


附骨之疽

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Top! Sam, bottom! dean, 闹心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 90
Words: 20,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are all in the gutter,but some of us are looking at the stars.——Oscar Wilde</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

0

车库里很热。  
汗水从额角顺着脸颊的轮廓滑下，流经颔骨，沿着脖子滑进了T恤领口。  
而手臂更热。  
因为它们正环在某个人的脖子上。  
嘴唇更热。  
因为它们正胶着在另一个人的嘴唇上。  
Dean记得五分钟之前他们是计划开车出去兜风的，只是不知为何进了车库就被按到墙上，来不及说话就被吻了。  
一只手紧握在他的胯骨上，另一只贴着他的背，烫到仿佛就要烧穿布料融化他的皮肉骨骼。  
接着他的T恤就被扯了下来。  
嘴唇经历了短暂分离之后再次贴紧。  
车库里闷热的空气与对方的呼吸熏得他眼皮一阵发痛。他费力地眨了眨眼睛，睫毛擦过对方的脸，眼皮上泛开似有似无的瘙痒，连带心上都痒了起来，收缩着，好似被几百片羽毛轮番折磨。他想笑，嘴里却被两条放荡的舌头塞得满满当当，咧开嘴，唇舌之间传来湿乎乎的声响，牙齿轻轻咬住对方的舌尖，他微微向前倾身，更想用舌头把对方的嘴、下巴甚至脖子、甚至整片胸膛都弄湿。  
“每天都在想你……”  
低诉伴随着急促的喘息散开在Dean嘴里，他的手轻轻揪着对方留得稍长的头发，用膝盖磨蹭着对方的腿，似乎想以此告诉对方他也是。  
那双手当中的一只又伸过来拉下他的裤链，迫不及待伸进了短裤里。阴茎被握住的一瞬，他哽咽了一下，牙齿轻咬着男孩的嘴唇磨蹭拉扯，模糊地呢喃着一些语意不明的字句。挺身让下体更加贴近男孩的手，他放开对方的嘴唇，从背后抓过那件黑色T恤将它拽了下来，随手扔进了一边的车里。  
双手攀住对方背后突起的蝴蝶骨上，虎口紧贴着骨骼的轮廓，像他握着两把枪。生着茧的食指摩挲着背后的皮肤，他迷恋地亲吻对方的下巴，埋首与肩颈之间，每一次的吮吻与啃咬都不轻不重恰到好处，像他已经完全掌握了如何能在最大限度之内用疼痛刺激对方的欲望又不至在他身上留下任何惹人疑窦的痕迹。  
他们都很清楚这些，知道该怎么做，怎么隐藏自己，怎么撒谎欺骗。  
对方扯掉了Dean的裤子，而Dean也正好扯掉了他的。  
完全地赤裸相见并不令他们羞赧，吻只是愈发热切，触碰也是，身体的推搡压挤也是。现在唯一让他们担心的只可能是临时出门的父母突然又折返回来，车库的门还未完全拉下，他们躲在阳光找不到的阴影里，可要是父母打算开走他们的车，只要拉起门就能看见儿子们赤裸着纠缠在一起。  
杞人忧天般的幻想一瞬占据了Dean的大脑，他的一条腿被抱起，肩上传来细密的吻，而他的双手还握在那对蝴蝶骨上，手指紧按住皮肤，害他都有点担心起事后可能会在上面留下指痕。  
“没有润滑剂，Dean。”  
耳边突然传来弟弟略有些紧绷的声音，没有紧张，没有丧气，只是在陈述一个事实，仿佛只为了给他一个接下来可能发生的某些事的理由。  
果不其然，被抱起的那条腿又被放下，吻又落回到唇上，弟弟的一双手握着他的臀瓣用力揉捏，又热又闷的他几乎要喘不过气。  
“用你的舌头，老弟。”他说着，故意含住了弟弟的舌头，双手从他背后滑下，一手握着他坚硬的阴茎套弄，另一只手轻轻揉捏着囊袋，“还是你就想用这个？”他在接吻的空隙里把弟弟的前液涂在了他的脖子上，又歪着头舔过去，一边帮他手淫一边嘟囔这些可不够。  
Dean总是很主动，这是最让男孩匪夷所思的事。  
因为最开始表现得不正常的那个人不是Dean。  
起初Dean甚至躲避过。  
这可是罪无可恕的事。  
他正想着，Dean已经放开了他，主动转身，双手撑在墙上弯下了腰。  
Dean的皮肤很白，白到只要用力抓握或是揉捏就会留下明显的痕迹。像此刻他的臀瓣，只是被用力揉弄过，却已经红成一片。他的肩膀和脊背都随着急促深重的呼吸剧烈起伏着，汗水潮汐般在他的身体之上铺陈开来，伴随着涌动的潮红与情欲的气味。  
男孩——Dean的弟弟——Sam在他身后跪了下去，丝毫不在意自己汗湿而赤裸的膝盖就这么触碰到满是灰尘的坚硬地面。他用双手分开Dean的臀瓣，鼻尖顶在臀缝上，在舌尖绕着穴口舔过一圈的时候他听见了Dean压抑的叫声。  
如果每个人都能有一个机会去实现某个听来可笑的梦想，Sam希望有朝一日他能听到Dean未被压抑的叫声。  
他们从来都是情不自禁却小心翼翼。贪婪地抓紧了一切能够肌肤相亲的机会，却从不敢恣意放纵沉沦。  
舌头伸进穴中，双手像两侧分开臀瓣，几乎要展平穴口周围的褶皱。Sam察觉到Dean的大腿在打颤，叫声嘶哑低沉，却如此温柔甜蜜。他用一只手扶住Dean的腿，停留在腿根的手指揉弄着会阴，Dean陡然夹紧了腿，双手不支地往下滑动了几公分，险些摔倒。  
Sam急忙伸手抱住Dean。Dean吞咽着，喘息得好似随时都会晕过去的，从弟弟怀中挣脱，转过身，迫不及待抱着他的脖子吻过去，粘人地催促着“操我”。  
接着Sam就抱起了他的两条腿将他死死按到了墙上。突起的脊柱撞上粗粝的墙壁，Dean在刺痛中抽气，双手只来得及抓住弟弟的胳膊便摇晃着被Sam的阴茎顶开了内壁。  
胀痛伴随着强烈的异物感而来，乳头被一口咬住，性器摩擦内壁的快感沿着他疼痛的脊椎向上攀爬进大脑，不费吹灰之力地挤走了所有不适。在被狠狠顶弄了几下之后就敏感地缩起了身体忍不住哭了出来，Dean的双腿紧紧环在Sam腰上，Sam的手扣着他的胯骨，于是每一次撞击他们汗湿的身体都不得不紧贴在一起。  
听出兄长在抽泣的Sam最后温柔地吻了一下他的胸口，抬起头，慢慢吻他的眼睛和嘴唇，只是眼中爱意与狡黠纠缠，扣着Dean的双手一时收得更紧，像是恨不得能就这样将他揉进自己的身体里。  
“爱……”  
“爱你，爱你……”Dean的呢喃之中带着一丝哭腔，他吻Sam，像渴水之人贪婪饮下甘泉。他在Sam的桎梏之中竭力摆动身体，像他贪图吞食更多的Sam，像他贪婪，贪婪又放荡，放荡又疯狂，“爱你，Sammy……”他含住Sam的嘴唇吮吸，抓着胳膊的手指深深陷入肌肉，直到指尖与关节泛开青白。  
一开始做错的那个人是Sam。  
而现在Dean却是更加疯狂的那个。  
仿佛Dean的身体和心灵、他的大脑和灵魂都完全接受了Sam，完全接受了Sam既是弟弟又是爱人，仿佛他由里到外地都饥渴地期盼着Sam，企图吞食他的津液、汗水、他的眼泪与精液，吞食他的爱意与罪孽，吞食他心上的血与灵魂里的光。  
Sam在射精时也毫不意外地听到Dean在他耳边喋喋不休的告白，有爱语，有性感的情话，还有直白下流的褒扬。他在放下Dean之后又跪了下去，毫不犹豫地含住了兄长依然坚硬高昂的性器，嘴唇就要贴到根部了，前端顶进了喉咙。  
背后仍是一片刺痛。  
赤裸的Dean眨了眨眼睛，还有眼泪从眼眶坠落。他抓紧了弟弟的头发，诱哄般称赞他的嘴唇与舌头，最后射精时仍然无可抑止地想起十三年前那场与他们擦肩而过的街头暴乱。


	2. Chapter 2

1

被父亲牵进产房之后，Dean有很长一段时间都不敢抬头。他低头怯怯看着自己的鞋尖，小棒球帽的帽檐挡住了大半视线，只能看见身边父亲的一双大脚和床边助产医生那双穿着白鞋的脚——医生正伏在床边轻言细语对母亲说着“他真可爱”，那语调听起来很是高兴。  
几秒之后，医生从床边离开，把位置让给了父亲。Dean的手被父亲温厚的大手不轻不重地握着，他就这么亦步亦趋跟着父亲走到床前。然后父亲松开了他的手，用双臂将母亲怀里的那个襁褓给轻轻抱了起来。  
“他真可爱。”  
父亲说出了和医生一模一样的话，连语调都相去无几。  
“Dean。”  
听见父亲叫了自己的名字，男孩这才抬起头。他还是被床单上赫然出现的几点血迹吓了一跳，下意识躲进父亲身后，咬着嘴唇不敢再看向它们。  
“嘿，Dean，来见见弟弟。”父亲反手摸了摸大儿子的头，这才想起他还戴着他最喜欢的那顶棒球帽。抱着襁褓转身慢慢弯下腰，他微笑着将怀中的婴儿微微递出去了一些，让大儿子能看到小婴儿光秃秃又有些发皱的脸。  
小男孩此前没见过刚出生的婴儿，甚至不知道自己曾经也有过这副模样的时候，只是有些害怕弟弟皱乎乎的小脸，僵在那里一动不动。  
“他叫Sam。”父亲仍轻声诱哄着，隔着襁褓用手指慢慢顶起婴儿的小胳膊，鼓励大儿子握一握弟弟的手，“Dean是哥哥，Sam是弟弟。他现在还睁不开眼睛，Dean，等他睁眼看到你了，他一定会喜欢你的。你现在可以握一握他的手，打个招呼。”  
父亲正说着，他怀中的婴儿像是也听懂了他的话似的，虽然眼睛还闭着，却动了动小手，一只小脚还用力踢了一下爸爸的胳膊。Dean突然被婴儿的举动逗得咯咯笑了起来，他扭捏地看了父亲一眼，还是伸出手温柔地握住了弟弟的手。  
“嗨，Sammy。”  
Dean的声音很小，语气很轻，像他正在和一朵开在太阳底下的小花说话。婴儿突然发出了一声近似啜泣的抽气声，男孩不安地看了父亲一眼，以为自己惹哭了弟弟，正畏惧地想缩回手，婴儿却挥动着他的小胳膊笑了起来。  
接着就睁开了他一直闭起的双眼。  
他也有一对绿色的眼珠。和哥哥那种碧绿的颜色不一样，他的眼睛里像套嵌进了一个小小的色环，从最外层的孔雀绿到过度的浅棕直至最内层的琥珀色，Dean瞪起眼睛看得有些呆了，喃喃自语道：“他真可爱。”  
父亲闻言一把将大儿子也搂进怀中，低头在他柔嫩的脸颊上亲了一下。  
“你也很可爱，宝贝。”  
父亲下巴上的胡茬扎得Dean边笑边躲，他摘下了头上的帽子试图给弟弟戴上，可弟弟的脑袋小得好似一个苹果，根本戴不了。他丧气地重新把帽子戴好，抬头对爸爸说道：“我们要给他也买一顶。”  
“当然，”父亲说着一把将大儿子也抱了起来，转过身微笑地看着躺在床上正温柔凝视它们父子三人的母亲，“8月的时候我们就能一起去看棒球比赛了。”  
四岁的男孩举起双手欢呼了一会儿，像是想起什么似的，倾身轻轻抓起弟弟的双手晃了晃，兴奋地说道：“我们一起去看球赛，Sammy！”  
“要给你们一人买一件新球衣了，男士们。”母亲笑起来。  
“是的，别忘了Sammy的帽子，妈妈！”  
男孩说着，从父亲怀中跳了出来，小心翼翼不去看床单上的血迹，跑到床边一把爬了上去，弯腰用力亲了一下妈妈的脸。  
母亲抬起手抚摸儿子的脸，轻声说道：“你会是个好哥哥的。”  
“那当然！”男孩骄傲地说道。

三个月后，父母带着小儿子去教堂让神父为他授洗。  
婴儿被母亲抱在怀中，神父将清水洒在他的额头。他伸出双手在半空中懒懒抓握了一下，突然扭头冲站在父亲身边的哥哥笑了起来。扭头的动作让额头上的水滑进了他大而明亮的眼中，婴孩受惊般缩了缩，陡然闭起了双眼，毫无征兆地大哭起来。  
母亲急忙拍拍孩子的后背，以眼神征询过神父的同意之后这才将他抱进怀中轻晃着臂弯安抚。一向乖巧的婴儿这次却破天荒哭了许久，在他终于停止哭泣之后，年轻的父母这才松了一口气，满脸歉然地看向神父，请求他继续洗礼。  
洗礼的过程中婴孩一直蹬着他短短的小腿不合作地挣扎，只有看到悄悄做鬼脸的哥哥时才会暂时被吸引去注意力地安分下来，张开小嘴开心地笑出声，还一直试图伸手去抓哥哥。

Sam学会的第一个词既不是妈妈也不是爸爸，而是Dean的名字。  
他管Dean叫Dee。  
他说出那个单词时Dean正坐在他的婴儿床上一板一眼地讲着小狐狸的故事。  
Sam刚喝了一点牛奶，但他好像不太喜欢那个味道，奶瓶里总会剩很多牛奶。此时他正在缩在哥哥怀里，小脑袋拱来拱去。  
男孩模仿着小狐狸的声音和弟弟说话，接着从弟弟口中冷不丁就蹦出了“Dee”这个音节。哥哥愣了一下，呆呆问弟弟在说什么——此前哥哥对翻译婴儿语是很有自信的，就算Sammy只是哼哼唧唧咿咿呀呀，他也总是能明白弟弟在说什么，还煞有其事地和他你来我往地对话。可是Sammy新学会的这个词可把他彻底难住啦，叫他完全不明白弟弟在说什么。  
“Dee……Dee……”弟弟一边重复着这个音节一边笑咯咯地伸手轻拍哥哥的脸。他眨眨眼睛，倾身往哥哥身上倒去，直到他的小脑袋顶在了哥哥的小下巴上哥哥终于听懂了他的话。  
“Sammy！”兴奋的Dean一把亲在了弟弟生着柔软头发的头顶，在婴儿床上蹦蹦跳跳地大叫着爸爸妈妈，高声嚷嚷着弟弟刚才叫了他的名字。  
爸爸妈妈总是暗自较劲打赌弟弟会最先叫出“爸爸”还是“妈妈”。  
他们都输了。  
我赢了。  
Dean得意地想道。

一岁生日那天，Dean做了一张贺卡放在了他的婴儿床上。那时弟弟正坐在床上摆弄着他的玩具，却在Dean悄悄进门时就被哥哥吸引了全部的注意力。  
Dean知道弟弟是喜欢自己的，因为只要他出现，弟弟的视线总会落在他身上。他总是瞪着他那双又可爱又漂亮的眼睛全神贯注地关注，或是冲他伸出双手，发出开心的笑声。哥哥也总会一路小跑过去低头用力亲在弟弟脸上，给他一个结实的拥抱，献宝似的往他的小床上放上新买的玩具。  
只不过这天他拿出的是一张贺卡。上面画着他和弟弟在太阳底下玩耍的样子，他还用油画棒在上面写上了大大的“亲爱的Sammy生日快乐”几个字。  
他把贺卡放到Sam枕边的时候Sam已经爬着扑了过来。男孩们又玩作一团，Dean用额头顶着弟弟的额头，Sam喜欢这么玩，每次都不亦乐乎。Sam还喜欢把哥哥的手指抓在手里，不轻不重，很多时候甚至会试着把它放进自己嘴里。  
“等长大了，你也要送我生日贺卡。我的生日是1月24号。”  
Dean说完这些时脑袋就被Sam的小脑袋撞了一下。他痛得缩回手捂住额头，委屈地捏了一下弟弟的脸，还得小心不让他把手指抓住塞进嘴里。  
“你不能拒绝，Sammy，这是哥哥的命令。你必须送我生日贺卡，每个生日都得送。”

Dean清楚地记得Sam学会走路是在他一岁生日之后的第一个礼拜天下午。  
妈妈把他们带到院子里，在草地上铺上了毯子。Sam已经爬得很快了，扶着椅子也能站很久，但还是没办法独立行走。Dean经常会从背后支撑着他，带他一步一步往前走，可一松手他就会一屁股坐到地上。幸运的是，就算把小屁股摔痛了，哇哇大哭的Sam在看到扮鬼脸的哥哥也总会立刻破涕而笑。  
那天天气很好，春末的太阳晒在身上暖洋洋的，空气里满是植物的芬芳。Sam在毯子上不安分地爬来爬去，试图把手边的每一样东西都塞进嘴里好好尝尝。摆弄了一会儿玩具车的Dean一骨碌从地上爬了起来，抱起Sam让他站好，一边说着鼓励的话一边慢慢松开手。  
小男孩站得摇摇晃晃，Dean凝神屏息地退后两步，弯腰冲弟弟招了招手，轻轻说着“来我这里”。Sam的身体又晃了一下，满脸委屈地冲哥哥伸出双手，嘴里不停叫着哥哥的名字。而Dean只是不为所动地继续鼓励弟弟，朝他伸出手，让弟弟过来抓住它。  
“来吧，Sammy。”  
Sam摇晃晃地迈出第一步，接着又是一步，然后是急匆匆的两步。  
在刚刚抓住了哥哥的手指那一瞬，他踉跄着差点摔倒，Dean急忙蹲下去将他一把抱住，开心地亲了亲他的脸，接着将他抱起，兴奋地冲进了房子，告诉正在厨房烤饼干的妈妈Sam刚刚学会了自己走路。  
“就是刚才！就是刚才！”五岁的男孩在厨房里吵个不停，甚至都没发现弟弟的双臂正紧紧环在他的脖子上。


	3. Chapter 3

2

Dean一直记得十岁那年的那个午后，压抑的风，冰凉的温度，低垂的阴云，翻腾在耳畔的轻微声响，撞击骨骼的心跳，每一丝密语，每一个眼神……很多年了，每个细节都在记忆中保存完好，像一份永不能被损毁的电影拷贝。  
寄宿制的教会学校总有阴森的校舍，阳光透过走廊的窗户照上悬挂着十字架的墙壁，却很难驱走常年盘踞在走廊中的阴冷低温。穿着短裤制服的Dean站在教室门口，裸露的膝盖有些冷了，他仰头看向蒙尘的玻璃，可炫目的光让他陡然眯起了眼睛。  
有乌云正从天边慢慢朝着太阳这边汇聚。  
无缘无故被叫出教室，男孩有些困惑，直到他看到自己一年级的弟弟被牵着带到自己面前，那点困惑终于一点一滴演变成令他心跳加速的惴惴不安。  
六岁的Sam也是满脸茫然不解，见到哥哥时他下意识加快脚步迎了过去，伸手扯了一下他的衣角，小声问他怎么回事。Dean摇头，扭头看着站在自己身旁的Bush小姐，期待能从她那里获得某些讯息。  
年近三十的Bush小姐将她漂亮的金色长发挽成完美的髻固定在脑后，眼镜之下的脸庞上化着淡淡的妆，每次弯下腰同班上的孩子们说话时，他们总能闻到她身上淡淡的又甜甜的香水味。  
孩子们都喜欢她。  
此刻她站在两个男孩身边显得有几分忧郁悲伤。她用白皙的手指轻轻拂过男孩们的脸颊，接着一手牵起一个人，轻言细语地让他们跟着她。  
她把他们带到了楼下的停车场里。Dean很快就发现成排的车辆里停着一辆警车，他又害怕又兴奋，忍不住弯腰小声叫着弟弟，挤眉弄眼地提醒他去看那辆车。  
直到Bush小姐将他们带到警车前，等在车边的警官扫了一眼两个孩子，眼神里带着怜悯，嘴里还念着“阿门”。  
Bush小姐带着孩子们上了车。起初男孩们都有些抗拒，Sam往她躲去，Dean慌张地含住一丝气息，张大眼睛追问他们要去哪里，为什么要坐警车去。  
教师弯腰搂住孩子们的肩，柔声安抚他们，叫他们别害怕。Dean觉得Bush小姐的声音怪怪的，像是在发抖，他在她怀里挣动了两下，问她是不是在害怕。Bush小姐闻言愣了一下，不知Dean为何会突然这么问她，只是又安慰了几句，突然意识到是自己的声音有点不对劲。  
她蹲下来，轻轻抚摸Dean的头顶，一遍又一遍重复“没事了”，最后终于顺利把他们哄上车。她坐在后座中间，左手边是Sam，右手边是Dean。较小的那个孩子在皮椅上不安分地动了动去，想和哥哥坐到一块儿，却不敢说。而Dean在警车驶出校园之后就一句话都没说过了，双眼一瞬不瞬盯着车前照映着Bush小姐眼睛的后视镜，脸上的神色越来越凝重。  
他有点担心，却不知自己在担心什么。随之而来的还有莫名的害怕，开车的那位警官下颔骨线条刚直冷硬，那总让他想起动画片里的大坏蛋。  
他可是警察。  
男孩在心中默默安慰自己，却仍不知为什么自己和Sam会被带上警车，更不知道这辆车要把他们送往何处。  
警车驶过两个十字路口，在第三个路口右转时，突然迎来了一队游行的人。他们举着横幅或是自制的告示牌，喊着口号，Dean听不清，也看不懂告示牌上那些标语的意思，只是看着对方群情激动，一时竟有些紧张，下意识地扭头看了一眼Sam，却发现弟弟也扭头看着街道对面的另一队游行的人群。  
警车继续往前行驶，只是不知何时两边游行的人突然冲进对方的队伍里，互相痛殴，抱以老拳，更有甚者还往对方的队伍里投掷着什么东西，其中一个砸到了警车前盖，“咚”一声弹开，落到地面上，旋转着，散开白色烟雾。  
开车的警官突然发出一声低沉阴鸷的咒骂声，他踩下刹车，换挡，扭头看着车后的路况，一边倒车一边取下肩上的对讲机，语速飞快地报告自己的位置以及遭遇的突发事件。  
是时，又有什么东西撞上了Sam那一侧的窗户，小男孩猛地一个激灵，吓得一动都不敢动，只是叫着Dean的名字，声音里满是饱含惊恐的可怜哭腔。坐在中间的Bush小姐急忙将两个孩子搂进怀里，两手轻轻按着他们的脑袋以免他们继续目睹窗外的暴动。  
警车退回路口，警官舒了一口气，告诉他们看来得绕一段路了。  
直到最后警车停稳在停车位里，直到他们距离刚刚那场暴动已经很远很远了，Sam看上去还是心有余悸。他乖乖被Bush小姐牵下车，却在双脚落地之后咬着嘴唇跑到哥哥身边，一把将他的手紧紧攥住。  
前来迎接他们的是个西装革履的男人，笑容很和善，眼神里依然有着同冷硬警官如出一辙的怜悯。Dean更加不安了，他用力握了握弟弟的手，在走进警察局之前回头看了一眼天空。  
太阳不见了。  
天阴了。  
男人将师生三人带进了一间安静的办公室里，这时，Bush小姐体贴地让这对小兄弟坐到了一起。男人自我介绍说可以叫他Linkin医生，说着拿过桌上的一个纸盒打开，将里面的纸杯蛋糕递给两个男孩。  
Sam起初很高兴，开开心心咬了一口，却发现身边的Dean并没有吃。他惊慌地咽下了嘴里的蛋糕，仰头看着哥哥，正想说点什么，却听Dean也开口说话了：“为、为什么带我和Sammy来这里？”  
Sam闻言下意识看向已经坐到他们对面的Linkin医生，自己挪了挪身体，直到胳膊与膝盖和Dean的贴得紧紧的，这才稍稍安心下来似的慢慢放松了绷紧的肩膀。  
“孩子们，我知道你们对于接下来的一些事会很难接受，你们会难过，会害怕，但是……我希望你们知道，无论如何，我们都会尽自己最大的努力帮助你们。”医生的语气很温柔，像春季弥漫空气里的新草的气味。他看着呆愣愣的男孩，心中感到一阵难过，却还是不得不继续说道，“今早在六十七号公路上发生了一起车祸，一辆SUV与一辆货车相撞……”他说着，看见稍大一些的男孩像是已经从他的话里嗅出了什么不祥的味道，一双漂亮的绿眼睛瞪得大大的，睫毛和眼珠一样都在轻颤，泛红的鼻尖与抖动的嘴唇更是预示了他即将哭泣的可能。  
“SUV上的两人当场死亡……”他说得有些艰难，尤其是在与十岁的男孩对视之后，“通过死者身上的证件，警方确认去世的两人是John Winches……”  
“不可能！”Dean将手里的蛋糕扔到面前的茶几上，用手死死捣住弟弟的耳朵，怒叱着打断了医生的话，“一定是你们弄错了！”  
Sam被Dean突然捂住耳朵的举动吓了一跳，恍惚之间，他好像听见了爸爸的名字，惊诧地张了张嘴，大声问道：“那是不是爸爸！”  
“不是！”弟弟的声音在耳边炸开，好似一根又细又长的针猛地刺进脑中，Dean眼中噙着眼泪扭头冲弟弟愤怒地大吼，“不是！”  
六岁的Sam从不会想到有一天自己的哥哥会这么对自己大吼大叫。  
他们一直都是共享玩具、共享好吃的饼干和爸爸买回来的汽水；他们会穿一模一样的T恤，背一样的书包；Dean从不会让任何人欺负他，他一直都很羡慕Dean，希望有一天能和Dean一样高。  
在今天之前，他们几乎都没吵过架。  
哥哥愤怒的模样加剧了Sam心中的委屈不安，他畏惧地扁扁嘴，抽噎了两声，还想辩解，却又被Dean情绪激动的一句“那不是爸爸”给堵了回来。  
下一秒，他就看到哥哥哭了，眼泪一颗一颗从眼眶往下掉，有些落到脸颊，有些直接落在了他的短裤上。小男孩惊惶地瞠大眼睛，呼吸在一瞬之间变得急促起来，求助般地扭头看向看起来无比可靠的医生，嘴唇蠕动着还没说话，自己竟也抽抽嗒嗒哭了起来。  
他不知道自己为什么也哭了，只是看到从没哭过的Dean在哭，心里感到害怕。Linkin医生的话他听得半懂不懂迷迷糊糊，只是听到了爸爸的名字，Dean开始大吼，开始哭，他察觉到Dean在发抖，突然感到一阵寒意从他裸露的膝盖攀上大腿，在他背后蛇一样缓慢爬上肩膀。  
“我很抱歉，孩子们……”Linkin医生的声音听起来那么难过。  
Sam被Bush小姐抱进了怀里，还有Dean，他们在她的怀抱中也紧紧抱在了一起，耳畔只剩彼此哭泣与呼吸的声音。  
“不……”  
Dean还在倔强地呢喃，Sam感到哥哥的眼泪滴到了他的脖子上，那么凉，又那么烫。他的心猛地颤抖了一下，恍惚间有种阴霾的天空陡然陷落的错觉。  
他突然想明白了医生的话。


	4. Chapter 4

3

程序上来说，男孩们应该要去停尸间辨认尸体的。但考虑到他们年纪尚小，警方最后只让他们确认了两本驾照是否属于他们的父母。孩子们一直在哭，Dean抬手用胳膊擦了无数次眼泪，可它们却好似有了自己的意识，依然不断用眼眶涌出，一次又一次弄湿他泛开着刺痛的脸；而Sam一直跟在哥哥身边，也是抽抽搭搭地不说话，一只手紧紧握着哥哥的手，每当身边有人走过，他的身体都会如惊弓之鸟般猛地一震，瑟缩着将身体更加紧密地贴近兄长。  
染血的驾照摊开在证物袋里，还未完全干涸的血浸染了照片，Dean匆匆看了一眼，又怕又痛，忍不住哭出声，却还拼命地握紧拳头，希望自己能更坚强些。察觉身边的弟弟也下意识抬头想看证物袋里的东西，他立刻把他抱进怀里，呢喃着“别看”，又哭着看向拿着证物袋的警官，咬住嘴唇不再说话。  
“听着，孩子……”警官为难地看着哭作一团的男孩们，舔了舔嘴唇，求助般看了站在他们身后也红着眼圈的Bush小姐一眼，直到看到她把手轻轻放在了男孩们颈后，这才叹息着继续说道，“我知道这对你们来说太过艰难，但我们必须确认这两个人就是……”  
“是的，是的……”Dean又一次打断了对方的话，抬眼瞪向对方的眼睛里满怀恨意，却让他显得那么无助可怜。  
男人讪讪闭了嘴，摸遍了口袋翻出几颗巧克力糖递到男孩跟前，而后者却没有接受他的好意。  
之后他们又被Linkin医生和Bush小姐带领着回了家，收容机构的车早就停在了他家门口，见他们回来了，这才进了屋。辨认驾照之后，孩子们一直都是麻木的状态，哭着，浑浑噩噩听许多陌生人说了什么，辨认不清；被带上车也不知道要去哪里，只是脑中和心里都有一个声音对他们大吼着“你们再也见不到爸爸妈妈了”，“你们再也没有家了”。Sam又断断续续哭了一会儿，哭累了，就闭着眼睛靠进哥哥怀里，呼吸时还会不停发出抽泣声；Dean静静流着眼泪，反反复复擦，脸颊和鼻尖通红一片，Bush小姐的手一直轻轻放在他肩上，摩挲着，很温柔，他还能闻到她身上香香的味道，他以前很喜欢，只是现在……他觉得什么都变得毫无意义。  
直到下车看到陌生人进了自己家，孩子们这才慌了，猛地从恍惚的状态中清醒过来，惊慌失措地高声叫喊着“你们不能进去”，迈开自己最大的步伐以最快的速度一前一后冲回家，接着就看到那些陌生人已经把他们的衣服和鞋子潦草打包好了，扭头过来和颜悦色地说道：“别担心，我们会帮你们找到新家庭的。”  
呆立原地的Sam突然放声尖叫起来，像他看穿这些社工的虚假皮囊，看到掩藏在其后的恐怖骷髅，像他看到了怪物，看到不属于人类的东西进出在自己家里。  
随后追过来的Linkin医生见状急忙蹲下来安抚Sam，一边用手帕为他擦掉眼泪，一边告诉他那些人是来帮助他们的。  
“他们不是！他们要拿走我的东西！”Sam哭着说道，抬眼看着身边的哥哥，“还有Dean的！他们是小偷！”  
“不不不，Sam，听我说，他们不是。”Linkin医生轻柔地将Sam抱进怀里，一手抚摸他的头一手拍着他的背，“他们是来帮助你们的人，他们会照顾好你们。”  
“可是我要爸爸妈妈……”Sam不依不饶，倔强地在男人怀中挣动踢打着，哭得几乎无法呼吸。一旁的Dean也咬着嘴唇不出声地哭，衬衣前襟早已被他和弟弟的眼泪浸湿了一大片。  
大人们看着哭泣的孩子也心碎得红了眼睛，面面相觑再也不知该如何是好。Sam最后哭着在医生怀中睡去，而Dean一直默不作声地站在一旁，手里抓着Bush小姐递过来的手帕。  
他们最后还是被送去了收容机构。Sam一觉醒来时发现自己躺在陌生的高低床上，Dean就坐在自己身边，脚边放着他们两人最简单的行李。较小的男孩急忙坐起，惊慌不安地揪着哥哥的衣摆问他这是哪里。  
“暂时收留我们的地方，Sammy。”因为哭得太久，Dean的声音非常嘶哑。他皱起眉头，难受地摸了摸喉咙。  
他是清醒的时候被人带到这里的，接待他们的正是机构负责人。对方是一位黑人女性，曾经做过某个社区的神父，后来因为怜悯众多无人照顾的孩子才来到这家机构工作。但她看向Dean时，不像其他人那样只剩可怜他们的表情，表现得温和沉静，按向男孩肩膀的手很有力，她诵了一小段圣经，给他们祝福，告诉Dean他们在这里会得到一切帮助，告诉他即便遭受苦难也应相信上帝，相信光，相信自己的坚强与勇敢。  
那一小段经文安抚了Dean。对方从医生手中接过尚在熟睡中的Sam，带着孩子们来到为他们准备好的房间，Dean看到墙上的十字架，默默低头在胸前划了一个十字。  
医生临走前给Dean留了一张名片，告诉他有任何困难需要任何帮助都可以给他打电话。  
醒来的Sam坐在床上左顾右盼，陌生的环境让他紧张。将身体往哥哥那边挪了挪，他像往常一样歪着身子靠在了哥哥身上，期期艾艾问他是不是他们以后真的要一直住在这里。  
“会有人来收养我们的。”Dean伸手抱住Sam，将下巴轻轻搁在他的头顶，一只手安抚性地捏着他的颈后。Sam一手抱着哥哥的腰，另一只手习惯性地握住哥哥的一只食指，沉默许久。  
“我们是真的……没有了爸爸妈妈吗？”  
弟弟的声音被困在胸膛里，闷闷的，苦苦的，很犹豫，在发抖。十岁的男孩感觉自己的心口像是被什么虫子狠狠蛰了一下，像他的心脏肿起来了，所以才会又闷又痛。他想起被放在证物袋里的驾照，想起驾照上那两张染血的照片，照片上父母甚至还是笑着的。  
“但是你还有我，Sammy。”  
Dean不知该如何回答弟弟，只好如是说道。  
男孩在哥哥怀里动了动，最后轻轻地“嗯”了一声。  
至少Dean还在这里。  
阴云直到那天晚上都没散去，翌日清晨天空就下起了小雨，雨势越来越大，断断续续，直到第三天仍没有停歇的迹象。  
Winchester夫妇的葬礼就在这样风雨飘摇的早晨举行。  
葬礼的钱是由Linkin医生、收容机构负责人以及几个可怜这对男孩的警察一起捐助的，仪式很简单，参加的人也很少。Dean和Sam穿着小小的黑色西装并肩站在墓碑前，雨落在他们脸上，很冷，Sam没忍住自己的哭声，Dean忍住了。参加葬礼的人在Winchester夫妇的棺木上放上了白玫瑰，Dean看着它们，只觉得视野中的一切都被雨水打湿、模糊。灰色的石碑与葱郁的树，铅色的天空与黑色的车辆，它们逐渐化开，边缘渗透浸染，最终只剩一团分辨不清颜色的色块。  
像有一只看不见的怪物正在吞食它们。  
一切都变得不再明晰，一切都只剩残影。  
Dean在惊恐之中扭头，唯有哭泣的弟弟依然轮廓清晰地站在自己身边，他小小的肩膀颤动着，胸膛起伏着，哭声混杂进呼吸声里，在落雨的声音里黏腻得像一滴落在手臂上的汗水。  
色块当中，棺木被放入事先挖掘好的墓穴里，泥土被铁铲掀入坑洞之中，洒在棺木上带起一串闷响。  
身边Sam的抽泣声变得又大了一些。  
男孩凝视着墓碑，拼命想看清上面的名字，却又拼命地阻止自己去看清。  
Sammy只有我了。  
他想道。  
我只有Sammy了。  
他用力握紧了Sam冰凉的手。  
尽管他也未能察觉，他的手也如弟弟的一般冰冷。


	5. Chapter 5

4

男孩们在收容所里已经暂住了两周，却仍未从失去双亲的悲痛中走出。睡在下铺的Sam经常会半夜里哭着惊醒，抓着被子口齿不清地叫哥哥的名字，上铺的Dean被叫醒之后会匆忙爬下来，钻进弟弟的被子里，将他抱进怀里，重复着“我在这里”，一边轻轻拍打他的背一边在心里告诉自己千万不能跟着弟弟一起哭。  
几乎每一次，Sam都是哭着睡着的。之后或许还会再惊醒一两次，又是抽泣，又是无助迷茫地呢喃。Dean只能一直那么抱着他，眼角又痛又涩，鼻尖发酸，还不敢就这么哭出来。  
十岁的哥哥总是记得从前爸爸说过的话——  
你是哥哥，你要保护好弟弟。  
然而想起爸爸的声音，男孩再如何坚强也还是忍不住流下悲伤的眼泪。  
他想爸爸，想念妈妈，他想念自己的床，想念那些在院子里烤肉的日子。  
啊想念爸爸的胡茬也妈妈金色的长发，他也还想被爸爸扛在肩上，或是躺在妈妈的大腿上迷迷糊糊睡着。  
男孩想自己的家。  
他想有人照顾自己，有人保护自己。  
“It’s okay，Sammy。”  
他在弟弟耳畔低声轻喃。  
他拼命告诉自己，一切都会没事的，他们会找到愿意领养他们的好心人的。  
是的，他经常见有人来收容所领养别的孩子，有的比他大，有的甚至比Sam更小。但不是每个被领养的孩子都能一直待在寄养的家庭里，他也见过被领走一周之后又回到收容所的孩子，多数都是十四五岁的，有叛逆的眼神，他觉得是因为他们不够听话所以才被送回来。  
Dean总是告诉Sam要听话。  
“我们乖一点，就能早一点被领养。”每天早晨帮弟弟系鞋带的时候他总不忘提醒，Sam很乖，学着把自己的衣服叠得整整齐齐放在旅行袋里，有时还会帮着把哥哥的衣服一起叠好。  
周四是每个孩子都会努力表现的一天，因为每个收容机构在这一天都会在待领养的孩子里评选出最优秀的那个，一旦有领养人来到收容所，他们会优先推荐那些孩子。后来Dean和Sam也学到了，在摄影机面前表现得乖乖的，努力表现得聪明优秀，可他们怎么都比不过那些会打篮球、会弹钢琴或是会唱歌跳舞的孩子。  
Sam看着那些多才多艺的孩子，经常会露出悲观的表情。他悄悄问过Dean，如果他没法做得和他们一样，是不是就没法被领养了。他也不是讨厌这里，只是……不喜欢。这里的每个人看起来都很热心，都热切希望每个孩子都能找到合适的寄养家庭，可Sam始终忘不了最初的那天，他们像塞着垃圾一样草草把他和Dean的东西塞进一个包里。  
父母去世后，同学们看他的眼神也不同了，有些人躲躲闪闪地偷看，似乎好奇他跟以前有什么不同，而有的坏男孩会直接大声叫他“流浪汉”。每一次他都会大声为自己辩解，冲他们大吼自己不是流浪汉，他甚至愤怒地同他们动手了，可不管输赢，那些男孩从不肯改口，他们还是围着叫他“流浪汉”，嘲笑他没有父母也没有家。他厌恶他们，甚至憎恨，他用一支笔戳破了其中一个男孩的手臂，他们叫嚣一定不会有人肯收养他这么坏的孩子。  
他们看他的眼神也像在看被人遗弃的垃圾一样。  
可他不是垃圾。Dean也不是。  
他们不是垃圾。  
敏感的Dean察觉到Sam对收容所的抗拒，也能感受到弟弟的悲观。其实他也想过那个问题，他想过如果一直没有家庭愿意领养他们该怎么办。他和Sam已经很努力很听话了，如果有人愿意领养他们，他什么都愿意做。  
“会有人来带我们离开的，”Dean却只能这样安慰弟弟，把他拉进怀里，亲亲他的头顶，“我们会有一个新家的，Sammy。”  
或许是“家”这个字眼又触动了Sam内心那根敏感的弦，他咬着嘴唇低下头，眨了眨眼睛，眼泪悄悄滴在了自己身上。  
他只想要自己的爸爸和妈妈。  
但他也知道，这已经是不可能发生的事了。  
越来越多的孩子被领养，也有越来越多的孩子回到收容所。Dean经常会看到一些孩子偷偷摸摸在自己的衣服或是鞋子上写着什么，他好奇地偷看过，有些被发现的孩子会恶狠狠地瞪他，有些大孩子甚至出声恐吓他不许把看到的告诉收容所里的人，只有一个看似特别不听话的黑人男孩用痞痞的语调告诉他说：“如果我是坏男孩，那这些被写在鞋底的家伙，就是坏家长，千万不要被他们领养。”他说着，还把自己那双穿得很旧很旧的球鞋递过来，让Dean看清楚了鞋底上写得密密麻麻的名字和简要的地址。  
而Dean对这些只是半信半疑。  
他觉得那些回来的孩子只是因为不听话。  
在来到收容所之后的第二个月里，终于有人愿意领养这对小兄弟了。来办理手续的人是一位高大的白人男性，穿得西装革履，皮鞋擦得一尘不染，他在签字的时候他的妻子被领着来见了Dean和Sam。  
而一开始，Dean和Sam都不喜欢她……或者说，有些怕她。女人很沉默，眼神冷漠，抚摸孩子们的那只手也都是凉凉的。而她开口自我介绍时，声音却出奇动人好听。她给孩子们带了蛋糕，还有一些别的小礼物，拿起装着他们东西的旅行袋时动作也很温柔小心，Dean和Sam捧着蛋糕跟在她身后，一时面面相觑，难以猜测她究竟是个怎样的人。  
但这种担忧在他们坐上了这对夫妇的车之后便消失得无影无踪。男人开着车，非常风趣，一路说了不少逗得孩子们咯咯笑的话，最后还许诺这个周末会带他们去游乐园。坐在后座的Dean吃光了手里的蛋糕，伸手把弟弟圈进怀里，嘴唇凑到他耳畔小声说道：“我们还算走运，对吧，Sammy？”  
Sam吞下嘴里的一大块蛋糕，开心地点着头“嗯”了一声。  
或许Dean是对的，他们会有一个新家。而爸爸和妈妈，也会一直在天堂里看着他们，庇佑他们。  
Sam想着，无意识地伸手握住了哥哥的一根手指。  
像他小时候经常做的那样。  
男人打开了车载电台，温柔纾缓的情歌流泻，后座的孩子们安静地靠在一起，肩抵着肩，手牵着手，满怀惆怅与期待地瞪大眼睛看着窗外的风景，想象着今后的生活。  
或许不会再有人叫他们流浪汉了。  
不会再有人嘲笑他们没有家。  
一切都会好起来。  
“一切都会好起来的，Dean。”Sam轻轻说道，努力压低了声音想让自己更像个大人。  
“没错，一切都会好起来。”Dean伸手理了理弟弟的头发，“别害怕。”  
养父母住在一座独栋的房子里，和孩子们曾经的家一样，有大大的院子和白色的篱笆。迈进家门的时候还有些迟疑，而养父从身后一手一个将他们抱起，笑着带他们上了楼，用肩膀顶开一扇门，告诉他们以后这就是他们的房间，以后这里就是他们的家。  
这是一间很大的卧室，大到里面放着两张儿童床依然有足够的空间供孩子们玩耍活动。天花板和墙壁上贴的星星墙纸都是新的，床单也是新的，Sam惊喜地瞪起眼睛，Dean扭头看着男人，认认真真地道谢。  
随后进来的养母依然很沉默，她放下旅行袋，从里面拿出男孩们的衣服，一件一件细心叠好，将它们分别放进两个抽屉里——上面那个抽屉是Dean的，下面的归Sam。抽屉里还放着两套新衣服，她拿出来让男孩们换上，直到确认它们非常合身时才终于露出了今天的第一个微笑。  
“都会好起来的，亲爱的。”站在门口的男人说着走进房间，搂过妻子的腰，轻轻吻在了她的脸上。  
Sam正忙着辨认新衣服上的字，而Dean却发现在养父靠近养母时，养母的手好像下意识缩了一下。


	6. Chapter 6

5

那个周末，养父真的带着Dean和Sam去了游乐园。他给他们一人买了一个气球，又一人买了一串棉花糖，Dean带着Sam上了海盗船，Sam尖叫得嗓子都哑了。他们又去了鬼屋，Sam畏畏缩缩躲在哥哥身后，Dean佯装勇敢地拖着Sam一径往前，直到遇到一具从天而降的骷髅，他吓得抱着弟弟哇哇大叫。最后逃命似的终于走出了鬼屋，他还威胁弟弟一定不能告诉别人他们在鬼屋里被吓破胆的事。  
回家的时候已经是傍晚了，玩了一整天的男还们累得靠坐在后座上一动也不想动，呆呆凝望着窗外的夕阳。养父又打开了电台，还是那么些纾缓温柔的情歌。Dean看了一眼开车的养父，一手从弟弟颈后横过抱住他的肩膀，心想着养父的音乐品味真是不怎么样。  
因为被顺利领养，兄弟二人又恢复了过去的寄宿住校生活。周日养父送他们去学校，周六下午再接他们回家。原本Sam以为再也不会有人叫他流浪汉或是嘲笑他没有父母了，可恶意的人永远满怀而已，那些诨名与嘲讽并没有远离他，反而愈演愈烈。男孩们嘲笑Sam的养父母是假的，是“假父母”，他们推搡Sam，说他永远不可能再有一个家。愤怒的Sam揍了其中一个男孩，接着他就被其他人推倒在地，他们围着他，打他，踢他，朝他吐口水，而他只是咬牙从地上爬起来，扑过去踢打撕咬，甚至扯破了其中一个男孩的制服衬衫。  
晚餐的时候Dean见到满脸抓痕和淤青的弟弟，他的嘴角还肿着，头发乱糟糟的，衬衫的扣子也被扯掉了一颗。大吃一惊的Dean急忙把弟弟扯到跟前，弯腰仔细检查他脸上的淤青，愤怒地咬咬牙，问他是谁干的。  
“我揍了他们。”Sam扁扁嘴，眼神又委屈又愤怒，却没有哭，只是握了握哥哥的手指。  
“我把他们当中的一个打到流鼻血，还有一个人的衬衫被我撕破了。”但他的语气倒是很冷静，同他的眼神完全不一样，“他们说我永远都不会再有家了，我不会饶过他们的。”男孩用他稚嫩的童音把这句话说得振振有词掷地有声，小拳头在身侧狠狠握紧，仿佛此时如若再有人胆敢冒犯他和他的新家，他也一样不会放过对方。  
尽管Dean想夸一句好样的，可弟弟脸上的淤痕和青肿的地方还是让他心疼不已。餐前祷告就要开始了，他急忙牵着弟弟坐下，男孩们闭上眼睛虔诚地默念祷告词，校工们为每个学生分发着晚餐。祷告过后，Dean睁开眼睛，从自己的餐盘里挑了一些肉酱面放进弟弟盘子里，告诉他多吃一点才能长得更高，才能把那些坏男孩揍到满地找牙。  
正在低头吃着面条的Sam显然被哥哥的“满地找牙”逗笑了，他含着一口面条咯咯笑起来，差点被带着猪肉和牛肉碎的肉酱给呛到。见弟弟笑了，Dean不好意思地抓了抓脑袋，又把自己盘中的圣女果也塞到弟弟面前，哄着他把它们也乖乖吃掉。  
“我什么时候才能长到你那么高？”吃掉第一个圣女果的时候Sam突然出声问道。  
“等你八岁的时候……我猜。”Dean认认真真回答弟弟的问题，却皱着鼻子挑出了配菜里的西蓝花和胡萝卜。  
“那你还会长得更高吗？”吃掉一颗圣女果的Sam用餐叉又卷了几根面条塞进嘴里，看了看Dean的餐盘，“你还是不喜欢吃西蓝花和胡萝卜吗？”  
“那些可都是兔子吃的。”Dean一边说一边嫌恶地把它们拨到一边，“等你八岁的时候，我都十二岁了，Sammy，肯定又是十二岁的身高了。”  
“那我什么时候才能和你一样高？”听说自己到八岁时Dean就十二岁了，Sam丧气地垂下肩膀，闷闷不乐地吞下面条，又握着叉子把哥哥拨到一边不吃的配菜叉进自己的盘子里，“我喜欢这些，Dean，你可以把它们都给我。”  
“吃西蓝花可长不高。”虽然嘴上是这么说，Dean还是窃喜于终于有人愿意帮他解决掉那些兔子才吃的东西了，天知道他以前为了躲避神父的责罚而不得不吃掉了多少难吃的草，“所以你这辈子都不可能和我一样高了，Sammy。”  
正叉着胡萝卜往嘴里塞的Sam闻言顿了顿，不可置信地瞪起眼睛看着哥哥，像是着急求证他说的究竟是不是真的。  
看着弟弟带着淤青的小脸，Dean心上又是一阵疼痛。他握着餐叉生着闷气地用力咬了一下颊肉，最后还是不情不愿地说道：“骗你的。”接着他就看着终于松了一口气的弟弟开心地吃掉了所有的胡萝卜和西蓝花，当然，那几颗圣女果也没放过。  
晚餐过后，他带弟弟回到宿舍。弟弟比同龄人要早一年入学，按照校规，一年级的学生应当和六年级的合宿，而四年级的Dean则与三年级的合宿。曾经他们都按照规定有各自的室友，但父母去世之后，校方考虑到他们的实际情况，特地破例为他们调整了宿舍，让一年级的Sam能和四年级的哥哥住到一起。  
Dean拿出学校给每个寝室准备的小医药箱，从里面翻出两片创可贴贴在了Sam脸上被擦破以及肿起的地方。也不知是不小心碰到了哪里，Sam小声嘟囔了一句“好痛”，Dean慌忙缩手，不安地瞪起眼睛看着弟弟，生怕是自己弄痛了他。  
“如果再有人欺负你，你就来找我。”Dean说着，捧着弟弟的脸轻轻吻在了他青肿的眼角和嘴角上，嘴里还念着“痛痛飞”。或许是他的吻太轻，又或许是那几句“痛痛飞”，Sam笑起来，坐在床上不安分地扭动身体，最后笑着倒在了床上。完全不知弟弟在笑什么的Dean一时有些错愕，接着便恼羞成怒地伸出手去挠他的痒痒。Sam笑着尖叫起来，扭身想躲开哥哥的手，却被他死死压在床上无法动弹，被逼无奈只好伸手反击。男孩们嬉笑着在床上滚作一团，直到由高年级担当的宿监敲着门在门外警告不许嬉闹，他们这才收了手，并排倒在床上红着脸喘息了好一会儿，可扭头看到对方的脸时，笑意又不自觉地攀上嘴角，害得他们得拼命捂住嘴才能忍住笑出声的冲动。  
男孩们都没有察觉，自从父母去世，他们很久很久都没有像这样肆无忌惮地打闹过了，更多的是眼泪，是隐忍，是对陌生环境的不安与对未来的迷茫。当他们有了新家，两颗始终悬起的小小心脏终于落了地，安安稳稳地搏动，男孩们终于能够再次自由地呼吸，尽管失去双亲的悲伤依然深深刻印在他们心中，但悲伤已不再是他们生命中的全部主题。  
那天晚上，他们依然偷偷挤在一张床上相拥入睡，像他们还在收容所时那样，像他们在新家时那样——尽管养父母为他们一人准备了一张小床，床上铺着漂亮的床单，可Dean仍担心弟弟半夜里会哭着惊醒，他怕弟弟的哭声会吵到养父母，怕他们会让养父母感到厌烦，于是每晚在同养父母道过晚安之后，他总会掀开被子让Sam睡到自己身边来。他把弟弟抱在怀里，手臂轻轻环住弟弟的整个后背，努力地用自己的身体保护着他。他告诉弟弟他会一直在这里，他会一直待在他身边，他让弟弟不要害怕，不要害怕噩梦，也不要害怕他会孤身一人。  
他希望用自己的行动让Sam明白，他永远不会让自己的弟弟一个人面对一切。  
“晚安，Sammy。”  
“晚安，Dean。”Sam说着，抬起头，捧着哥哥的脸在他的额头上轻轻亲了一下。


	7. Chapter 7

6

Sam第一次意识到或许那些坏男孩们说得没错是在他们被领养的第一个月后。那个周六养母开车来学校接兄弟二人回家，还顺路在一家糕点店里买了一盒甜甜圈。Sam嘴馋地吃了一个蓝莓果酱口味的，又凑过去撒着娇咬了一口哥哥手里那个巧克力甜甜圈。养母开车时不喜欢开电台，车里除了这对小兄弟偶尔你来我往的悄悄话之外一直很安静，快到家的时候养母突然问起了他们在学校里的情况。  
“有人欺负过你们吗，Dean？”  
正舔着沾在手指上的巧克力酱的Dean听见养母叫了自己的名字，急忙抬头大声应道：“没有。”他说着还瞟了Sam一眼，用眼神告诉Sam一定要配合他。他们在学校里已经约定好了，不能让养父母知道学校里还有人喜欢找他们的麻烦。  
“Sam？”  
“没有！”Sam学着哥哥的语调也大声答道。  
听完孩子们的答案，养母不再说话，回到家之后，她便钻进厨房开始准备今天的晚餐。听她说养父和他公司的同事一起去参加一个商务酒会了，晚餐时就只有他们三个人。Dean和Sam回到房间就发现养父又买回了新玩具，是两架飞机模型。男孩们兴奋地拆掉包装拿起飞机满屋子跑来跑去，养母从厨房探出头，叮嘱他们千万小心别撞到墙角或是桌角。  
三个人的晚餐简简单单，Dean仍然不喜欢吃蔬菜，Sam趁着养母不注意时帮着哥哥吃掉了他不喜欢吃的那些，Dean趁机又往Sam盘子里放了一块香喷喷的鱼排。  
“多吃才能长高。”Dean小声说道，“吃蔬菜只能变兔子。”  
已经有些饱的Sam听了哥哥的话，还是乖乖吃掉了那块鱼排。  
他想快点长高，最好能和Dean一样高，那样的话就再也没有人敢欺负他了。  
晚餐过后，孩子们待在客厅里看了一会儿动画片，快到结尾的时候，养父回来了。他穿着西装，可头发有点乱，领带也歪到一边，走起路来摇摇晃晃的，那让Dean想起Sam小时候学走路的样子，忍不住捂着嘴笑了起来。或许是听到了男孩的笑声，脱着西装外套的男人朝沙发这边看了一眼，瞪向Dean的眼神又冷又凶，还捂着嘴的男孩被这眼神吓得陡然愣住了，忍不住打了一个嗝。坐在他身边的Sam听见了，笑嘻嘻扭头，语气夸张地说道：“Dean，你打嗝了！”  
Dean的脸红了红，不敢再与养父对视，转过身努力把注意力放在动画片上，身体却下意识缩成一团，手臂紧紧抱住了屈起的腿，下巴埋进了膝盖之间，只露出两只大眼睛眼巴巴盯着电视机。  
养父略显凌乱的脚步声从沙发背后经过，察觉到一只手按在了沙发靠背上时，Dean只觉得背后一片汗毛倒竖，莫名的恐惧感让他不由得更加用力地抱紧膝盖，努力缩紧身体，像是恨不能缩进两张皮革之间的缝隙，让养父再也看不见他。  
他也不知道自己为什么会这样，只是养父刚刚那个眼神令他害怕。  
好在那只手只是扶了一下沙发，脚步声渐渐远离，Dean悄悄用余光偷看，养父走进了书房。  
Sam看完了动画片，又抢过遥控器换到了探索频道。Dean陪着他看了一会儿，渐渐也就忘记了刚才的事。他们开始在沙发上嬉闹，Sam在沙发上蹦蹦跳跳，Dean笑他是只兔子，小男孩不服气地跳下沙发，一把抱起两架飞机模型，说是要全部据为己有。Dean见状急忙也跳了下来，追在弟弟屁股后面大叫着命令他把飞机还回来。  
做完家务的养母下楼看见放在玄关的大门钥匙，急忙出声提醒孩子们小点声。恰好此时Dean追着Sam跑到书房门口，她紧张兮兮地跑过去拉过男孩们的胳膊想把他们赶上楼，书房的门却在此时打开，高大的男主人满脸怒容地站在门口，伸手抢过Sam手中的模型一把扔到了墙上。  
崭新的玩具撞上墙壁，“咔”的一声，折断的机翼落在地板上。残破的机身掉落，又摔断了机头和螺旋桨和尾翼，Dean轻轻“啊”了一声，跑过去想捡起它们，刚刚弯腰，一条手臂却被一只大手紧紧钳住，还没等反应过来，他就被醉酒的养父拖进书房一拳打在了脸颊上。  
Dean被这一拳的力量掀翻在地，就这么用力摔在了地板上。他感到脸上像是被什么东西烧开了一个巨大的坑洞，又烫又痛。有什么东西从鼻子里滑了出来，下意识伸手去抹，却被涂了满手背的血。惊恐紧随诧异而来，他反射性地抬头看了看盛怒之中喘气如牛的养父，蠕动着嘴唇想说什么，可刚开口，自己就被揪着衣领提了起来，接着又是一耳光落在脸上，耳朵里满是嗡嗡作响的声音，头痛极了，他听见养父在骂他，骂他“在学校打架给我惹麻烦”，骂他是“不听话的小杂种”。  
之后又是一个耳光，但痛的感觉没那么明显了，脸上只是烫和麻木，好似成千上万只虫蚁在啃食他的皮肉。离地的双脚无意识踢蹬着，脚尖似乎顶到了养父的膝盖，视网膜上瞬间映照出一张比刚刚更是要愤怒千百倍的脸，他被扔到地上，手肘上跃动着针尖插刺般的疼痛，养父一脚踢在了他的腰上，他痛得缩起身体，恍惚之间听见了Sam的叫声。  
“Dean！Dean！”  
Sam边哭边扑了过来，眼泪落到了他脸上，他抽泣着想躲开养父的拳打脚踢，眼角的余光却瞥见养父抽出了皮带正朝Sam身上甩去。男孩甚至都没有多想，压着弟弟的肩膀将他按倒，翻身护在了他身上。  
皮带狠狠抽在脊背上，又辣又痛，他听见弟弟的哭声，还有自己的哭声，听见养母的求饶声，以及养父饿狮般的咆哮。  
他说，如果她再敢出声他一定会杀了她。  
那晚，被毒打一顿的Dean甚至不记得自己是怎么回房的，只知道耳朵里嗡嗡响了一整晚，身体的每一寸皮肤每一块肌肉痛了一整晚，他抽泣了一整晚，梦里全是养父那双骇人的眼睛。  
翌日醒来时也是迷迷糊糊的，身上冷，痛，四肢无力。他听见Sam着急地叫他的名字，他哼哼着应了一声，嘟囔了一句“我在”，可任凭自己怎么努力都撑不开沉重的眼皮。一个人用勺子给他喂了点水，然后她听见养母的声音，很沙哑，像是也大哭过一场。  
养母说他发烧了，只能躺在床上哪儿也不许去。他害怕地缩进被子里，勉强睁开眼睛，看了一眼身边的Sam，确认他没挨养父的打，这才稍稍放心下来。坐在床边的Sam一直在哭，眼睛肿得厉害，鼻尖也通红，他抓着Dean的手抽噎着说还以为他会死，Dean脱口而出“我不会死的”，却想到昨晚，想到昨晚有那么几个瞬间，他是真的以为自己会死。  
那么痛。  
他很迷茫，不知道自己究竟做了什么，不知道养父为什么会那么生气。  
过了一会儿，房间里又挤进了一个人。Sam抓着Dean的那只手陡然握紧，身体一瞬就僵硬了，吓得动也不敢动。Dean扭头，看见是养父，也吓得缩起肩膀，浑身上下的每一块骨骼陡然一齐叫嚣着疼痛，一遍一遍反刍昨晚究竟有多么恐怖痛苦。  
“Dean。”  
养父开口叫了他的名字，声音很温柔，可他怕得想吐。刚刚咽下去的水仿佛就这么回到了嗓子里，他咬牙咽了回去，目光却不敢直视男人。男人伸手，Dean以为他又要揍他了，害怕地闭起了眼睛，身边的Sam突然大叫着“不行”用力抓住男人的手抱进怀里，接着也害怕地缩成一团，身体抖得不成样子。  
“Dean……我很抱歉……我、我昨晚喝醉了……”男人的声音充满了歉意，伸出另一只手温柔地抚摸着Dean的头发，“只是……只是工作上有些不顺……我很抱歉，我很抱歉……”  
他告诉Dean说，他们在学校里揍过的某个男孩的父亲是他最大的客户之一，对方知道了他们是他的养子，在昨天的酒会上警告过他，让他先管教好孩子再好好学怎么做生意。  
“我、我昨天只是太过焦虑了，毕竟你们的事差点让我失去了最重要的客户。不要责怪我，Dean，我只是……我不是成心的。我得保住工作，不然我还怎么抚养你们呢？Dean，可以答应我，以后别再找那个男孩的麻烦了吗？”  
因为他们所以养父险些失去了重要的客户。  
是因为他们做得还不够好，因为他们还不够乖。  
Dean又哭了。他在疼痛中向养父道歉，向他保证以后一定会做个好孩子。  
“我给你们买了新的玩具，亲爱的。”男人说着，弯腰亲了亲Dean和Sam的额头。  
这个时候，Sam才呆呆放开了他的手。  
那只手昨晚打过Dean。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

7

周日傍晚，Dean的烧还没有完全退去，养父打电话为Dean请了假，拿过车钥匙想送Sam去学校。  
面对和颜悦色的养父，Sam却吓得只能睁大眼睛看着他，双脚好似被木楔钉在地板上似的，根本迈不开。男人见状，叹了一口气，转过身上前拉起Sam的手，一边说着给他买好吃的一边牵着他走出了家门。  
去学校的途中，养父又打开了电台听他的情歌，Sam害怕地缩在后座，踟蹰许久，终于鼓起勇气问道：“要、要是我以后都乖乖的，你是不是就不会再打我们了？”  
正在开车的男人闻言，眉梢一挑，双手紧紧握住了方向盘。  
“我不是已经道过歉了吗？”他说着，像是意识到自己语气中的不耐烦，烦躁地咂咂嘴，扭头看了一眼窗外，深吸了几口气，强迫自己放柔语气继续说道，“昨天只是一场意外，甜心。我保证以后再也不会发生那种事，我保证。当然，你们确实都要做好孩子，别再去惹那个男孩，懂了吗？”  
虽然起初还是被对方不耐的语气吓得不敢喘气，但听到接下来的保证，Sam忙不迭点头，认真举起手发誓自己一定会做个好孩子。  
男人满意地点了点头，在路过一家糕点店时，他下车给Sam买了一块好吃的榛子蛋糕。  
六岁的男孩独自度过了孤独的周一和周二，每天的三餐他都是一个人祷告、一个人进餐，每天睡前的祷告他都向上帝祈祷希望Dean能快些痊愈。  
在Dean被打之后昏睡的那天晚上，他几乎整夜都没有合眼。他那时被Dean压在身下，听着养父粗暴的咆哮声和Dean痛苦的哭声一直发抖。他和Dean都向养父求饶过，他们求他别再打了，可盛怒之中的男人好似根本听不见他们的声音似的，皮带一下一下落在Dean的背后和腿上，也扫过他的腿，那么痛，他害怕地缩起了腿，只能不停哭求男人停下。  
最后Dean无力地将所有重量压到他身上时，他真的吓坏了。透过眼泪，他看见Dean闭起了双眼，还有血不断从他的鼻腔滴落，他看见Dean满脸都是汗水，而脸色又那么苍白。  
他怕Dean会死。  
在养父终于肯住手之后，一旁泣不成声的养母急忙爬过来一把抱起Dean，拉着他的手将他们带上楼。她把Dean小心放到床上，哭着脱了他的衣服。在看到Dean身上那些青紫的淤痕与红肿的鞭痕时，男孩忍不住倒吸了一口气。他看见养母伸出手，像是要触碰Dean，下意识过去抱住它，求她别碰Dean，哭着说“Dean很痛”。  
“我知道……我知道……”女人说着又呜咽起来。她拿出药箱，帮Dean擦了些药。Dean突然抽泣起来，缩着身子想躲开这只手，口齿不清地叫着痛。一旁的Sam心疼得直抽气，那些伤痕都不在他身上，可他好似也能体验到那些疼痛似的，Dean一叫痛他就忍不住掉眼泪，他很怕，又不敢跟养母说。  
养母颇费了些力气才帮Dean换上了柔软的睡衣，她为Dean盖上被子，意识到他体温有些高，又喂了一点药给他喝。她试着把Sam赶回自己的床上，可小男孩咬着嘴唇瞪着泪眼委屈地看着她，让她恍惚有种再固执己见的话就是个混账的错觉。无奈之下，她同意让Sam睡在Dean床上，但反复叮嘱他千万别去碰Dean身上的伤。  
“Dean不会死的，对吗？”躺下之后，Sam抓着被子边缘，最终还是没能忍住问出了这个问题。  
刚刚哭过一场的女人眨着刺痛的双眼惊愕地看着畏畏缩缩的男孩，好似陡然听见她自以为强壮的心脏破碎的声音。  
“他不会死的，不会的，我保证。”  
养母说完这句话就离开了房间。紧闭的门将光阻隔在了另一边，Sam在漆黑的房间里睁着眼睛，小心翼翼听着身边哥哥浑浊的呼吸声。有好几次他险些就睡着了，可身边的Dean动一动他就清醒过来了。他以为是自己碰到Dean弄痛了他，便一直轻轻往床边挪着身体。  
他不敢碰Dean，也不敢吵醒Dean。  
可他也不敢睡着。  
他怕自己在做梦的时候失去了Dean。  
他只有Dean了。  
他不能失去他。  
天亮之后养母很早就来过房间一趟。那时他忍不住睡了一会儿，可一直在做噩梦。挣扎着醒来时才发现Dean在说梦话，他听见Dean用一种好似被人掐住脖子的声音说着“Sammy快跑”，他听见Dean在梦里向谁求饶，Dean在他身边挣扎不已，一边说梦话一边呻吟。  
就在他不知所措的时候养母进来了。她显然也是一副没睡好的样子，眼青浓重，眼袋很深。走进房间看到Sam竟坐在Dean身边时还愣了一下，直到接收到男孩求助的眼神，她这才快步走到床边，一边抚摸Dean的脸一边叫他的名字，温柔地将他从噩梦中解救出来。  
Dean的体温更高了。他发烧了。女人又给他喂了一点药，哑着嗓子问Sam早餐想吃什么。  
男孩扁扁嘴，迷茫地摇了摇头，说什么都不肯离开房间。意识到他是在害怕这个家的男主人，女人突然露出了一种Sam完全看不懂的表情。她离开房间，过了好一会儿又折回来，而手里多了一小块三明治和一杯牛奶。  
哄了许久，Sam终于肯下床刷牙洗漱，但他一进房间又立刻爬上床坐到Dean身边，像个小卫士一样守着哥哥，一步也不肯离开。养母又哄着他吃下了早餐，他总是带着一种令大人心惊的忧虑眼神去看Dean，凝视与凝视之间的间隔总不会超过两分钟，像他真的万分担心Dean会死，像他真的认为只要自己停止注视兄长，兄长就会死去。  
“他会没事的，亲爱的。”  
“嗯……”Sam全神贯注地看着哥哥，只能心不在焉地回应养母，心不在焉地听着她接下来那些破碎断续的解释与诉说。  
她说养父不是个坏人，只是喝酒之后脾气不太好。她曾流产过两次，最终导致无法怀孕，他非常体恤她想要孩子的心情，所以决定领养两个孩子。  
“他领养你们都是为了我。”  
Sam后来一直忘不了这句话，在他每次做完睡前祷告后，他总会想想Dean，接着就会想起养母那张冰冷而毫无生气的脸。他们起初都很害怕她，后来却发现她那么温柔那么好。  
如果她说养父不是坏人，或许他真的是个好人。  
周三的时候Dean终于来上学了。烧退了，但脸颊上还留着淤青。身上的鞭痕自然都被衬衫和外套掩住，好在裸露的腿上并没有什么明显的伤痕。午餐之前他去找了Sam，弟弟高兴地扑进他怀里，叫了几声他的名字，眼圈不知不觉又红了。他一边嘲笑弟弟是小姑娘，一边伸手帮他擦掉了眼角的泪，小声叮嘱他如果别人问起他脸上的淤青，就说是不小心摔的。  
晚上回到宿舍换衣服时，Sam又看到布满Dean整个后背的鞭痕。那一晚的记忆就这么毫无征兆地再次在脑中浮现，他抓着手里的睡衣猛地一个激灵，难过地问Dean还痛不痛。正在小心翼翼穿上睡衣的Dean闻言沉默了一会儿，扭头笑着骗弟弟说已经不会痛了。  
“这次是我们的错，不过只要我们乖乖的，就不会再挨打了。”Dean的语气很肯定，看向Sam时也笑得很诚恳。小男孩看着哥哥一边还有些肿起的脸颊，吸吸鼻子，突然爬上床，凑过来亲在了他脸颊的淤痕上，嘴里轻声说着“痛痛飞”。  
Dean又笑开了，一把抱住弟弟，伸手揉乱了他的头发。


	9. Chapter 9

8

第二次遭到养父毒打是在半个月后，Dean和Sam在客厅里为了一集动画片的结局吵吵嚷嚷，男人从二楼下来揪着Dean的耳朵一把将他拽下沙发狠狠扔到地板上，接着反手给了Sam一耳光。  
“都给我闭嘴！”他粗声粗气地大吼，喷出的气息里还带着浓郁的酒精味。  
Sam的脸立刻就肿起来了，他噙着眼泪缩进沙发里，畏畏缩缩不敢看养父，抽嗒嗒地捏着袖子去擦眼泪，没想到又挨了男人一耳光。当看到男人三度抬起手时，他害怕地闭上眼睛，举起手抱着头，拼命想让自己缩进沙发靠背与扶手的角落里。  
疼痛并没有如期而至，男孩听见男人粗暴地大吼着“给我放手”，他悄悄睁开眼睛，透过手臂之间的夹缝看见从地上爬起来的Dean正拼命抱着男人的手臂。男人挥开Dean，一脚踢在他的肚子上，Dean被踢倒在地，身体因为剧痛而不停颤抖。  
外出扔垃圾的女主人刚一回家就被眼前的景象惊呆，她下意识冲到丈夫跟前，哀求他别再打两个孩子，男人却一把揪住她的头发用力把她的额头撞向茶几一角。疼痛让女人痛苦地闷哼出声，但她没有大哭，也没有大叫，血和眼泪在她脸上混合成同一种液体，她瑟瑟发抖地恳求丈夫，男人像扔垃圾一样把她扔到地板上，红着眼睛对她吼道：“他们要是再敢在我家大吵大闹我就杀了你！”接着他又扭头看向满脸惊恐的男孩们，咬牙切齿地说道，“如果你们敢把我打你们的事告诉别人，我就杀了她——有一天这个女人死了，那就是你们害死的！”  
说完，他又狠狠蹬了女人一脚，转身气冲冲地上了楼。  
Sam显然已经被吓坏了，缩在沙发上一动不动。女人抽泣着从地上爬起来，伸手碰了碰额角抽痛的地方，不小心抹了满手的血。Dean哭着从地上爬起来，一手拉过女人的手把她轻轻推到沙发上，抽噎说自己记得药箱在哪里，让她待在那里别动。  
女人没说话，只是不停地流眼泪。一旁的Sam哭着，慢慢靠过来，颤抖着伸出手小心翼翼地抚摸她的手臂，像是在安抚她。  
Dean翻出急救箱交给养母，抽泣着告诉她自己不知道该怎么办。  
“我……我没事，我没事……”女人用纱布给自己止了血，下意识扭头看了一眼窗外。  
她得去一趟医院才行。  
“我……我得去医院，你们待在家里，好吗？乖乖听话。”  
一听女人要暂时离开，男孩们脸上都露出了恐慌的表情。  
“Dean，冰箱里有冰袋，你用它给Sam敷一敷脸。我很快就回来。”她说着起身，潦草地擦了擦脸上的血和眼泪，带着Dean来到厨房，让他从冰箱里拿出冰袋。  
“那、那是真的吗？”弯腰时被踢到的地方就剧痛无比，Dean只得用手捂住腹部，一手拿着冰袋，嘴里不知嘟囔着什么。  
“你说什么？”  
“就是……就是，如果我们再在家里乱吵，他就、就……杀了你！”  
说到“杀”时，男孩忍不住猛地一个激灵，险些弄掉了手里的冰袋。他仰头担忧地看着养母，可对方只是沉默地又牵着他走出厨房，没有回答他的问题。  
男孩感到非常不安，感到万分害怕。  
因为他觉得养父刚才说的话不像是玩笑。  
如果她死了，就都是他们害的！  
这天晚上，Dean用冰袋帮弟弟敷了很久的脸，浮起的掌印这才稍稍有所消退。Sam后来又哭了很久，并不是因为痛，而是怕。Dean抱着弟弟，自己也在发抖，他自己也害怕，却是害怕有一天养父真的会因为不听话的他们杀了养母。  
他想着也觉得恐怖，不希望养母因为他们的缘故被杀。她看起来是个寡言冷漠的人，内里却异常温和，尽管她和妈妈一点都不想，可Dean还是喜欢她。  
“我们要更听话才行……”他抱着弟弟，突然低声说道。Sam在他怀里动了动，吸了吸鼻子，含混地“嗯”了一声。  
翌日，养父又带着饱含他歉意的糕点走进了男孩们的房间，他还承诺他们，放假了会带他们去看棒球比赛，会带他们去海边度假。他说不会有下一次了，言辞振振，信誓旦旦。  
孩子们又一次相信了他的话，甚至因为他的假期计划兴奋不已。  
可男人从来记不住自己的承诺与保证，每一次酗酒之后他都会对男孩们拳脚相加，骂他们是小杂种，指责他们不是好孩子，只会给他添麻烦。他们从来不知道自己又做了什么事惹养父生气，每一次被打后只能拼命对自己说要更加听话。  
Sam的性格也变得越来越内向，越来越不愿意开口说话，即便还有人因为他父母的事而奚落、欺负他，他也只是忍受，沉默地接受，不愿告诉任何人，直到有一次被恶作剧的同学关进了楼梯间旁边的储物间里。  
等待着Sam一起晚餐的Dean迟迟没有等来弟弟，逮住几个和Sam同班的孩子询问，都说没见到他，跑去教室也没能找到人。他心急如焚地奔跑在阴冷的教学楼里，直到经过一间储物间时听见里面传来带着哭腔的呼救声。  
男孩心急如焚地拍打着储物间的门，确定就是弟弟被关在里面之后，他语气急切地安抚弟弟，告诉他自己马上找人来开门。  
Dean找到保安时已经跑得上气不接下气，对方问他发生了什么事，他只是喘气，说不出话，抓过对方的手用力拽向教学楼。对方无奈地被他拖着走了一小段路，心急如焚的他回过头大声吼道：“你为什么不能走快些！我弟弟被关在了储物间里！”  
中年人听了Dean的话，忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“又是捉迷藏吗？”  
男人无奈又不屑的语气彻底激怒了Dean，他转身扑向男人，一把抢过他腰间的钥匙就朝着教学楼大步跑去。在他打开那扇门的一瞬，哭得满脸通红的Sam从门后一把扑进他怀里，险些将他撞倒。他用力抱住弟弟的背，一边压抑着颤抖的声音安抚他，一边问他是谁干的。然而Sam只是哭，却什么都不肯说。  
Dean只好牵着Sam走过悬挂着十字架的走廊，下楼时碰到追得气喘吁吁的保安，他把钥匙给了对方，对方却不依不饶说要带他去见校长。  
“他被人关进了储物间！”Dean仰头大吼，瞪大的绿色眼睛里满是愤怒。  
“那也可以请求校长找出那些坏家伙。”保安劈手拿过Dean手中的钥匙，气呼呼挂回腰上，拽着Dean的胳膊不让他走，“你也不想这孩子一直被人欺负吧？”  
Dean被保安说得有点心动了，一时犹豫，咬着嘴唇不知所措。而一直没有开口的Sam这时却低低说了一声“不行”。简单的词汇里带着惧意与颤意，Dean感到Sam抓着他的手用力握了握，像是在阻止他。下一秒他就领会了Sam的意思，幻觉中的疼痛突然怪物般扑向了他。  
Dean突然用力踢了一下保安的脚踝，拉着弟弟飞快地跑出了教学楼。  
他们错过了晚餐，也错过了晚上的祷告。男孩们饿着肚子把自己反锁在房间里，Dean反反复复询问到底是谁干的，Sam还是不愿透露，只是低着头闷声说道：“我会做个好孩子的。”  
养父盛怒之中的脸陡然出现在他们脑中，Dean害怕地咬了咬嘴唇，却还是像下定什么决心似的用力皱紧了眉梢。  
临近周末的时候，又有一个孩子被关进了储物间里，最后发现是Dean干的。  
校长领着Dean来到学校的教堂里，让他站在巨大的十字架之下，询问他是否要为自己的行为忏悔。男孩仰起脸，看着马赛克的玻璃彩窗上的圣母与圣子像，又继续抬头，看向教堂好似直通天堂的高高天顶，陡然被一阵莫名的哀痛击中。  
他低下头，轻声呢喃：“宽恕我。”  
那个周末，他又挨了父亲的一顿皮带。痛得意识涣散之间，他不知为何突然想起当初在收容所里同他说话的那个黑人男孩——他递过来一只球鞋，说着“可能我不是好男孩”。


	10. Chapter 10

9

最先发现Dean和Sam身上那些淤青和鞭痕的是负责巡视他们那一层的宿监。高年级的男生进门时Dean恰好在换衣服，见有人来了，他急忙拉起睡衣，却还是被看见了背后的伤痕。宿监立刻联系了他的老师。  
Bush小姐匆匆赶来时男孩们已经被带到了宽敞的办公室。她已经从宿监那里了解到了一些简单的情况，见到Dean和Sam时，她先是温和地询问了一下关于新家和领养人的事，在得到了“都很好”的答案之后，她抬眼看了看坐在一旁的宿监。宿监是九年级的孩子，他朝Bush小姐表情严肃地摇摇头，用眼神暗示她劝说Dean脱掉睡衣。  
Bush小姐坐到孩子们身边，耐心地和他们说了一会儿话，不断引导他们说出对领养人的真实想法。她注意到，每当自己提起孩子们的养父时，他们脸上总会闪过一丝显而易见的恐惧。好几次，她看到孩子们的嘴唇动了动，抬起头无助又渴盼地看着她，可没过多时，便又低下头去，沉默不语。  
不久之后校长也来了，花白的头发有一丝凌乱，看起来是出门时有点匆忙。可即便如此，他也没有忘记带上十字架。他让Bush小姐和那个九年级的男孩先到外面等一等，自己走到男孩面前弯下腰，以神父的身份与他们交谈。  
最后是Sam先开的口，他颤抖着说了一句“Dean背后都是”，随即就被一旁的Dean低声喝止。Sam惊恐地吞咽了一下，突然从椅子上跳了下来，心焦地揪着神父的袖子，急切希望神父能向他们的养父转告，他们会乖乖听话，会做好孩子，他们不会再犯错，他请求神父告诉养父别再打他们。  
“Sam！”Dean急忙也从椅子上跳下来，一把拉过弟弟，不顾他的挣扎惊慌地捂住他的嘴。Sam憋得满脸通红，抽噎地看着Dean，瓮声瓮气地哽咽道：“你身上都是……你身上都是……”  
“你忘了吗？”Dean拼命把弟弟扯进怀里，失措地在他耳边低声说道，“Edward说要是我们告诉了别人，他会杀了Ann！”  
听到哥哥的话，Sam这才猛然想起这件事。他惊恐地回头看着哥哥，大颗大颗的眼泪从眼眶中涌出，双手紧紧攥住哥哥的衣摆，茫然失措地呢喃着“我们该怎么办”。  
一旁的长者听到了Dean的话，脸上顿时露出惊诧的表情。他急忙蹲下身，双手按住Dean和Sam的肩膀，满脸严肃地说道：“听我说，孩子们，你们现在不用对我说任何话，只需要点头和摇头，可以吗？”  
男孩们对视了一眼，Dean用睡衣的袖子擦掉了Sam脸上的眼泪，一把将他推到自己身后，深吸了一口气，等平复了呼吸之后这才对神父说道：“您可以问我问题，别算上Sammy。”  
Dean的回答让长者又是一愕，他没想到这句话竟是出自一个十岁的男孩之口。心情复杂地思忖片刻，他艰难地点了点头，起身打开办公室的门，请Bush小姐暂时带Sam回宿舍去。  
可Sam只是一径躲在哥哥身后，倔强地揪着他的衣服，任凭大人怎么哄骗劝说都不肯离开。  
“我要和Dean一起！”  
大人们为难地面面相觑，Dean从身后拉过Sam，又擦了擦他脸上的泪水，让他先回去。可Sam还是固执地抓着他，头一次如此坚定地拂逆了兄长的决定。他感到害怕，害怕孤身一人，他猜Dean也会害怕，他不想让Dean也变成一个人。  
他要留在这里，如果Dean是因为犯了错才挨打，那他也不想做好孩子。  
Dean是他哥哥。  
可Edward什么都不是。  
在场的两个大人加上一个大男孩都拗不过顽固的Sam，最终也只能无奈地让他留下。Dean嘱咐他不管听到什么都不许开口，得知自己能留下和哥哥一起，小男孩急忙用双手捂住自己的嘴，乖乖走到Bush小姐身边，一双大眼睛眨巴眨巴看着哥哥，表示自己绝对一个字都不会说。  
“你们的养父，Edward打过你们吗？”神父拿出十字架，意在暗示Dean在上帝面前不可撒谎。  
Dean点头。  
“打过很多次？”  
Dean点头。  
“他威胁过你们吗？”  
Dean顿了顿，露出迷茫的眼神。  
“我的意思是，他是否对你们说过类似如果你们把被打这件事告诉别人，就会招致什么不好的后果？”  
听完神父的解释，Dean又轻轻抽泣了两声，畏惧地点了点头，双眼中满是哀伤的急切。  
“你们的宿监打电话告诉我说他看到你背后都是鞭痕，可以给我看看吗，孩子？”  
听到神父的要求，Dean又露出了恐惧的表情，不自觉地向后退了两步，双手谨慎地握着衣摆，摆出了防备的姿态。  
“Sam也会Edward打过对吗？你自己的可以忍受，可是你忍心Sam继续被打吗？”  
神父的一番话说得Dean的眼睛更红了，扭头看向一旁依然用双手紧紧捂着嘴的弟弟，他险些呜咽出声，最后终于解开了睡衣了扣子。  
不仅是背后，Dean身前也有众多深深浅浅的淤痕。在他脱下衣服的那一瞬，Sam又难过得哭了起来，饶是神父和Bush小姐两个大人，在看到如此多的伤痕遍布在一个孩子身上时也忍不住倒吸了一口气。  
年长者弯腰捡起睡衣披在男孩身上，一只手按在他的头顶，充满悲悯地说道：“无论那个人找了什么借口伤害你们，那都不是你们的错。上帝从不怪罪遭受痛苦的人，我们谁都没有那个权力。”  
一直忍着没有哭出声的Dean，在听到神父告诉他那不是他们的错时，突然就放声哭了出来。  
翌日早晨，Bush小姐又带着两个孩子去了警察局。他们的养父养父因为涉嫌虐待儿童被捕，检察官已经决定起诉他。曾经有过一面之缘的Linkin医生也在局里，在看到坐在办公室里的两个孩子是谁时，他先是一愣，接着就叹了口气。  
在与孩子们的谈话中，他发现听说养父被捕了，他们第一反应不是松了一口气，反倒愈发紧张起来。他有些困惑，耐心引导，这才发现原来他们是担心养母的安危。男人在对孩子们施暴的过程中曾用妻子的生命威胁过他们，现在他们对别人诉说了自己的经历，他们担心养父真的会杀了养母。  
男孩们惊惶不安的表情令医生心碎。他安慰他们，告诉他们Edward会进监狱，他再也不会伤害到任何人了。  
“就算他向上帝忏悔，也得不到宽恕吗？”Sam突然问道。因为他曾看到Edward在家中的十字架前漫长驻足，低头垂睫，像祷告，又像忏悔。  
“就算他忏悔过无数次，在动手伤害你们的那一刻就破坏了他对上帝的许诺。他的悔过不虔诚，上帝不会被他蒙蔽。”医生说着，在胸前划下十字，“我们无权惩罚他，这是上帝的旨意。”  
听完医生的话，两个小男孩终于露出了稍稍宽心的表情。他们也学着医生的样子在胸前划过十字，口中念到“阿门”。  
因为Edward被捕，而根据Linkin医生的鉴定，Ann因为长期被实施家暴，在失去了第二个尚未出生的孩子之后彻底患上斯德哥尔摩综合症。她至今仍对自己的生命牢牢掌握在丈夫手中这个事实深信不疑，Linkin医生认为她不具有独自抚养两个孩子的能力，于是两个孩子又一次被送去了收容所。  
还是那个房间，还是那张高低床，还是那个小小的旧旧的旅行袋，过了十一岁生日的Dean牵着弟弟，觉得过去的半年像是一场漫长的梦，一半美妙一半可怖。而现在梦醒了，无论过去是美妙多过可怖还是可怖大于美妙，他们一脚又踏回这里，不得不再次面对仿若惨淡无望的现实——他们又一次成为没有家的孩子。  
这一次，他们谁也没有哭，谁也没有说话。  
只是Sam想起了曾经那些坏孩子看他的眼神。  
就像他是被遗弃垃圾的一样。


	11. Chapter 11

10

Dean十一岁这一年的圣诞节是在收容所里和弟弟一起度过的。  
之前又去过三个寄养家庭，但都是没过两个月就被送回来了。Dean对Sam过分维护和Sam对Dean的过分依赖让领养他们的家庭感到头痛，大人们知道他们在第一个寄养家庭里的可怜经历，也曾试图去治愈他们受伤的心，可一段时间的相处之后，他们很难理解这两个孩子为什么做任何事都非要黏在一起。很多时候，Dean看他们的眼神就像是在监视他们，仿佛只要他们敢对Sam做什么，他就会扑过来和他们搏命。而Sam只要超过两分钟没见到Dean就会急得里里外外地寻找哥哥，非要找到他了才肯安心。  
他们不理解Dean。  
他们不理解Dean是在后悔过往半年中的愚蠢和软弱，男孩在被送回收容所之后就下定决心，绝不会再让Sam受到任何伤害。  
他们也不理解Sam。  
他们不理解Sam是在害怕Dean厌倦了维护他之后就会丢下他不管，他害怕再次遭受虐待，却更害怕Dean有一天会再也不理他，将他弃之一旁。  
孩子们的衣服和鞋在来回的颠沛中越来越旧，塞在旅行袋里真的就像一袋无人问津的垃圾。社工们都忙着为这里的孩子寻找新的寄养家庭，Dean已经懂了，社工们是真的为了他们好，却也是真的不关心他们过得到底好不好。  
他们是社会的责任。  
换言之，也是负担。  
Sam在某个寄养家庭里度过了他的七岁生日，可是既没有蛋糕，也没有礼物，没人记得这回事，最后是Dean偷偷跑去甜点店里给他买了几个甜甜圈。  
后来他们听说Edward进了监狱，Ann也得到了某些女性援助机构的帮助。孩子们并不为“坏人”最后的结局感到痛快高兴，反倒很茫然——坏人得到应有的惩罚，可他们依然要不回爸爸妈妈。  
那个曾给Dean看过鞋底的黑人男孩最后离开了收容所，起初Dean以为他被领养了，过了好几个月才知道他从寄养的家庭里出走了，再也没有回来过，也再也没有人知道他的下落。听说了这些，Dean怔忡着，猛地打了个寒颤，他在想，如果那个男孩不想让别人找到他，是不是就真的再也不会有人能遇见他？  
这个古怪的想法困扰了Dean整整一个礼拜，某天夜里他睡在高低床的上铺，辗转反侧，突然越过床边低矮的栏杆探出半个身体，叫醒了即将睡着的弟弟，问他：“要是我有一天不见了，你会去找我吗？”  
哥哥突如其来的问题吓醒了上一秒还睡意模糊的Sam，他立刻坐起，慌张失措地仰头看着哥哥，结巴又焦急地问他要去哪里。  
“我只是说如果，Sammy，只是如果。我哪里都不会去。”见自己让弟弟误会了，Dean急忙摆手解释，“我只想知道，要是我不见了，你会不会去找我。”  
“我会。”Sam点头，“可是我不会让你不见。”  
弟弟的承诺让Dean稍稍宽了宽心，他终于从莫名紧张的情绪中解放出来，舒了一口气，半是开玩笑地说道：“那你得看紧我，Sammy。”  
“我会的。”Sam又认认真真点了点头，慢慢垂下刚刚因为紧张而耸起的肩，看着哥哥，又支吾地问道，“那……我现在可以上去和你一起睡吗？”  
那天之后的很长一段时间里Sam都会要求和Dean一起睡，无论是在收容所还是在学校的宿舍里。他不知道哥哥为什么会在那个夜晚问他那么可怕的问题，他不敢想象自己的生活在失去了父母之后又失去Dean会变成什么样。  
他要牢牢抓住Dean。  
圣诞节前夕不少领养人带着孩子回到收容所给其他还没有找到寄养家庭的孩子捐了东西，有些家庭还带了不少自己做的糕点和饼干。Dean还是有些羡慕那些孩子的，他们很幸运，还能再次拥有一个美好的家。他心里还抱有一丝小小的期待，希望自己和Sam还能遇到一个适合他们的家庭。  
平安夜那天，收容所的孩子们聚集在活动厅里收看电视台转播的大主教的新年致辞。Dean只听懂了关于上帝保佑每个人的部分，其他关于什么新的宗教道德规范、关于新宪法修订案通过或是有关异教徒的遣送方案他都听得似懂非懂。坐在他身边的Sam倒是仰着脸看得津津有味，他用手肘捅了捅Sam，问他听没听懂大主教在说什么，小男孩歪着头认真想了想，又认真地摇了摇头。  
Dean笑起来，从口袋里摸出一块巧克力递了过去。  
新年伊始，突然有三个孩子回到了收容所。Dean记得他们圣诞节前夕回来过，和他们的领养人一起，还带着许许多多礼物。  
后来他才知道新的宪法修订案在新年里正式生效，移民而来的异教徒如果不愿皈依上帝，必须强制遣送回国，而那三个寄养家庭其中两个里有异教徒，法院判定他们不再具有领养资格，便让收容所接回了两个孩子。  
而第三个被接回来的孩子，无论其他的孩子怎么询问探听，她都不肯透露任何细节。  
直到某天看新闻的时候，Dean突然发现电视镜头里一闪而过的两个被判绞刑的犯人正是那个三缄其口不愿说话的女孩的领养人。他之所以记得他们是因为他们带着女孩回收容所捐东西的时候Sam从他们那里得到过一小罐糖果，Sam还特地叫上他一起向他们道了谢。  
记忆中风趣又和善的大人突然成为电视里即将被送上绞刑架的犯人，Dean一时难以接受这个转变，下意识扭头寻找那个女孩的踪影，却想起自从回来之后，她几乎都不会出现在众人面前了。仅有过的几次碰面，Dean努力回忆，竟都是在教堂里。做完礼拜，Dean带着弟弟离开，女孩却还坐在长椅上，仰头凝视着巨大的十字架，一动不动，一言不发。  
但后来时间久了，Dean也就渐渐淡忘了这件事。复活节那天，他和弟弟被告知有新的寄养家庭愿意领养他们。Sam对这个消息显得很无所谓，只有Dean心里还藏着一点期待。  
一周后，办齐了所有手续的领养人开着车接走了Dean和Sam。Sam看起来并没有多快乐，紧挨着Dean，手里抓着一本书，闷闷地一言不发。Dean搂过弟弟的肩膀，将脸贴上他的头顶，在他耳边轻声说道：“我会保护你的，Sammy。”  
新家距离收容所很远，这对领养他们的夫妇也都沉默寡言。他们为男孩们准备了两个单独的小卧室，装修得很简单，墙纸和柜子看得出来都是旧的，只有床单是新的。Sam像是有些失望，嚅嗫着想要求和Dean一个房间，Dean却悄悄向他使了个眼色，让他暂时别说话。  
已经习惯了在不同家庭不同领养人的监护之下生活，Dean和Sam没有花费很多时间来适应新的环境，他们甚至还有些悲观，觉得过不了几个月又会被送回去。  
八岁的Sam还是没能摆脱某些心怀恶意的同学，他们还是嘲笑他，恶毒地讥刺，可他仿佛也习惯了这些似的，面对无数外号也都无动于衷。Dean自然也会遇上那么几个以别人的不幸作乐的坏家伙，他从不为自己解释，也不为自己抱屈，永远都是拳头说了算，他也为此被领着去教堂忏悔了好几次，可他永远都学不会宽容那些出言不逊的人。  
他们离养父母很远，离同学也很远，只有距离彼此最近。而最后让他们终于愿意放下戒备与新的养父母一起生活则是在Dean打伤了一个同学之后。养父母被校长请到了学校里，在了解了情况之后，这位姓Neill的寡言男人对校长说道：“我听说，曾经是您救了Dean和Sam，让对他们施暴的人得到了应有的惩罚。可现在您放纵那些孩子口出恶言欺侮我的孩子，却让他一个人向上帝忏悔。是上帝指示您如此偏颇地对待这群孩子吗？”  
年长者被年轻的父亲说得哑口无言，而Dean则感到有一只手用力贴在了自己背后，像是督促他用力挺起弯曲的脊背。  
“我现在是Dean的监护人，我不会放纵他，但也不会让他受到任何不公正的待遇。”  
听到这句话的Dean难掩讶异地扭头看向身边的男人，只觉得鼻尖一阵发酸。但他没有哭，只是心怀感激地挺直了身体。


	12. Chapter 12

11

Dean第二次想起十岁那个下午遭遇的那场街头暴乱时他已经十七岁了，时隔有点久，他也不是在刻意回忆过去的时候想起的。  
他们兄弟二人同Neill夫妇已经一起生活了五年，中间经历过养父的一次职业危机，搬了家，但他们并没有被送回收容所。养父母对他们很好，当然，没法像亲生父母那么好，但夫妇二人也竭尽所能地照顾他们，至少为他们提供了衣食无忧的生活。Dean和Sam很爱他们，可更多的还是感激。  
Neill夫妇也有所感觉，尽管他们和两个孩子像一家人那样生活在一起，可男孩们似乎仍无意识地与他们保持着一段很微妙的距离，很亲近，却不是属于亲人之间的那种没有任何隔阂的亲近——那种亲近只存在于Dean和Sam之间，大人们也不明白那究竟是因为血缘还是因为别的什么。  
那时Dean仍在教会学校念书——直到十七岁Dean还是弄不明白现在美国究竟还剩多少非教会学校——他高二，Sam在七年级，只是转学之后他们都没有选择住校。  
恋爱已经是很普遍的事了，Dean也不例外。近来他的注意力总是放在一个漂亮的高一女孩身上，往她的柜子里悄悄塞过情书，也约会过两次，接过吻，而更进一步的事当然从没做过，因为女孩右手上戴着贞洁戒指。  
晕陶陶恋爱了一个多月，分手那天失魂落魄回家时才意外发现十三岁的弟弟也是一副魂不守舍的样子。  
虽然十岁之后为弟弟打过不少架，“以大欺小”地暗中警告过不少坏小子，但被Neill夫妇收养之后他们就分房睡了，那之后Dean确实不再像从前那样对关于Sam的所有事都了若指掌。而Sam那副模样他也见过不少次，那也几乎就是他去“恐吓”跟比自己小的男孩的理由了。  
他亲爱的弟弟是不是又被欺负了？  
说起这点，Dean有些无奈，也有些心痛。和他小时候一样，Sam一开始也总是怯怯的，说话声音都很小，父母过世之后的一段时间里他更是爱哭得叫人心碎，仿佛有一点什么风吹草动都会惹得他立刻红了眼睛。被Neill夫妇收养的这几年里，他们的性格和心态都有所好转，Dean非常感谢他们的宽容与温和，也非常乐观地认定等过了一段适应期之后弟弟就会再次变得开朗起来——就像他自己一样。可出乎意料的是，Sam已经十三岁了，倒不是说他变得胆小了或是内向怕生，不过还是安安静静的样子，只有和Dean一起的时候才偶尔露出性子里顽皮的一面，开开玩笑，甚至恶作剧。  
可男孩们不总是觉得不爱说话的孩子就好欺负吗？  
Dean猜Sam试图和那些毛都没长齐的坏小子们讲过道理——他的Sammy总是喜欢讲道理，板起小脸一套一套，他有时还会讨饶地反问到底谁才是哥哥——不过坏小子和一个有心让着弟弟的好哥哥可不一样，Sam的大道理看起来收效甚微，加之他这么多年一点没有改变地还是又瘦又矮，人高马大的男孩们自然不会浪费时间听他的任何说辞。  
Dean也逼着弟弟学过一些简单的格斗技巧，逼着他每晚出门跑步，甚至还规定如果每晚不做完二十个伏地挺身就不许上床睡觉。半年过去了，成效也是有的，但这些丝毫没有改变Sam的个性，Dean觉得他还很有必要教育弟弟有时动手比动嘴来得更有效。  
——那些都是后话了。  
现在的当务之急，Dean想，得先从弟弟嘴里问出又是谁欺负他了。  
他探头探脑地站在Sam的房间门外看了好一会儿，Sam早就发现他了，抬头看了他一眼，又恹恹低下头，像一座小雕塑似的一动不动盯着那本摊开在他膝上的书。  
没让Dean走开，也没让他进来。  
一直等着Sam出声的Dean左等右等没等来想要的结果，尴尬地挠了挠鼻子，分手的不快早就抛之脑后，推门走进房间，就这么不客气地坐到了弟弟身边。  
“在看什么书？”  
“《格列佛游记》。”  
“我以前在我们老师的抽屉里发现过一本《十日谈》，她用别的书封把它包起来了，但是那张书封有点破了，我看到里面的书名。”Dean凑近Sam，故作神秘地说道。其实他根本不知道《十日谈》说的是什么，可大家都知道那是禁书，只要持有就会面临六个月到三年不等的监禁。他也不知道老师是从哪里弄来的那本书，不过他还挺喜欢她的，这件事也只跟Sam说过。  
Sam闻言抬头看了Dean一眼。  
惊讶，惶惑，迷茫，以及仿若覆盖着一层阴霾的黯淡。  
十七岁的Dean不明白一个十三岁的孩子眼睛里怎么能同时容纳如此多复杂的情绪，像他刚刚无意中说了什么让Sam不安的话。  
他以为Sam是害怕他忍不住偷看了那本书。  
“不不，我没有偷看过那本书，我对那些东西不感兴趣……我是说，反教会之类的。”他压低了嗓音，“一切都很好，不是吗？”他听见Sam心不在焉地“嗯”了一声，便继续说道，“但你似乎不太好，Sammy？发生了什么事？又有人找你麻烦了吗？”他叹了一口气，强行抓过弟弟的手，另一只手捏了捏他还算结实的胳膊，恨铁不成钢，“出拳，Sammy，有人不肯听你的话，就让他们吃你的拳头。”  
男孩勉强从哥哥手中抽出自己的手，又木然地“嗯”了一下，视线从Dean脸上再次转向那本摊开的书上。  
不再说话。  
Dean什么都没问出来。  
此前的Sam可不是这样的。他有什么烦恼都会告诉哥哥，有了不满也会大吼出声，他们兄弟之间不是没吵过架，有一次Dean甚至动手把Sam结结实实揍了一顿，可那些从未影响过他们之间的关系。Dean也想不起来Sam是从什么时候开始变得和从前不一样的，他记得弟弟对自己的依赖，也记得他安静之中偶尔流露出的狡猾，他以为这种近似孤独的寂然永远不会出现在Sam周围。  
他只希望失去父母与曾经被施暴的经历不会对Sam的人生产生更多坏的影响。  
天堂的父母也一定不希望看到自己的儿子变得如此寡默孤独。  
Dean咬了咬唇，暗暗发誓不会就此善罢甘休。  
他还是每天送弟弟去学校，放学了接他一起回家。也许他的那点小聪明在这里能派上用场了，一双眼睛左顾右盼，总能发现点蛛丝马迹。  
他察觉Sam总是有意避开一个叫做Sean的男孩。那男孩一头金发，虽然才十三岁，也算是英俊可爱，当然，Dean不会承认这世上还有比他更英俊或是比Sam更可爱的小家伙。但平心而论，是个模样不错的小男孩，个子倒不比Sam高出多少，但在一堆男生当中他也绝对是最惹人注意的那个。  
Dean也见识过那样的男生，每个学校里总有几个，不管他们多大，也不管他们多高或是多壮，至少总是长得颇为好看的，身边经常围绕着七七八八的“好友”或是女生，走到哪里都是人群的焦点。  
他们当中有的讨人喜欢，另一些就格外招人讨厌了，但无一例外的是，他们讨厌的人总会莫名其妙得到某些“教训”。  
虽然Sam什么都没说，Dean也隐隐感觉到近来弟弟的低落忧郁大概就和Sean有关了。  
Dean是好哥哥，Sam明确表示不愿他过问的事他也不会……当面过问，但背地里做些Sam完全不知道的小动作似乎也不犯法的。头一天晚上他对着客厅里的十字架悄悄提前忏悔了一番，第二天放学的时候借口有课外活动，躲在暗处等Sam离开之后这才跟在Sean后面把他堵进了一条小巷子里。  
总得有人为Sam主持公道。  
“如果你，或者你的那群好朋友再敢对我弟弟做什么，”高大的十七岁少年一手按在男孩肩上，慢慢弯下腰，平日里笑起来就弯弯的眉毛此刻凶狠地拧成了一股悬在额间的粗绳，“我绝对会从你的屁股里把肠子拽出来在你的脖子上打个漂亮的蝴蝶结。”  
漂亮的少年畏惧地紧贴着身后的墙壁，一副吓得快哭出来的样子格外可怜。他忍着哭腔佯装坚强地询问Dean的弟弟是谁，Dean考虑了半秒，报出了Sam的名字。  
“我……我不认识他。”

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

12

Dean带着满腹不解摸回家，临走前自然又虚张声势地威胁了小男孩一番。回到家又偷偷往Sam房间里瞟了一眼，弟弟还是跟昨天一样的魂不守舍，Dean甚至怀疑他只是随便抽了一本《格列佛游记》装装样子而已，小脑袋里在想什么现在可是谁也猜不透。但他也没对Sam提起Sean这件事，如果他真的误会了，也只能再花点时间继续探究原因了。  
结果第二天接Sam放学时却意想不到地迎来了一张怒不可遏的脸。Sam大吼了一句“不用你多管闲事”便抓着书包怒气冲冲往公交车站走去，满脸错愕的Dean愣了一下，一双长腿跨着大步追上弟弟，一把拽过他的胳膊，沉下脸说道：“把话说清楚。”  
Sam回头瞪了Dean一眼，用力挥开他的手，咬住颊肉继续沉默不语地闷头走路。Dean迈腿又跟了上来，再次拉住弟弟，可还是被他挥开。两人别别扭扭回到家，Sam生气地把楼梯踩得震天响，厨房里的养母探出头，询问Dean发生了什么事。  
“青春期，Neill太太。”Dean低头看向养母的时候脸色稍缓，随口扯了借口。他和Sam都不习惯再把任何人称呼为父亲或是母亲，一直都是礼貌地称呼养父母为Neill先生和Neill太太。他冲养母耸了耸肩扁扁嘴，都来不及编更多谎话来让自己的借口听上去更可靠些，就听见楼上传来“砰”一声巨大的关门声。  
“青春期，Neill太太。”少年无奈地重复道。  
之后整整两天Sam都没理过Dean，一句话都没和他说过，见他出现也只是板起小脸抿紧双唇。但Dean还是能察觉Sam在怒火之外的难过和某些他根本无法理解的惊惶，他猜可能自己是真的做错了，他想知道到底发生了什么事，他想帮Sam，可弟弟根本不肯给他这个机会。  
周日全家照例去教堂做了礼拜。礼拜结束后Dean却见Sam一个人偷偷摸摸溜进了告解室。Dean很诧异，却骗养父母Sam去了卫生间，他哄着他们先回家，说他和Sam一会儿想去附近的公园走走。  
养父母向来很放心让Dean带着Sam——当然，放心之中多少也有些无奈。他们一直记得刚把两个男孩领回家时Dean护着弟弟看向他们的戒备眼神。他们能理解作为哥哥的Dean对Sam过度的保护欲，也能理解Sam对兄长的依恋，他们之前遭受过太多悲伤与痛楚，或许在他们心中，只有彼此才是自己能够完全信任的人。  
这五年间Dean尽职尽责地做着他的好哥哥，从不会让任何人欺负弟弟，而比起养父母，Sam也更愿意对Dean分享和倾诉有关自己的事。  
Dean等到Sam离开教堂已经是半小时之后的事了。男孩眼睛和鼻尖都红红的，脸上还有未被完全擦去的泪痕，显然是刚刚哭过的。走出告解室他才想起自己都没告诉养父母他去哪儿了，一时着急他们会担心，又羞又急，直到抬头看见等在教堂之外的Dean，一颗扑腾不已的心这才有些安定下来。  
走到哥哥身后，Sam想开口，又不知该说点什么，支支吾吾，直到Dean转身时他都没能好好说出一句完整的话。而Dean在看到Sam的模样时，本还想调侃他究竟犯了什么不得不去告解的罪，却因为弟弟红通通的眼睛硬生生把所有的玩笑话都给咽了回去。  
“我想知道到底发生了什么事，”他伸手揽过Sam的肩，搂着他朝家的方向走去，“但我猜你不会告诉我的，对吧？”  
Dean的手总是很有力，有时忘记控制力道，捏在肩上就会感到疼痛不已。但今天他似乎注意到了，不轻不重，手指扣着肩膀，牢固却很温柔。Sam的胳膊贴着兄长的侧肋，听完他的问题，咬着嘴唇沉默了一会儿，最终还是犹豫地点了点头。  
“那如果我只是想知道你有没有被人欺负，你会跟我说实话吗？”  
虽然措辞仍是Dean一贯的轻松快活，但Sam还是听出话里的担忧和无奈。想到他和Dean之间虽然也有过争吵，甚至自己还被Dean揍过，可Dean从未真的有过伤害他的心，男孩一时有些后悔几天来的冲动与迁怒，都不敢抬头，只能低头盯着自己的脚尖，讷讷说着“没人欺负我”，顿了一下，复又语气谨慎地说道：“我很抱歉，Dean。”  
“为什么道歉？”  
从语气里就能听出Dean是明知故问，Sam终于忍不住抬头瞪了哥哥一眼，目光却在此时正好撞上Dean饱含笑意与温情的眼神。  
Sam常常听到同学们感叹他有个多么英俊的哥哥，偶尔会有女孩扭捏地过来悄悄向他探听Dean喜不喜欢比他小四岁的女孩，而男孩们更多的则是羡慕Dean的容貌和他结实的体格。和Dean相处了十三年，他从不觉得自己的哥哥有多特别，从他人口中听来的只言片语也只会让他觉得那些家伙肤浅又没品位。  
可是到了这一秒，他突然意识到或许那些人是对的。无论他们因何被Dean吸引，这一刻的他都无法否认自己的哥哥真的魅力非凡。  
只因为一个眼神而已。  
因为他的微笑。  
Sam能理解那些家伙了。  
不知为何，他竟有点骄傲起来，原本感到沉重的双脚此刻变得轻盈，飘飘然像走进了云端。  
同学们也羡慕他，因为Dean是他哥哥。  
Sam不小心竟在Dean的眼神中沉迷了，要不是Dean拉了他一把，他险些就撞上了路边的一棵树。  
“如果我再居心叵测一点，就该让你就这么撞到树上去。”Dean边说边笑，搂着眼看就要恼羞成怒的Sam在一辆卖冰淇淋的手推车前停步，“两个香草巧克力双球。”从口袋里掏出零钞，递钱过去时顺手拿了做好的第一支甜筒递给Sam。  
Sam早就习惯了Dean从不问他意见就擅自买来零食的行为，他们沿着街道走了一会儿，Dean突然抓着Sam的手带他过了马路，走进公园，随便找了个长椅坐下。  
“为什么要带我来这里？”Sam咬了一大口巧克力味的冰淇淋球，不解地问。  
“因为我骗Neill先生和Neill太太说要和你一起来公园。”Dean向后靠上长椅的靠背，一条胳膊搁在靠背上，一边吃着冰淇淋一边看向不远处一群正在打棒球的男孩。  
兄长的话让Sam忍不住翻了个白眼，他知道Dean带他来这里绝不是因为那个见鬼的烂理由。其实他心里也隐隐知道Dean为什么会带他来这里，公园里来来往往的都是陌生人，三四岁的孩子在沙坑里铲着沙子玩得不亦乐乎，稍大一些的霸占秋千，或者伏在其他长椅上画画，另一些在更远的草坪上打着棒球，没人在意他，没人在意他会说什么，没人在意他要做什么。  
除了身边的Dean。  
Dean还真是居心叵测。  
男孩又往冰淇淋上咬了一大口。  
他们在长椅上安安静静地坐了一会儿，Dean时常会偷看身边的弟弟，可头顶还不及他下巴的男孩怎么都不肯告诉他那些他想知道的事，只是低头吃着冰淇淋，全神贯注，专心致志。他猜Sam一定也知道他想知道那些事并不单纯出于好奇，Sam知道他是个怎样的哥哥，过往他都磨不过哥哥最后还是会缴械投降把什么烦恼都一股脑地倒进Dean心里，可这次不知为何，竟打定了主意缄默到底。  
最后一次的偷看因为脑中那些疑问竟变成一瞬不瞬的凝视，Dean还在苦恼怎么才能让弟弟不再忧郁难过，丝毫没有察觉到融化的冰淇淋正顺着甜筒滑下，弄脏了他的手指。  
一直低头不吭声的男孩直到察觉到来自头顶上方的视线这才无奈地抬眼对视，却因Dean眼中的烦恼与担忧诧异地瞪大了眼睛，接着就发现他手上那些乳白色的冰凉液体。  
“Dean，冰淇淋都化掉了……”  
听到Sam的提醒，Dean这才回过神来，愣愣低头，就看见握着甜筒的那只手上已经满是融化的冰淇淋了。  
低声咒骂着从椅子上跳起来，确认衣服没被弄脏，Dean这才三两口吃光了甜筒，又颇是舍不得地舔干净了手指上的液体，这才着急地寻找着能够洗手的地方。  
“嘿，Sammy，发什么呆呢？走吧！”手指上黏糊糊的感觉让Dean感到恶心，走出几步这才发现Sam居然没跟过来，回过头，没想到他竟还傻愣愣地坐在长椅上一动不动。  
Dean急切的催促声让Sam陡然如梦方醒，他猛地一个激灵，第一反应居然也是低头去看自己手中的冰淇淋，确信它还没有融化得那么厉害之后，这才一边着急地狼吞虎咽一边跳下椅子跟了过去。


	14. Chapter 14

13

刚刚到家，上了楼Sam就把Dean拽进了房间里。他把门锁认认真真锁上，转身局促不安地看着Dean，像是又想起什么难堪难过的事似的，一双眼睛顿时又红了，看得Dean又是不解又是紧张，急忙抬手搭上他的肩询问怎么回事。  
“Sean没有欺负过我。”Sam小声说道，低着头，像他正在讲述一件令他无地自容的事，“他甚至都不认识我……我不知道你从哪里知道他的，也不知道你是怎么想这件事，但我必须告诉你，他什么都没做过。”  
“那你为什么每次都要避开他？”  
听到弟弟终于肯开口说起这件事，Dean也算是松了一口气。但让他困惑的是，如果不是Sean欺负了Sam，为什么他每一次见到Sean都会是那样闪避与害怕的反应？  
Dean的疑问也在意料之中，Sam在决定对他说实话时就做好了心理准备，可那些话涌到嘴边又被他咬牙截住，踟蹰着，不知到底能不能告诉Dean。  
Dean总是站在他这边。  
Sam想道。  
可这一次和此前每一次都不一样。  
他想起两天前Dean提起的《十日谈》，男孩不知道兄长是不是故意的，他不知道是不是兄长其实看出了什么，不愿明说，只能用这样的方式暗示。  
“Sammy？”见Sam又沉默下去，Dean试探地低唤了一声，“到底发生了什么事？嘿，我说，别忘了我一直都是站在你这边的。”  
Dean轻轻捏了捏弟弟僵硬的肩膀，试图缓解他紧张的情绪。说真的，他们兄弟一起生活了这么多年，他真是第一次见到Sam害怕成这副模样。曾经就算有再多坏小子欺负他，他要么选择默不作声，要么也会咬牙还击，在他这个哥哥看来，自己的弟弟很勇敢，不会有哪个同龄人会让他怕成这样。  
想到这里，Dean愣了愣，突然恍然大悟地说道：“难道是Sean的哥哥？”  
Dean突如其来的提问也让Sam愣了一下，他呆呆抬头，下意识反问了一句：“你说什么？”  
“不是Sean，是Sean的哥哥欺负你了吗？呃……如果他有哥哥的话……或者是和他关系好的高年级男生？”  
默默听完哥哥的话，Sam这才反应过来原来Dean还在以为他被谁欺负了。  
五六岁的时候确实被欺负得很厉害，那个时候他又瘦又小，怯怯的不爱说话，又一次他真的被一个比他高出半个头的男生打到哭着跑回家，Dean立刻领着他回去给那小子了一点颜色。他的嘴角被磕破了，脸上也有一块淤青，就站在一边抽抽搭搭一直哭，回家的时候，Dean用偷偷攒下的零花钱给他买了一小盒巧克力，牵着他一边走一边告诉他男孩子不能被欺负了就哭。  
“你可以忍让，也可以还击，但是不能软弱。”不到十岁的孩子挺胸抬头把这句话说得掷地有声，往嘴里塞了一块巧克力的小男孩抬头呆呆看着哥哥，吸了吸鼻子，伸手抹掉脸上的眼泪，认真地点头。  
很多年之后他才知道那句话恰好也是Dean幼时被人欺负哭着跑回家时从父亲那里听来的。  
Dean一直很崇拜曾经是军人的父亲。  
而Sam没有让Dean知道的是，他也很崇拜这个哥哥。那天他吞下了嘴里的那块巧克力，认认真真记下了那句话，无论是忍让抑或还击，那天之后，他再也没有因为被人欺负而掉过眼泪。实际上，十岁之后他几乎再也没有被谁欺负过了，多数时候也都是Dean神经敏感，他解释过很多次，可Dean依然我行我素。  
“没有人欺负我，Dean。”Sam叹了一口气。尽管对于一直被哥哥看成是弱得任人宰割的小姑娘这件事让他有些不快，可也正是Dean对于他的这份关心，让他高悬的一颗心缓缓放下了不少。  
Dean是站在他这边的。  
像是下定了什么决心似的，Sam点了点头，又谨慎地看了一眼紧闭的门，突然伸手把Dean抓到床边，让他坐到床上，自己反而坐上了一边的椅子。  
“我……我好像有点不正常……”  
Sam的第一句话就吓到Dean了。他惊诧地瞪起眼睛，陡然屏住呼吸一瞬不瞬地盯着弟弟，绿色的眼珠在眼眶中不安地微弱颤动着，凝神以待Sam接下来的话。  
“我、我……”Dean惊讶的表情让Sam顿时又紧张起来，说话都结巴起来，“我躲开Sean不、不是因为被欺负，而是……而是我好像……好像喜欢上他了……”简简单单一句话被男孩说得断断续续，声音越说越小，直到最后那几个单词已经像是被他自己吞吃进去了一样。而他的脸也因为忐忑涨得通红，嘴唇、肩膀、甚至整个身体都抖得像他生了一场大病，唯有手指还紧紧扣着椅子的扶手，唯有一双脚还用力踏实地踩在地板上，仿佛只要Dean对他流露出一丝轻鄙或是厌恶的态度，他就会立刻夺门而逃。  
Dean确实惊呆了，惊得一句话都说不出，气息还含在鼻腔里，牙齿轻咬着舌尖，唯有那双眼睛依旧那么直白又专注地凝视着Sam，凝视着他几乎又要积蓄起泪水的双眼，目不转睛，甚至都不曾眨动。  
Sam从没这么紧张过。  
面对Sean时更多的是害怕，因为那会暴露他的不正常。  
告解是也是害怕，因为他担心神父不会宽恕他。  
可不会有哪个时刻如同此刻一般，心跳快得好似心脏就要爆炸了，骨骼连同皮肉都感受到剧烈心跳带来的疼痛，他费力地喘息，气息滑过鼻腔，变成尖锐的气声，手指更加用力地扣住扶手，他万分希望Dean能说点什么。  
说什么都好，只要不是立刻掉头就走。  
每天路过客厅里悬挂的那个十字架时，他都会在心中默默忏悔，默默请求主的宽恕，他希望主能帮助他，希望主能保佑他在这新的一天里忘掉那些古怪的念头。然而每当他看到Sean从自己的视野中经过，那种冲动便又苏醒。他对关于女孩的话题也有过一些兴趣，曾经见到某个金发的女孩就会心跳加速，可那是六年级的事了。现在的他只想见到Sean，他想和对方做朋友，然而他心里清楚，“做朋友”不过是和一个男生称赞一个女生“你的裙子真漂亮”一样拙劣的借口。  
他不配和Sean做朋友。  
他应该再对某个女孩动心的，请她吃冰淇淋，称赞她的裙子漂亮，然后再和Sean这样的男孩做朋友——他是说，真正的朋友。  
可就算是面对着Sean，他都不曾像现在这么担忧过。  
或许是因为他正面对的人是Dean，是他哥哥，是他唯一的亲人，是那个无论何时都信誓旦旦会和他站在同一边的人。  
他可以接受Dean的训斥，接受Dean的怒骂，他可以接受Dean为了纠正他而强逼他做些什么，只要……只要Dean不会在他面前露出厌恶的表情。  
大段空白涌入他们之间，谁也不再开口说话了，到后来，连呼吸声都变成噪音。Sam已经能很清楚地察觉到自己脖子与后背的汗了，抓着扶手的手指又酸又僵，可身体依然我行我素地颤抖着，完全没有任何办法能让它冷静下来。  
窗外突然传来几声犬吠，一直保持着高度紧张的Sam就这么吓得从椅子上跳了起来。他左脚绊住了右脚，身体无可抑止地向前仆倒，眼看就要摔倒在地了，他猛地闭上了眼睛，却被一双手给接进了一个怀抱里。  
Dean伸手捞起Sam，扶着肩膀把他又按进了椅子里，叹了一口气。  
“那是错的，Sammy。”  
终于听到Dean开口说话的Sam惴惴不安地睁开眼睛，畏惧地看向兄长，咬着嘴唇凝视许久，直到确定没能从他的眼神中看出一丝的厌恶，这才好似被解放般地垂下一直僵硬耸起的双肩。  
“我知道……”  
他知道那是错的。  
所有人都知道。  
他接受过洗礼，被洗去了原罪，却不知为何仍会犯下如此深重的罪。  
男孩再次低下头。  
他无地自容，甚至觉得自己不配凝视兄长。  
“我知道……那是错的。所以我不敢靠近Sean，怕他知道我，怕他知道……我喜欢他。我向神父告解，他让我诚心忏悔……说主会宽恕我的罪……”  
他跟着神父一遍又一遍念着告罪词，满心罪恶感。可当他离开教堂，当他又一次走在阳光之下，想到Sean，内心依然又被某种热切填满。  
他知道，他什么都知道。他知道哪些是对的，哪些不是，他知道哪些是罪，也知道哪些会让他下地狱。他说自己心里住着魔鬼，神父宽慰他，叫他不要害怕，可最令他恐惧的是，如果他自己就是魔鬼呢？如果他所遭遇的一切都是他作为魔鬼的报应呢？如果父母的死亡以及Dean曾经遭受的虐待都是上帝对他的惩罚呢？  
起初男孩并没发现自己又哭了，直到一滴眼泪落在他紧握的拳背上。  
他一边哭一边问兄长如果他就是魔鬼怎么办——他知道什么是对什么是错，却不知自己现在该怎么办，不知自己还能做些什么。  
他哭得那么伤心，抬眼向兄长求助的眼神那么可怜那么无助，即便是Dean，即便是知道弟弟犯了罪的Dean也不忍心再对他说什么语气严苛的重话了。  
“你……你喜欢过女孩儿吗？”Dean的语气有些犹豫，不知在顾虑着什么。  
Sam迟疑了一会儿，点点头。  
“那……先试着忘了Sean好吗？可、可能只是一时的……”  
“当他不存在……”Sam难过地说道，却下意识摇头，潜意识里拼命阻止自己那么做。  
“我知道这很困难，老弟。”Dean弯下腰，尽量让自己的视线能与Sam直视，一只手轻轻捏着弟弟的颈后，“可是你知道的，那种事……我是说Sean和你，不可能。我不想让你受伤，Sammy，你是我弟弟，我会站在你这边，可是……”  
他陡然停下，艰难垂睫，缓缓将额头贴上Sam的额头。  
他想起十岁的那个午后，他们坐在警车里，遇到了游行，接着是暴动，有什么东西被扔到了警车的车顶与前盖上。  
谁都没告诉过他们那天下午究竟发生了什么事。  
那年的秋天，立法院同意修宪。  
乱伦罪最高可判处死刑。  
新宪法正式生效那一天，每个电视台都在转播大主教在华盛顿大教堂的演讲。  
据说教会一开始还想把同性恋行为也纳入犯罪。  
是被后来全国性的游行阻止了。暴动只是一场小的插曲，可Dean知道那些人最终的归宿。  
教会不认可的，绝大多数人都会反对。  
Dean悄悄从口袋里掏出手帕塞进弟弟手里，却没有对他说“别哭了”。  
这不是坚强或软弱的问题。  
少年突然感到一丝悲哀与迷茫。  
或许Dean是对的。


	15. Chapter 15

14

Sam试着照Dean说的去做。  
他试着忘记Sean的事，试着把自己的注意力转移到其他地方。他应该当Sean是个不存在的人，是他臆想出来的一个形象，是他某个遥远的梦。他试着让自己坚信，只要自己走进光里，那个梦就会如泡泡般陡然破裂。  
可那些不存在光的时间里呢？  
Neill夫妇和Dean来道过晚安之后，他闭上眼睛之后，沉入梦境之前，一片漆黑。在这没有光的时刻里，是不是他就能悄悄放任自己了？  
Sam在睡前会念诵一小段《圣经》。他闭上眼睛，心中满是负罪的羞耻与惶恐，双手交叠在胸前，虔诚地请求上帝宽恕。他在每个睁眼就能凝视光的清晨反反复复确认自己的忏悔与努力究竟有没有用，可他越是着急想知道自己忘了没，就越是难以忘怀。  
他忘不掉那个男孩，他觉得他比任何一个漂亮的女孩都要迷人。  
他忘不掉Sean笑起来的模样，也忘不掉他蹙眉的表情；他忘不掉Sean说话的声音，也忘不掉他沉思时的眼神；他忘不掉Sean走进人群也仿若会发光的姿态，也忘不掉他独自坐在树影之下的样子。  
有时他会觉得快乐，因为他和Sean呼吸着相同的空气。  
但更多时候他还是痛苦，因为Sean和这样的他呼吸着相同的空气。  
Sam变得郁郁寡欢。很长一段时间里，他总是吃过晚餐就借口出去散步地独自离家。养父母都不知道其后的两三个小时里他在哪里。  
只有Dean知道。  
Dean每一次都会去教堂找回他。  
男孩就那么坐在空旷的长椅上，抬头凝视着十字架，一动不动。有时他甚至因为太过专注都没察觉有人坐在自己身边，直到感觉酸痛漫过脖颈，他活动脖子时这才发现Dean不知何时坐到了自己旁边，和他一样，一动不动地看着十字架，一言不发。  
Sam知道哥哥是来找他的，所以从不会问那些啥问题。夜晚的教堂里安静极了，他们肩并肩坐着，目不转睛地仰望，神父也不打扰他们，只是沿着教堂的墙壁轻声行走，偶尔拂去落在长椅上的灰尘。  
“你不用这么陪着我，Dean。”记不清是哪一次了，Sam终于忍不住开口。他的目光从十字架转向身边的兄长，眼神专注而认真，“我只是……我只是还不能……”他说着，猛地咬住嘴唇，仿佛在这里说出那个名字、说出他的真实感情都是对上帝的亵渎。  
“你为什么每天都会来这里？”Dean的视线也从十字架上转到Sam身上。他没有直接回应Sam，反而又抛出了一个问题。  
哥哥的问题让Sam微微吃惊地瞪圆了眼睛。  
他以为Dean知道的。  
他以为Dean一直知道他每天来这里的原因。  
“为了从上帝那里得到答案，为了……忏悔。”  
起初，Sam觉得Dean是故意的，虽然难以理解难以置信，可他觉得Dean是借着这件事在羞辱他。他感到焦虑与愤怒，双手握成了拳，牙齿愤愤咬紧了嘴唇，仿佛随时都会扑过去同兄长争论。但这种感觉被辱的愤怒只持续了短短几秒。男孩突然想起来，自己在这件事上是没有立场生气的，就像那些曾经活在索多玛城里的人，他们遭受惩罚只因为罪有应得。  
“我也是。”  
Dean的声音打断了Sam的思绪，他依照惯性地还瞪着Dean，握紧的拳头也还搁在自己的腿上，只是他不能理解Dean的话。  
而Dean没有解释，也再没有提起过这件事。  
他只是告诉Sam，上帝已经把答案放进了每个人心里，Sam必须自己走进心里去寻求方法。  
只在那一秒，Sam是笑了的。Dean不解地眨了眨眼睛，Sam悄悄说是因为刚才的他就像个神父。  
“我已经十七了，小老虎。”Dean伸手揉乱了弟弟的头发，对他说该回家了。  
兄弟二人肩并肩地走出了教堂，路过一个买冰淇淋的手推车摊点，Dean从口袋里摸出几个硬币，又给他和Sam一人买了一支甜筒。  
香草冰淇淋球和脆皮蛋筒让Sam心里陡然升起一股古怪的感觉，尤其是它们在Dean握在手里了。一路上Dean又跟他说了很多话，倒不都是关于Sean的，相反只是一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，譬如学校里谁吃谁的醋于是把谁揍了，或是谁获得了州高中生田径冠军却被查出服用禁药之类的。  
一开始Sam还会认认真真听哥哥说话，只在极为偶尔的时候插上两句。但渐渐地，他的注意力就被Dean舔着冰淇淋的舌头和沾着冰淇淋的嘴唇吸引。男孩猛地想起不久前的那个下午，他从哭着从教堂出来，被哥哥带去了公园。他们坐在长椅上一边吃着冰淇淋一边进行着尴尬的对话，直到他发现融化的冰淇淋顺着甜筒滑到了Dean的手指上。  
想起那天Dean低头舔着手指的样子，Sam心中突然窜过一阵难以言喻的紧张和骚动。他甚至不敢告诉Dean，就在此时，他也怀着某种诡异隐秘的情绪期待着相同的情景重演。可叫他失望的是，在冰淇淋融化之前，Dean就彻彻底底地解决掉了它，还一并吃掉了蛋筒，只在最后舔了舔沾了些碎屑的指尖。  
“老天，冰淇淋要化了。”解决掉自己那支的Dean扭头就看见弟弟还傻傻举着甜筒，也不知在想些什么，就这么任由它融化着从甜筒边缘滑下。  
“你要不喜欢的话不如给我吃掉。”他嘟囔着，弯腰过来一口咬掉了半个冰淇淋球。Sam都来不及为自己喜欢的冰淇淋哀悼，张了张嘴正想抗议，却见Dean又伸出舌头舔掉了嘴唇上的白色液体，喉结随之一沉，接着就心满意足地咽下了嘴里的美食——男孩顿时失去了所有声音，根本不记得自己上一秒张嘴想要说什么。  
见弟弟又是这么傻愣愣地不说话，Dean狡猾窃笑，弯腰又咬了一口他的冰淇淋。  
“最后一口了，Sammy。”他坏笑着在弟弟耳边说道。  
回过神的Sam这才发现自己手中的冰淇淋几乎被Dean吃得一干二净。愤愤大叫了一声哥哥的名字，他生气地快速把剩下的塞进自己嘴里，委屈地瞪了哥哥一眼。  
此时的他们正站在一家商店门口，身体被商店里照射出来的灯光吞没。Dean的影子扑在Sam脸上，像一袭夜的斗篷把他牢牢裹住。可即便在背光里，Dean的眼睛也依旧明亮如昔，他的笑容也是英俊好看的，乱翘起的金棕色短发被灯光细腻地勾勒出轮廓，连每一根最细微的发丝都看得一清二楚。  
奇妙的是，他们在这一秒里同时安静了下来，就连呼吸的频率也变得一致。Sam听着哥哥吸气的声音缓慢地往鼻腔里吸入空气，仰起头注视着他。  
那一个瞬间里，他察觉到了自己的愚蠢。他诧异刚刚在教堂的时候自己为什么会怀疑Dean在羞辱他。  
若是那时的他能预见此刻Dean看他的眼神，他就不会产生那种令人愤恨到牙痒的错觉了。  
Dean看他的眼神还是一如既往，几分快活几分促狭，狡黠宛若狐狸一般从碧绿的眼球表面一闪而过，随之而来的就是宛若春风与宁谧浪潮的温柔。  
对Sam来说，这样的眼神再熟悉不过，从出生至今，他曾与它不期而遇过无数次。若要他用一件东西作比，他会选择优雅的十四行诗——不，即便是最美丽的诗，也不会比此刻绽放在Dean眼中的浓郁情感更加迷人，更加让他感受到无尽的爱意。  
他曾对自己的未来感到迷茫，因为自己的不同感到惊恐无助，这个世界的未解之谜还有太多，他甚至都无法完全听懂每个新年到来时大主教的新年致辞，可是这多么多年里，他只对一件事笃信不疑。  
那就是Dean对他的爱。  
或许正因为Dean是这样的哥哥，所以他才会如此依赖他。  
此时此刻，Sam只觉得心跳突然变得异常剧烈，一股前所未有的热切在他胸中燃烧，他感到惊讶，措手不及，却并未感到分毫恐惧。  
因为他知道Dean是世界上最好的哥哥。  
“你欠我一支香草甜筒。”  
男孩本想说得更强硬一些的，可他只能听见自己温柔得近乎梦呓的声音。


	16. Chapter 16

15

Sam努力了一个月，试过各种办法，却依然无法将自己的注意力从Sean身上转移。每晚睡前，他依然虔诚祷告虔诚忏悔，他把十字架握在手里，睡觉时都不曾松开，但每个新的白昼与那些旧的没什么不一样，仍旧充满困惑与痛楚。  
某些放学和Dean一起回家时，他看见一辆警车停在了一幢住宅外，闪烁不停的警灯分外刺目，他下意识眯起眼睛，却察觉Dean一直搁在他肩上的那只手好像紧握了一下。  
在他们经过住宅门口时，警察带着被铐住的一男一女走出来，将他们推进了警车里。  
“怎么回事？他们是鸳鸯大盗吗？”男孩不解地嘟囔，向来乐于谈论这些话题的Dean却反常地一言不发。  
半个月后，他无意中从新闻里看到那对被逮捕的夫妇上了绞刑架。  
所有人都知道绞刑意味着什么。  
尽管只是一个模糊的镜头一闪而过，可Sam还是毫无来由地打了个寒颤。他悄悄看了一眼身边的Dean，而他哥正若无其事地嚼着不知从哪里弄来的爆米花，手指上沾满了碎屑。  
男孩有些害怕。他知道自己同那些被送上绞刑架的人不一样，他没有犯罪，不用担心某天里警察会突然找上门。他只是害怕现在这种不太稳定的局势会被打破。他十三岁了，学过一些历史，看新闻，读报纸，浏览网页，知道教会对同性恋是什么态度——其间当然也经历过教会向世俗妥协低头的年代，但自从重新掌握了国家政治之后，他们自然再也不必继续顺应世俗。  
何况，教会向世俗靠拢已经是七十多年前的事了。这么长的时间，足够重新定义教义与道德伦理了。  
Sam只是在担心，现在大家只是反感同性恋，假如再过二十年，甚至只要十年，是不是像他这样的人也将被送上绞刑架？  
男孩抱着脑袋胡思乱想，苦恼得不知所措。他势必得想出一个好办法来纠正自己的不正常，他想让Sean讨厌自己，他想在那种被厌恶的情绪里终结自己恶心的单恋，然后像Dean一样和某个女孩约会，他也曾喜欢过她们当中的一个，或许自己并不是那么无可救药。  
于是他自暴自弃地给Sean写了一封爱意洋溢的情书，在情书的末尾郑重落款。他已经能想象Sean在自己的课本里发现这封情书的表情了，大概什么方法都比不上这个直接和恶毒，他又觉得有些滑稽，笑完了觉得难过极了。  
当然，情书最后没能悄悄送出去。因为它在那天晚餐之后就落到了Dean手里。Dean在愤怒的他面前拆掉了情书草草看完，结果自然是比他更加愤怒。哥哥揪着弟弟的衣领大吼他是不是疯了，弟弟红着眼睛反驳说自己没有。  
他说这是最直接的办法，让Sean彻底厌恶他，他就不会再抱有任何一丝期望了。  
他说他受够了，说不定上帝都厌倦他每晚的忏悔了。  
他倔强地让Dean别管他的事。  
Dean当着他的面把那封愚蠢的情书撕得粉碎，一个人气呼呼地出了门。  
那天晚上，他们谁也没主动开口和对方说过话，连晚安都没说。  
Sam又悄悄重新写了一封。  
措辞不再那么恶心了。  
他知道Sean不会那么坏，但还是可能会把那封不知说是真诚还是虚假的情书拿给别人看。  
他知道自己可能会被别人当成恶心的东西。  
打着手电筒缩在被子里的少年咬着铅笔皱起眉梢，无端端想起六七年的某些事。他想起自己被其他孩子围起来叫流浪汉的情景，想起自己的愤怒和孤独，他那时不懂自己究竟做错了什么，经历了此生最痛之后竟还要遭人奚落与嘲笑。  
为什么这些事都要降临在他身上。  
Sam从被子里钻出来，将刚刚写好的情书揉成一团扔进了写字台旁边的垃圾篓里。  
他知道自己喜欢Sean，却根本不信任他。  
也许那喜欢只是假象。  
翌日去学校的途中他还是绷着一张小脸不说话，其实心里多多少少是有些感激Dean在那个时候撕掉了那两页纸的，只是冷战了一整晚，现在也拉不下面子主动开口。Dean倒也是破天荒没有逗他说话，只是送到学校门口还是一如既往地叮嘱他放学了等他一起回家。  
少年看了哥哥一眼，咬咬嘴唇，最终也只是轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
走去教室的途中遇到几个同学，他们一把揽过他的肩，又用充满艳羡的口吻把Dean称赞了一番。Sam不动声色，心里却很得意。只是听到有人用做梦般的语气开玩笑说想和他换哥哥时，他在心里恶狠狠说了一句“做梦”，嘴里还开玩笑说道：“那你得给他准备全世界最好吃的派才行。”而当对方兴致勃勃追问哪里能买到世界上最好吃的派时，他这才笑了笑，狡猾地眨眨眼睛，“Neill太太做的。”  
直到看到对方略略错愕的样子，Sam的心情这才终于真的好了一些。  
只是下午的时候匆匆与Sean在楼梯间打了个照面，恰好身后有人叫了他的名字，同学蹦蹦跳跳过来和他勾肩搭背，眼角余光再次扫过Sean，却发现对方竟用带着一丝莫名厌恶又畏惧的眼神瞪了他一眼。  
那一瞬，Sam只觉得一场瓢泼冷雨将他从头淋到脚，寒意钻进毛孔，钻进血管钻进心里，他急切地扭头，视线追着Sean，可那个漂亮的金发男孩早已扭头离去，只留下一袭叫人捉摸不透的背影。  
其后几天里Sam也一直想着Sean的事，每每与他匆匆擦肩，也总能感受到对方的敌意和令人不解的惧怕。他小心翼翼等了几天，同学之间也没有传开过什么古怪的流言，依旧没人知道他喜欢着一个金发碧眼的男孩，最后只剩Sean那诡异的态度了。  
让Sam惊讶的是，尽管事情的趋势以一种他意想不到的方式顺着他的设想向前发展，但他依旧无法高兴起来。他因为Sean的眼神与态度难过许久，每天回家就闷闷不乐把自己锁进房间里，早就放弃同他冷战的Dean三五不时过来敲敲门，变着借口来看看他，就是不肯承认自己是在担心他。  
“我没事，Dean。”  
在兄长又一次探头探脑鬼鬼祟祟在门外张望时，无奈的少年终于出声。门口的Dean尴尬地抓抓头发，嘴硬地哼哼着“我没说你有事”，可一双眼睛还是忍不住上下打量着弟弟。他们对视了几秒，最后还是Dean先妥协了。他垂下肩膀，走进房间一把揽过Sam：“不打算谈谈吗，Sammy？”  
“谈什么？”  
“谈你这一个月还是闷闷不乐的原因。”Dean瞪了弟弟一眼，仿佛在生气他的明知故问。  
Sam咬住口腔侧壁，靠着他哥静静站了一会儿，这才说道：“得给我一点时间，Dean。”  
他小大人似的口气让Dean忍不住笑出了声，可没过多久他又忧郁地叹气，抓着弟弟坐到床边，哼哼哧哧犹豫了一会儿，这才支吾着悄声问道：“你是真的……对那个Sean有兴趣吗？我是说，你……你会硬吗？”  
显然没想过哥哥会问出这种问题，Sam吃惊地抬头看向Dean，结果看他尴尬里竟还带着几分严肃，这才惊觉Dean是认真的。  
尽管教会规范了男女之间应该谨守的规范，但男生之间的谈话倒还算百无禁忌。Sam也知道男孩们偶尔会凑到一起谈论女孩，他参与过两次，或是他们在厕所里同样也会有些恶劣又无聊的游戏，那时他就躲得远远的，只觉得羞耻。可他自己从没同别人说起过这些，就连第一次梦遗他都没告诉过Dean。  
脸红了一下，Sam轻声告诉Dean，他梦见过Sean几次，醒来时非常无奈地爬起床躲去卫生间里洗了内裤。  
“那你为什么不试试我的办法。”Dean说着拍拍弟弟的肩，“你想起他的时候就立刻想想你最讨厌的人，或者想想让你害怕的人和东西……你为什么不试着想想小丑？”想起Sam小时候在游乐园被小丑吓得哇哇大哭的事，Dean偷笑出声，不意外地，又被弟弟恶狠狠瞪了一眼。他清了清嗓子，努力维持着正经表情，“如果上帝太忙听不见你的祈祷，你也只能靠自己了，Sammy。但是你得记住，我永远是站在你这边的。”  
Sam被兄长用力搂进怀里，肩膀感受着来自他指尖与手掌的力量。Dean的声音仿佛是从他的胸膛里传出，明明很轻很轻，却深沉，像沉入水中的羽翼，又像飞翔在云端的惊雷。Sam无端端觉得耳膜很痛，可从Dean身上传来的沐浴露的气味又让他觉得分外安心。  
“我知道。”


	17. Chapter 17

16

那天晚上Sam就试了Dean建议的办法，结果当然是做了一整晚有关小丑的噩梦。他觉得自己蠢透了，翌日一早又迁怒地不肯理哥哥。后来又试着在想起Sean的时候想想别的什么人，那些他讨厌的，但说实话，效果并不如意，因为那些人只会让他加倍想到Sean的迷人与讨喜之处——除了后来Sean对他莫名的敌意。  
反复折腾了一周之久，Sam精疲力尽，觉得Dean的建议简直就是在耍他。为了报复哥哥，他悄悄买了会让人身上发痒的粉末，周末趁着Dean出门时偷溜进他房间，把粉末撒在了他放衣服的抽屉里。  
那天晚上，Dean果然中招了。男孩得意洋洋，直到只穿着短裤的Dean用力推开他房间的门，咬牙切齿质问是不是他搞了什么鬼。他一边说着脸色还特别难看，似乎在竭力忍耐不把手伸到某些不体面的地方挠痒，只能克制地小幅度扭腰来缓解那些粉末带来的影响。  
Dean腹部的块状肌肉让Sam的心跳没来由地漏了一拍，一双眼睛直勾勾盯着Dean无意识放在裤腰边缘的那只手，像是期待着它能伸进去。当他陡然意识到自己都在想些什么时，他急急忙忙移开视线，掩饰般用力咽下津液，不屑地哼了一声。  
“这是对你那些糟透的建议的谢礼。”  
十三岁的男孩再噘嘴就显得太小气了，所以Sam决定选择冷哼。他僵硬地转过身，若无其事地拉开椅子坐到写字台前，直到他靠上靠背时这才发觉自己后背居然出汗了。  
他听见Dean在自己身后嘟囔了一句“不可能没用”，心中又是愤愤，仿佛现在为这些问题烦恼的人不是他而是Dean，而Dean恰好又实验出了哪些方法最有效。  
“嘿，Sammy，你真的……”Dean走近弟弟，刚说了一句话，突然又恶狠狠骂了一句“该死”，让Sam给他好好等着，自己急急忙忙转身跑回了自己的房间。过了好一会儿，他这才又回到Sam的房间，和刚才不一样的是，这次他在腰间围了一条毛巾，手里还拿了两瓶汽水。  
“希望明天我还有能穿的衣服，不然只能光着屁股去学校了。”Dean说着，把一瓶冰过的汽水就这么冷不丁贴在了Sam脸上。Sam被冰得下意识躲开，一扭头，这才看到他哥腰上的毛巾。  
“你没穿内裤！”  
“你干的好事！”Dean说着似真似假敲了一下弟弟的头，“现在我能依靠的只有这条毛巾了，谢谢你当时没想起它。”  
他刚说完这句话，就见Sam像避开什么可怕的虫子似的连忙躲得远远的。他又生气又觉得好笑，立刻不依不饶地跟过去；Sam再次跳开，他又紧跟了上去。最后两人在房间里兜着圈子玩起了捉迷藏，直到Sam气喘吁吁坐到床上，Dean这也才停下，叉着腰站在他面前，却没注意到腰间的毛巾已是岌岌可危地挂在胯骨上，仿佛他再动一动它就会马上掉下来。  
果不其然，Dean正想转身也坐到弟弟身边的，没想到才刚移脚，毛巾扎进腰间的那个角就这么松了，在他反应过来之前，Sam已经扑过来用手死死抓住了这条即将滑过他腿间的毛巾。  
指节顶到了Dean的腹股沟，Sam只觉得背后更加黏糊了，心跳突然快得不像样，连带喉咙里都产生了在突突跳动的错觉。他用力抓着毛巾，生怕自己一松手它就掉下去了。  
他也不知道自己为什么这么紧张。  
而不仅是Sam，Dean自己也吓了一跳。他现在不光是感到尴尬，Sam的反应让他内心没来由地掠过一丝焦虑。但他什么都没说，只是从弟弟手中接过毛巾，装作无事地把它重新围好，这才坐到床边，打算再帮他想想别的办法。  
这天晚上，Sam在睡前依然向上帝忏悔，他闭上眼睛还是会看到Sean，只是他不再强迫用他害怕的小丑或是他厌恶的那些人来替代Sean。  
他选择了Dean。  
Dean是比谁都好的人，Sam甚至坚信这个世上不会有真心厌恶Dean的人存在。  
可Dean是他哥哥。  
Sam记得那对被警察推进警车里的夫妇，记得绞刑架。  
Dean是好到可以取代Sean的人，同时也是他绝对不可能真的喜欢上的人。  
当脑中Sean的金发逐渐变成Dean的金棕色短发、Sean那双温柔美丽的绿眼睛变成Dean幽深迷人的绿眼睛时，Sam终于说服了自己。  
不是小丑，也不是那些曾嘲笑过他的人。  
是Dean。  
是好到一定能让他忘却Sean的人。  
是可怕到他绝对不能有任何肖想的人。  
幻想中的哥哥过来揽住他的肩，他感到满足，感到心安。  
从此，Sam开始用他自己的方法来忘记Sean。无论是遇到抑或突然想起Sean，他总会立刻在脑中构建一个Dean的形象。这很容易，因为Dean是和他朝夕相处了十三年的人，是为他打过架的人，是保护着他的人，是会给他买冰淇淋的人，是会陪着他在公园安静枯坐的人——他熟悉Dean，了解Dean，他知道Dean所有的缺点，也对Dean的一切优点了若指掌，甚至，只要想起Dean的名字，那个兄长仿佛就会从他虚假的思绪里活过来，来到他身边，笑着开他的玩笑，递过来他最喜欢喝的桃子味汽水。  
在那些梦到Sean的夜里，少年会在漆黑中醒来，耳畔满是自己粗重急促的呼吸。短裤里总是黏糊糊的，他咬着嘴唇在被子脱掉它扔到地板上，不肯起床。翻个身闭上眼睛，梦中的场景再临，他惊吓般睁开眼睛，复又闭上，催眠自己把蓝眼睛的少年想象成他绿眼睛的兄长。  
他偶尔会去想舔手指的Dean，或是那天围着毛巾把他追得在房间里到处躲的Dean。T恤下摆覆盖着开始生出毛发的耻骨，他翻来覆去，内心骚动，又不敢继续想下去。  
他会想起绞刑架。  
他会想起，即使Dean愿意站在他这边，即使Dean愿意来理解他，可Dean和他不一样。  
这是最可怕的事，显然，对他而言也是最好的。  
用一个绝不能触碰的形象来代替Sean。  
这办法很有用，想着Sean的时间越来越短了，因为他会立刻想到Dean，又想到那些让他恐惧的东西。偶尔遇到Sean时，曾经怦然乱跳的心脏也在日积月累的替代练习中渐渐趋于平静，梦到他的时候更是少之又少了，Sam确信Dean是对的，他是可以真的忘记Sean的，他可以忘记自己曾经喜欢过那个金发的漂亮男孩。  
然而更糟糕的事却发生了。  
他看到Sean就会想起Dean，Sean冲别人微笑时他会想起Dean的微笑，Sean同别人说话时他也会立刻想到Dean的声音；Sean在球场上挥舞球棒时他会想起Dean汗湿的脖子和后背，Sean咬着冰棍的时候他就想起Dean故意偷吃了他的冰淇淋。  
不止如此，他还梦见Dean了。  
起初只是很普通的场景，他们坐在Neill先生的车里，车载电台里放着热烈的情歌；或是平安夜，Dean大笑着把他一把按进雪里；要么就是Dean打出全垒打，他们站在公园的球场上看着那颗球飞出很远很远。  
后来就有些不一样了。  
他梦见Dean弯腰来吻他，手指轻轻触碰他的脸颊。  
他梦见自己抚摸Dean，从他的脖子一直到胯骨。  
他梦见有一天早晨Dean在晨光里对他说他不害怕绞刑架。  
那时少年从梦中醒来，惊魂未定，双手死死绞着被子。内裤里倒是不再像以前那样黏糊糊的，可他觉得现在比那样的状态更可怕，更让他惊恐不安。  
他慌忙把放在枕边的十字架握在手中，闭上眼睛祷告。他希望上帝能听见自己的声音，能引导自己走出这场可怕的梦境，可眼皮覆盖眼珠，黑暗中他又看见了Dean的模样。  
他现在需要再找出一个人来替代Dean吗？需要在想起Dean的时候强迫自己去想另一个人吗？  
少年感觉自己陷入了一个古怪的漩涡。  
他一定做错了什么。


	18. Chapter 18

17

度过一个不长不短的暑假，Sam升上了八年级。Dean后来问起Sean的事时，Sam点头说他的办法很管用。只是Dean一副不信的模样，因为他弟弟还是会经常往教堂跑，在里面一待就是一个多小时。  
Sam当然没向哥哥说实话。但他偶尔也忍不住试探Dean，譬如问问他对同性恋的看法，或是对乱伦的，甚至是对政教合一的看法。每当这种时候，Dean总会露出诧异的表情，仿佛不解Sam的小脑瓜里都在思考什么东西。  
后来Sam又换了试探的问题，他想知道自己在Dean心里是不是最重要。极为有限的次数里，他骗Dean自己在学校里被坏孩子欺负了，Dean听了总是又紧张又生气，信誓旦旦要拽出那些家伙的肺。Sam知道欺骗并不是美德，可看着Dean愤怒的侧脸，他竟隐隐感到一丝兴奋莫名的高兴。他甚至觉得愤怒中的Dean有一种令人战栗的魅力，他瞪起的绿眼睛里像跃动着能焚烧一切的火焰，而他的嘴唇也因抿紧而显得更加红艳丰满，他浑身上下散发着冲动与暴戾的气味，像极了那些伺机猎食的野兽。  
Sam知道自己不正常了。倘若此前他会不小心喜欢上漂亮的Sean只是与他人略有些不同——毕竟他还喜欢过女孩——可现在，当他一边面不改色地撒谎一边悄悄欣赏着Dean时，他就知道自己已经彻底变得不正常。  
他还是害怕的，绞刑架在他心中不啻为死神之镰。可在重重恐惧的重压之下，他竟愈发地渴望靠近Dean。  
他曾听说有人愿意冒险跋涉去到鲜有人去的秘境只为一窥那不被世人知晓的瑰丽与壮美，很长一段时间里，他是不理解的，直到他从Sean身上看到了Dean，直到他梦见了Dean，直到他傻兮兮地试探Dean，直到他开始撒谎。  
他开始理解那些人了——往往最美丽的只存在于最危险之处，最令人心动的只存在于最令人恐惧的地方。他忍受着畏惧与惶恐期待能更加靠近Dean，期待Dean能为他展露只有他才能看到的一面，正如那些热衷冒险的人追求秘境，追求只有他们才能得以欣赏的无上美景。  
少年也不是没有过犹豫。所以他还是会去教堂，在十字架前忏悔自己对兄长的古怪热切与迷恋。他忏悔自己在一开始没有好好听从兄长的建议，没有采信他的办法，而是自作主张地胡来，到最后发觉不对时，却已经太晚了——他忏悔自己在有机会修正的时候却还是放任自己，放任自己越陷越深。  
每一次忏悔时Dean就坐在他身边，他低头时，Dean也低头，他抬头看向十字架时，Dean也会抬头。他问Dean为什么来教堂，Dean没说是来找他的，而是说他来忏悔。少年指着十字架告诉问Dean在这种地方他也敢撒谎吗，Dean看着他，眨了眨眼睛，不再说话。  
可Sam心里很清楚，忏悔并不能改变什么。就像几个月前他因为Sean诚惶诚恐时，忏悔也没有阻止他宛若深陷流沙的迷恋。  
而他也知道自己应该怎么做，有过一次成功的经验，第二次应该也能很轻易就成功。可问题就在于，现在的他竟再也找不出一个能好到让他的注意力从Dean身上离开的人——他身边再也不会有另一个Dean，有另一个比Dean更好、更富有魅力、更值得注视、同时又更令他胆怯的人。  
Dean是所有美梦与噩梦的集合，是迷人的密林，是深不见底的深渊。  
直到此时，Sam这才真的幡然醒悟，他真的意识到自己做错了什么，意识到自己将迎来更深重的煎熬，他甚至不知道自己何时才能解脱。  
更甚，或许当初懵懵懂懂爱上一个金发碧眼的男孩不过是某种秘不可宣的感情的投射。  
他暗自忧郁，忧郁又忧虑，可这一次，却再也无人听他倾诉。他只能自己夜夜辗转反侧，想象那些他厌恶的人，想象他最怕的小丑。画着夸张嘴唇的小丑们梦里追着他，他惊恐地四处躲避，最后也只能一头躲到兄长身后。  
他又梦到Dean了。  
梦里的Dean也依旧容貌清晰，甚至带着他熟悉的温度和体味。梦里的Dean也那么温柔地看着他，弯腰过来咬下一口冰淇淋，伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，最后低头舔在了少年流淌着甜蜜白色液体的手指上。  
无数次从这样的美梦中惊醒，日益突起的喉结像一枚卡在喉咙里的果核，跟随Sam粗重的呼吸上下起伏。他羞耻而惊恐地把手伸进短裤里，阴茎前端和布料上都黏糊糊的，他近乎绝望地哽咽了一下。带着汗水与莫名的揪痛掀开被子下了床，他悄悄溜进卫生间里，站在镜子前面脱掉了脏兮兮的短裤。  
只有这种时候才觉得自己是面目可憎的。镜子里映出一张模糊不清的脸，眼睛在这漆漆深夜中闪动着暧昧的瞳光，他看着镜中那张脸渐渐异化，头顶长出了角，嘴角生出獠牙，他猛地一个激灵，险些尖叫出声，用力拧开水龙头，往脸上泼了几捧水，再次抬头，镜中又是那张寡淡乏味却万分可恶的脸。  
没用的。  
他找不出那个能替代Dean的人。  
他知道自己还会继续试探Dean，继续撒一些无关痛痒的谎，继续躲在一张虚伪的皮下窥视他哥，因为他哥对他的信任而自负，因为对他的维护而自喜，一步一步试探Dean的底线，贪婪地妄想收藏他所有不为人知的一面。  
他恨不得能从Dean口中听到诸如他做任何事都会原谅他的保证，恨不得Dean承诺绝不会因为任何事远离他，恨不得Dean起誓会把他当做此生最重要的人。  
如果是那样，他就不怕了。  
只有那样，他才不会畏惧，不会退缩，他才不会继续在深渊的岩浆中饱受煎熬。  
那太难了。  
Sam感到失望。  
但就算如此，生活还在继续。他还是必须和Dean住在同一屋檐下，每天的晚餐时间，一家人也仍要牵住其他人的手闭目祷告。他通常是牵着Neill太太和Dean的手，一只手不敢放肆，另一只却总是蠢蠢欲动。  
就连如此虔诚的时刻他都如此不虔诚。  
他一定会被上帝抛弃。  
Dean也还是会每天强迫他做一些体能锻炼，陪着他跑步，监督他做伏地挺身。每隔一段时间Dean总会突然伸手过来捏捏他的胳膊或是摸摸他的肚子，像一个尽责的教练确认学员的锻炼成果。  
那个时候他们会挨得很近，Dean的手贴到肚子上时，少年很紧张，喉咙里干得冒烟，可舌下一直有津液分泌。他想让Dean的那只手多停留一会儿，却不得不强迫自己装作闷闷不乐地避开。这时，Dean就会不服气地掀开自己的衣摆露出腹部的肌肉，告诉弟弟他得练到这种程度才行，他必须自己变得坚强强壮才行。  
“那时你就会不管我了吗？”  
傻乎乎的问题总是脱口而出。问出这句话时Sam自己也愣了一下。  
Dean眼神怪异地看了弟弟一眼，嘟囔着“当然不会”，说着又伸手摸摸弟弟的胳膊。  
“那时你就会变得更好，我的小天才。”捏了捏胳膊，Dean习惯性又揉乱了弟弟的头发，“那时你勇敢、聪明、性感，老弟，不会有比那个更好的了，相信我，每个人都会被你迷得神魂颠倒。”  
每个人。  
也包括你吗？  
Sam想问Dean。  
他想问Dean会不会存在那种可能，他想知道会不会有那么一天Dean被这样的他迷得神魂颠倒。  
那句话涌到舌尖，却被Sam用牙齿拦下。  
不能问。  
至少现在还不行。  
只是他记住了Dean的话，对每天的训练再也没有任何抱怨。他也一直暗暗期许能有那么一个机会，让他可能问出那句话。


	19. Chapter 19

18

某个周末，结束参观见学的Sam回到家中，发现通常会一边在厨房那边烘焙糕点一边看电视的Neill太太不在家。他略略困惑地上楼洗了个澡，换了衣服去找Dean，却发现Dean也不在，他那台笔记本电脑就放在桌上，正发出轻微的嗡鸣声。  
想着他们可能去超市了，Sam抓了抓头发，正打算回自己的房间，可电脑发出的声响总让他心神不宁。  
他很清楚Dean的音乐品味，CD架上全都是经典摇滚的CD，他甚至收藏了不少黑胶唱片。他也很清楚Dean喜欢的漫画，蝙蝠侠的刊物他一期不漏地都买了，整整齐齐码在书柜上。他还知道Dean有个小盒子，里面放着过世父母的遗物，一些照片，一些老旧的贺卡和小礼物，甚至还有那两本染血的驾照。  
他知道许许多多有关的事，可知道得越多，他越是不满足，越是想知道更多，像贪婪的怪物企图吞食Dean Winchester的全部。  
他抑制不住自己的好奇心——抑制不住名为好奇心的独占欲。  
少年缩回跨出门外的一条腿，带着越来越快的心跳折回房间，转身盯着桌上的电脑愣愣看了一会儿，脑中人神交战了几个回合，最终还是又羞耻又期待地走过去，慢慢打开了没有完全合上的电脑。  
他此前从没做过这个，他是说，偷窥Dean的电脑。内心里酝酿着罪恶感，这显然是错的，可他的手指还是移动着，依次打开电脑里的每个文件夹。  
他想知道Dean的电脑里有些什么，想知道Dean除了摇滚、除了那些漫画他还喜欢什么。他要更靠近Dean，想更了解Dean，手指紧张得直发抖，牙齿打着颤，可胸腔里却被某种热切的兴奋填满，以致他感到脸颊上一片滚烫，火焰从颧骨烧到耳根，再从耳根烧下颈后，直至蔓延到整片后背。  
电脑里有Dean的作业，有他收藏的乐评和许多老电影的影评，一些健身、格斗和枪械有关的东西，还有一些关于汽车保养的，一些搞笑动物视频的网页收藏，和许多让Sam感到惊讶的食谱。  
Dean的电脑里似乎没什么更加特别的东西了——除了食谱那部分。原本紧张的Sam在看到那些的时候忍不住咬着嘴唇笑起来，随后关掉了文件夹。  
或许他现在了解的Dean就是全部的Dean了。  
Sam心满意足，因为Dean在他面前真的算是毫无保留。  
一层一层关掉文件夹，Sam聪明地消除了刚才的那些打开记录，正想合上电脑悄悄离开，却意外发现了一个隐藏的文件夹。  
轻轻吸了一口气，Sam用力吞咽了一下，察觉自己的心跳陡然之间又加剧了。略略汗湿的手指迟疑了一会儿，最终还是控制鼠标滑动，打开了文件夹。  
一些网页收藏和一些视频的缓存文件，和那个收藏搞笑动物视频的文件夹看起来没什么不同，只不过这个文件似乎很久没整理过了，收藏时间都在两年前。  
满怀着好奇心，Sam打开了其中一个网页。  
呻吟声突然从电脑的内放中传出，吓了一跳的Sam手忙脚乱地合上了电脑，甚至都还没来得及看视频到底是什么内容。神经紧张的他回头朝门口看了看，确定家里依旧只有他一人之后，这才又小心打开了电脑，以他最快的速度关掉了声音，这才瞪着眼睛把注意力放在了出现在网页里的视频上。  
一个男人握着另一个男人的后颈把他死死按在床上。  
他正在操他。  
被压着的男人脸埋在床单里，看不清容貌，金棕色的短发因为汗水在灯光之下闪闪发亮。  
无声的视频让Sam愣了一下，在意识到这是什么之后，他惊慌失措地关掉了网页，弯着腰，喘得像刚刚跑完一场马拉松。  
他觉得自己好像发现了什么。  
又随机打开了另一个网页，是一个男人骑在另一个男人身上。  
Sam接连打开了好几个网页，全都是男人和男人做爱的视频。他的心跳得厉害，牙齿咬着口腔侧壁，直到尝到一丝血的味道这才意识到了痛。肩膀带动胳膊和手臂抖得不行，想消除浏览记录，试了好几次都没点到对的地方。  
楼下突然传来人声，是Neill太太和Dean在交谈。Sam突然紧张到极点，用力咬住嘴唇抑制住颤抖消除了最后的浏览记录，匆忙合上电脑躲进了浴室里。  
心率快得连胸口都痛了，少年感到口干舌燥，握着水龙头的手还抖个不停。他回忆着那些网页里的视频和视频下面言辞下流的匿名留言，不敢想那其中是不是也有Dean留下的。  
Dean和他一样，却从没告诉过他。  
难怪他告诉Dean自己喜欢上一个男孩时，Dean只是惊讶，只是告诉他那不对，却没有愤怒和厌恶；难怪Dean说他去教堂是为了忏悔，难怪他说Dean的那些办法没用时Dean会不相信。  
他经历过的事Dean全都经历过，只是Dean没告诉过他，只是他不知道。  
脚步声从浴室门外传来，到了浴室门口便停了下来，接着就传来了轻轻的敲门声。  
“Sammy？是你回来了吗？见学怎么样，有趣吗？”  
是Dean的声音。  
Sam又想起了那些留言，它们在他耳边响起，全都是Dean的声音。  
慌忙脱掉刚换上的衣服，少年打开花洒，支支吾吾应了两声，告诉Dean等他洗完澡再说。  
“好吧，你洗完了我也得洗个澡。回来的时候车突然抛锚了，我修好了它，弄得身上都是机油。”虽然不是什么特别愉快的事，但听Dean的口吻，他似乎还颇为得意，“脸上也是。”他说着笑起来，还说等Sam洗完澡出来就能看到他英勇光辉的模样了。  
而躲在浴室里的少年听着哥哥的声音，却想起刚才的那些视频里恰好就有在浴室里拍摄的。想象着脸上被机油弄得脏兮兮的Dean站在花洒下面的样子，Sam又是狠狠咬了一下嘴唇，狠心关掉了热水，就这么让冷水把自己从头到脚淋个透湿。  
等再次从浴室里出来，他迫不及待地把自己关进了房间，都没去看Dean所谓的英勇光辉形象。  
这天晚上睡前，他依旧握着十字架忏悔，可脑子里全都是Dean藏在电脑里的东西。他想起那些视频里被操的男人全都是类似Dean那样的短发，惊得猛地从床上坐了起来。  
他不知道Dean是不是会把自己代入到视频里。  
那些声音，还有那些留言。  
少年觉得胸口堵得难受，却分辨不清那些纷杂的情绪到底是难过还是高兴。他想起那些网页的收藏时间，两年前，是不是这两年里Dean就再也没有打开过那个文件夹了？是不是Dean用了两年时间纠正了自己的“错误”？可他为什么不干脆删掉它们呢？  
Sam整夜辗转反侧，脑子里塞满了各种问题。他想不明白，也知道自己不敢去问Dean。可某些幻想仍旧虫蚁般一口一口啃食他的大脑和心脏，他在想象某种可能性，某种在此之前被他认作绝无可能的可能性。  
他想起Dean说他在忏悔时的样子。  
想起Dean说会站在他这边时的表情。  
他想起Dean伸过来触碰他的手指。  
想起Dean身上的气味。  
他想起Dean说那是错的，想起Dean生气地撕烂了那封他自暴自弃的情书。  
他想起了警车上闪烁的灯。  
想起教堂里高大得宛若墓碑的十字架。  
想起主教白色的衣角和绞刑架上的绳索。  
他恐惧。  
他疼痛。  
带着侥幸，有一丝欢欣。  
他猜想自己可能是疯了。  
天快亮的时候，Sam终于睡着了，握着十字架的手搁在起伏的胸口，手指微微蜷曲。  
他梦见那些视频里的短发男人全都变成了Dean，梦见自己看着Dean被别人压在床上、墙上或是椅子里。他又挣扎着醒来，翻身伏在床边干呕不止。  
他觉得恶心。  
他不想让Dean成为别人的。


	20. Chapter 20

19

Sam想让某种可能成为现实。他又换了试探的问题，漫不经心地问Dean会什么时候结婚。聚精会神打游戏的Dean一开始并没听清弟弟的问题，正握着手柄一心一意操控着他的赛车冲向终点。两秒钟之后他反应迟缓地终于反应过来，吃惊地侧目看了弟弟一眼，手指按错了键，他懊丧地看着自己的车在一个转弯处冲出车道，Sam的车顺利超过驶向终点。  
这一定是他聪明的弟弟新想出来的制胜诡计。  
Dean气恼地抓了抓头发，握着手柄要求再来一局，Sam没有反对，只是在开赛之后又重复了一遍刚才的问题。  
“我才十八岁，Sammy，而你才十四岁。”Dean这次不为所动，沉着冷静地握着手柄，在前面几个弯道一直保持着领先的优势。  
“你都没有人生计划的吗？”Sam问得理直气壮，赛车加速追赶着哥哥。  
“人生的终点不都是坟墓吗？”Dean斜眼看了一眼弟弟，不明白这个小家伙今天是怎么回事，以往打游戏的时候他可没这么多话。  
“那你是不想结婚吗？”  
“我可没这么说。”  
Dean的语气听起来有种古怪的羞恼与冷漠，Sam不确定是不是自己的错觉。他偷偷看向Dean，Dean依旧目不转睛盯着电视屏幕，身体微微前倾，仿佛这么一来他那辆赛车就会开得更快似的。  
问不出什么所以然的Sam有些焦虑，开始反省是不是自己的问题确实太突然了。Dean说得没错，他才十八岁，不会做那么远的打算，而且就算教会义务里规定每个人都必须拥有配偶，但单身到死前才临时找人象征性结婚的人也大有人在。  
Sam丧气地咬住颊肉，手指小心操控手柄，终于在最后一个弯道追上了哥哥，和他并驾齐驱地一齐冲过了终点线。  
虽然赢的时候居多，Dean也不是没被Sam反超获胜过，而且近来这种趋势越来越明显，说不定再过几个月他就再也赢不了弟弟了。可今天倒是第一次他们一起撞线，Dean扭头惊奇地看着弟弟，想知道他到底是怎么做到的。  
“多观察你的操控习惯加上一点计算就够了。”  
这原本是Sam近来越赢越多的诀窍，但刚刚他灵光一现，没想到真的可以控制速度和Dean的车一起到达。Dean惊奇的表情让他有些骄傲，说话的语气也得意洋洋。  
Dean仿佛还没能从惊讶中走出，只是喃喃感叹了几句，觉得自己的弟弟真的是个小天才。但他马上反应过来，跳起来说下次他会改变习惯和策略，让弟弟再也赢不了他。  
“我一定会追上你的。”还坐在地板上的Sam仰起脸看着哥哥，说得格外认真。Dean因为他的表情和语气愣了愣，挠挠头，带着一股难以说清的情绪去厨房拿了两瓶汽水。  
第一次的试探自然是失败了。那天晚餐时他一边吃着好吃的烤鸡翅一边思考，未来的事确实太遥远，充满了不确定，不仅是Dean，他自己也很难保证十年之后的自己就是此刻他预想的那样。  
他把鸡骨头剔出来放到一边，看到Dean又把不喜欢吃的西蓝花和胡萝卜堆到盘子一边。他已经不是小孩子了，Neill夫妇也不再像从前那样哄着他吃掉他不喜欢的东西，但每次还是会别有用心地也为他准备一点，就希望哪天他愿意尝尝，说不定也能吃出点好感来。每一次Dean也会勉为其难地咬上一小口，但最终还是会把它们堆到一边，直到晚餐结束。  
Sam吃掉了盘子里的鸡肉，很自然地把哥哥盘子里的配菜拨到自己的盘子里，包括那块被他咬了一小口的胡萝卜。他往蔬菜上淋了一些Neill太太特制的酱汁，一块一块把它们塞进嘴里，Dean在一旁还是一副难以置信的表情，不好意思地又想接着挑战一下，可咬了一口还是败下阵来——那一块胡萝卜最后自然也进了Sam的胃。  
“你一定是兔子。”晚餐过后刷盘子时Dean还不饶人地调侃弟弟。  
“那你是兔子哥哥。”Sam把洗好的盘子放进橱柜里，扭头看着正在收拾其他厨具的哥哥，突然又想起那些视频。  
短发的男人被按在料理台上。  
那张原本模糊不清的脸陡然变成了Dean的，颜色莫辩的头发也变成了金棕色，Sam陡然僵在那里，视线掠过Dean颈后突起的那节骨头与他背后隆起的蝴蝶骨，落在堪堪遮住臀部上方的T恤下摆，猛地咽下津液。  
急急忙忙冲出厨房，肩膀撞到Dean的后背。险些摔了盘子的Dean扭头看着弟弟慌慌张张的背影，拧起眉梢，不知小家伙最近到底是怎么回事。  
刷完盘子，Dean又死缠烂打按着Sam继续玩了两盘赛车，Sam一副神游天外的模样，却每每总在最后时刻加速超车，领先他哥半个车身撞线。感觉被伤到兄长自尊的Dean闷闷不乐收了手柄，强行搂着弟弟上楼，却发现他还是一副灵魂出窍的怪异模样，不由得有些担心，拍拍他的肩，问他怎么回事。  
Dean低下头，Sam抬起头，四目相对时，少年总是无法管束自己的大脑。那些他看过的总在脑中挥之不去，他猜Dean是喜欢被那样对待的，可想到要另一个人对Dean做这些，他就感到格外愤怒焦虑，感到格外恶心。  
“我没事。”飞快回应了Dean的话，少年匆忙躲进房间，砰地关上了门。  
这天夜里他又做梦了，手里依然握着忏悔时不敢放开的十字架。只是今晚的梦里他不再是旁观者，他梦见自己变成了那些面貌模糊的男人，他梦见自己用手按着Dean的脖子把他压在床上，就这么居高临下地看着他。他在梦里听见Dean的声音，听见Dean嘟囔着那些下流的句子，他想让Dean住嘴，Dean却伸出胳膊抱住了他的脖子。  
醒来时天已经亮了，门外传来Dean的脚步声，被子里热烘烘的，短裤里黏糊糊的。  
十字架被手掌压在胸口，在睡衣敞开领口透出的皮肤上烙下红色的压痕。那痕迹让他头皮一紧，像夜半天使降临，在他身上留下了罪人的烙痕。  
他偷偷摸摸换了短裤，摸进卫生间里，最后却还是没能躲过Dean的心细如丝。刚刚成年的青年堵在门口盯着他看了几秒，倒不是他设想中那副满脸调侃的可恶模样，相反，那双绿眼睛里盈满千万欲言又止，压低的眉梢让他看起来忧虑又焦灼。  
那表情像是在对他说——  
你骗了我。  
Sam知道是Dean误会了。Dean一直不相信他是真的淡忘了对Sean的感觉，因为他依然会不时去教堂忏悔。这让他感觉有些糟糕，像他是个习惯见异思迁的人，他忘掉了Sean，不过是陷入另一场焦虑的暗恋之中。而现在占据着他的大脑、他的心脏的人不是别人，正是此刻盯着他，满腹疑问又不敢问的这个人。  
那样的迟疑是因为担忧，而担忧是因为爱。  
六岁之后就生活在兄长的过度保护之中，Sam不会忘记Dean是怎么在那些不配为人父母的领养人面前保护自己的，也不会忘记Dean会把他喜欢吃的留给他，把喜欢的玩具让给他；他记得自己为兄长涂过药，为他哭过，他记得自己曾任性地要求和Dean一起睡，而Dean从未有过一句怨言。  
他知道Dean深爱自己。  
他想知道，是不是Dean不会拒绝他的任何要求。  
那天在去学校的路上，Sam低声告诉Dean他撒谎了。Dean抓着公交车的手环低头看着弟弟，又紧张地看看周围的人，弯腰小声说道：“我们下了车再说。”  
Sam撒了谎。他说自己确实没能忘记Sean，一边说一边装作难过地低下头。Dean的手落在他颈后，轻轻捏着他，指尖的温度与皮肤之间的触感让他忍不住屏住呼吸，只想让这些能停留得再久些。他听见Dean安慰他，声音幽微又温柔，在内心充满无地自容与罪恶感的同时又因为感受到Dean的爱意而满足。  
他不希望有一天Dean也会像这样地去爱其他人。  
谁都不行。


	21. Chapter 21

20

Sam心里有了一个计划。  
他在接下来的一周里不再刻意压抑自己的幻想，它们统统变成他的梦，漫长又短促，每个梦里都充满了Dean的容貌、Dean的声音与他飘渺的触碰。少年在清晨困倦醒来，肿起的眼皮让兄长心疼不已。Neill夫妇在早餐时间里不止一次地对Sam近来的低郁状况表示忧心，Sam故意缄默不语，低头乖巧地吃着烤面包和培根煎蛋，Dean往鸡蛋上撒下胡椒粒，无数次用青春期这个借口搪塞过去。  
Dean变得更加在意Sam了，恨不能时时刻刻与他黏在一起。他不再让Sam去教堂了，半是强迫地拉着他陪自己慢跑一个小时，回到家中也还是督促他做些简单的锻炼，甚至就连写作业也要挤在一个房间一张桌上，无论Sam用什么方式表达自己的不满，他都绝不让步。  
他只是不知所措。  
他无法对Sam说出“这不是你的错”这种话，却又有些后悔当初告诉Sam那是错的。他觉得是自己在逼迫Sam，他在逼迫Sam去做一件他根本不愿意做的事，像他拿着刀一片一片剐下Sam脆弱的灵魂。  
——就像他曾对自己做过的那些一样。  
他甚至不知道像他们这样的灵魂究竟能不能进入天堂。  
不是没想过公平的问题，可世界就是如此，所有人都是如此。  
而他不想看到Sam如此痛苦的样子。他弟弟甚至还不满十四岁。  
Dean感到心碎，却无能为力，只能用他能想到的最直接也是最愚蠢的方法陪着Sam，竭尽所能地转移他的注意力，他希望Sam能彻底忘怀那些煎熬痛苦，就算只有片刻时间也好。  
他甚至想过像小时候一样在夜晚也能陪着Sam，可那样太古怪了，他不确定Sam能接受这个提议，便也没有提起，只是焦虑地酝酿于心，以致在夜里也睡不安稳，即便睡着了也竖起了一对耳朵，只要门外有任何响动他都会立刻醒来跳下床，悄悄开了门张望，却发现不过是自己的错觉，对面的房间大门紧闭，看样子Sam也还睡得安安稳稳。  
糟糕的状况持续了近半个月，不仅是Sam，Dean感觉自己也快神经衰弱了。Sam注意到兄长近来精神不太好，收拾书包的时候问他怎么回事，他只是把自己的那盒牛奶也塞进弟弟手里，支支吾吾说着没事。  
直到某天深夜，睡着的Dean迷迷糊糊之间听见有水声从房间隔壁的浴室传来，他睁开眼睛仔细聆听了一会儿，确信这次不会是错觉，翻身下了床，走到浴室门口一看，是Sam开着水在洗脸。  
“怎么了，Sammy？”  
镜子前的少年像是受到莫大惊吓般猛地抖了一下，回过头来，脸上还是惊魂未定。Dean觉得不太对劲，拧起眉头走进浴室，随手抓过一条毛巾给Sam擦干了脸上的水，轻轻捏着他的肩膀，低声重复了一遍自己的问题。  
“没事……”Sam摇摇头，转身像是想回房间，Dean却一路跟了出去，抓着Sam的手把他拉进了自己的房间。  
开了床头的小灯，Dean拍拍弟弟的头，递过去一罐前一天晚上拿出来却没来得及喝的碳酸饮料。  
“又梦见Sean了吗？”  
他坐到Sam身边，犹犹豫豫地，还是开了口。  
Sam摇头，表情与几天前的迷茫难过不同，是混合了惊恐与畏惧的样子。他握着Dean递过来的饮料不说话，也没有打开它，就这么沉默地坐在床边。Dean甚至隐隐有种感觉，Sam其实也想留在这里，不愿意回自己的房间。  
耐心地陪着弟弟坐了一会儿，说了些不着边际的话，酸涩的双眼最后有些痛了，Dean却只字不提，只是习惯性地握着Sam的肩，手指轻捏着肌肉，用这种沉默的方式帮助他放松下来。  
“你教我要是想起Sean，就去想想讨厌或是害怕的人……”沉默漫长得令Dean几乎忘却了时间，就在此时，一直低头不肯说话的Sam突然开口了，他下意识地又往Dean这边靠了靠，以一种混乱中带着恐惧的语气说道，“我试过了，都没用。那些叫我流浪汉的人，嘲笑我们没有家的人，我现在甚至连他们长什么样都不记得了……周日去教堂做礼拜的时候，我突然想起了Edward。很奇怪对不对，都是很久以前的事，但我记得他，记得他的样子，记得他的声音，我梦见他把我们推下楼梯，还抓着我的头发把我扔进书房里……”  
“那只是梦，Sammy，那只是梦，嘘，没事了，好吗？没事了，那只是梦。”不等弟弟将他的梦境说完，Dean急忙弯腰抱住他，脸贴着他的脸颊，手掌牢固稳当地护着他的脑后，手臂紧紧圈着他的背。  
当听Sam突然说起Edward这个名字时，懊悔与负疚甚至比记忆中的畏惧与疼痛来得更早，瞬间便吞没了Dean。  
他确实给Sam提供了那些愚蠢的建议，他建议让Sam想想他讨厌的或是害怕，他还提到了小丑。但他没想到这些会让Sam想起Edward——他们的第一任领养人，也是曾经下手对他们施暴过的人。他们在他的暴力之下度过了短暂人生中最为黑暗可怖的半年，就算后来遇到了好心的Neill夫妇，年幼的Sam也曾一度因为梦到Edward而在半夜里大哭不止。  
“都过去了，Sammy，那只是梦。”轻抚着Sam的后背，Dean的声音因愧疚与而颤抖不已。Sam伸手抱住了他的脖子，将脸埋进了他的肩窝里，他意识到一个即将满十四岁的男孩在哭，内心揪痛，又后悔又难过。  
“我可以暂时留在这里吗？”Sam瓮声瓮气地问，暂时的鼻塞让他的声音里充满浓厚的鼻音。  
小心翼翼发问的Sam让Dean陡然想起Edward被捕后的那段时间，他和Sam又回到了收容所，Sam不敢一个人睡，每天都会巴巴问他能不能一起睡。  
他让Sam睡床，自己从柜子里翻出一条毯子铺在地板上，刚躺下去，Sam攀着床沿探出小脑袋，说他们可以挤一挤。看弟弟扭捏又期待的眼神，明明有些好笑，可此时的Dean只是感到心上滑过一阵迟缓的钝痛。  
起身爬上床，他把Sam抱进了怀里。直到此时，他才突然发现自己的弟弟在这几年里也长高了不少，头顶几乎快到他的鼻尖了。可不知为何，在他心里，弟弟依然是那个会握着他的食指咧着牙都没长齐的小嘴开心叫他“Dee”的男孩。  
一手轻轻按在弟弟脑后，Dean低头亲了一下他的头顶。  
“睡吧。”  
Sam先是僵硬地缩在Dean怀里，额头抵在他的肩窝，被子之下的双腿像是不知所措，悄悄变换了无数姿势，最后也只好就那么不尴不尬地贴着他的腿。Dean也一直跟着Sam在调整姿势，他一手从Sam颈下穿过抱着他的肩，另一手先是抚摸着他的头发，复又下滑贴着他的后背，直到察觉Sam僵硬的身体渐渐放松，呼吸渐渐平缓，这才终于闭上了刺痛的双眼。  
即便是睡着，Sam似乎也睡得不太安稳，浅眠中的Dean好几次被Sam无意识地姿势变换弄醒，睁开眼睛，屏息确认他是不是又因为噩梦而惊醒。直到发觉只是他这个弟弟睡觉不太老实，Dean这才舒了一口气，困倦地打个哈欠，复又闭上眼睛。  
翌日早晨，他被一阵敲门声吵醒，艰难地睁开酸涩不堪的双眼，小心翼翼从Sam身下抽出手臂，正想起床开门，却发现昨夜不知何时Sam竟凑过来牢牢抱住了他的腰。无奈地叹了一口气，他背过手轻轻移开Sam的胳膊，又重新帮他盖好被子，这才光脚跳下床去开门，就见Neill太太站在门口，满脸惊慌地告诉他Sam不见了。  
“我不知道是怎么回事，Justin已经出门去找他了……”  
“不不不，Neill太太，没事，Sammy没事。”Dean急忙轻轻握住养母的肩，柔声安抚。尴尬地抓了抓头发，他侧过身让Neill太太能看进房间，“Sam昨晚做了噩梦，不敢一个人睡觉，所以……我让他留在我房间里了。”  
养母半个身子探进房间，直到看见小儿子果然还抱着被子酣睡，这才终于放下了一颗悬着的心。  
“你们昨晚是挤在一张床上睡的吗？”养母一边随口询问一边准备下楼去给外出寻找Sam的丈夫打电话。  
“不……我睡的地板。”  
Dean并不清楚自己为什么会对养母撒谎。


	22. Chapter 22

21

其后的一段时间里，Sam晚上都会和Dean挤一张床。他把额头贴在Dean肩上，双手抱着他的腰，膝盖贴着他的大腿。他枕着Dean的胳膊，听着他的呼吸，闻着他的体味，闭上眼睛，总是暗自期待Dean会低头来吻他。  
Dean当然不会那么做。  
Sam很失望，可他离Dean已经很近很近了。他想吻Dean的脖子，或是抚摸他的胳膊，偶尔清晨醒来时Dean还在睡，他发现自己变硬的阴茎顶在Dean的腿上。紧张与某种混杂着色情的兴奋感在胸膛里蓬勃燃烧，他吞咽着，手心里紧紧攥着一把湿热的汗，把额头贴在Dean的耳朵上，让自己的嘴唇擦过Dean下颔线上的肌肤。  
他想起那些色情片。  
他希望能成为那个把Dean压到墙上或是料理台上的人，他想让Dean在他面前那样裸露着，发出那样的叫声，说些类似留言里的下流话。  
热意涌向下腹，在腿根汇聚，刚刚度过十四岁生日的少年被他仍在酣睡的兄长抱在怀里，悄悄吐出潮湿的气息，一口咬住自己的嘴唇，强忍下抚摸他的冲动。他知道在快醒来的时候Dean也会勃起，他们有时贴得很近，它会撑开Dean的睡裤贴到他腿上。少年不止一次地幻想过Dean赤身裸体的样子，他想象Dean朝他张开腿，战栗感跃动在汗湿的皮肤上，电流蓦地窜过脊椎，他紧紧揪着Dean的睡衣，在兄长睡醒之前就这么颤抖着射在了裤子里。  
Sam有个接近Dean的计划。他知道自己和Dean共同的噩梦是什么，此前他都不敢轻易提起那个名字，可为了能更靠近Dean，他必须利用那个噩梦。  
他会在自己想起Dean时立刻去想那个名叫Edward的男人。他想起那个男人第一次把Dean拖进书房里毒打的情景，想起Dean哭着把他护在身下，想起Dean落在他脸上的泪水；他想起Dean曾被男人扔到地板上摔断了小腿，而他还不得不撒谎欺骗别人那是Dean在学骑自行车时自己不小心摔的；他想起自己被喝醉的男人揪着衣领推到墙上撞破了额角，想起Ann在维护他们时被男人打断了鼻梁。  
要唤起对一个魔鬼的恐惧不费吹灰之力。Sam只是没想到时隔这么多年他对那些细节竟还记得一清二楚，他没想到儿时的恐惧会延续至今，他只想制造出一个假象，一个他为过去所困的假象，没想到真的在梦里见到Edward出现是，他只能转身拔腿就跑。他在梦里穿过一扇又一扇门，男人拎着鞭子跟在他身后，仿佛跑到哪里都能被他找到，都会被他拖去书房一顿毒打。  
Sam从噩梦中醒来，心跳快得好似心脏即将撞破胸膛，他带着几分哽咽跌跌撞撞冲进浴室，希望能用冷水冲走从梦境走进现实里的恐惧。  
那个时候，Dean就出现了。他拧着眉头，眼神里满是忧心；声音嘶哑，却很轻很温柔。少年看着兄长就像看着手持火焰利刃的大天使从天而降，不自觉地偎近他，被他带进房间，被他强塞了一罐桃子味的汽水。  
计划成功了。Dean根本放不下可怜的他，不假思索地答应了他所有的请求。他钻进被子里，Dean却拿着毯子铺在了地板上。  
那一秒钟里，占据少年心脏的并不是那些旖旎的梦，不是他尖锐的独占欲，更不是下流的错觉与幻想，而是一种近乎疼痛的爱意。他感觉自己仿佛又变小成六岁的孩子，在漆漆黑夜里惊醒，伸出手只想让哥哥接住自己。  
不会再有人比Dean更爱他，不会再有人会像Dean这样专注地凝视他，陪着他一起沉默，抱紧他，抚摸他的头发，亲吻他的头顶。  
Sean仍是那个像梦一样的漂亮男孩，他身上凝聚着十三岁的Sam能给出的所有渴慕、向往，他是Sam短暂生命中的一星亮光与绝不可逾越的错误，是Sam的遗憾，和另一种看似哀痛的释然。  
他是Sam心里的一块弹片。  
可Dean不是梦。  
Sam此刻就躺在Dean身边，枕着他的胳膊，脸颊贴着他的脖子，呼吸交缠，心脏与心脏之间隔着两个拳头的距离。  
Dean是记忆，是Sam半岁时握在小肉手里的一根食指，是他三岁时努力追上的一袭背影，是六岁哭泣时圈住他的怀抱，是十三岁犯下错误时接住他的一双手。  
Dean也不是光，不是错误，他是自然，是常态，是Sam每天必须吸入的空气，必须摄入的水；他是日升与日落，是月满与月亏，是下雨天里的乌云密布，是晴时的万里无云；他是开心时的笑与悲痛时的泪，是暴怒的咆哮与温存的呢喃，是流血时的痛与饱足时的慵懒。  
因为Dean从来就不遥远，近得就要吻进他的心口，所以他无须仰慕、无须向往，所以他只用伸出手。  
Dean不会是一把刀，或是一把安慰剂，他不是止疼药，也不是无法愈合的伤口上一块难以掉落的痂。  
他什么都不是。  
因为他是全部。  
Sam知道自己离不开Dean，而他现在最期待的是别让Dean成为另一个遗憾。  
于是他就这么借口做噩梦，每晚都和Dean挤在一张床上。十四岁生日那天，Dean还用这个调侃他，他装作紧张地从床上爬起来，作势就要回自己的房间。Dean见状又是无奈地叹了一口气，嘟囔着“你怎么这么像小姑娘”，爬过去又把他拉了回来。重新被兄长抱住的他伸手搂紧了哥哥的腰，说着晚安，低头露出狡猾的笑容。  
尽管有时他很难招架Dean看到他湿乎乎的内裤时的表情，可既然他已经撒了这么多谎，再多一个似乎也不算什么了。他的说辞在Edward与Sean之间摇摆，如果他想和Dean更亲近一些，他会选择Edward的名字；假如Dean一早发现了他糟糕的身体反应，他就会谎称自己梦见了Sean——无论哪个名字都会让Dean为他担忧难过。他并不想Dean露出那种表情，可内心里却为此感到满足，恨不得自己只是皱眉和微笑都能影响Dean的情绪。  
他也想成为Dean的全部。  
近乎梦想。  
在距离毕业考试还有半个月的时候，Dean已经热切地开始计划起了毕业旅行的事。他靠着周末的临工攒了一些钱，可算来算去都不太够。Sam在一边看着哥哥着急的样子有些困惑，问他为什么要一个人承担所有的旅行费用：“你同学的那份难道也是你出吗？”  
正苦恼抱着计算器的Dean闻言头也没回地说道：“谁说我要和同学一起去？”  
Sam愣了愣，一时更加不解：“你一个人的话，平时攒下来的钱应该足够了。”  
“也不是一个人。”Dean索性放下计算器，转过椅子面对着Sam，把桌上的几本旅行手册扔给他，“我想和你一起去。我问过Neill先生了，他说我已经成年了，如果你没问题的话，他不会再过问这件事。”  
手忙脚乱接住哥哥扔过来的东西，听说他居然要和自己一起去旅行，抬起脸瞪起眼睛看着他，满脸不可置信的表情。  
“虽然我已经十四岁了，但不可能用假ID就能骗过酒吧老板。我现在也不能看分级R以上的电影，以及很多仅对成人开放的地方也去不了……”  
“只是去旅行而已，Sammy！登山，露营，去你喜欢的博物馆，我不会带你去那些奇奇怪怪的地方。”见弟弟说得一本正经，Dean翻了个白眼，劈手从他手里夺过那些手册，“你要是不想去，我就找同学一起了。”  
“我没说不想。”一听Dean不带自己了，Sam急急忙忙跳下床跑过去又把手册抢了回来，凑到桌边竟认认真真看了起来。  
“有想去的地方就告诉我。”  
“是只有我和你吗？”  
“你要带你的同学一起去吗？”  
“不，就我和你。”


	23. Chapter 23

22

Dean感觉自己被一条蛇缠住，胸腔紧缩，喘不过气。嘴也被什么堵上了，慌张地想开口呼救，却什么声音都发不出。他在滚烫的黑色泥潭中挣扎，手脚并用，身体却仍然一径下沉、下沉，淤泥灌进每一个张开的孔窍里，颈后像立着千万把尖刀，肺里焚烧着一把火。  
慌乱之中，他的脚似乎踢到了什么，纤细光滑，像一截水管，或是什么人陈腐的断骨。他惊得吸了一口气，嘴唇上的禁锢并未因此解开，缠绕胸膛的蛇也愈发用力地绞紧，目之所及一片漆黑，他只觉得热，觉得恐惧，双手在湿软的淤泥之中抓握、扑腾，最后竟用力抱住了整条蛇。  
抽着气在深夜中睁开眼睛，Dean下意识地收紧手臂，接着就感受到一缕湿热气息喷洒在他脸上。  
然后是嘴唇上柔软湿润的触感，像极了噩梦里令他惶恐的口枷。  
一只手用力撑在他的胸膛，隔着布料与肌肉骨骼挤压着心脏。他感到一阵轻微目眩，无意识变换了睡姿，这才突然发现他的腿在梦里触碰到的也许是Sam的腿。  
而此刻，Sam的嘴唇正贴着他的，手贴着他的胸口。  
脑中蓦地窜过一阵尖锐鸣响，Dean陡然瞠大双眼，忙不迭拎着Sam的睡衣后领把他从自己身上扯开。尚在睡梦中的男孩似乎并未意识到自己做了什么，只是可怜兮兮地吸着气，双手还在哥哥身上胡乱摸索着，嘴里呢喃着模糊不清的音节，好似某个人的名字，拼命地还想凑过来亲吻他梦中的男孩。  
听到那个近似“Sean”这个名字的音节，Dean愣了愣，失神的瞬间不觉放松手指。挣脱桎梏的男孩又贴了过来，脸颊蹭着他的脸颊，嘴唇撞到他的嘴角，舌尖沿着他丰满的下唇舔过，手掌乱无章法地朝着他的下身游走而去，而他的大腿更是被Sam的膝盖磨蹭着，要是他们再近一些，说不定他都能感受到弟弟某个兴奋不已跃跃欲试的器官正在慢慢抬头。  
意识到Sam大概又梦见Sean了，被又亲又摸了好一阵的Dean无奈翻了个白眼，恶声恶气低低骂了一句“小混账”，又拎着他的后领把他拉开，最后索性坐了起来，压着弟弟的双手，自说自话似的让他老实点。  
Sam在睡梦里挣扎了几下，皱着眉头不舒服地翻了个身，最后终于蜷着身子安分了下来。直到他的呼吸慢慢平静下来，Dean这才放开他的手，心有余悸地擦了一把额上的汗。正要躺回被子里，一直背对着他侧躺的Sam又翻身过来，双臂弯曲交叠着搁在身前，嘴唇微微张开，气息滑过缝隙，形成一阵短促尖锐的响声。  
不知为何，注意力突然就集中在了Sam的嘴唇上。  
Winchester家的人嘴唇大都丰满，偏偏最小的儿子生了一对薄唇。儿时还不明显，长到青春期，男孩的身体朝着成熟生长，五官与骨骼慢慢成形，削薄的嘴唇形状姣好，和他那对漂亮的狭长眼睛一同营造出某种冷静又狡猾的气质，小狐狸一样。只是Dean常觉得那应该只是某种错觉，毕竟Sam诚恳善良，还有点爱哭，和小狐狸这种动物可是大相径庭，完完全全毫无相似之处。  
此前Dean也从不会对Sam这特别的嘴唇有什么想法——就算他自己藏了些秘密，可弟弟就是弟弟，他只管照顾和保护他长大，其他的，他想都没想过。  
只是今晚出了点小状况。  
想到自己和弟弟接吻了，尽管只是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，尽管这个吻的发生连“不小心”都算不上，可Dean心里还是感觉怪怪的，像他无意之中做了什么不可饶恕的坏事。  
Sam是弟弟，不能伤害他。  
想到这里，Dean急忙将视线从Sam的嘴唇上移开，掀开被角下床，又从柜子里搬出了那条毯子，偷偷拿过自己的枕头，他决定还是睡地板好了。  
硬邦邦的地面睡着难受，Dean在毯子上闭着眼睛躺了一会儿，怎么都睡不着。在心里又恶狠狠把Sam骂成是“小混蛋”，出了一口恶气，翻来覆去，可睡不着还是睡不着。就在他第三次翻身的时候，一直霸占着他的床呼呼大睡的Sam突然坐了起来，伴随着短促的惊呼，让他跟着也紧张地睁开眼睛翻身坐起来。  
“Sammy？”  
“Dean？”听见哥哥的声音，少年茫然扭头，看到坐在地板上的Dean，渺茫不解地问道，“你为什么坐在地板上？”  
Dean呼出一口气，装出不满的语气说道：“因为你睡着了还对我拳打脚踢，你梦见自己变成拳击手了吗？”  
Sam闻言，吃惊地瞪起眼睛，嘴唇依旧像他睡时那般微微张着，不确定地颤抖着。愣了半秒钟，他连忙爬过来问Dean自己是不是弄痛他了，着急的样子又让Dean觉得自己的谎似乎过火了一点。  
“唔……说拳打脚踢是有点夸张，只是被你按着脸推了几下。”Dean说着张开手掌比划了几下，“你到底梦见自己和谁打架了？”  
“我、我不记得刚才做了什么梦……”Sam嚅嗫地说道，又可怜又委屈。他小心翼翼挪了挪身体，让Dean上床来睡，好似如果Dean执意非要睡地板，他就会内疚地回自己的房间独自面对可能会出现在梦里的Edward。  
少年的眼睛在铺洒着月光的房间里闪动着动人的瞳光，又诚挚又期待。看着他的眼神，Dean毫无办法地嘟囔了一句“这明明就是小狗”，认命地抬脚又跨上了床。  
不管是假的拳打脚踢还是真的又亲又摸，反正Sam也不是故意的，他也不会因此损失什么，就随他去吧。  
只是再次抱住弟弟的时候，已经闭上眼睛的Dean忍不住最后说了一句：“你已经十四岁了，Sammy，不能再对别人露出那种像小狗的眼神了。”  
怀里的男孩闻言动了动，过了一会儿这才问道：“那是什么样的眼神？”  
“你就当我刚才的是梦话吧……现在的也是。睡吧，Sammy。”  
Sam不再说话，只是又一次伸出双手抱住了Dean的腰。当他又一次将额头抵在哥哥的肩上时，他察觉到兄长的身体明显僵了一下。但Dean没说话，像是迫不及待进入了梦乡。  
剩下的短短几个小时里，Sam还睡得安稳，Dean却一直谨慎地不让自己睡着。每当Sam又有什么动静时他就会立刻睁开眼睛，一副如临大敌的紧张模样，像是害怕Sam又会在梦的支配下做出些什么奇怪的举动。  
就这么守到天亮的结果自然是精疲力尽无精打采，上学路上Sam还满脸不解地问Dean为什么他看起来没什么精神。Dean说自己梦见打游戏，厮杀了几个小时，现在还要去学校，当然没精神。  
“那你要少打游戏。”Sam抬头说得认认真真，皱起眉头的样子像个小大人。  
Dean没忍住笑出了声，一手按住弟弟的头顶：“等你身高超过我了再说吧。”他说着，两人正好已经走到Sam的校门口，他拍了拍Sam的背，例行嘱咐他放学要等着他一起回家，Sam却突然在他跟前站定，近得他的鼻尖差点就蹭到了Sam的额头。  
Sam举手比了比自己的身高，手掌边缘轻轻落在Dean的鼻梁上。抬头冲兄长扬眉一笑，满是得意地说道：“很快就会赶上你了。”  
起先被突然停步的Sam吓了一跳，气息撞在他的额头，猝不及防想起昨晚那点难以说清的小事，Dean不由得往后缩了缩。直到Sam抬手，他下意识垂眼，一开始只能看见这只近在睫前的手。与自己厚实的手掌的不同，Sam的手掌薄而均匀，手指修长，骨节分明，像那些钢琴小子们才会有的手。Dean微微瞪起眼睛在心里惊叹了一下，又是感慨又是骄傲，那只手却在此时移开，露出后面那张他再熟悉不过的脸。  
少年笑得意气风发，刘海柔软地搭在前额，眉目清明，鼻梁高挺。削薄的嘴唇此时牵起美妙的弧度，又让Dean想起那些意外的亲吻。心头怪异的感觉挥之不去，不易察觉的惊慌掠过碧绿双眸，Dean慢慢向后退开半步，又一次拍拍弟弟的后背，告诉他再不进去就要迟到了。


	24. Chapter 24

22

Dean感觉自己被一条蛇缠住，胸腔紧缩，喘不过气。嘴也被什么堵上了，慌张地想开口呼救，却什么声音都发不出。他在滚烫的黑色泥潭中挣扎，手脚并用，身体却仍然一径下沉、下沉，淤泥灌进每一个张开的孔窍里，颈后像立着千万把尖刀，肺里焚烧着一把火。  
慌乱之中，他的脚似乎踢到了什么，纤细光滑，像一截水管，或是什么人陈腐的断骨。他惊得吸了一口气，嘴唇上的禁锢并未因此解开，缠绕胸膛的蛇也愈发用力地绞紧，目之所及一片漆黑，他只觉得热，觉得恐惧，双手在湿软的淤泥之中抓握、扑腾，最后竟用力抱住了整条蛇。  
抽着气在深夜中睁开眼睛，Dean下意识地收紧手臂，接着就感受到一缕湿热气息喷洒在他脸上。  
然后是嘴唇上柔软湿润的触感，像极了噩梦里令他惶恐的口枷。  
一只手用力撑在他的胸膛，隔着布料与肌肉骨骼挤压着心脏。他感到一阵轻微目眩，无意识变换了睡姿，这才突然发现他的腿在梦里触碰到的也许是Sam的腿。  
而此刻，Sam的嘴唇正贴着他的，手贴着他的胸口。  
脑中蓦地窜过一阵尖锐鸣响，Dean陡然瞠大双眼，忙不迭拎着Sam的睡衣后领把他从自己身上扯开。尚在睡梦中的男孩似乎并未意识到自己做了什么，只是可怜兮兮地吸着气，双手还在哥哥身上胡乱摸索着，嘴里呢喃着模糊不清的音节，好似某个人的名字，拼命地还想凑过来亲吻他梦中的男孩。  
听到那个近似“Sean”这个名字的音节，Dean愣了愣，失神的瞬间不觉放松手指。挣脱桎梏的男孩又贴了过来，脸颊蹭着他的脸颊，嘴唇撞到他的嘴角，舌尖沿着他丰满的下唇舔过，手掌乱无章法地朝着他的下身游走而去，而他的大腿更是被Sam的膝盖磨蹭着，要是他们再近一些，说不定他都能感受到弟弟某个兴奋不已跃跃欲试的器官正在慢慢抬头。  
意识到Sam大概又梦见Sean了，被又亲又摸了好一阵的Dean无奈翻了个白眼，恶声恶气低低骂了一句“小混账”，又拎着他的后领把他拉开，最后索性坐了起来，压着弟弟的双手，自说自话似的让他老实点。  
Sam在睡梦里挣扎了几下，皱着眉头不舒服地翻了个身，最后终于蜷着身子安分了下来。直到他的呼吸慢慢平静下来，Dean这才放开他的手，心有余悸地擦了一把额上的汗。正要躺回被子里，一直背对着他侧躺的Sam又翻身过来，双臂弯曲交叠着搁在身前，嘴唇微微张开，气息滑过缝隙，形成一阵短促尖锐的响声。  
不知为何，注意力突然就集中在了Sam的嘴唇上。  
Winchester家的人嘴唇大都丰满，偏偏最小的儿子生了一对薄唇。儿时还不明显，长到青春期，男孩的身体朝着成熟生长，五官与骨骼慢慢成形，削薄的嘴唇形状姣好，和他那对漂亮的狭长眼睛一同营造出某种冷静又狡猾的气质，小狐狸一样。只是Dean常觉得那应该只是某种错觉，毕竟Sam诚恳善良，还有点爱哭，和小狐狸这种动物可是大相径庭，完完全全毫无相似之处。  
此前Dean也从不会对Sam这特别的嘴唇有什么想法——就算他自己藏了些秘密，可弟弟就是弟弟，他只管照顾和保护他长大，其他的，他想都没想过。  
只是今晚出了点小状况。  
想到自己和弟弟接吻了，尽管只是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，尽管这个吻的发生连“不小心”都算不上，可Dean心里还是感觉怪怪的，像他无意之中做了什么不可饶恕的坏事。  
Sam是弟弟，不能伤害他。  
想到这里，Dean急忙将视线从Sam的嘴唇上移开，掀开被角下床，又从柜子里搬出了那条毯子，偷偷拿过自己的枕头，他决定还是睡地板好了。  
硬邦邦的地面睡着难受，Dean在毯子上闭着眼睛躺了一会儿，怎么都睡不着。在心里又恶狠狠把Sam骂成是“小混蛋”，出了一口恶气，翻来覆去，可睡不着还是睡不着。就在他第三次翻身的时候，一直霸占着他的床呼呼大睡的Sam突然坐了起来，伴随着短促的惊呼，让他跟着也紧张地睁开眼睛翻身坐起来。  
“Sammy？”  
“Dean？”听见哥哥的声音，少年茫然扭头，看到坐在地板上的Dean，渺茫不解地问道，“你为什么坐在地板上？”  
Dean呼出一口气，装出不满的语气说道：“因为你睡着了还对我拳打脚踢，你梦见自己变成拳击手了吗？”  
Sam闻言，吃惊地瞪起眼睛，嘴唇依旧像他睡时那般微微张着，不确定地颤抖着。愣了半秒钟，他连忙爬过来问Dean自己是不是弄痛他了，着急的样子又让Dean觉得自己的谎似乎过火了一点。  
“唔……说拳打脚踢是有点夸张，只是被你按着脸推了几下。”Dean说着张开手掌比划了几下，“你到底梦见自己和谁打架了？”  
“我、我不记得刚才做了什么梦……”Sam嚅嗫地说道，又可怜又委屈。他小心翼翼挪了挪身体，让Dean上床来睡，好似如果Dean执意非要睡地板，他就会内疚地回自己的房间独自面对可能会出现在梦里的Edward。  
少年的眼睛在铺洒着月光的房间里闪动着动人的瞳光，又诚挚又期待。看着他的眼神，Dean毫无办法地嘟囔了一句“这明明就是小狗”，认命地抬脚又跨上了床。  
不管是假的拳打脚踢还是真的又亲又摸，反正Sam也不是故意的，他也不会因此损失什么，就随他去吧。  
只是再次抱住弟弟的时候，已经闭上眼睛的Dean忍不住最后说了一句：“你已经十四岁了，Sammy，不能再对别人露出那种像小狗的眼神了。”  
怀里的男孩闻言动了动，过了一会儿这才问道：“那是什么样的眼神？”  
“你就当我刚才的是梦话吧……现在的也是。睡吧，Sammy。”  
Sam不再说话，只是又一次伸出双手抱住了Dean的腰。当他又一次将额头抵在哥哥的肩上时，他察觉到兄长的身体明显僵了一下。但Dean没说话，像是迫不及待进入了梦乡。  
剩下的短短几个小时里，Sam还睡得安稳，Dean却一直谨慎地不让自己睡着。每当Sam又有什么动静时他就会立刻睁开眼睛，一副如临大敌的紧张模样，像是害怕Sam又会在梦的支配下做出些什么奇怪的举动。  
就这么守到天亮的结果自然是精疲力尽无精打采，上学路上Sam还满脸不解地问Dean为什么他看起来没什么精神。Dean说自己梦见打游戏，厮杀了几个小时，现在还要去学校，当然没精神。  
“那你要少打游戏。”Sam抬头说得认认真真，皱起眉头的样子像个小大人。  
Dean没忍住笑出了声，一手按住弟弟的头顶：“等你身高超过我了再说吧。”他说着，两人正好已经走到Sam的校门口，他拍了拍Sam的背，例行嘱咐他放学要等着他一起回家，Sam却突然在他跟前站定，近得他的鼻尖差点就蹭到了Sam的额头。  
Sam举手比了比自己的身高，手掌边缘轻轻落在Dean的鼻梁上。抬头冲兄长扬眉一笑，满是得意地说道：“很快就会赶上你了。”  
起先被突然停步的Sam吓了一跳，气息撞在他的额头，猝不及防想起昨晚那点难以说清的小事，Dean不由得往后缩了缩。直到Sam抬手，他下意识垂眼，一开始只能看见这只近在睫前的手。与自己厚实的手掌的不同，Sam的手掌薄而均匀，手指修长，骨节分明，像那些钢琴小子们才会有的手。Dean微微瞪起眼睛在心里惊叹了一下，又是感慨又是骄傲，那只手却在此时移开，露出后面那张他再熟悉不过的脸。  
少年笑得意气风发，刘海柔软地搭在前额，眉目清明，鼻梁高挺。削薄的嘴唇此时牵起美妙的弧度，又让Dean想起那些意外的亲吻。心头怪异的感觉挥之不去，不易察觉的惊慌掠过碧绿双眸，Dean慢慢向后退开半步，又一次拍拍弟弟的后背，告诉他再不进去就要迟到了。


	25. Chapter 25

23

距离Dean的毕业考试还有一周，某天里Sam突然提出他可以回自己的房间睡觉了。刚草草翻了一遍课本的Dean连人带椅子地转过来，看着弟弟没说话，只有眼神泄露了他的不放心。  
自从发现Sam夜里会迷迷糊糊做什么坏事之后，Dean晚上总是睡得不太踏实。后来的一周里，Sam又贴过来亲了他两次，手要么放在他的胸口，要么就是胯骨上，再往下就格外糟糕了。他也没有很粗暴地推开Sam或是叫醒他，总是一边往后缩一边小心地拉开他，从被子里爬起来压着他不老实的双手，直到他又安安静静睡去这才重新钻回被子里。  
他也不打算把这件事告诉Sam——说出来两人多多少少都会不自在，可如果只有他一个人知道的话，他还能勉强把那种不自在压下去，不在弟弟面前露出破绽。毕竟他也没遭受什么损失，惊吓也只在一开始有过，被接连亲吻了几次之后倒也镇定下来了，Sam小时候也喜欢抱着他亲来亲去，还喜欢抓着他的手指往自己嘴里塞，不考虑Sam究竟梦到什么的话，他也可以自我安慰说这大概也是Sam还没能完全长大的某种表现。  
仅此而已。  
只是Sam提出回房去睡的时机有些突兀，Dean担心他在深夜里可能还是会梦到Edward。  
“最近都不敢想他，也就很少梦见他了。”仿佛看穿了哥哥的心思，Sam急忙出声安抚，“我没事的，Dean。”男孩正在经历变声期，说话的声音变得怪怪的，他难受地皱起眉头，不满地摸了摸嗓子。  
Dean坐在椅子上没动，双眼深深看进Sam眼里，好似正在揣测他的话是真是假。而Sam的眼神真诚直白，看不出半点撒谎的痕迹，Dean的嘴唇动了动，还想问问Sean的事，可转念想想，又硬生生把涌上喉头的话给咽了进去。  
“我就在这里，有任何事你都可以随时来找我。”  
Sam点点头，告诉Dean他现在要出门慢跑。  
“而我得复习功课，我知道……你这算是在讽刺我？”Dean佯装生气地瞪起眼睛，猛地起身，冷不丁把弟弟按到床上，伸手就往他的腋下招呼。怕痒的Sam被挠得在床上一边大笑一边大呼住手，反手勾着Dean的脖子把他也拉到床上。他一面缩身躲避兄长的手一面寻找机会反击，手指捏住Dean敏感的腰侧和大腿。Dean忍不住也笑起来，脚下一滑仆倒在床，翻过身想避开Sam的手，终于找到机会的Sam趁势翻身压到他身上，毫不留情地挠着他的腰间。  
笑得浑身无力的Dean试图扳回一城，他聪明的弟弟却好似找到什么诀窍似的，每当他抬手还击或是打算撑起身体逃跑时，Sam总能用他那双应该去弹钢琴的手挠得他毫无还手之力地瘫倒在床，除了傻笑就只能讨饶。  
“老天……我、我输了……Sammy……求你了……”简单的求饶因为笑声和喘息说得断断续续，笑得满脸通红的Dean在Sam身下气喘吁吁，抬起手也只能抹掉溢出眼角的泪水，“求你了……我认输、我认输……求你……”  
一直专注挠痒的Sam在听到Dean的求饶声之后这才肯抬头看一眼他哥。他伏低了身体打算学着电影里那些坏人的样子再说些恶行恶相的话，谁知抬眼就看见兄长从额头红到了耳根和脖子，薄薄的汗水覆盖在他脸上，眼角还因为有眼泪溢出的缘故而红得更加明显。他仰着下巴，喉结和胸膛都在不停起伏，嘴唇还在因为笑意而微微颤抖。一股电流蓦地从尾椎窜入大脑，Sam心口一荡，笑声就这么哽在喉中，一阵热意由脸颊开始，瞬间便烧透了颈后。  
少年急忙缩回手从Dean身上爬了起来。终于从地狱中解脱的Dean懒散地躺倒在床，长长吁了一口气，喉结随着吞咽的动作滚动着，看得Sam背心里又是一热。但他没有立刻下床，反倒跪坐在Dean身边，像是等待着他也能扭头过来看一眼自己——直到耳根依旧通红的Dean真的投来一瞥。  
青年察觉到了不对劲。并不是那种显而易见的，而是细微的、隐秘的、又带着几分好似故意的欲盖弥彰。Sam的眼神让他毫无自觉地吸了一口气，吞咽的动作进行到一半凝滞，只剩还未完全平复的心跳又一次越跳越快、越跳越快。  
Dean不懂自己为什么会有这种怪异的感觉，他不懂自己为什么瑟缩了一下，也不懂为什么还要这么佯装镇定地与Sam对视。  
Sam很古怪。他的眼神，和他微微张开的嘴唇。像他心里藏着上万字的长篇大论，而他只是那么藏着，故意露出一角，却不肯告诉他。  
他自己也很古怪。看不透Sam，却在为某种为止的感觉惴惴不安。  
“我去跑步了。”  
最终，Sam开口了。他爬下床，转身走出Dean的房间。  
只剩Dean一个人在房间里，还躺在床上，愣愣盯着天花板，眼睛不眨，也没有动。  
十四岁的少年到了变声期。  
粗哑的声音像一片粗糙的羽毛掠过他裸露发烫的皮肤。  
Dean没来由地颤抖了一下。  
但他说不清那究竟是因为害怕，还是因为别的。  
这天晚上，Dean自然又没睡好了。他骗自己说是因为不放心睡在对面房间里的Sam，脑子里自然也全都是Sam。但再怎么自欺欺人，他最先想到的并不是那个在他面前说自己不正常的Sam，也不是那天夜里在浴室匆匆洗了脸又怯怯问能不能到他房间里来的Sam，而是几个小时前就那么红着脸跪在他身边直直看着他的Sam。  
是那个古怪的Sam。  
这其中一定有些宛若隐喻的东西，而他暂时没能猜到。  
Dean在莫名焦虑中翻来覆去辗转反侧，最后一次睁开眼睛时，却发现天已经亮了。

毕业典礼那天，穿着学士服的Dean从校长手中接过毕业证书时忍不住扭头往台下看了一眼。Neill夫妇带着Sam就坐在那里看着他，他突然注意到Neill先生眼角和皱纹和Neill太太两颊因为皮肤松弛而加深的法令纹。握着毕业证书的手不由得一紧，Dean陡然感到一阵感伤。  
合影结束之后养父母过来拥抱了他，亲吻他的脸颊。如此近的距离，那些皱纹与松弛的皮肤更加清晰明显，想起自己和Sam怀着惴惴不安的心情被这对夫妇领养的那个下午，想到Neill先生曾在校长面前告诉他不会让自己的养子受到任何不公正的待遇，Dean不觉眼角发酸。他也不知道今天是怎么回事，或许是意识到自己真的长大了，意识到自己在这对善良夫妇的庇护之下终于完成了人生之中一件重要的事，也意识到他们的付出并非毫无代价。  
失去父母是他这一生中最痛的经历，但上帝并没有遗弃他和Sam，祂将Neill夫妇带入他们的生命，让他们仍能同其他人一样拥有幸福的家庭。  
Dean握着自己的毕业证书，闭上眼睛，虔诚地在心中划下十字架。  
“恭喜你，Dean。”等待养父母与Dean拥抱之后，穿着西装的Sam走到兄长面前，踮起脚用力拥抱了他一下。  
Dean很自然地抱着Sam的肩，用力拍了拍他的背。他握着弟弟的胳膊将他稍稍拉远了些，带着赞赏与惊叹上下打量着他。曾经瘦弱的少年渐渐也有了结实的体格，柔软的刘海被向后梳起露出了额头和他锐利的眉目，特地定做的西装剪裁合身，衬衫衣领挺括，Neill太太挑选的领带将他衬得英俊而温和，他站在自己面前，像一个大大的惊叹号，是惊讶，更是惊喜。  
Dean的眼角一时更加酸涩，他不好意思地低头用手揉了揉鼻尖，小声说道：“看看你，帅小子。”  
兄长的称赞让Sam又惊又喜，他局促地抬手想抓头发，却突然想起不能弄乱了他好不容易梳好的发型，只好转而挠挠颈后。  
好在此时Neill先生过来一把揽过男孩们的肩，告诉他们他有礼物要送给Dean，说着就把他们带向了停车场。


	26. Chapter 26

24

Neill先生为Dean买了一辆车。  
尽管只是一辆二手的，但也足以让Dean动容不已——1967年版的雪佛兰Impala，这曾是过世的父亲最爱的车型，他们家有过一辆，父亲经常开着它带上全家出游，也正是那场车祸，撞毁了那辆Impala，也带走了父母。  
Neill先生说在Dean的相簿里见过Impala，注意到他对它相当怀念与着迷，便同妻子决定买一辆二手的作为毕业礼物送给他。  
Impala黑色的车前盖上反射着耀眼的阳光，Dean爱惜地抚摸着被保养一新的车身，忍不住又一次感到鼻尖发酸。他说不出更多话，只能过去用力抱住养父母。  
不久之后，Sam也放假了，他们收拾好简单的行李，带着为数不多的现金开始了第一次的独自旅行。第一天的大部分时间都花费在了公路上，在轰鸣的引擎声中，Dean开车，副驾座上的Sam看着地图指路，车里还放着AC/DC的歌——老旧的车只能播放磁带，而Dean那里恰好还有当年从父母遗物里挑出来的几盘经典摇滚磁带。  
时值夏季，掠过公路的风里带着热辣的署意，吹动公路两旁的灰叶槭树叶沙沙作响。一片叶子在风里悠悠从车窗飘进车里，落在了Sam膝盖上的地图上。Sam拿起这片边缘发白的树叶仔细端详了一会儿，谨慎地把它夹进了地图里。  
“旅途纪念品，哈？”正在开车的Dean没有错过这些，侧目看了弟弟一眼，笑着调侃道。  
“这种树有几个的亚种，叶子边缘的颜色都不一样。”Sam说得一本正经，一旁的Dean正等着他继续往下介绍——他喜欢Sam认认真真同他说一些不常见的知识的样子，这让Sam显得又博学又聪明，他从心底感到骄傲——哪知Sam说到这里便停住了，过了好一会儿才继续说道，“嗯，旅途纪念品。这可是我和你第一次单独出来旅行，我不想错过什么。”  
Sam的话让Dean略略吃惊地眨了眨眼睛。虽然Sam才十四岁，但他不常说这些，就像他后来也不常在兄长面前提起自己的难过与不堪那样。Dean很清楚Sean和Edward背后所代表的是在Sam极限之外的状况，也只有在这种时候他才会又像个孩子那样害怕独自面对问题转而向兄长求助。  
而惊讶过后Dean又感到有些悲伤，可悲伤里居然还掺杂了一丝满足——比起其他同龄人，他和Sam的经历确实有些不同，他们在太早的时候就经历了丧亲之痛，在最该是无忧无虑的时候经历了谎言、冷漠与暴力，他们曾有过一段除了彼此谁也无法信任的艰难时光，迷茫过、恐惧过、甚至绝望过，他们没有时间和勇气再去憧憬未来，憧憬安定平和的生活，更是无法想象有朝一日能像现在这样开着车行驶在一段漫长又自由的旅途之中。可无论怎样，今天，现在，他们确实做到了。他坐在Sam身边，Sam坐在他身边，车是父亲最喜欢的型号，歌也是父亲喜欢的歌，他们的钱包里放着母亲的照片，他们一家人以这样的形式重聚。  
Dean感激Neill夫妇，因为他们是将他和Sam带出噩梦的人。他们拥有足够的耐心与包容，有足够的善意与时间，如果天使真的在人间拥有无数化身，他愿意相信，他们就是。  
更重要的是，现在是只属于他和Sam的时间了。或许是那些年的痛苦经历所致，面对其他人时，Sam还是无法完全打开自己的内心，就算对方是Neill夫妇也是如此。他温和，友善，却和那些人保持着不远不近的距离感，也只有在他这个兄长面前才会放下他那些看似柔软却坚硬的戒备，才能重新做回那个让Dean愿意为之付出一切的Sam Winchester。  
Dean在为能和那样的Sam在一起而满足。  
他们在出发的第二天傍晚才终于到达了计划中的第一站——一座位于西海岸的小镇。过去的几年里，Neill夫妇也曾带着他们去过几次海边。与热衷高山峡谷的Dean不同，Sam似乎更喜欢大海，每一次到海边他都会把自己晒成古铜色，而第一次去海边就险些被晒伤的Dean此后每一次都只能气闷地待在太阳伞下面，还因此被Sam嘲笑了很久。  
不大的镇子毗邻太平洋，有着漫长而平直的海岸线与白金色的沙滩，风里是海水的咸腥味，空气里则带着海边特有的潮湿。  
运气不错的他们在天黑之前找到了一家便宜的旅馆，刚把行李拿到房间，Dean就兴冲冲地从包里拿出早就准备好的泳裤和拖鞋，怂恿Sam现在就去海边。  
“你不是不喜欢去海滩吗？”反射性接过Dean扔过来的泳裤，Sam一边抖开一边不解地询问，在看清了泳裤的尺寸之后，他翻了一个白眼告诉Dean说他的买小了。  
“不可能，我像你这么大的时候就是穿这么大的泳裤。”  
“可你又不是我。”Sam叹了一口气，“我们不是有泳裤吗，为什么又给我买了新的？”他说着从自己包里拿出以前的，把两条泳裤拎在手里，像是给Dean证明这条新的确实小了。  
“好吧，那你穿这个。”Dean不甘心地哼了一声，又从自己包里翻出一条花花绿绿的沙滩裤扔给了Sam。  
少年抓着沙滩裤哭笑不得，不明白为什么Dean这么执着于要他穿新的泳裤。  
“Sammy，我已经成年了，Neill夫妇送了我一辆车，但实际上，他们已经不需要对我负责了。你是我弟弟，我现在得对你负责了，照顾你是我的责任和义务。”  
从未想过Dean竟是出于这个原因才会突然给他买东西，Sam愣了愣，怔怔说道：“但是你还要念大学……”  
“没错，我会争取奖学金，会去打工赚钱，我不会放下我的责任。你就只是……让我照顾你好吗？我能为你做只有这么多……”  
听完Dean的话，Sam突然忘却上一秒还在他脑中酝酿的那些句子。他想说Neill夫妇也能把他照顾得很好，想说Dean不必再往自己身上揽过那么多，他甚至想说他自己也能照顾好自己，想说他不会再是任何人的责任与义务，可Dean此时的眼神却让他陡然失去了一切声音。  
Dean凝望他，温柔中带着一缕好似穿过这么多年时光罅隙的哀痛与难过。他看起来那么急切，像匆忙赶赴一场绝对不可错过的约定，他的眼睛里充满期盼与焦灼，好似如果他从弟弟口中听闻什么拒绝的词句，他就会丢失掉什么重要的东西似的。  
Sam就这么沉默地仰着头，呆呆与兄长对视。  
而Dean在等。  
Dean成年了，不再需要监护人，他拥有更多的自由，便更加迫切地希望依靠自己的能力去照顾和保护Sam，不仅仅是为了自己，也是为了他们故去的父母。他希望自己变得更强，更坚韧，变得无坚不摧，变得刀枪不入；他希望自己有更多的能力，希望自己仍是Sam最重要的家人，希望Sam仍能像过去那样信赖和依赖他，他甚至希望在自己面前Sam永远都是那个不会长大的男孩，会委屈，会喊痛，会在他面前毫无顾忌地哭泣。  
他只是焦虑。  
因为正如Sam所说，他要去念大学了。而此前，他从没和Sam分开过。想到两个月后即将到来的分离，就算只是暂时的，那也让他惴惴不安。他第一次意识到离开了自己的弟弟，他可能连怎么正常生活都不知道——他会呼吸，会眨眼，会进食喝水；他会按照课表乖乖上课，完成作业，会参加社团，有社交，只是他总觉得自己想象的大学生活中缺少了什么东西。  
不会再有一个小家伙突然闯进他的房间闷闷不乐地向他诉说烦恼。  
也不会有那么一个小混账往他衣服上偷偷撒一些导致发痒的奇怪粉末。  
不会有那么一个少年迷茫无助地对他说自己好像不正常，也不会再有人能像那个男孩一样占用他那么多时间、那么多精力，几乎吸引了他的全副注意力。  
Dean习惯了这些。  
他习惯了有Sam的生活，就像他习惯了呼吸空气。  
一时难以适从。  
所以他需要做点什么，需要向Sam证明点什么，他想向Sam证明自己依然重视他，想以此换来Sam的承认。  
也只有在想到关于大学的话题时，Dean才会恍然大悟：他需要Sam。这种需要甚至超出了他对亲情的需求，或许是因为他们曾经相依为命，尽管多数时候他才是保护者，可正是因为他还有Sam，所以他才没有被那些伤痛击溃。  
Sam是他的支柱。  
所以他更不能放弃自己对Sam的责任，不能懒惰地把Sam扔给他善良的养父母。  
过了许久，Sam不知道在这段沉默了Dean又想了些什么，他想告诉Dean其实不需要为他做这么多，可他说不出口，好像这么说了，就是拒绝给予Dean什么东西似的。  
所以他只能点头。  
与此同时，他应该是给了Dean某些东西，只是他自己也不清楚那是什么。而站在他面前焦灼等待的兄长在看到他的反应之后，像松了一口气似的，终于又露出了安心快活的笑容，用安心快活的语气催促他赶快换上泳裤。  
Sam看了一眼窗外，夕阳把这座小镇染成了浓郁的橘色。


	27. Chapter 27

25

在得到弟弟的首肯之后，Dean仿佛忘记了刚才的紧张与忧郁，领着弟弟兴冲冲在夕阳里走向已经无人的海滩。  
迫近海平面的巨大落日将天空染成火烧般的橘红，紫红色的晚霞环绕在夕阳周围，昭示着明天将是个好天气，而海面则呈现出一种令人着迷的瑰丽紫色，只有在海浪荡漾的最高处才能见到几抹闪动的金色。  
Dean迎着光走去，背影漆黑，余晖将他那头乱糟糟的头发倒是勾勒得根根明晰，投在沙滩上的影子被遥远落日拖拽得老长。他脚下的拖鞋踩进沙里，每一步都会带起一袭细沙飞扬。Sam跟在哥哥身后，看着他只能分辨得出轮廓的背影，一步一步踩进他的影子里。  
Dean先是穿着鞋下水踩着温和的海浪玩了一会儿，接着脱掉衬衫和短裤转身扔给了Sam，又脱了鞋，这才一头跃进海里，一口气游出了好远。站在沙滩上的Sam抱着Dean的衣服，心跳莫名有些失控，触碰到布料的指尖开始发烫。他抬头，见一颗脑袋从深紫色的海面冒出，Dean一手划着水一手扬起冲他打招呼，大喊着让他也下水。  
天色越来越暗了，太阳已经完全沉入海底，深蓝色的天幕广袤无垠，只剩东天的月亮还散发着微弱的光芒。可即便是这样的月光，也掩盖了天空中大部分星辰的光辉，Sam不禁开始埋怨起Dean，更是嫉妒起起伏的海水——因为在这样的夜色里，他看不见Dean在水中的身姿，可海水却能恣意环绕、甚至抚摸他。  
闷闷不乐踢了踢脚边的沙，男孩叠好哥哥的衣服放在他的拖鞋旁边，自己也脱了衬衫和鞋，朝着大海走去。  
他们在水里嬉戏了一会儿，Sam游着追过去询问刚刚在旅馆里没能得到答案的问题。  
“我记得你不喜欢海滩的，为什么突然这么急着来这里？”  
“我不喜欢海滩只是因为那年差点把我晒伤的阳光和后来我只能像个小姑娘似的躲在太阳伞底下的屈辱！”Dean说得愤愤不平，还刻意加重了“屈辱”这个词。Sam倒是觉得兄长有点小题大做，但想想平日里常常以男子汉自居的他却因为会被晒伤而不得不坐在阳伞下面，Sam又忍不住笑出了声。  
恶狠狠瞪了弟弟一眼，Dean嘟囔着“就知道不该告诉你的”，独自朝着远处的一块礁石游去。而Sam自然也不落其后地跟了过去。  
不甘寂寞的Dean有时会突然潜到水下去抓Sam的脚，但他总是很有分寸，小心翼翼地注意别突然吓到了Sam，或是用力把他整个拉到水下；有时他又会悄悄潜到弟弟身边，猛地冒出水面吓唬他；不过更多的时候他们只是在水中比赛谁游得更远更快，不断地从一块礁石游向另一块。  
水中的Sam偶尔也会学着Dean的样子恶作剧。他潜入水中，跟在Dean身后，突然加速游上去一把抱住他的腰把他撞入水中。那时，他的肩膀靠着Dean的背，胳膊环抱着Dean的腰，手掌贴在Dean结实的腹部，Dean会抓住他的手企图挣脱，他们在水里嬉闹翻滚，Dean对他的触碰没有任何防备。  
Dean总是这样。  
Dean总是纵容他。  
这让他想起那些夜晚。  
他趁着Dean睡着去偷偷亲他，嘴唇小心翼翼贴着他的嘴唇，手掌诚恐诚惶按在他的胸膛。第一次只是因为梦见了Dean，迷迷糊糊地醒来，抬头就看到兄长安稳的睡眼，一时以为自己还在梦中，便迷登登地吻了过去。当然，就算在梦中他也不敢太过造次，光是嘴唇的触碰就能让他得到无上满足。但当睡意渐渐散去，少年这才意识到原来刚才的并不是梦。  
他真的吻了Dean。  
就在这个夜里，在他清醒而Dean酣睡之时。  
心脏在胸膛里猛地震动起来，绞刑架的影子就这么窜过脑海，Dean喷洒在他脸上的气息陡然变成无数尖锐的针，他在绵密的痛楚中抽着气，在畏惧中凝视着Dean长长的睫毛，最终却仍敌不过内心的蠢蠢欲动。  
于是有了第二次，第三次，有了更多。  
但他不敢太贪心，那些吻持续的时间总不过三五秒，心跳快得让他目眩，他不敢做更多，却也不舍离开。于是在每个深夜里醒来，在每个深夜里偷吻，又带着满足与遗憾睡去。  
但他从没想过有一天夜里Dean会在他这偷偷摸摸的吻里醒来。在目睹Dean眼皮抖动即将睁开眼睛的那一刻，他紧张极了，又害怕极了，匆忙闭上眼睛，在隆隆心跳声中装出深陷梦境的样子，不安地让嘴唇就这么一直胶着在Dean的唇上。  
他又骗了Dean。  
而Dean只是把他拉开，轻轻压着他的手，像是耐心地等待他安静下来。他想蜷身，想把脑袋缩进胳膊里，他也不敢想象Dean此时的表情，只能揣着一颗潮湿滚烫的心继续装睡。  
天亮过后，Dean也什么都没说——就算那之后的每个夜里他依然假装梦到Sean而贴近Dean去吻和抚摸他，Dean仍旧只是拉开他，轻轻按着他，等他睡着，再慢慢躺到他身边。  
依然什么都没说。  
甚至在他自己主动提出回房间睡时，Dean还那么不放心，他看见Dean的眼睛里写满了担忧，心里充满了甜蜜与对自己的鄙夷。  
仿佛他做什么Dean都不会责怪他。  
脑子里充满了各种古怪念头，Sam又一次从背后偷袭了Dean，他用力把兄长撞进水里，手臂紧紧环住他腰，手指触碰着他在水下湿润而冰凉的皮肤。直到一串气泡从他眼前升上水面，Dean的双手在水中开始乱无章法地划动扑棱。  
突然意识到Dean呛水了，心急的Sam忍不住在水下打了个颤。他急忙将Dean托出水面，一手揽着他拼命向岸边游去。  
所幸他们嬉戏的地方距离海滩并不远，刚上岸，Dean就趴在沙滩上不停咳嗽。鼻腔和耳朵里都进了水，气管里是火辣辣的痛，他一边咳嗽一边流眼泪，耳朵里好似被什么东西堵住，任何声音都听不真切。直到他终于让耳朵里的水慢慢流出，这才听到Sam急切的声音。  
“我……没事……”Dean边说边咳，气管痛得他难受极了，勉强抹了一把脸上的眼泪，却又弄得满脸是沙。他低咒了一声，忍着疼痛和眼睛被蒙住的烦躁爬起来，找到他们的衣服，这才用不知是谁的衬衫胡乱擦掉了脸上的沙。  
“你还好吗？”  
Sam追过来，却在距离Dean还有三步的地方停了下来。大概意识到自己做错事了，他的语气支支吾吾，脸上写满了担忧，又害怕兄长责怪而不敢靠近。  
“没事，就是……气管有点痛……”Dean说着又咳了几声，在月光之下勉强辨认清楚了两人的衣物，把Sam的衬衫扔给他，自己也随意套好了衣服，穿上拖鞋就往旅馆走去。  
直到他们走进房间，Sam还在向Dean不停道歉。Dean换下泳裤喝了点水，一边说着自己没事一边催促Sam去换衣服。  
“我不会再那么做了……”Sam低着头小声说道。  
“做什么？”  
“就是突然把你拖到水里……”  
“当时是我自己没注意才呛到了水，不是你的错。”Dean见Sam又想开口，急忙抢白道，“气管真是痛得要命，什么都别说了，赶快换衣服，我们去吃点东西。”  
虽然并不喜欢Dean这种总是把过错揽到自己身上的个性，却担心再说下去Dean又要和自己争辩，想到刚刚在海边Dean痛得直流眼泪的样子，Sam也只好懊丧地咬咬嘴唇，抓起一条牛仔裤走进了浴室。


	28. Chapter 28

26

运气不错的是，在来到这个小镇的第二天晚上，海边就举行了一场热闹非凡的篝火派对。Dean和Sam自然没有错过，Dean甚至还为此给他们各买了一顶沙滩帽。Sam觉得它太傻了，直到出门都不肯戴上，Dean倒是觉得帽子不错，直到他被派对里的一个小女孩询问为什么晚上还要戴遮阳帽时才愤愤不平地一把抓下帽子扔在了沙滩上。  
派对上有烤肉、有喝不完的啤酒、有悠扬的吉他弹唱和月光之下浪漫的调情。尽管教会对婚前性行为的反对一年更胜一年地严苛，几十年来在这种约束之下的人们也愿意遵守，但上帝也没说过不许人们在婚前调调情或是接个吻什么的。  
孩子们在沙滩上恣意追逐打闹，大人们在欢快的吉他声里围着篝火跳起了舞步随意的舞。原本陌生的人在快乐的气氛中逐渐熟悉，开始交谈、欢笑，空气里弥漫着一股快活欢乐的氛围。  
Dean悄悄偷了一点啤酒来喝，又给Sam顺了一大盘香气四溢的烤肉。温和柔软的泡沫裹着浅金色的液体滑下食道，第一次喝酒的Dean竭力用舌头品尝的酒的味道，舔舔嘴唇，接着又囫囵往嘴里灌了两口。他感觉世界变轻了，软绵绵的细沙更是变成软绵绵的云朵，他歪着身子靠在了Sam肩上，傻乎乎笑起来，突然拉着弟弟走进了跳着舞的人群中。  
他不知道该怎么办，脚步好像跟不上乐曲的节奏。但他只苦恼了一会儿就放弃了，随心所欲地跟随人群涌动的方向围绕着篝火缓慢转圈。被他抓着的Sam一开始也不太合作，一心想离开这里的样子，他半眯起眼睛，摇头晃脑地告诉弟弟这才是旅行当中最重要的部分，说着便又拉着他跳了一会儿舞。或许是Sam渐渐也接受了，Dean感觉他的腰好似被Sam抱住了，他笑嘻嘻地把手搭在了Sam肩上，低喃着：“这才是我的好男孩。”  
欢快的音乐还在继续，晕乎乎的Dean慵懒地贴着Sam，让他带着自己紧跟着人潮，迷迷糊糊之间察觉弟弟好像又长高了一些。接着他又喝了一点酒，是Sam主动递过来的，他高兴地喝了一些，还打着酒嗝严肃地告诫弟弟不能碰这些。  
“你才十四岁。要是Neill先生知道你喝酒了，他会拆了我的骨头。”Dean一边说一边抬头揉了揉弟弟的头发，终于忍不住嘟囔“你是不是又长高了”。  
Sam没回答他的问题，只是用力把他搂进怀里。Dean不满地挣扎了一下，接着就感觉自己被可恶的弟弟带离了篝火。派对上的啤酒太好喝了，他还想再去偷一瓶来喝，还想继续跳舞，而且，他都没吃上几块烤肉。  
他絮絮叨叨了一路，可不听话的Sam始终不肯放他回到派对上，只是不停重复“你喝醉了我带你回去”。  
两人在半途中拉扯了一会儿，Dean发现自己居然敌不过Sam的力气。他不甘心地哼哼了两声，骂了句“bitch”，最后却还是乖乖跟着弟弟走了。  
不知走了多远，也不知走了多久，Dean困得差点挂在弟弟身上睡着了。他撑开几乎要睁不开的眼皮茫然看着四下的漆黑，含混不清地问还有多久才能到旅馆。  
接着他的背就突然撞在了什么坚硬的东西上。  
痛得闷哼一声，Dean吸着气低吼了一句，一直没有说话的Sam却突然俯身过来吻了他。  
Sam的嘴唇很热。  
Dean的第一反应竟是Sam又梦到Sean了吗？他们刚刚参加的那场派对只是他的梦？难道他们其实已经睡在旅馆里了？  
Dean一时分辨不清，双手就这么软绵绵搭在对方肩上，因为太过专注与思考而没有及时拉开他。  
直到一条舌头伸进了他嘴里。  
被迫打开口腔的Dean下意识挣扎了一下，下意识抓着Sam的后领想扯开他，没想到他可恶的弟弟居然强硬地扳过他的手臂扭到身后，舌头更是急切而粗暴地在他口腔里舔舐翻搅，像是要就这么伸进他的喉咙里去。  
一股强烈的不适感令Dean猛地一个激灵，酒也清醒了大半。他在迷蒙的星光之下陡然睁大眼睛，奋力挣扎，这时才发现对方居然不是Sam。  
比一秒前那股不适感更加浓烈的恶心感击中了Dean。他猛地咬破了对方的舌头，抬脚奋力蹬向对方的膝盖，压在他身上的男人吃痛地缩了一下，Dean趁机挣开他的双手，抬手就照着他的脸来了一拳。可他没想到的是，因为酒精的缘故，这一拳的力道和准头都出了差错，他没能击退对方，反而还令对方恼羞成怒地再次抓住了他。  
后背又一次被压在了表面凹凸不平的礁石上，Dean咬牙怒视着对方，愤怒地破口大骂。  
对方给了他一耳光。  
“是你主动贴过来的！你在勾引我！我知道你们这些不知羞耻的小家伙，还没断了找个男人来操自己的恶心念头，我满足你！”  
他刚说完这句话，突然就被身后的一股力量拉开，还没反应过来是怎么回事鼻梁上就挨了一拳。从桎梏中被解放的Dean跟过去抬脚狠狠踢中男人的裆部，在他倒地之后又扑过去超他的腰侧狠狠踩了一脚。  
“Dean！你没事吧！”  
刚刚追过来拉开男人的Sam并没有拉住此时盛怒中的兄长，只是焦急地询问。在得到Dean一声匆匆的“我没事”之后，他就不再说话，退到一旁静静等Dean发泄完怒火。  
直到倒在沙滩上的男人最后抱着头缩起身体哀嚎求饶，Dean这才终于停下他愤怒的报复，气喘吁吁地盯着他看了一会儿，嘶声说道：“你想报警就去吧。”说着，又往他脸上啐了一口，这才抬起胳膊擦了擦脸上的汗水，拉着弟弟离开了这幽暗的海边。  
一路上只是喘息没说话，Sam却发现Dean抓着他的那只手一直在发抖。回到旅馆之后Dean立刻冲进卫生间里吐了，其间还夹杂着他愤怒的低吼。Sam忧心忡忡地跟了进去，Dean已经冲走了马桶里的秽物，正站在盥洗台前漱口。  
“你还好吗？”  
Sam从没有过哪一刻像现在这样痛恨自己的口拙，他注意到Dean的眼角发红，注意到Dean的身体直到现在还在发抖，可他不知除了如此笨拙地反复询问这句话之外还能说些什么，还能做些什么。  
“你听见那个人说的话了对吧？”吐出嘴里的自来水，Dean胡乱擦了擦嘴唇，转身看着Sam。  
Sam缩了一下。  
他知道Dean指的是什么。  
“我知道那些个婊子养的会那么想：他妈的所有还不肯被好好纠正的同性恋都该翘着屁股等着被操！但我他妈的没有勾引他！我以为那是你，我以为和我跳舞的人是你，我以为你要带我回来！”原本已经稍稍平静下来的Dean突然又愤恨地低声咆哮起来，身体在怒火中更加剧烈地颤抖起来，“我没有勾引他！”粗鲁地擦了一把不小心涌出眼眶的眼泪，青年气得绕着房间来回打转，大脑仿佛被一团弥漫着恶毒腥味的黑雾包围，“我没有，该死的，我没有！”他像失去神智般不停重复这句话，直到一只手过来勾住了他的胳膊。  
“我知道你没有，我相信你，Dean。”  
变声期少年独有的粗哑嗓音在耳畔响起，毒雾在脑中一瞬凝滞，凝结，最终化作粉末消失得无影无踪。  
Dean红着眼睛反应迟缓地扭过头，看见弟弟正红着一张脸站在自己身边，眼中充满了急迫与疼痛。  
突然意识到自己刚才在无意中透露了什么，Dean猛吸了一口气，甚至忘记了自己的愤怒，只能颓丧又畏缩地看着弟弟，过了许久，这才有若虚脱一般地说道：“我骗了你……我从没告诉过你，其实我和你一样。”  
面对Dean突如其来的坦诚，Sam无端感到一阵紧张。他的手还勾着Dean的胳膊，手指轻轻触碰着他滚烫的皮肤。  
“我、我知道，我知道你对我隐瞒的事。”


	29. Chapter 29

27

Sam的话让Dean脸上陡然失去了血色。他错愕地看着弟弟，又惊又慌，嘴唇张翕着，却不知该说、该问些什么，只是下意识挣开Sam的手退开两步，扭过头确认他们回来时是否锁好了房间的门。  
“你知道？所以你也知道我当时为什么转学吗？”Dean迟疑着，咬咬嘴唇，最终不确定地问道。但Sam一瞬变得困惑的表情让他跟着也困惑了，用力皱起眉头，他继续问道，“你都知道些什么？”  
“你是……你是同性恋的事。”Sam用力吞咽了一下。Dean将手臂抽开的小动作让他有些慌张，他不确定Dean是出于什么原因要这么做，不确定Dean现在究竟是气愤还是畏惧。不敢上前，少年跟着也咬了咬嘴唇，最终还是选择退开到自己床边，把更多的空间留给了Dean，“你说的转学，是你十六岁那次吗？”  
他和Dean因为Neill夫妇搬家而转过一次学，后来Dean又转学了一次，他一直以为是因为后来那所学校距离他的中学更近一些。  
看来是另有原因。  
Sam很好奇，他发问，可Dean皱眉咬牙的样子让他又有些不忍追问。不管是因为什么，那一定是件大事，不然照Dean的性格，他不可能轻易就转学，也不会一直放在心里惦记了这么多年。  
比起心中的疑问，Sam更担心Dean。如果他的问题让Dean想到某些不快的回忆，他宁愿就此跳过——尽管“Dean有事隐瞒过他”这件事让他心里感到不太舒服，可他相信Dean也不是故意不告诉他的。就像Dean隐瞒了自己是同性恋的事，他能懂Dean当时的心情，因为他一开始也不敢告诉兄长。  
可能他们都怕对方因为这件事而厌恶、疏远自己。  
沉默在令人窒息的等待中一点一点发酵，站在床边的Sam感到压抑，甚至不自觉加重了呼吸，直到切切实实感受到肺泡被氧气充盈这才肯慢慢呼出气息。心跳在忐忑中也越跳越快，他发觉自己此刻甚至比刚刚在派对上发现Dean不见了时更加惊慌不安，生怕自己选在了错误的时机问了错误的问题。  
“我当时爱上了我们的数学老师。”就在Sam打算向Dean道歉时，Dean突然开口了，“我没告诉过任何人，可他就是知道了，他也没有在课堂之外的任何地方同我说过话，以前没有，发现之后也没有，但是我后来每次和他打招呼他都不会理我。我知道这很可怕——我是说一个男人知道自己被一个还没成年的小男孩爱上的事——我能理解他。”Dean的声音很空洞，与他平日里充满快活与魅力的嗓音大相径庭，听得Sam竟感到心尖窜过一阵揪痛，眼眶莫名其妙地发热，跟着是一阵酸涩由鼻尖开始向着周围蔓延。  
“我和你一样，被自己吓坏了，却又很难过。”Dean说着，慢慢走向自己的床，好似被抽空力气般地一下子坐到了床垫上，“我去告解室告解，回来跟自己说我得忘掉他，我得让自己变得正常起来。我试了很多办法，去教堂忏悔过很多次，告解过很多次，故意在想起他的时候去想一些我厌恶的人——和你一样，Sammy。”他自嘲地笑起来，只在扭头看向自己的弟弟时，落寞空洞的眼睛里这才慢慢凝结起星点挣扎的温柔，像是在告诉他，自己没事。  
“我以为这件事就这样过去了，就算没办法立刻忘记他，但是不管要花多长时间，我都会让自己变得和其他人一样。”  
在痛苦中翻覆沉浮的Dean忽然想起六年前的一个午后，他和Sam在Bush小姐的陪同下惴惴不安地坐在警车里，却在一个十字路口右转之后遭遇了一场突如其来的街头暴动。他在很久以后才知道那场暴动的起因，后来他在电视上见到了做新年致辞的大主教，也在新闻里看到过绞刑架。他知道同性恋和乱伦不一样，他们还没有罪孽深重到必须被人往脖子上套绳索的程度。但他也知道，在人们心里，它们是一样的，都下贱肮脏，令人作呕。  
人们只是不会往他脖子上套住看得见的绳索而已。  
“有一天我在教堂忏悔的时候遇到了校长。他看到我了，对我说他什么都知道。他说我必须做点什么来赎罪。他把我带到他的办公室里，解开了我的衬衫——”Dean说到这里，原本毫无起伏的语气突然再次变得激动，Sam发现他搁在大腿两侧的手已经狠狠握成拳头，关节因为用力而泛开了不自然的白色，“我挥开他的手，要离开的时候被他抓着头发按在了墙上。他骂我是不知羞耻的杂种，说我这样的戴罪之人永远不可能进到天堂里。我揍了他，打断了他的鼻梁和几根牙齿。他报了警，在警察面前说我是同性恋，说我勾引他！他说我不听他的劝诫所以恼羞成怒揍了他！”回想起记忆中那张伪善的脸，Dean气得浑身发抖，仿佛只要那个混账胆敢再次出现在他面前，他一样会像两年那样揍得他满脸是血，甚至更多。  
Sam这时才明白过来Dean刚才为什么那么激动，为什么会那样重复着“我没有”。不仅仅只是因为今晚的事，更是因为两年前他就被人如此污蔑与侮辱过，因为两年过去了，仍有人怀着那样龌龊恶心的心理妄图在这里尝到点甜头，却为他的反抗恼羞成怒。  
少年突然有些后悔。在他拉开那个男人之后他不该只是那么看着的，他应该也加入Dean，他甚至想回到两年前，他想告诉那个在当时还什么都不知道的自己，有卑劣的畜生侮辱了他哥。  
“我不知道你还记不记得有一天我没有去接你放学，那是因为我被警察拘留了，只准Neill先生在二十四小时之后来保释我。”Dean说着，愤怒地瞪圆了因为难过与怒意而再次变得通红眼睛，狠狠将指甲掐进了掌心的肉里，“有人建议那个混账起诉我，但是他没有，我知道他是因为心虚。后来Neill先生帮我办理了转学，他说他不能让我留在一个伪善之人管理的学校念书。Sammy，Neill先生知道我的事，Neill太太也是，但他们从来没有对我表现出任何厌恶和不满，我真的……我真的很感激他们。”说到最后，原本盈满愤恨的嗓音又渐渐低了下去，喟叹着，声音里多了几分带着悲伤与难堪的低柔，像他为这样的自己无地自容，为善良的Neill夫妇收养了这样的自己感到抱歉。  
“我花了很长时间让自己看起来和其他人没什么两样，我和女孩约会，骗你说很成功——每个和我约会过的女孩都讨厌我，我在骗她们，所以我不敢牵她们的手，不敢和她们走在一起，甚至说话的时候不敢看她们的眼睛……我只是看起来很正常而已。”  
Dean垂下头，慢慢松开他紧握的双拳，翻开手掌，看着掌心里被指甲刮破皮的细小伤口，又一次沉默下去，自虐般一块一块撕开翻起的皮。  
他本是不打算向Sam坦陈这些的，他本打算就这么瞒着Sam，瞒一辈子。一开始只是因为害怕Sam会因此不认他这个哥哥，害怕Sam会厌恶他。后来得知Sam也和他一样时，心里并没有松懈下来的感觉，他只是诧异又难过，像预见了发生在自己身上的事会在弟弟身上重演。所以他才会那么紧张谨慎，所以他才要一直守着Sam，更不许他愚蠢的弟弟递出那封认罪书一样的情书，而是借着他们之间的争吵悄悄摸出去找到Sean，连逼带吓地威胁了他一番，勒令他最好离Sam远一点。他为Sam做了那么多，却还是藏着自己的秘密，因为他心里总有种古怪的感觉，好似Sam会变成这样都是受到了他潜移默化的影响，他不肯承认这个，想逃避，便自私地对自己的事闭口不谈。  
等情绪慢慢平复下来，Dean这才揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，随口问道：“你是怎么知道我的事的？Neill先生告诉你的吗？”  
默默聆听Sam讲述的Dean一直惴惴不安，因为他担心Dean会问起他最害怕被问到的问题。然而到最后，他还是没能躲过。  
他要撒谎吗？  
谎称是他的某种感觉？或是猜测？他要怎么欺骗Dean才能让他相信呢？  
Sam的身体不自觉地开始发抖，掌心里汗津津的，指尖却是冷的。  
“因为……因为……因为我想知道全部的你。”  
Sam说着，抬眼看向Dean。  
他没有撒谎，也就这么放任了曾经藏在心中的贪婪与爱意从血液里浸透到他异常坚定的凝视中。  
他看到Dean露出惊愕的表情。  
而后是困惑。  
最后便任由顿悟之后错愕惊惧的惊涛骇浪吞噬。  
少年的身体抖得更加厉害了，心揪痛着缩成一团，却仍是那么坚定地看着他哥。


	30. Chapter 30

28

没有隐瞒的必要了，也不需要撒谎，如果这个世界上还有人能让Sam坦诚，能让他毫无顾忌地说出自己的一切所想，那个人也只能是Dean了。  
只有Dean。  
少年不是毫无顾虑，不是不害怕，他不是没想过那些特别糟糕的结果，但他依然向Dean说了实话，他的眼神也诚实，言辞也诚实，他探知过Dean的底线，他知道最坏的结果是什么，至少Dean绝不会离开他。  
Dean在他的惊愕中瞪大双眼，不可思议地看向弟弟，脑中在这短短一瞬闪过千般思绪万般回忆，诚惶诚恐地怀疑自己是不是给了Sam什么错误的信号，是不是让Sam误解了什么。但他竟什么都想不起，得不出什么像样的结论，因为他只是在竭尽自己的最大努力帮助Sam，帮助他避开伤害，帮助他走出困扰与噩梦。  
“你让我别去想Sean，让我用另一个我厌恶的人代替他。我试过了，试过很多人，没有用。”Sam开口说话时才发现自己的牙齿居然在打颤，海边的夏夜温度宜人，凉风习习，可Sam的身体一直发抖，抖到他开始怀疑自己是不是患上了某种无可医治的绝症，“只有你，Dean，在我心里，只有你能好到让我暂时忘记Sean，好到让我觉得就算有一天我不再喜欢他也不是什么大不了的事。你是哥哥，我原本以为就算我再怎么去想我都不会真的……不会真的爱上你，我看过新闻，我们都知道那对夫妇被警察带走的事，我知道我很害怕那个……可我还是，可我还是……”  
Sam的语气一直很平静，只是说起觉得Dean很好时，粗哑的嗓音里竟染上一丝苦涩的甜蜜。他的声音里充满了憧憬与向往，充满骄傲，充满失落与忧郁，充满这个少年的困惑与烦恼。  
他梦见过许多人，喜欢的与讨厌的，钦佩的与畏惧的，可他从未在梦里羡慕过任何人——就算在现实中也是。因为就算他有过悲痛的经历，就算记忆中高大的父亲和美丽的母亲最后只是成为两本染血驾照上被污渍弄脏的照片，就算他身上有过被施暴留下的疤痕，他的大脑和骨骼都留下痛苦过后的复合痕迹，他知道自己该为此痛哭，可在这么多不幸之中，始终有Dean在他身边，始终有一个哥哥在辨认驾照时捂住了他的眼睛，在遭受暴力时抱住了他，在他们像遭人遗弃的垃圾那样被迫搬来迁去时依然信誓旦旦他会一直在他身边。  
不会有人比Dean更好了。  
想到这些，Sam竟感到眼角滑过一丝酸涩。他咬牙忍住哭泣的冲动，只是又看了被惊得说不出话的Dean两眼，最后羞愧地低下了头。  
他什么都告诉了Dean。  
他告诉Dean后来他不会梦到Sean了，因为梦里的那个人变成了Dean。  
他告诉Dean他偷偷看了Dean的电脑，看到了那个文件夹。  
他告诉Dean很长一段时间里那些视频的画面总会在他脑中一闪而过，可那些短发的男人都是Dean。  
他说他后来去教堂并不是为了忏悔自己爱上一个叫Sean的男孩，而是忏悔他爱上自己的哥哥。  
他甚至坦白连梦到Edward都是故意的，他想过那个残暴如野兽的养父，他梦见他了，半夜惊醒，故意弄出响动，于是顺利地让兄长打开了房间的门。  
只是在最后，悄悄抬眼看到越来越多的惊诧在Dean眼中堆积，宛若摇摇欲坠的危塔，少年迟疑了一下，又垂下眼，言不由衷地撒了最后一个谎。  
他没有告诉就连那些夜半的吻都是故意的。他说不出口，害怕Dean真的会生气。在漫长的坦白结束后，他便不再说话，一颗脑袋还是那么低着，盯着还沾着沙粒的脚趾，好似默默等待被处刑的罪人。  
尽管Dean隐隐也早有预感，譬如Sam偶尔盯着他就会陷入沉思，或是某些时候又突然陷入某种不可理喻的惊慌之中，以及那些让他感到怪异与忧心忡忡的眼神，那些匆忙仓促的转身——可Sam的自述仍是让他惊得不知该如何是好。一颗心在可怜的胸腔里越跳越快，他感到一阵呼吸困难，却仍不自觉咬住舌尖屏住了呼吸。脑中思绪片段之间的断点最终连缀成大段空白，白噪音嗡鸣着近在耳畔，他紧张得不小心撕下掌心里的一大块皮，疼痛让掌心里突然跳动了一下，他在震耳欲聋的耳鸣声中狠狠吞咽下津液。  
该说点什么才对。  
Dean拼命地提醒自己。  
弟弟就站在床的另一边，他们之间隔着一张床的宽度，可他有种错觉，好似此时慌得浑身发抖的少年随时都会破窗逃走似的。  
像那些被人抓住的小偷窃贼，那些恬不知耻的偷窥者，那些违背教义偷情的人。  
可Dean并不想把Sam和那些人相提并论，Sam没有伤害过谁，他甚至还企图以伤害自己的方式来终结一段被他们定义成错误的单恋。  
疼痛在掌心蔓延，而奇怪的是，那袭痛楚最后居然顺着血液撞进了心里，疼得Dean突然身体一震——他不愿看到这样的Sam，这不该是出现在Sam身上的姿态。  
该说点什么了。  
快点开口吧。  
“那是……那是错的……”  
除此之外，Dean也不知自己还能说什么了。因为他很在意，在意得要命。他不能放任Sam，他们刚刚一起纠正了第一个错误，他不想Sam接着又犯下第二个。他记得当年的游行，记得暴动，他记得自己老鼠般幽暗的暗恋，记得校长和今天那个男人侮辱过他的话，他更记得绞刑架，记得绞刑架上的绳索，记得那些人被推下时的死状。  
——Dean甚至想不起要好好探究Sam为什么会真的爱上他，想不起担忧自己身边有这样一个弟弟，只是拼命地想挽回，拼命地想把Sam从已经高高悬起的绳索下面拉开。  
从最初开口到沉默等待Dean开口，Sam一直忍耐着，忍耐着他的惶恐不安与想哭的冲动。他心中尚还存有一丝侥幸，他知道Dean和他一样，他忍不住去想象一个不那么糟糕的结果，直到他终于听到兄长的声音，直到那些简单的词汇生硬挤入耳中，木楔一样钉入大脑。  
他预想过最坏的结果。  
这就是最坏的结果。  
比起Dean一声不吭地离开或是愤怒咆哮，这已经好太多太多。  
可眼前轮廓分明的一切还是渐渐化作模糊的色块，他分不清床的边缘与自己的脚趾界限在哪里，床脚好像融化进了地板里，而地板的颜色也糊作一团，好似融化的黄油，他感到一阵恶心。  
少年最后还是没能忍住哭了出来。大脑里的每一根神经都被拉紧，跃动着电流般的疼痛。心脏好似被巨石碾碎，碎地血肉模糊，不成片段。他慢慢佝偻起背，艰难喘息，任由眼泪雨一样从脸颊砸向遥远的地面。  
在Dean面前，他好像永远都学不来什么叫坚强，他学不来那些拼命掩饰痛苦的能力，学不来如何咬咬牙就能笑言一句“我没事”。他好像一直都只是个四五岁的小男孩，摔倒了会叫痛，痛了会哭，会迫不及待地想扑进兄长怀里。  
可是他没有道歉，他没有像当时面对Sean那样怀有一颗充满歉意的心。就像如果他现在站在这里向Dean道歉了，他就得为自己的行为和这个结果定论，他就得接受它们，就得乖乖地收起自己所有的憧憬向往和不羡慕，就得继续在教堂忏悔千万个日夜，得重新受洗，得用圣水洗干净他沾满淤泥的肮脏肉身。  
那是错的。  
他听懂了Dean的判决。  
就像曾经有人这么对Dean说过，像几个月前Dean也这么告诉过他。  
那时候他们都接受了，拼命地想从漆黑的深渊里爬出去。可现在他攀爬得满手是血，遍体鳞伤，依旧看不见光；他宁愿下坠，宁愿落进深渊底那腐软的泥泞里，他宁愿沉没，在散落的尸骨里游弋，摸到一截断骨，就当那是曾经保护过Dean心脏的一段肋骨，当是他从Dean那里得到过的一个错误的眼神或是只言片语。  
他不肯道歉，不肯放弃自己的错误。  
“我很抱歉……”然后他听见Dean道歉了，他听见Dean叫他Sammy，可是Dean却没有走过来，像往常那样抱住他。  
这一秒，少年有些憎恨兄长，他憎恨他此刻的谨慎，憎恨他诚恳的道歉与亲昵的称谓。然而他什么话都说不出，紧咬着牙，徒然地眨了眨眼，让睫毛能抖落沾上的眼泪。  
明天就是新的一天了。  
他想。  
内心里充满了无可触碰的疼痛。


	31. Chapter 31

29

原本应当充满快活与期待的毕业旅行也因为这一晚的事而变得别扭尴尬。Dean很想按照计划继续去到他们第二第三第四个目的地，可经历了数个辗转反侧的夜晚，他发现自己根本无法继续享受这样的旅行。  
在他支吾着提出想提前回去时，Sam也没有反对。  
Sam那晚哭了，草草洗了澡，钻进被子里，晚安也没睡就这么背对着他睡了。  
翌日他试着像什么都没发生过似的同Sam打招呼，他说了一句“早安”，Sam也说了“早安”，可接下来Sam那毫不掩饰的眼神却让他一瞬忘却了所有还未说出口的话。  
一定有人在他的胃里放了一条蛇。  
那之后，尽管Sam的言行都规规矩矩从不出格，尽管在人前的时候他也懂得收敛，可只要到了两人独处的时候，Sam就再也不会掩饰了。Dean甚至能感受到被刻写进那些爱意里的困顿忧郁，能品尝到隐藏其中的一半酸涩一半又甜苦参半的味道。  
一开始Dean还会试图扭转他们之间的怪异气氛，他像往常那样说话、打趣、开玩笑，他会给Sam买一堆吃的，嫌弃Sam的身高和肌肉，他甚至试图在驾驶途中故意挑起与Sam的争执，可Sam总是很平静地应对，只是扭头过来看他时，眼神炽烈得像燃烧的恒星。  
他不知该怎么办了。只能干巴巴地重复“那是错的”，在看到Sam露出受伤的表情时又不忍心地道歉。  
Sam从没接受过他的道歉，也从没向他道歉过。  
像少年忘记了这回事，忘记他犯了错，忘记他正走在一条通往地狱的荆棘小径。  
少年不管不顾，像扑火的虫蝇。  
而Dean却害怕自己焚烧着的火焰会点燃Sam脆弱的薄翼。  
他装不下去了，坚持不了了，又心疼又胆怯，劝导过无数次，最终也只能换来沉默或是敷衍的轻哼。  
Dean想回家，他不敢继续和Sam待在同一个房间同一辆车里，他嘱咐Sam回去之后一定不能让Neill夫妇看出点什么，少年扭头漠然看了他一眼，那眼神像匕首狠狠捅进了他的心脏。  
可不走运的是，以为孩子们还会在外面待上至少半个月，Neill先生便趁着年假也带着妻子出去旅游了。男孩们背着包走进空无一人的家，Dean忐忑地吞咽着，Sam却径自走进厨房从冰箱里拿出了两瓶水。  
“我不会告诉他们的。”他把水递给Dean之后丢下这么一句就上楼了。  
从那天开始，除了进餐，Sam一直把自己关在房间里。Dean有时熬不住自己的担心总会不时去敲Sam的门。Sam开门时总是磨磨蹭蹭，可Dean看得出他没有生气，反倒还有些畏缩。可他的眼神依旧直白，直白到让Dean突然后悔敲门了。他想说点什么，却总会想起那天Sam在他面前沉默哭泣的样子，那让他的心口至今都会隐隐作痛，让他想倾身抱住弟弟——虽然把这件事称作“错误”，可他不想把过错归咎到Sam头上。  
几次之后，或许是觉得这样做Sam也会感到厌烦，Dean只好装作和同学有约的样子每天在午餐后出门，他把空间留给Sam，也不想Sam一直闷在房间里。  
而他总是一个人去了教堂。  
十八岁还是最傲人的年纪，青春耀眼，可Dean只觉得沉重。他不想与众不同，不想有那些让他惶恐的秘密，他希望自己从没爱上过数学老师，从未因为受辱而揍过校长，也没有在电脑里藏上一堆不该被人发现的东西。  
他希望自己从未因为自己的性向而每日在巨大的十字架前低头忏悔，更希望此刻也不必因为自己被弟弟爱上而惶恐地请求主的宽恕。  
他甚至不敢告解。  
他是Sam的哥哥，而Sam才十四岁。  
坐在长椅上，他一遍一遍反复思考着这些问题，却从未得到过什么答案。他只是难过，偶尔甚至会感到愤怒，可最让他茫然的却是他竟不知道他这怒意究竟是冲谁而去的，他不知道自己愤怒的根源到底是什么。  
也许他生活在一个球形的鱼缸里，曲面扭曲了目之所及，所以他也从不知道真实的世界究竟为何。  
每天在临近傍晚的时候回家，也总是不忘去附近的超市买一些简单好料理的食材回来。尽管也收藏了不少食谱，但实际动手的机会少之又少。这几天的三餐他算是尽力而为了，Sam每次都吃得干干净净，可他还是不敢厚着脸皮问一句“好吃吗”。  
一个人洗干净了蔬菜，把买好的汉堡肉放进锅里，撒上芝士，加了些刚切好的辣椒和洋葱。Dean给他们一人做了一个超大的汉堡，又切了蔬菜做了一碗Sam喜欢的沙拉。食物都准备好之后他这才上楼，走到Sam房间外正要敲门，却听见里面传来几声微弱到几不可闻的呻吟。  
Dean愣了一下，还以为自己听错了，倾身把耳朵贴近门板，凝神屏息仔细聆听，突然就从那些急促的喘息和呻吟里听见了自己的名字。  
用力吸了一口气，随着一股怪异到语言已经无法形容的感觉弥漫整个胸膛与后背，Dean的心跳也越来越快，他意识到自己的手指在发抖，膝盖也有些发软。  
他知道Sam在做什么。  
每个在青春期的男孩都会干的事。  
原本不必大惊小怪的。  
可他还没有做好在这种情境之下听见Sam叫出了自己的名字。  
他听见Sam断断续续地又叫了他的名字，呢喃着一些他听不清的句子，高潮前的喘息仿若抽噎。这让他莫名其妙又逃下了楼，端着盘子惴惴不安地在料理台与餐桌之间走来走去，可脑子里却都是Sam坐在床上自慰的样子。  
在最开始的时候，Dean也会去想这样的画面。他会想一个男人坐在他面前，手握着自己的阴茎，他想象自己会走过去，会跪在男人面前含住它。  
他曾有过许许多多过火的想象，会把自己代入到出现在视频里的每一个和他发型相似的男人身上。他渴望那些，渴望到一度觉得自己的存在就是对上帝的玷污。  
他告诉自己要更正，要忍耐，他需要把那些想象从脑海中驱逐，需要强迫自己再也不去想它们。在很长一段时间里他都做得很好，好到已经到了严苛的地步，他禁欲，就像中世纪那些廉洁自好的圣徒，只是目光从不敢在体格强壮的橄榄球员或是棒球手身上停留超过半秒。  
可是他刚才听见了，他能想象，Sam躲在自己的房间里，而脑子里全部都是他。  
Dean蓦地扣紧抓着盘子的手指，差点弄撒了手里的食物。他焦虑地把盘子用力搁在了餐桌上，下意识摸了摸盛着沙拉的玻璃碗，企图用它冰凉的温度来平复自己渐渐攀升的体温。  
不能再想了。  
他告诫自己。  
又慌慌张张地跑到楼梯下面大声叫着Sam的名字，只是再也不敢上楼敲门。  
过了一会儿，少年从楼下走了下来，额前的刘海上沾着水，手指也是湿的。Dean就看着那双手，好似着了魔，视线根本无法从它们上面移开。他想得到Sam是怎么用它们圈住阴茎，又是怎么上下套弄的；他想得到Sam会一边抚弄顶端的小孔一边揉捏阴囊，也能想象射精过后它们沾满精液的样子。  
Dean好似有种被呼吸呛住的感觉，口鼻里被不知名的东西塞得满满当当。他觉得热，觉得干渴，嘴唇漫过麻痹的空虚，津液却在口腔里泛滥。  
Sam的视线从他脸上掠过，好似没有察觉他的异样，就这么径直走向餐桌。而他的视线仍旧追随着弟弟的双手，看它又伸到料理台的水管下，被肥皂泡沫包裹，被水冲洗，被毛巾擦干，最后抓住了汉堡。  
Dean突然用力咬住嘴唇，竭力不让自己发出呻吟。  
他发现自己居然硬了。


	32. Chapter 32

30

更不敢同Sam说话了，甚至不敢看他，尤其是那双手。  
Dean每次经过Sam的房间都小心翼翼，生怕自己又会听见什么他不能听见的声音。可总有天不遂人愿的几次，他的名字从门的另一边传来，夹杂着破碎的喘息。  
他想冲进去告诉Sam别这么做了，可是胆怯的双手从不敢触碰那扇门。  
他只能逃避，只能躲开，离开家，在街头漫无目的地游荡。路过教堂，侧目向内张望，犹犹豫豫，可最终还是低着头快步离开。  
他希望Neill夫妇能快些回来，希望那幢房子里能再多几个人，甚至是再多几只老鼠也好。就让它们在墙里把电线咬得吱嘎作响，让它们偷走放在厨房里的食物，咬坏他的书，让他分心，让他不会再时时刻刻想着Sam和被关在那个房间里的幽暧氛围。  
在Neill夫妇行程结束的前一晚Dean接到了Neill先生的电话。  
他们明天午后就能到家了。  
青年松了一口气。  
结束慢跑回到家中的Sam拿着刚从冰箱里拿出的水带着一身热汗上了楼，恰好Dean刚从浴室里出来。他们尴尬地打了个照面，从Sam身上飘散而来的汗味让Dean陡然感到心中一紧，视线又不由自主地落在了那双手上。  
“你还要用浴室吗？”Sam喘息着用手把额前汗湿的刘海随意捋向脑后，手中的水瓶举到嘴边，他迫不及待地仰头又灌了几口，喉结随着他吞咽的频率起伏不停。  
Dean仿佛也被Sam传染了，燥热从背心里开始朝着四肢百骸蔓延。男孩滚动的喉结让他猛地咬紧嘴唇，几乎是贴在墙上地一步一步往自己的房间挪去，支吾着否认。  
像是没注意到兄长的反应，Sam轻轻“嗯”了一声，用胳膊擦了擦脸上的汗，伸出舌头舔舔湿润的嘴唇，拿着水走进浴室就准备洗澡。  
“呃……你不拿衣服吗？”Dean忍不住多嘴地问了一句。  
Sam扭头，眼神古怪地看了Dean一眼，仿佛他说了什么奇怪的话。  
“反正家里只有我和你，我洗好了回房再穿。以前不都是这样吗？”他说着，一把关上了浴室的门。  
经Sam提醒，Dean这才想起他们以前确实是这样。甚至，就算Neill夫妇在家，他们有时也会忘记拿衣服到浴室，最后也只能这么灰溜溜赶紧跑回房间。  
再正常不过了。  
Dean不知自己到底在紧张什么。  
愣愣在浴室门外呆立了一会儿，直到听见里面传来水声，他这才猛地从思绪中回过神来，又拍了拍浴室的门，告诉Sam明天Neill夫妇就会回来。  
Sam没回应他的话。  
Dean叹了一口气，丧气地把自己关进了房间里。  
从草草结束了并不愉快的毕业旅行回来，到今天，大概也只过了一周。可Dean却觉得他已经有好几个月没好好和弟弟说过话了。他们以前会一起出去打篮球或是棒球，一起看电影，遇到不想出门的时候，就会窝在沙发里拿着手柄在游戏里拼个你死我活。  
而现在，他们再也没做过那些了。  
Dean有些后悔，如果自己没有带Sam去那个海边的篝火派对，说不定就不会发生后面的那些事了。  
可是他自己也很清楚，派对上发生的事只是一个看似偶然的起因，就算他们幸运地在那个时间避开了那件事，不代表之后不会再发生别的会导致相同结果的事。  
也许他不该对Sam说那是错的，他不该让Sam误会他在指责是Sam错了。如果那个时候他再耐心一些，能将自己的紧张惊惧暂时放置一旁，能和Sam把花说得再清楚些，可能现在就不会是这样了。  
Dean很难过，心里总是揪痛成一团，却不知该怎么弥补。  
外面又传来一阵细微的动静，似乎是洗完澡的Sam从浴室里出来了。想到此刻正在外面的男孩正赤裸着身体，Dean陡然又是一阵紧张。浑身的肌肉不由得绷紧，背后像爬满了蜘蛛，他一时竟无法动弹，只是莫名的热切从胸口涌向下腹，他感觉腿根发烫，阴茎在短裤里狠狠抽搐了几下。  
接着便无可抑制地，又想起Sam的手，脑中顿时涌现出无数下流的画面。Dean慌乱地掐住掌心，门外那声不轻不重的关门声让他猛地一个激灵，顿时连脚趾都蜷了起来。  
双手开始在键盘上忙碌起来，他试图从电脑里找一些能转移注意力的东西，譬如一两场篮球赛的转播，或是几支有关动物的搞笑视频。可最后他竟鬼使神差地打开了电脑里唯一的那个隐藏文件夹，光标就悬停在某个收藏的网页文件上，他握着鼠标的手指在发抖，有个声音发了疯似的告诉他不能那么做，但他终于却还是打开了它。  
金棕色短发的男人被一只有力的手狠狠按在墙上。  
Dean的身体一震，突然发出一声颤抖的呻吟。  
男人的乳头被含住，被粗鲁地拉扯啃咬。  
Dean一手握紧了鼠标，紧紧夹住了双腿。  
男人的阴茎被另一只手握住，他开始尖叫、请求，声音里带着一丝哭腔。  
Dean的呼吸跟着也颤抖起来，那个声音还在他脑中大吼大叫，可他的视线却离不开屏幕了。他着迷，又害怕，羡慕又嫉妒，他担心着这时会有人突然推开房间的门，可兴奋驰骋在血管里，让他不得不张开嘴唇呼吸。  
他把手伸进了裤子里。  
阴茎已经硬了，比满是汗水的掌心更湿更烫。他感到羞耻，恨不得蜷缩起来躲进某个缝隙里，可双腿只是在快感的支配下慢慢张开。他盯着屏幕，看着视频里纠缠在一起的两个男人，不愿低头去看自己。  
因为太久没有自慰过，他很快就射了。手还握着阴茎，精液在手指和掌心里很快干结成块，阴茎慢慢疲软下去，而他就维持着这种姿势，直到视频里那个短发的男人射在了另一个人的肚子上。  
久违的高潮带来令人窒息的快感，汗水在难以形容的舒适感里包裹着Dean。可那之后就是漫长的空虚迟缓，有过几个瞬间，Dean甚至想不出自己为什么要这么做。阴茎在手掌之下安分地贴着耻骨，他从短裤里抽出手，厌恶感陡然像张开了血盆大口的怪物。  
换掉了被弄脏的内裤，去浴室里洗了手。往手上涂了一层又一层肥皂，搓得手背发红，洗得指腹皮肤起皱，冲了一遍又一遍水，可那怪物还在身后虎视眈眈盯着他。  
青年仓皇地删掉了那个文件夹，包括里面所有的网页收藏和缓存。他清空了回收站，清空了浏览记录，关掉电脑把自己抛上床。  
这天晚上Dean做了怪梦，梦见自己成为了神父，却被一个看不清容貌的男人压在了教堂那巨大的十字架下。男人扯断了他的念珠，解开他的扣子亲吻他的脖子，他挣扎了一会儿就妥协了，抓着男人的头发迎上他的嘴唇。教堂里光线明亮，像天主降临，可他顾不上那些了，闭上眼睛，拼命拽紧了对方的衣服。然后他听见车水马龙，人声鼎沸，听见海鸟的尖啸与浪潮的低吟，他睁开眼睛，风里带着海腥味，男人把他压在礁石上，十四岁的少年奋力扯开男人，在他面前捧上沾着沙粒的念珠。  
少年的眼神逼得他从这荒诞不经的梦境里醒来，双手揪紧了床单喘息不已。白纱窗帘被月光照得透亮，婆娑树影映在柔软布料上，像躲藏在黑夜里的怪影。他茫然失措地下了床，跌跌撞撞开门下楼，泫然欲泣地跪倒在悬挂在客厅的十字架前。


	33. Chapter 33

31

翌日养父母就回来了。他们被南部热辣的太阳晒黑了，Neill太太摘下墨镜，和小伙子们亲昵地拥抱，亲吻他们脸颊的时候说给他们带了纪念品回来。她和丈夫把东西拎回房间，换了一身家居服便迫不及待地下厨准备给全家做一顿丰盛的晚餐。  
养父还穿着海滩最流行的撞色花衬衫，摘草帽的动作惹得妻子哈哈大笑。他从包里拿出两个古怪的工艺品，说是在当地的博物馆里买来的，能带来好运。男孩们拿过纪念品都没出声，花衬衫和草帽也让他们想起海风和海鸟的鸣叫，思绪自然而然被带到那个充满错愕惊诧与心碎的夜晚，Sam抓紧了工艺品的底座，嘟囔着他还在写植物观察报告，便一个人率先上了楼。  
Neill先生满脸迷茫地看着男孩的背影，又看了看站在一旁的Dean。Dean心虚地耸耸肩，撒谎自己也不知弟弟是怎么回事。  
“也许还是青春期搞的鬼。”  
中年男人挠了挠脸颊，又从包里掏出其他奇奇怪怪的纪念品，顺便问了Dean有关毕业旅行的事。  
“还不错。”Dean违心地说道，“不过最棒的还是那辆车。”而这句是实话。  
这天的晚餐果然异常丰盛。Neill太太炫耀似的告诉男孩们，她从迈阿密的一家餐厅偷学了一招，迫不及待想回家试验一番。像往常一样，Sam还是坐在Dean身边，只是近来一周里，他们几乎都没靠得这么近过。  
养母又说了些什么，Dean没注意听，只是心不在焉地用餐具切开盘子里的食物不停递送进嘴里，眼神一不小心就会滑向Sam那边，着魔似的盯着他握住刀叉的手，看锋利的刀刃切开带着血丝的肉排，看餐叉将肉块送进一张嘴里，酱汁残留在削薄的嘴唇上，接着就被舌头舔去。  
直到被养母问起晚餐的味道怎么样，这才回过神来的Dean感到脸颊一热，忙不迭点头说很好吃。像是为了佐证自己所言不虚，他急忙切下半熟的牛肉送进嘴里，又切下烤鸡的一只翅膀放进面前的盘子里，努力装出一副不知该先吃哪个的样子。  
男主人和女主人向孩子们说着度假里发生的趣闻，Dean还在偷看弟弟的手。他突然想起昨天看过的视频和夜里的梦，双腿下意识夹紧，他如坐针毡，不小心错把拨到一边的胡萝卜放进了嘴里。  
他咬了一口。  
又猛地回过神来，皱着鼻子嫌弃地把那块橘红色的蔬菜推到盘子的最边缘。  
他身边的Sam吃掉了盘子里的肉排，喝了一些蘑菇汤，便很自然地过来把兄长盘子里的配菜拨到了自己盘子里。  
以为他再也不会这么做的Dean难掩吃惊地扭头看过去，恰好看见弟弟把刚刚被他咬过一口的胡萝卜放进嘴里，咀嚼，最后咽了下去。  
Sam以前也经常这么做，吃他不肯吃的，甚至连被他咬过的也一并吃掉。他此前也从未觉得这么做有什么不妥，只是经历了过去几天的种种，当看到Sam那么理所当然地吃掉他吃了一半的蔬菜，他陡然感到脸颊更热了，也隐隐感觉到这热度已经烧到了耳根。  
这天晚上，Dean又做了古怪的梦。  
后来几天里也是，梦里都是光怪陆离的场景，总有许多只手停留在他身上，他在梦里没有一丝畏惧，就让它们紧贴着自己。只是他总会在那些不可思议的地方遇到Sam，像他跟踪着Sam，或是反过来。梦里的他有时会低头亲吻Sam，有时又会躲开，他们兜兜转转去了很多地方，有的像天堂，有些像地狱。  
而每个逐渐清醒过来的早晨，他的短裤总会被硬起的阴茎撑起尴尬的帐篷。  
在距离开学还有半个月的时候，Dean选择了提前离家。  
大学的第一个学期不好也不坏，朋友越来越多，派对越来越多，花在社交上的时间越来越多，多到Dean自以为这下应该能放下对Sam那点诡异的感觉了，可每次忍不住给Sam打电话时，只是听到弟弟的声音，那些幽微的喘息、破碎呻吟之中他的名字、还有那双手、那张嘴、舔过嘴角的舌头和上下起伏的喉结……它们就会无比清晰地出现在他脑中。  
于是又被带进了怪梦里，他被容貌模糊的男人按在教堂的十字架之下，他模糊不清地请求，跪倒在对方面前，手指攀着他的膝盖。光从高高的穹顶落下，他觉得炫目，看不清的容貌从黑暗中逐渐浮现，是一张少年的脸，狭长的眼睛，削薄的嘴唇，善良无害，像一只小狐狸。  
无数次从这样的梦里惊醒。夜半的寝室里充斥着室友的鼾声和梦呓，Dean瞪大了眼睛，喘息粗重得像他刚刚经历了一场生与死的拉锯。  
圣诞节回家时，Sam似乎又长高了，头顶已经和他的眉骨持平了，说不定下次回家，弟弟就该比他高了。  
尽管在学校里饱受各种怪梦的侵袭，但Dean以为既然也分别了几个月，像Sam这么大的少年也该忘记对他的那点不正常的迷恋了，于是回到家里他压抑下心中那些令人不安的情愫，好似什么事都没发生过那样给弟弟来了一个热烈的拥抱。  
可在他放开Sam时，Sam投来了别有深意的一瞥。少年背对着养父母，看着站在大门口的他，那眼神与几个月前在海滨的旅馆房间里所见的如出一辙。像是笃定身后的大人们决计看不到他此刻的样子，看着Dean的目光愈发肆无忌惮。  
Sam没有“纠正”错误，他没有像当初那么努力淡化和忘记对Sean的感情那样也试着来移除对Dean的。他就放任它们留在那里，留在他的大脑和心里，Dean能从他的视线里看出这些，他能看出Sam的热切，夹杂着本可被称为动人的感情，夹杂着某些隐秘不可说的欲望。  
梦里的Sam渐渐重叠在了眼前的弟弟身上，身后客厅里明亮的灯光像教堂穹顶外透下的光芒，Dean的身体摇摇欲坠，几乎要像梦里那样跪到在地，只想把手攀在弟弟的膝盖上，把脸贴向他的牛仔裤拉链。  
他狠狠咬住了舌尖，与此同时，指甲再次深陷进掌心。他在疼痛中含糊地和弟弟打着招呼，狼狈不堪地躲避他炽烈的眼神，拎着包逃跑似的大步走进客厅。  
这个圣诞节过得如芒刺在背，他们一家去教堂的时候，Dean都不敢去看神父和神坛上的十字架。他想起自己的梦，想起那些陌生男人和那些手，他想起某个人的嘴唇，最后是一双狭长美丽的眼睛。  
那夜的星空像在旋转，风吹在脸上有如刀割。Dean跟在养父母身后把脸缩进围巾里，Sam在他身边，一言不发。在即将到家的时候，身旁的弟弟突然贴了过来，过近的距离让他浑身僵硬，插进口袋里的双手紧紧抓着里衬，不然他害怕它们会做出什么奇怪的举动。  
“你什么时候走？”  
Dean反应了一会儿才知道Sam在问他什么时候返校。原本打算在家多停留几天的，可是按照现在的状况，他只能把日程提前了。  
“唔……再过一周就走。”  
少年闻言不再多话，只是嗯了一声便从他身边走开，小跑着追上了父母的脚步，把他一个人撇在了最后。  
有过几秒钟，Dean很想追上去。他突然很想像过去那样笑嘻嘻跟过去一把揽住弟弟的肩，恶作剧地把冰冷的手放进他的衣领。他还想像过去那样和弟弟一路说说笑笑，开无聊的玩笑，你来我往地抬杠。  
他们原本可以那样的。  
如果他能装得再坦然一些。  
可惜他做不到。他甚至无法在Sam那充满爱意的眼神里待上哪怕一秒钟。  
他怕那会毁了Sam。  
那只是青春期里是非不明的迷恋而已。  
他如是告诉自己。  
只要度过了这段时期，Sam就会慢慢淡去对他的感情，说不定还会回过头来嘲笑当初的天真和愚蠢。  
Dean希望如此。


	34. Chapter 34

32

生日那天早上收到了包裹，寄件人是Neill先生。青年开开心心拆了纸箱，里头放着一把电动剃须刀、一盒剃须膏，还有一瓶须后水。Neill太太还放了一张卡片在里面，说他们三人都送了礼物。  
Dean笑着抓了抓头发，捧着纸箱开心得一时有些不知所措。  
他拆了剃须刀的包装，摸摸下巴却发现最近也没什么可剃的，只好又把它给塞回了盒子了。须后水的包装盒设计得时尚简约，他从里面小心拿出装着淡蓝色液体的玻璃瓶，小孩子似的把鼻尖凑到瓶口闻了闻，发现气味和他想象中的有些区别，心想着这一定是Neill太太买的了。  
最后是一盒剃须膏，最好笑的是上面居然还绑了一条缎带。在他们家除了Sam之外不可能再有人会干这种事了，Dean脸上的笑容又扩大了些，尽管和Sam之间的那些问题还困扰着他，但这也不妨碍此刻他满怀开心地嘲笑弟弟。  
可是想起Sam就会想起那些荒诞的梦，想起梦里那小狐狸似的少年，想起他们在十字架下，想起他屈膝吻了那双手。  
他会想起那场暴动，想起那个圣诞节后就回到收容所的女孩，想起他们懵懵懂懂听过的大主教的讲演，想起绞刑架。  
他会想起令他蠢蠢欲动的和令他胆战心惊的。  
默默收好了礼物Dean便出门上课了，到了晚上就接到了来自Neill夫妇的电话。那时他正和几个同学在酒吧里庆祝生日，看到手机上显示的名字马上跑出酒吧，郑重地对养父母说了谢谢。Neill太太还问他猜出那几样都是谁买的吗，他忙不迭点头，就算那头的养母根本看不见他这个傻兮兮的动作。  
这天晚上他和朋友们都喝了一点酒，回到宿舍的时候已经头重脚轻有点分不清方向了。好容易摸上床，倦意袭来，快睡着的时候手机又响了。  
烦躁地嘟囔了两声，Dean将手机一把塞进了枕头下面，可它就那么锲而不舍地响着，吵得他只好勉为其难地接通了电话。  
“Dean。”  
是Sam。  
原本留着口水差点睡着的Dean被这个声音惊得猛然就醒了，一下子弹坐起来，不太清醒的大脑指挥着他瞪大的双眼环视房间，一时间竟想不起自己这是在哪里。  
少年只是说了一句“生日快乐”就不再说话了，过了许久，被酒精麻痹的大脑终于又开始运转了，Dean深呼吸了几次，说了“谢谢”，就抓着手机等弟弟接下来的话。  
“收到礼物了吗？”又是几秒钟，那头终于再次传来Sam的声音。他问得小心又迟疑，像是害怕Dean不喜欢他送的廉价礼物。  
“嗯。”  
Dean不太敢表露自己收到礼物时的高兴——不是他不喜欢，也不是他怕被弟弟知道他又在心里嘲笑他了，只是还不清楚Sam现在对他是什么想法，担心自己的反应又会给Sam带去什么错误的暗示。  
Sam又不说话了。  
接着是漫长的沉默。  
以为Sam还想说什么，以为他还在酝酿什么，Dean在这沉默中等得心焦，醉意在这焦虑中都醒来了大半，最后只剩残存在神经里顽固的疼痛。他想下床找找布洛芬，却奇怪地在这等待里不敢动弹，只有手指还紧紧握着手机，好似要把它拧坏似的——像他中了什么咒语，只有Sam出声了它才会被打破。  
“晚安。”  
而冗长揪心的等待最终只等来了这个词。少年说得干巴巴的，只有语尾泄露了几分不太确定的颤抖。呼吸声被电波过滤，一切的情绪都被扭曲成一只无法确定生死又不可见的猫，抓心挠肺想探知，又不敢打开那个盒子。  
Dean微微错愕地下意识拿过手机看了一眼，又把耳朵贴上听筒。那边再次没了声音，他屏息咬住舌尖，过了两秒钟这才也回应了一句晚安。  
布洛芬不知被扔在哪个药箱哪个抽屉里，Dean找了一会儿才找到。光着脚踩在地板上的他感觉冷，喝了药就赶紧爬上床把自己裹进了被子里。  
这天夜里自然又梦见Sam了，好在不是那种充斥着情色暗示的梦了。他梦见自己又开着车带上弟弟开始了另一场与众不同的毕业旅行，他们去到许许多多令人惊叹的地方，譬如火山口，譬如海底，在某个说不上名字的博物馆里玩得不亦乐乎，买了许许多多叫人捉摸不透的工艺品，以致闹钟发出声响时他都不愿醒来。  
可是后来几天还是接二连三梦见自己和Sam做了些不太体面的事，他梦见他们躲在他的房间里偷偷接吻，他搂着Sam的肩，Sam抱着他的腰。电脑里原本被删除的那个文件夹不知怎么又回来了，Sam把他压在床头的时候指着电脑里播放的那段视频对他说——  
你就和他一样。  
每一次醒来，Dean都会觉得自己又经历了一场痛苦的溺水。  
临近暑假，自己买的那盒剃须膏终于用完了，Dean拿出Sam送他的那盒，犹犹豫豫，最后还是拆了那条可笑的绸带。而这时他才发现原来这条带子后面竟写了一行字，由于放置的时间太久了，墨水浸入布料的经纬纹路中，Dean费了些力气才看出上面写的什么。  
我需要多久才能意识到那就是错的。  
是Sam的笔迹。  
是Sam在问他。  
Dean想起生日那天晚上Sam打来的电话，或许那夜里Sam的沉默就是在等待他能给出一个答案。  
他想起Sam最后的那句晚安，干涩得像一枚风干的果实。而他这时终于也能明白当时让他无论如何都思忖不出结果的颤意，他没敢打开那个装着猫的盒子，却在数月之后偶然才知道原来它竟早就被一只手扼死在里面。  
呛水般的剧痛漫上咽喉。  
Dean能想象得到少年握着手机屏息以待的样子，也能想象少年最后是怀着何种失落与难过入梦的。或许那夜他们隔着上百公里共享了冬夜里的寒意与难得明亮的月光，所以时隔多日，他也能借着此刻涌动的风与光穿过时光去体会Sam那种连期待都不敢多给自己的心情，去能体会那种拼命压抑、忍耐却仍心向往之的痛苦。  
因为他也挣扎过，犹豫、畏缩、惶恐不安，怀着一丝天真到极致的希望，直至最后尘埃落定，郁愤，疼痛，做着最后的困兽之斗，却不得不囿于现实，囿于成见，囿于天堂与地狱的分歧。  
他能体会Sam是因为自始至终他和Sam都属于同一类人。他们有相同的困惑与苦恼，有相同的仓皇与惊恐。  
然而至少Sam是诚实的，Sam对每个人都那么诚实，Sean也好，他也好，Sam总是真诚得近乎自毁。可他和Sam不一样，他没有告诉Sam，他也做过那些梦，妄想过灵巧的舌头与手指，在教堂里，天国的光穿过穹顶与花窗，却止步于他们丑陋的形前。  
曙光照不进撒谎之人的窗。  
受难的圣子会拦在Sam身前，而无罪者该往Dean Winchester身上投掷石块。  
将柔软的绸带捏进掌心，就像把Sam困惑的灵魂也抓在了手里，Dean陡然感到胸口传来钻心蚀骨的痛，让他险些呻吟出声。眼角和鼻尖不知为何漫过一阵麻痹的酸涩，他慌乱地把那盒剃须膏又塞回了抽屉里，忍不住用手背揉了揉眼角。  
是他告诉Sam说那是错的。  
他让Sam纠正。  
他躲避了一切来自Sam的热切。  
而现在他竟迷茫地分辨不清究竟是谁错了。  
只是难过与心酸，想下跪忏悔，想嚎啕大哭；想回到那个海边的夏夜，想张开手臂把他哭泣的弟弟抱进怀里；想回到生日那天，想对Sam说点什么。  
原本打算这个暑假不回家的，他仍不敢面对Sam。可现在，他改变主意了。  
他想回到有Sam的地方去。  
归心似箭。


	35. Chapter 35

33

堪萨斯已经很热了，Dean把车停进车库时T恤已经彻底被汗水浸透。  
他推开门，看见Sam正坐在客厅的沙发上看电视。或许是听见了来自门口的响动，少年扭头，恰好就看见站在门口的兄长。  
还以为Sam会迎过来，Dean紧张地舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，等待着一个拥抱。可Sam只是跟他打了个招呼，便又扭头把注意力放在了电视节目上。  
愣了愣，Dean带着让他胸口发闷的失落感走过去，视线越过沙发的靠背，这才发现Sam的一条腿上打着石膏。  
吃惊地瞪起眼睛，他急忙绕过沙发来到Sam面前，焦急地询问这是怎么回事。  
“踢足球的时候不小心被人把小腿踢骨折了。”Sam说得轻描淡写，过了变声期，少年的声音开始由男孩那种难辨性别的尖细柔糯向着青年的磁性低沉转变，“医生说过完暑假应该就能痊愈。”  
Dean满脸怀疑地又追问了几句，生怕Sam有什么事瞒着他。少年叹了一口气，用手撑着身体往一边挪了挪，看着Dean汗湿的衣服，脸颊顿时一红，低声说道：“你不先去洗个澡吗？”  
Sam的反应让Dean陡然哽了一下，他张张嘴，想说什么，发现舌头居然打结了，只是感觉脸颊发烫，像是也在慢慢变红似的。  
急忙直起身子，假装寻找什么似的左顾右盼着，嘴唇张翕了好几次才勉强挤出一句：“Neill太太呢？”  
今天是工作日，Neill先生肯定还在上班，而一般这个时候Neill太太都在家的。  
“她和邻居家的Willing太太还有Norman太太去百货商场了，听说是今天有打折。”见Dean那么明显地躲开了，Sam失落地垂下眼睛，手指抓了抓裤腿，便再次将视线转到了电视节目上。  
支支吾吾“嗯”了一声，Dean又借口洗澡慌慌张张上了楼，直到脱光衣服站到出水的花洒下面这才终于敢慢慢放松绷紧的神经。  
他不是故意要躲开Sam的，只是还不习惯。他习惯了欺瞒和隐藏，现在居然都忘却了该怎么变得诚实。  
想到刚才Sam失落的样子，青年恨不得一拳打晕自己。  
他有话要告诉Sam，至少他得让Sam知道，他当初之所以拒绝并不是出于厌恶或自我保护。他想告诉Sam，就算中间发生了这么多事，就算他们之间依旧延续着从那晚开始的狼狈尴尬，可他的想法从没改变过，他依然如他们刚刚到达海边那时一样，希望成年的自己能从养父母手中接过照顾Sam的责任。  
不管发生什么事，Sam都是他唯一的弟弟，无论如何，他都不会对Sam弃之不理。  
是他做错了。  
至于其他的，也许他还需要一点时间。  
打定主意之后，Dean悬起的一颗心终于稍稍落下了。他匆匆忙忙洗完澡，换上衣服下了楼，却发现Sam已经不在客厅里了。  
“Sam？”惊慌地喊了一声，听见弟弟的声音从厨房里传来。转身就看见Sam抱着两罐饮料拖着他那条打着石膏的腿艰难地从厨房里走出来。  
责备地看了他一眼，Dean一边迎过去一边说道：“就不能等我洗完澡下来帮你拿吗？”  
“渴。”Sam孩子气地用一个字驳回了兄长的建议。他伸出手给Dean递去一罐汽水，脚下却不知被什么东西绊了一下，重心失衡的身体就这么向前仆倒下去。Dean见状连忙大步过去向扶住弟弟，谁知刚刚伸手，对方的身体就压了过来，结果两人撞到一起双双倒在了地板上。  
结结实实撞到后背的Dean疼得闭起眼睛闷哼出声，Sam的整个体重压过来，叫他差点喘不过气。他一面在心里纳闷Sam什么时候变得这么重了，一面慌忙用手环住Sam的背，吸着气问他有没有摔到。  
哪知刚睁开眼睛就看见弟弟额前的刘海垂了下来，几乎就要戳刺到他的眼睛里了。少年在他身上不安地乱动着，像是正奋力想爬起来，无奈那条骨折的腿却让他屡试屡败。就在这一秒钟里，对方心里似乎也感应到什么似的，猛地抬眼看过来，四目相对了，所有的声音顷刻之间就消失了。  
Sam伏在Dean身上，几乎是鼻尖抵鼻尖，胸膛贴胸膛。他的一条腿正压在Dean的腿间，Dean的双手紧紧环着他的背，嘴唇在慌张失措里那么微微张着，连躲在牙齿后面的舌尖都看得一清二楚。  
那一刻，突然就不挣扎了。  
紧张的反倒更紧张了。视线黏着视线，呼吸撞着呼吸，干涩的嘴唇浮起危险的蠢动，Sam狠狠吞咽了一下。  
Dean就这么直勾勾看着他，不知是被吓住还是被惊到，绿色的眼珠嵌在眼眶中一动不动，只有生在浅粉色眼皮上的浓密睫毛轻轻颤抖着，像猜不透的密语，挠得Sam心里发痒。  
单恋的期限有多久呢？  
十五岁的少年能有的参照只有Sean了。  
算上他那些徒劳的冲撞与挣扎，几个月吧。如果所有的单恋只能持续那么久，他是不需要如此痛苦的。他只要等待，就像时钟敲响十二下，所有的魔法都会“砰”一声消失。马车变成南瓜，马夫变回老鼠，单恋是枕上的黄粱一梦，醒来了就会嘲笑那时的自己为什么那么愚蠢。  
可Sam至今还能听见那晚海浪起伏的声音，他能听见自己颤抖的呼吸和眼泪滴落的声音，听见Dean对他说对不起。  
一年了。  
一年了，他依旧没能意识到自己究竟错在哪里。  
一年了，想起Dean时还是如此揪心难捱。就算他刻意在Dean面前做了那么多，刻意在Dean上楼时在房间里叫着他的名字自慰，刻意地不把换上的干净衣服带进浴室，刻意地像以前那样吃掉Dean吃过一半的蔬菜……就算他都做了，就算他用如此幼稚的方式来表现自己的不满，奢求着Dean能有哪怕一丝的动摇，可最后他还是什么都没等到。  
Dean是这世上最好的哥哥，是这世上最铁石心肠的信徒。  
Sam看着Dean，看着在他心中仍是好到任何人都不足以比拟的完美形象，满怀难过，满腹委屈，又满腔爱意。  
他低下头。  
嘴唇贴在了Dean的嘴唇上。  
像过往的那些谎言。  
困兽之斗。  
绝望的决心。  
他吻了Dean。  
嘴唇很快就离开，眼睛仍凝视着兄长，不眨眼，也没有移开视线。  
接着低头又吻了下去。  
舌尖贪恋地描摹唇型，从张开的缝隙探入，倔强地顶开牙关，生涩愚笨地磨蹭吮吸。  
他从没吻过别的什么人，不知自己该怎么做才好，也不知自己还能怎么做，只是僵硬又贪婪地任由唇舌紧挨着Dean，竭力控制着自己颤抖的呼吸，手指那么小心地轻轻触碰着Dean的胳膊。  
再多一些，再近一些，哪怕只是微末，只是微不足道的徒劳。  
Sam在等，像等待Dean能回答他写在缎带背后的那个问题那样，怀着不安与空落落的期待，怀着落寞与可以预知的失望。  
他在等，等待Dean惊讶地推开他，等待Dean认真告诉他这是错的，等待Dean道歉，再等待Dean那么小心地把他扶起来。  
他总是被很粗暴地摧毁，又被温柔地捧起拼凑。  
少年的悲伤难以自已，哭得让眼泪落进了兄长的眼睛里。Dean眨了眨眼睛，于是像他也跟着哭起来似的。  
Sam哽咽着将嘴唇撕离Dean，带着哭腔问他为什么不推开。青年听得微微一愣，胸膛顿时像被人用力扯开，撕裂的伤口里涌出的全都是他的懊丧与后悔。  
他没有说话，没有眨眼，甚至不敢呼吸。  
只是缓慢地、缓慢地抬起手，将它轻轻搭在了弟弟颈后。  
然后扬起下巴，让自己的嘴唇在Sam错愕的眼神里贴上了他的。


	36. Chapter 36

34

混乱的麻线在少年的大脑里打了结，他抽丝剥茧想理出个头绪，可思绪的丝线越扯越长，在他脚边堆积，绕乱，成了死结。  
嘴唇上传来了Dean的温度，湿润的舌头舔着他的牙龈齿背，小心得近乎提心吊胆地试着去勾住他的舌头。他们的呼吸乱作一团，视线在夏日明晃晃的亮光里不知所措地纠缠，而后是从他们的鼻腔与喉咙里传出的声音，还有他们的心跳、他们饥渴的皮肤。  
Sam抽泣了两声。  
Dean的主动反倒让他震惊，让他无措。他就这么傻傻压着兄长，眼睛里全是伤心的眼泪，想问，想确认些什么，又舍不得就这么让Dean的嘴唇离开自己，只能呜咽着，摸索着用手捧住Dean的脸，不知餍足地回吻。  
紧贴在一起的躯体向彼此传递着温度，心脏撞击着骨骼，胸膛的剧烈震动仿佛连对方都能感受得到。Sam用力捧着兄长的脸，手指紧紧箍在他的颔骨之下，用力得好似只要一松手，那里就会浮起鲜明的指印。唇舌纠缠的声音让两人都红了脸，Sam却不敢闭上眼睛，生怕只要他从光里退出，这一切就会消失，Dean就会推开他，他的悲伤并未结束。  
这个吻该有多长呢？  
仿佛过了一个世纪那么长。  
又或者只有转瞬的一毫秒而已。  
当他们因为耗尽肺里的氧气而不得不喘息着分开时，湿漉漉的津液不分你我地涂抹在两人的嘴唇上，藕断丝连地在他们之间连缀起一条长长的丝线。  
刚和哥哥接吻过的Sam喘得厉害，抖得厉害，一只手微微撑起身体，居高临下看着还躺在地板上的Dean。泛红的眼皮让Dean那双宛若幽碧星球的眼睛更加翠绿欲滴，Sam一时有些沉迷，忍不住又压低了腰，直到他已经硬起的腿间顶在了兄长的下腹。  
察觉Sam异样的Dean下意识缩了一下，发出一声宛若抽噎般的呻吟。他还抱着Sam的肩膀，手掌轻轻握在他的颈后，Sam的大腿压在他的胯间，过烫的温度让他虚弱地夹紧了双腿。  
“你刚才吻了我。”  
激动与情欲纠缠，Sam的声音嘶哑，呼出的气息喷洒在Dean脸上，烫得宛若滚沸的水。  
弟弟直白的话语让Dean的脸更红了，那只手不小心重重捏了一下Sam，少年吃痛地缩了缩脖子，却仍是乖乖地不敢动，只是满眼急迫地凝视，满怀着他从未有过的饱满期待等着一个答复。  
“我们……我们可以先起来再继续这个话题吗？Neill太太快回来了吧……”  
“不。”  
Sam咬咬牙，说得斩钉截铁，“如果她看到了，就让她看吧。你吻了我，Dean，你吻了我，你……”像是一句话说得太猛太急，Sam突然呛了一下，眼神也随之变得又凶又躁，“我只想知道你是怎么想的。”  
Sam的话让Dean陡然感到背后一悚，下意识朝门口看了一眼，生怕Neill太太真的就站在那里目睹了刚刚发生的一切。顶在下腹的硬物让他有些慌乱，匆匆咽下紧张的津液，他哀求似的看着弟弟，随即又仰头快速地在他嘴角吻了一下，说道：“这就是答案，我可以告诉你任何你想知道的，只是不在这里，只是……你知道被人发现会有什么后果。”  
当看到一抹冰冷的惧意从Dean眼中寒流般涌过时，Sam突然感到一阵无可抑制的战栗。他不知道那是因为他也在害怕，抑或是他从Dean的惊恐之中读懂了Dean的想法——他不知此时自己的内心里，恐惧与狂喜，究竟是哪个占了上风。  
没人不害怕那个意象，刑架与绳索，就像人人都惧怕地狱。  
Sam紧张地喘息起来，耳畔嗡嗡作响。或许那一天迟早都会到来，可他无法阻止自己这颗向往Dean的心。低下头又一次吻在了Dean的嘴唇上，Dean也只是最初下意识地挣动了一下，接着也妥协地任由弟弟为所欲为，甚至伸手抚摸他的身体，直到手指停在他鼓胀的腿间，模糊不清地说着“到我房间里去”。  
Dean的话让Sam忍不住低吟出声，曾无数次出现在脑海中的那些画面又一次降临了，那些短发的男人们被压在墙上床上和椅子里，他忍不住咬了一下Dean的嘴唇，挺胯粗鲁地顶了一下。  
最好笑的却是，少年最后还不得不在兄长的搀扶之下这才勉强从地板上爬了起来。他们的头发乱糟糟的，身上又变得汗津津，衣服上还沾着些许灰尘。Sam匆忙抓住了Dean的手就想把他拖上楼，无人在意地十指相扣，Dean微微诧异地悄悄低头，发现弟弟的手竟同自己的差不多大了。  
在扶着Sam费力上楼时，门口突然传来了一些动静。大门被推开，拎着大包小包东西的养母走进来，发现电视机还开着，客厅里却没人。她困惑地走进了养子们的视线，抬头见他们正站在楼梯上，Dean看见她先是疑惑不解地愣了一下，接着便开心地笑道：“Dean，你回来啦。”  
“下午好，Neill太太。”幸运的是，他们此时都是背对着养母的，脸红和汗水都能归咎于这该死的炎热天气，而牛仔裤根本隐藏不住的诚实反应则被他们的身体挡住了，“刚刚Sam在楼下摔倒了，我还是先把他关进房间里吧。”  
“摔倒了？严重吗？”妇人闻言立刻露出紧张的神色，拎着东西就想上楼来瞧瞧小儿子的情况。  
“不严重，就是被绊了一下，我正好回房间看看书。”Sam连忙出声安抚。躁动的欲望让他狠狠抓了一下兄长的手，看向养母的眼睛里却还是不动声色，波澜不惊。  
听到Sam的解释，妇人这才稍稍安下心来。她知道几个月不见，Dean和Sam一定又有许多话要说，便也不再纠缠，放心地让他们上楼去了。  
二人跌跌撞撞上了楼，Sam瘸着腿想把Dean拖进房间，Dean却扣着他的手反倒把他拉到了自己的房间。刚进门，Sam就仰起头吻过来，Dean急忙反手关了门。他们在房间里磕磕碰碰，最后是Sam把Dean按到了床上。  
嘴唇几乎离不开兄长的皮肤，不光是嘴唇，深深浅浅的吻遍布额头、脸颊、鼻尖甚至下巴和脖子。Sam半跪半骑地压在Dean身上，嘴忙着吻哥哥，腾出了手也迫不及待伸进他的T恤里，一只手更是放肆地要去解开他的皮带。  
Dean急忙捉住了弟弟的那只手，安抚地用力捏了捏掌心，翻过身让他坐到床上，低头主动和他接吻，有一些破碎的音节在他们接吻的间隙被逼出双唇。Sam身体后仰，只能靠着单手勉强支撑身体，Dean说了什么他听得也不真切，只是贪婪饥渴地吻，被裹在Dean衣服里的那只手迷恋而心急地游走，贪心地不肯放过任何地方。  
随着皮带搭扣上的金属撞击发出的轻响，Dean跪在Sam身边解开了他的皮带，拉下裤链，只是迟疑了不到半秒钟的时间便把手伸进去握住了他已经硬到不行的阴茎。  
少年猛地抖了起来，脸一下子更红了，像只小动物似的贴近兄长，任性妄为地索吻。抚摸Dean身体的那只手又滑了下来，扣住了Dean的皮带，却被一只手拂开。Dean喘息着和弟弟接吻，两条腿从床上站到地板上，抱着Sam的腰让他再往床边坐一些，嘴唇依依不舍离开他，紧接着就跪进了他的腿间。  
他含住了Sam的阴茎。在口腔里泛滥的津液包裹住坚硬的龟头，他费力地张着嘴，努力不让自己的牙齿碰到性器。破碎的呻吟自头顶传来，他想让弟弟叫得小声些，可整张嘴被塞得满满当当，艰难吞下津液的同时也吞下了自阴茎前端分泌出的前液。  
那味道很怪。  
而更怪的却是他竟因为这个味道变得愈发兴奋起来。阴茎在牛仔裤的包裹之下涨得发痛，他呼出浑浊的气息，双手握住Sam的性器缓慢套弄，低下头努力想吞入更多，龟头顶到嗓眼的异物感让他难受地眨了眨眼睛，视线顿时变得模糊起来。  
曾经想都不敢去想这些的Sam竭力用手撑住因为剧烈快感而摇摇欲坠的身体，低头看着跪在面前正含着他的阴茎的Dean，过电般的酥麻感从腰间泛开。Dean的模样又认真又下流，盈满泪水的双眼和他包裹着性器的湿润嘴唇让Sam忍不住想握住他的脑后把阴茎就这么狠狠顶到他的咽喉。  
咬住嘴唇忍下奇怪的暴虐冲动，Sam想暂时移开视线，却又不肯错过眼前这个他从未见过的Dean，心中挣扎，身体在快感中战栗震颤着，直到Dean突然用力吮吸，前所未有的强烈快感攫住了身体里的每一寸感官每一条神经，大片白光赶在意识过来之前蛮横挤入大脑，思绪好似中断了几秒，世界里只剩下他粗重的呼吸与胸膛里的隆隆心跳。  
他射在了Dean嘴里。  
反应过来时，Dean已经吐出了阴茎。Sam有些慌张，不知自己该做些什么，却看见整张脸红透的Dean微微仰起脖子，做了一个吞咽的动作。  
他吞下了嘴里的精液。  
满脸是汗的Sam瞪起眼睛愣在那里，几秒钟之后忽然用手整个捂住了自己的脸。


	37. Chapter 37

35

弟弟的样子让Dean后知后觉地尝到了最后还残留在舌尖上味道。  
比他想象中的更加恶心。  
但他还是咽下去了，一点不剩。  
复又低下头舔掉残留在龟头上的精液，Dean气喘吁吁地帮Sam穿好短裤，拉起裤链又扣好了皮带。他还跪在弟弟腿间，呼出的气息隔着衣服喷洒在Sam的肚子上。  
少年心跳得厉害，视线从微微张开的指缝里偷看Dean，看他伸出舌头又舔了舔龟头，看他用颤抖的双手艰难地扣起了皮带。津液顺着食道滑进胃里，喉咙因为刚刚的过分喘息而疼痛不已，Sam伸手把Dean拉到床上，倾身过去想吻他，Dean却撇头躲开，亲了亲他的耳朵。  
猛地把Dean压到床上，Sam吻他的脖子，抚摸他的胸口和腹部，学着兄长刚刚的样子去解皮带，却又被拂开。  
“Dean？”  
不解抬头，在看到兄长泛红的眼角和红肿的嘴唇时又用力吞咽了一下，Sam一手按在Dean的腿间生涩揉弄，Dean享受般半眯起眼睛，喉咙里发出类似猫科动物般的呼噜声。Sam迫不及待想看Dean高潮的样子，他想知道那些是不是和他想象以及梦里的一样，如果Dean可以，那么他也可以吃掉Dean的精液。  
而状似享受着触碰与抚慰的Dean再一次拉开他的手，扬起下巴在他的脖子上吻了一下，嘶声说道：“这个不行。”  
本以为已经得到一切应许的Sam在听到这句话之后又是急红了眼，不满地皱起眉头，嘟囔着为什么。可这个词刚说出口他就猛地咬住了舌尖，气息在顷刻之间急促起来。男孩凝视着兄长，欲言又止，犹豫再三，最后还是忐忑地小声问道：“你……是还在害怕吗？你后悔了吗？”  
他们都知道后果。  
Sam的不安与畏缩让Dean的心口好似被一块巨石压住似的，又闷又痛。伸手搂住弟弟的脖子，他吻了他的喉结，湿漉漉的舌头舔着他布满汗水的颈窝，低声呢喃：“要是可以的话，我还想在这里留下吻痕。”他说着，飞快地咬了一下Sam的脖子，又飞快地松开，“我是在害怕，但是和这个没有关系。Sammy，你才十五岁。”  
被兄长的吻撩拨得浑身发热，Sam用力抓了一下Dean的头发，手掌在他身上胡乱摸索着，不满抗议：“我已经十五岁了。”  
“不行就是不行。”  
舌头舔到Sam的耳垂，舌尖钻进耳孔，Dean用牙齿轻咬着弟弟的耳廓，一边起身一边不动声色地推开他，双手拂过T恤，扯了扯下摆，为他整理好了刚刚略显凌乱的衣服。  
“那、那我要等到什么时候？”  
“成年。”Dean伏在Sam耳边笑起来，湿热的气息吹得他耳根发痒，他不死心地圈住兄长的腰，依旧试图去拉开他的裤链，做一些他想做的事。  
“那你这个怎么办？”  
手指隔着牛仔裤磨蹭着Dean又硬又热的阴茎，光是感受着它的形状快感的电流就在身体里烧得劈啪作响。Sam的呼吸依然粗重，察觉到Dean正挺胯撞向他的掌心，又是一股热流汇聚到下腹，让他刚刚射过的阴茎再次疼痛着抽搐起来。  
“我可以自己来。”Dean最后咬了一下Sam的耳垂，终于愿意放开他从床上起身，在Sam不甘的眼神中出门走进了浴室。  
Dean可能会在浴室里自慰。  
Sam陡然咬住嘴唇。  
他哥会踢掉碍事的短裤，一手握住阴茎。手指会最先去揉弄龟头，快速地摩擦、套弄。在顶端的小孔里冒出前液之后，他一定会用手把它们涂抹在鼓起了筋脉的柱体，它那么硬，又那么湿，因为水光而闪闪发亮。  
变硬的阴茎又一次撑起了牛仔裤，Sam深吸了几口气，却还是忍不住解开了皮带。  
Dean的拳头会用力抵在耻骨上，另一只手拉扯揉捏着阴囊。源源不断涌出的前液被他的手弄得到处都是，阴茎上、阴囊上、甚至会阴上——Dean一定试着碰过那里，他在那些视频里见到过，短发男人的双腿被一双手打开，而后那双手为他手淫，抚弄他的阴茎，揉按着慢慢鼓起的会阴。毫无疑问地，Dean也会那么做。  
Sam把阴茎握紧手里，开始用力套弄。  
说不定Dean还会躲在花洒下面做些更过分的事，更过分的，他一边抚摸自己的阴茎，一边试着把手指塞进后面的那个小洞里——这也是从视频里看来的，那些短发的男人都喜欢那么做，无论是他们自己的手抑或是别人的，甚至是别人的阴茎。  
Sam猜那些都是Dean喜欢的，他想象着，加快了套弄的速度。  
而他也梦到过，他梦到视频里的男人变成了Dean，而他抓着膝盖分开了他的腿。在梦里，Dean主动地抱住自己的腿，脸红得像他们曾在海边见过的那抹火烧云，他就在躺在自己的弟弟身下，喉结滚动，胸膛起伏，哀求弟弟能做点什么。  
而每当Sam想满足Dean的请求做些什么时，美梦就会醒来。他一个人汗津津地躺在床上，空旷的房间里全是他粗重的喘息。  
他不知道此刻正在隔壁浴室里的Dean会不会也是他梦里的样子。  
因为欲望泪眼迷蒙，从头红到了脚，手指塞在身后的小洞里，嘴里叫着弟弟的名字。  
那个称谓响起的同时，Sam猛地挺直了腰，把精液射在了自己手里。  
而Dean就站在门口，推开门就看见射得自己满手都是的弟弟。瞬间便又喧嚣而至的欲望让他陡然蜷紧了脚趾，他想走过去压住弟弟，舔干净他的手，骑到他身上，想让刚刚在浴室里的想象全都变成下一刻的现实。  
“就算是十五岁，你也算得上是精力过分旺盛了。”  
信口胡诌打趣，Dean试着驱赶停留在这房间里久久无法散去的爱欲的味道。他一边说着一边走到床头抽了一张面纸递给Sam，而Sam只是万分渴望地看着他，仿佛期待着他能像刚才那样老老实实舔干净所有的精液。  
他当然想。  
Dean在心里恶狠狠骂了一句。  
想做的事还有很多，可他无法忽视Sam的年纪，他无法忽视与时间相关的一切。  
Sam才十五岁，Dean甚至无法确定弟弟是否有能力分辨他现在的渴望究竟是不是真的，他想要的是不是这些。  
还需要等。  
也许再过一两年，等到Sam长大，他就会发现这不是他希望的——有可能只是错觉，而为错觉去挑战死亡，显然是不智的。  
Dean渴望，却必须等待。  
将面纸塞进弟弟手里，Dean拍拍他的背，弯腰一把将他拉了起来，搂着他的腰，说是要扶他去把手好好洗干净，还提醒千万别把精液蹭到衣服上了。  
“会被发现的。”他凑到Sam耳边小声说道。  
心里还打着什么其他主意的Sam在听到这句话之后一下子捏紧了手里的面纸，紧张地扭头看了哥哥一眼。出乎意料的是，Dean居然不是开玩笑，他没有虚张声势，也不是故意吓唬自己的弟弟，眼神严肃表情认真，只是在那些危险的爱欲过后点破了一个事实。  
绝对不能被发现。  
于是那些意象又出现了，像魔鬼正在敞开的地狱大门前等待着他们。  
一袭凛冽的寒意从脚底升起，Sam猛地打了个寒颤，身体下意识朝Dean那边靠了靠，好似他必须从兄长身上汲取一丝令他不再畏惧的温度。  
可他又忍不住再次偷看身边的Dean。  
他忐忑不安，可他希望Dean不会——他希望就算Dean心怀畏惧，就算Dean知道那些都是错的，也会因为爱与迷恋而暂时忘却那些危险。  
他希望在Dean心中，他的影子能压过绞刑架的，他的声音能胜过神父的，他甚至希望他的形象能湮灭上帝在他们每人心中投下的光。  
Sam犯了罪。  
深陷爱欲，又傲慢地妄图取代唯一的主。  
他希望他能成为Dean的唯一，能成为Dean的主宰。  
因为Dean在他心里就是。


	38. Chapter 38

36

在Sam第三次陷入莫名沉思时，Dean终于忍不住倾身过去一把捏住了他的鼻子。憋得满脸通红的少年胡乱拨开哥哥的手，狠狠瞪了他一眼，可视线才刚扫到兄长诱人的嘴唇，他便状似焦虑地轻轻咬住口腔侧壁，低头不好意思地揉了揉被捏痛的鼻子。  
电视机里正在播放转播的球赛，然而赛况如何Sam可一点都不关心。  
还是无时无刻不想着去吻Dean，要不是他们现在还和养父一起坐在沙发上，他现在已经拉过兄长吻在他的脖子上了。如果他们在楼上的话，Dean是不会拒绝的，有时甚至还会主动过来吻他。  
但Dean的规矩还是很多，可以接吻，可以互相爱抚，吻的范围仅限肩膀以上。手也不是能随便放的，胳膊和背后自然很安全，胸口和肚子大概就得看Dean的心情了，肚子再往下，不管十九岁的青年心情好不好，也不管少年怎么用他屡试不爽的无辜眼神去恳求，不行就不是不行。  
连接吻和触碰的规矩都这么多了，其他的自然更不必说。无论耍什么伎俩都没法像从前那样磨得哥哥心软答应和他睡一张床，也不管怎么厮磨撒娇Dean都不肯让他把手伸进裤子里。至于那些更过火的事，少年也只能在自慰的时候努力想想了——对了，连自慰这种事Dean都只许他在自己的房间或是浴室里来，除了第一次，Dean可再也没碰过他的阴茎了。  
Sam有时觉得他哥是猫变的。  
只有猫才会这么任性妄为。  
可无论如何，最是悲伤绝望的时光他都咬牙低头熬过来了，Dean也是爱着他的，这曾是他想都不敢想的结局，而现在，成真了。  
这是最好的结局了，而有些等待，少年坚信，都是值得的。  
只是和Dean分开的那些日子就变得格外难捱。尽管和过去一样，他依旧得花费大量时间来压抑和收敛自己对Dean泛滥成灾的思念与渴慕，但现在同过去不一样的是，那些见不到时的焦虑急迫全部都化作了期待与渴望——他知道再次见到Dean时他们会做些什么，他想拥抱兄长，亲吻他，他们不再躲避彼此的凝视，不再感到疼痛，也不再难过——他知道Dean的嘴唇尝起来是什么样的，记得手掌之下Dean的皮肤触感，他熟悉Dean在欲望来临时的呼吸频率，也了解那时Dean的眼睛颜色会变得宛若宝石般碧绿、了解他脸上的红潮会让鼻梁上的雀斑变得更加醒目可爱。  
大脑、手指和嘴唇一天会经历无数次反刍与回味，等待中的二十四小时会被拉长成四十八小时、七十二小时，直到变成十倍乃至百倍。可在他好不容熬过这上千个小时，却发现其后仍有数十个相同的上千小时等着他。  
于是期待与渴望在漫长的等待中沙粒般堆积，在他错综的血管与神经中积累成儿时喜欢的沙土城堡，而后扩大成游乐园里的旋转木马、耸入云霄的高塔、一座结构繁复的城市、一颗孤独运转的星球，直至它们在堆叠与挤压中爆炸，撑破少年的血管与神经、撑破他的大脑与心脏，灵魂化作齑粉，凝成一座唯有Dean才能进入的宇宙。  
到最后，那些已经与爱欲无关，只是一个少年希望兄长能永远留在他身边，只是这个少年希望兄长永远能将自己最温柔最热烈最浓郁的爱意都毫无保留地献给他。  
进入高中不久的Sam终于得到了自己的第一部手机，拿到它的第一天他便迫不及待地给Dean打去了电话，此后更是三五不时地给哥哥发短信。有一次Dean忍无可忍地发给他一条“你是高中生吗”，少年理直气壮又冷静沉着地回复道：我就是高中生。那之后的一整天里大学生都懒得再同这高中生说话了。  
爱上一个人就是如此美妙，而最美妙的莫过于被他爱上的那个人也爱着他。  
初恋在几个月后无疾而终，始终覆盖着恐怖阴影的另一场爱情却出人意料地一直持续。十七岁那年的圣诞节，在走出教堂后少年悄悄捏了一下兄长的手，他把脸缩进厚厚的围巾里，躲在毛线后面傻傻笑了起来。  
如果十三岁到十四岁的迷恋只是因为自我暗示与移情，如果十四岁到十五岁的念念不忘只是出于对求不得的执念，那么十五岁到十七岁的深陷恋慕无可自拔又是什么呢？  
他听Dean说过无数次“爱你”，与Dean接吻过无数次，他知道自己拥有了Dean，也知道Dean拥有了自己；他们走进教堂时提心吊胆，悄悄接吻时惴惴不安，电话与短信里互诉衷肠时小心谨慎，为的都是不被看穿、不被发现；他给自己和Dean构想过无数甚至比电影和小说更好的结局，他们会有属于他们的平静生活，拥有他们自己的天堂；而他拒绝想象那些不好的，拒绝所有能让他联想到绞刑架或是火焰利刃的东西。  
他盲目，甚至傻气，在发觉自己竟比Dean长得还要高时喜不自胜，得意地将兄长压在墙上。他喜欢凝视Dean的眼睛，喜欢他听呢喃那些动听的情话，他在回忆它们时总是傻乎乎地笑，又红着脸抓抓头发，只能竭力不让弧度又那么明目张胆地攀上唇角。  
从十三岁到十七岁，惊疑、犹豫、诧异、畏惧、动摇、揪心、悲伤、挣扎、冲撞、失落、绝望、欣然、狂喜，这所有的一切加起来，不再是移情，不只是对求不得的执念，而是他能毫不犹豫说出口的爱意。  
是绝不会同其他任何情感任何情绪混淆的爱。  
Sam相信Dean一定也能感受得到。  
在走进家门之前，他又捏了一下哥哥的手指。  
在门口拍掉了衣服上的雪花，一前一后上楼，刚走到房门口，青年拉下围在少年脸上的围巾，在少年满怀期待的眼神中看着他，却没有如他所愿地吻他。  
“晚安，Sammy。”  
少年不甘地咬住嘴唇，飘忽的眼神瞟向楼梯口，趁着兄长不备一把将他拽进房间里，关了门，把他按在门后，低头吻了过去。  
嘴唇有些凉，好似带着一丝雪花的味道。  
迷恋的气味在唇舌纠缠与津液的交换里变得浓郁起来，像一杯热腾腾的蜂蜜，香甜诱人。Sam一手搂着Dean的腰，隔着一层又一层碍事的布料挺胯顶着他。Dean没有拒绝这个吻，睫毛跟随闭起的眼睛遮掩了眼下发红的肌肤，只是握住弟弟的腰，在舌头被卷住吮吸的间隙里嘟囔着“这个不行”。  
男孩总是万分委屈。  
十七岁和十八岁之间几乎没有区别了，为什么Dean一定要如此固执地守着这个规矩。  
他不解，而Dean也不会告诉他原因。  
在已经长大的兄长心目中，弟弟永远都是不会长大的，他永远需要一个人去照顾、去保护他，有的事做了就做了，错了就错了，只要改正就无伤大雅，而有些事做了就是错的，错了却再也无法回头修正。  
Dean不希望Sam后悔。  
尽管在被人察觉之前他们随时都有抽身的机会，尽管留在皮肤上的痕迹总有一天会消失，就算也有那么一天，他们都能假装什么都没发生过，可如果那时是后悔的，为什么不赶在一切发生之前去阻止呢。  
Dean知道自己深爱Sam，这爱意几乎吓到了他自己。和Sam一样，他也曾爱过一个人，爱到不敢接近，无疾而终；他也曾有过相当糟糕的性经历，无论是被胁迫还是被强迫，那都不是他想要的，他觉得那些人的触碰恶心，让他恨不得用刀剐下被碰到的地方，可Sam的触碰却很好，甚至是美的，美到让他觉得乱伦这么肮脏的关系也可以变得圣洁虔诚——主不会宽恕他的，他也不愿宽恕自己，因为他放纵了自己，也放纵了Sam。  
他在Sam摇摇欲坠之际没有拉住他，而是同他一起纵身。  
粉身碎骨之前，他总还抱有一丝侥幸。  
如果Sam执意在深渊下坠，他也不会向任何人求救，他愿意和Sam一起。  
可假若Sam突然反悔了，他愿意用自己的后背托住Sam的双脚，决不让深渊中的淤泥沾染弟弟。  
他爱Sam，而属于兄长的那一部分远胜其他。


	39. Chapter 39

37

5月2号刚过零点，躺在床上的Dean给亲爱的弟弟发了一条短信。  
生日快乐，Sammy。  
他以为这时那边的高中生已经睡着了，没想到还没来得及放下手机，收件箱里就多了一条新的短信。笑了笑，他又发了一条短信过去问弟弟怎么还没睡，高中生回复说在等他的电话，没想到他只是发了一条短信而已。  
仿佛能想象Sam失落的表情，Dean忍不住笑出声。好在现在租赁的这套公寓隔音还不错，加上几个室友刚从一个派对上回来，都有些醉意了，这个时候应该已经倒在床上呼呼大睡了，大概也听不见什么古怪的动静。  
正想着，短信音又响了起来，是高中生小心翼翼地在短信里问能不能打电话过来。想了想，Dean从床上坐起来，拨下了弟弟的手机号码。  
“生日快乐，小老虎。”刚说完这句话，Dean就听见那边传来Sam的笑声。仿佛是被这声音感染，Dean居然也不由自主地勾起嘴角，就跟着弟弟一起傻笑起来。  
他们说了一会儿话，话题无外乎就是各自的近况。Dean听出Sam的声音有些发紧，似乎在为什么事紧张。不解地皱眉思索了一会儿，却想不出所以然，Dean顿了顿，问Sam是不是还有什么事想告诉他。  
电话那头陡然就静了下来，Sam支吾许久，最后这才小声说道：“呃……我现在已经成年了……”  
今天是Sam十八岁的生日，理论上来说，他当然已经成年了。Dean一时没弄明白弟弟的意思，迟疑地说了一句“没错”，在其后再次陷入静谧的几秒钟里像忽然想起什么似的，后背猛地挺了起来。  
他想起自己多年前那个有关Sam成年的承诺。  
然而说实话，连他自己都险些忘记了，可Sam还一直记着。  
说不定Sam一直都记得，用完一本日历换到下一本的时候还会告诉自己距离成年又近了一些；也许他还会在今年换上新的日历本时在生日那边做上记号，也许他真的就是一天一天等待着这一天。  
这类的执着通常显得幼稚可笑，因为那不是一个月之后的重要约会，或是时隔几年的一个纪念日，只是关于触碰或是爱抚这些在多数人眼中不值一提的小事，而站在他们顽固信仰的角度，这是低级到有违教条的。  
而一直等待这一天的高中生甚至不知道有时承诺不过是故意浪费时间的托词。  
Dean不是不爱Sam。他仍会欣然接受Sam的吻，会在Sam偶尔过于直白热烈的眼神中面红耳赤，他也会在某些毫不相干的场合忽然想起弟弟，会因为这突如其来的联想而心跳加速，他知道这些与家人之间的爱是不一样的，他相信比起Sam，自己对这一切更有分辨能力。  
只是担心有一天Sam会后悔。  
或是提心吊胆地害怕有一天会招致Sam难以承受的后果。  
兄长不仅仅是玩伴，不仅仅是让弟弟免受其他人欺负的那个人，照顾与保护的含义也不光只是提供床和饱食、不光只是让被保护的那个人免遭欺凌侮辱——Dean真真切切希望Sam能性命无虞，此生无忧。  
“Dean？”  
Sam的声音再次从听筒中传出，更加微弱了，带着一丝丝不安与动摇。  
“我必须连夜赶回家去吗？”Dean舔了舔嘴唇，用带着几分调侃的语气说道。听见那头Sam窘迫的否认，他猛地握紧了手机，牙齿陷入丰满下唇。  
他听得出Sam刚刚的期待和现在的低落，尽管也硬起心肠拒绝过弟弟很多次，但承诺是他许下的，Sam却为那句托词认认真真等待这么多年，这让他感到不安与不忍。  
没有什么是他不愿给弟弟的。  
而同时，他也想着了魔似的爱着一个比他小四岁的男孩，Sam Winchester。  
屏息思考了一会儿，Dean在Sam沮丧地挤出“晚安”这个词的同时又开口说道：“那我们现在能做些什么呢？”  
手机那头传来Sam似是懊丧的低吟，像是后悔刚刚说了晚安，又像在埋怨兄长此时却提出一个如此无用的问题。  
“我可以等你放假回来！”他说得很快，好似着急澄清什么似的，末了停顿了一下，“我爱你。”  
最后的语气却谨慎郑重，藏着青涩的勇气，宛若一个烙印在心的誓言。  
那像是在说，他已经想好了，知道可能招致的一切后果，可是他不会后悔，也不会因为害怕而退缩；那像是在说，他希望得到的不是一具赤裸的身体，不是一张嘴或是某个器官，不是令人目眩的高潮，而是关乎某段关系的决心。  
那像是在说，他已经许誓了，现在正期待着兄长的承诺。  
甚至忘记害怕，忘记恐惧，忘记梦里套上脖子的绳索，忘记他们正向地狱下坠。  
仿佛这一刻，爱上Dean的Sam是无所畏惧的。  
这种无畏以声音的形容传入Dean耳中，进入他的意识，却在顷刻之间撕开了心脏。  
Sam是无畏的，所以总有一个人必须扮演那个胆战心惊的角色。  
Dean深吸了一口气。  
“我当然只能等到放假再回家了，”他笑着，声音渐渐变得低沉，“明天周末，你有什么特别的安排吗，比如说早起去远足之类的？”  
“没、没有……”或许是听出Dean的声音变化，预感可能会有什么发生的Sam吞吞吐吐地回应了一句，Dean甚至能听见他紧张吞咽的声音。  
“你现在在哪里？你的房间？床上？”Dean的语速很慢，“Neill先生和太太都睡了吗？”接着他的声音也渐渐变轻，在问起养父母时，几乎只剩气声在说话。  
“我想是的……我、我还在用电脑……我刚才在用电脑……”  
“为什么不到床上去呢？”Dean说话的声音幽微，却刻意放纵自己的呼吸声，“拉紧窗帘，到床上去，关掉灯。”  
那边的Sam没说话，而Dean也不着急，只是抓着手机安静听着从听筒里传来的一系列窸窸窣窣的响动。他心跳得很快，不正常的热度在眼皮和脸颊上蔓延，而后背与手心里也渐渐变得湿汗津津。  
他可以想象Sam是以多么心急的速度照着他说的那样跑去检查窗帘是否拉紧，又磕磕绊绊跌跌撞撞爬上床，说不定还会按错点灯的开关。  
他也能想象此刻Sam的呼吸与心跳频率，能想象Sam也和他一样双眼与脸颊通红，额头和颈后流淌着汗水；他想象得到男孩正咬着嘴唇竭力不让自己发出呻吟，想象得到他抓着手机的手指关节发白，也能想象到他的短裤被某个兴奋的器官顶起，甚至还会沾染上一抹湿痕。  
或许等待中的少年从没想过让他忍耐的兄长也想象过这些，或许他从不知道在过去几年中他的兄长也做过无数荒诞不经的梦，也躲在浴室里想着他悄悄自慰、在高潮时需要狠狠咬住嘴唇才能阻止自己叫出弟弟的名字。  
他们的信仰认定欲望与性是肮脏的，是罪，于是世上每个人都带着原罪降生。Neill夫妇是最虔诚的教徒，因为无法生育，他们便按照教义的要求近乎苛刻地禁欲，可Dean始终无法知道他们是如何做到的，因为他在怀有爱恋的同时便也怀有了欲望。  
Dean也渴望Sam，在Sam只有十五岁时，在他还未成年时，这令Dean羞愧难当，所以他不敢主动去吻Sam，甚至不敢把手放在那些可能会让Sam误会的地方。可当他猛地发现Sam竟在不知不觉中已经长得比他还高时，他仍是无可抑制地开始期待有一天自己会被一双只属于Sam的宽大手掌狠狠按在墙上。  
想象着后背撞上墙壁，双肩被一双手钳制，静坐于黑暗之中的Dean突然一阵战栗。  
“想知道每一次想起你的时候我会做什么吗，Sammy？”


	40. Chapter 40

38

Dean的声音让Sam心口忽地一紧，本就粗重的呼吸陡然变得更加湿重，嘈杂的鼻息喷洒在右手腕上，他用力吞咽着，左手不由自主地狠狠握了一下赤裸的大腿。  
Dean在想起他时会做些什么呢？  
奇怪的是，Sam竟从未想过这个问题。他以为自己才是那个无时无刻不想着对方的人，他以为只有自己才是会去想念对方的毛头小子——而Dean不会，Dean总是表现得游刃有余，甚至还能在他渴望亲吻的时候摇头告诉他不行，好似Dean再也没有什么急欲表达的感情，好似他再也不会有任何渴望得到释放的欲望。  
可现在Dean在问他。  
顺着这个问题，顺着Dean幽微又略带嘶哑的嗓音，Sam忍不住坐在黑暗之中联想。  
Dean也会在某些与他毫无关联的场合忽然想起他吗？  
Dean有过莫名却迫切想见他、甚至想触碰想亲吻他的时候吗？  
Dean会在梦见他的翌日清晨里感到怅然若失吗？  
——Dean在那些时刻里会做什么呢？  
会心跳加速吗？  
也会把注意力过分集中在回忆他五官的每个细微之处上吗？  
会去回忆他的脖子或肩膀摸上去是什么感觉吗？  
会想在他的皮肤上留下能被其他人看见的吻痕或者齿印吗？  
Sam浮想联翩，零散的思绪碎片在他脑中一块一块汇聚，最终竟再次拼凑出一个完整而鲜活的Dean。Dean在他脑海中冲他微笑，向他走来，伸手轻轻按在他肩上，却要仰头才能与他对视——Sam喜欢这样的视角，这让他自豪甚至骄傲，他感觉自己追赶上了Dean，感觉自己终于有了与兄长偕肩而行的资格，他不再是被保护的那个人，终有一天他也能胜任保护者的角色——那个Dean嘟囔着什么，他听不真切，耳朵里满是电流带来的轻微杂音，而他的Dean还在靠近，近到他能听到和嗅到对方的呼吸，近到他能看见那双绿眼睛里有自己的倒影，近到他们开始接吻，近到他们的心脏几乎都要贴在了一起。  
Sam在意识中伸出双手抱住了兄长，手掌紧贴他的胯骨，修长手指微微陷入他结实的肌肉里。  
想起Dean的时候他会做什么呢？  
他会脸颊发热，会发呆，会傻笑。他想追过去，偷偷捏一下兄长的手，想亲在他的脸颊，想把他拽进树影里，想和他躲在学校的储物间里接吻。  
他想咬住Dean的喉结，在他的锁骨上吻出惹眼的红痕；想舔他的乳头，吻他的肚子；想用手指梳理他下腹那些金棕色的耻毛，想在腿根留下一圈又一圈一周都不会消失的齿印；他想含住Dean的阴茎，想用手打开Dean的腿。  
他想要更接近Dean，更接近，近到他们肋骨抵着肋骨，胯骨彼此冲撞摩擦，近到Dean愿意把腿环在他腰上，近到Dean恳求他把精液射在他身体里。  
近到他们只需要呼吸，不再需要言语。  
近到他们从晕乎乎的高潮中慢慢醒来，再不慌不忙地懒洋洋接吻。  
近到Dean再也不会拒绝他。  
Sam在漆黑之中慢慢合上双眼，局促的手指按在潮湿发热的腿根，却不敢去碰疼痛抽搐的阴茎。  
他不确定在那种时刻里，Dean会做什么。  
“我不知道……”  
他克制的诚实换来那头Dean的低笑，声音依旧是幽微嘶哑，连呵出的气息都听得一清二楚。他也能想象此时这个Dean，仿佛近在眼前，笑得眉目弯弯，嘴角还带着万分可恶的弧度。  
“我想握住你的阴茎，缓慢地抚摸它，从龟头到根部，不会错过每一条鼓起的筋脉。”  
就在Sam懊丧时，手机里又传来Dean的声音。  
他从没听Dean说过这些——但他想象过，在他刚刚发现Dean的秘密那时，视频下面的那些留言，他总怀疑其中就有Dean的——这太下流了，甚至都无法用区区的“直白”来描述。每一个正常人在听到这些的时候势必会感到不快，可当它们从Dean嘴里吐出时，好似就裹上了某种不知名的迷药，Sam的喉结猛然一沉，阴茎顿时抽搐得更厉害了。他呻吟着用手狼狈地按住腿间，握紧手机却不敢发生喘息，更不敢说话。  
“如果我就在那儿，我会跪下去，把它含住，吮吸它，就像……就像你十五岁那次一样……”Dean好似喘得很厉害，词与词带着某种不太确定的间隔与韵律，每一次吸气时都会发出宛若哽咽的声音，只是在说到他们最初那一次的时候突然有了停顿，声音也好想变小了些。但很快地，那种遵循着某种节奏的呼吸便又占回了主导，Dean的呼吸声变得黏糊糊的，像他刚刚被人从水里捞起来似的。  
而在Dean说到他会跪下去时，Sam再也忍耐不住地终于将手伸进短裤里握住了前端已经开始不断涌出前液的阴茎。触碰与摩擦稍稍缓解了令人身体紧绷的疼痛，Sam咬紧了嘴唇，竭力不让自己发出任何下流的声音，然而下一秒他就听见有破碎的呻吟从手机里传来，是Dean在叫他的名字，语气急促，仿佛还带着哭腔，直到此时他这才忽然意识到，原来Dean也在自慰。  
Sam曾暗自想象过那样的画面，想象过他哥也会一边想他一边把手放在阴茎上。他想象过Dean躺在漆黑的宿舍里，室友们纷纷睡去，唯独他还醒着，他梦见了弟弟，睁开双眼时呼吸急促，紧绷的疼痛从下腹传来，他咬紧了嘴唇将手伸进了短裤里。  
Sam自慰时会想到那样的Dean，他回想那个跪在他面前含住他阴茎的Dean，幻想一丝不挂跨在他面前张开腿的Dean，期待有那么一刻这样的幻想能够忽然成真，Dean就站在他面前，眨着他美丽的绿眼睛走近他，吻他，把手放在他的阴茎上。  
嘶哑破碎的呻吟传入Sam耳中，男孩想让Dean再说点什么，自己却说不出话，只能喘息。呼吸之中的韵律渐渐与挺动腰身的频率重合，Dean的轻哼声潮湿浑浊，近乎迷乱。  
鲜明的快感忽然像冲破堤防的洪水，一瞬之间卷席全身，在快得不可思议的间隙里便侵占了每一条神经。Sam微微蜷起膝盖，竭力合拢大腿，拳头在狭窄的空间里艰难移动着，一次又一次从前端重重滑向根部，掌缘撞上耻骨，却连如此带着一丝沉闷钝痛的接触都瞬间迸溅出令他大腿打颤的快感，像喷涌的岩浆，几乎将他整个人熔化。  
他想说点什么。  
而牙齿仍死死咬着下唇。  
Dean还在断断续续叫着他的名字，声音仿若近在耳畔，带着极致的性感与不易觉察的甜腻，呼吸乱得像刚刚经历过一场漫长的逃亡。  
意识中那个刚刚还在仰头亲吻他的Dean此时已经一丝不挂，就这么张着腿坐在面前，一手握着自己的阴茎，另一只手抓着阴囊缓慢揉捏。Sam胡乱吞咽下津液，妄想走过去跪在那个Dean面前，弯腰去吻他已经被津液弄湿的嘴唇，去含住他不断起伏的喉结吮吸。他开口急促地叫着兄长的名字，语无伦次地请求，请求他能吞下自己的精液。  
出乎意料的是，Dean竟拒绝了。他吞咽着说了“不”，呼吸依旧急迫凌乱。Sam感到呼吸一紧，手指猛地捏紧了龟头，外涌的前液争先恐后地滴落到了床单上。Dean的拒绝让发热的头脑陡然冷静下来，身体蓦地就感到一阵冰凉，Sam打着颤地睁开眼睛，手还尴尬地握着阴茎，而心脏却因为Dean的回应跳得更快了。  
他本以为Dean不会拒绝了。  
他也不知自己又是哪里做错了。  
耳边又传来Dean的声音，那么急促地叫着他的名字。他仍会因为这个而兴奋地浑身发抖，脚趾不由自主地蜷缩到一起，他试探地叫了一声Dean的名字，试探地请求，而Dean还是不停说着“不”，声音哽咽。  
“你要、要射在别的地方……”Dean断断续续地说，一边还吸着鼻子，“你要把阴茎操进我的屁股里，把精液射在里面……”说到这里，Dean忽然哽了一下，模糊不清的呻吟被困在紧闭的口腔里，像是Dean为了忍耐而用力咬住了嘴唇。  
而刚刚成年的Sam甚至都还没来得及说什么，就这么直接射在了自己手里。几乎将人灭顶的快感游窜在身体的每一条血管里，同每一个细胞争夺着空间，Sam用力拱起背，闷声呻吟着，嘶哑的喘息与沉闷的低吼交叠，额间是汗，耳畔全是刺耳的嗡鸣。  
此时此刻，高中生终于知晓当兄长想起他时都会做些什么。


	41. Chapter 41

39

于是Sam又知道了有关Dean的新秘密，而与多年前那次有如窥私的行为不同，这一次，是Dean亲口告诉他。Dean亲口告诉Sam每当想起弟弟时他都会有哪些过火的联想，会做些什么，他的手会如何抚摸自己的身体，如何抚慰阴茎，如果借着稀薄的津液与前液为自己润滑，如何用手指填满自己的后穴。  
Dean一定不会将这些告诉别人。  
这成为了只有他们两个人才知道的秘密。  
在那一晚之后，Sam发现自己想起Dean的频率变得更加频繁。他会在数学课上走神，在午餐时想起Dean咀嚼食物的样子，甚至连在体育课上他都会因为天空或是树影而联想到Dean奔跑的样子，至于走廊里的阴影就更令他无法集中注意力了，无数次地想过要在那些巧妙遮挡人们视线的地方吻Dean，吻他的嘴唇和下巴，吻他的脖子和胸口，脱掉他的裤子，让他在可能被人发现的危机感中自慰给他看。  
Sam像着了魔。  
因为他终于从Dean那里得知原来渴望对方的并不是只有他而已，原来一直在忍耐和压抑的也不是只有他，原来Dean的想象和他一样充满不可思议令人羞耻的下流画面，或许他们在面对十字架时都忏悔着同一件事。  
暑假之前的每个周末他都会打电话给Dean，漫无边际地扯一些无关紧要的小事，支支吾吾顾左右言他，可每一次Dean都能猜到他想要什么，每一次Dean都没有拒绝他，相反还主动得令他吃惊。Dean那里仿佛有说不完的下流话，他不知兄长究竟是从哪里学来的，可其中每一个词都能轻而易举地让他兴奋战栗，他总是想象着Dean自慰的样子，握着电话闷声嘶吼着将精液射在自己的手中。  
在闷热的暑气于不知不觉中彻底侵占了堪萨斯州的时候，Sam终于放假了。而比他大了四岁的Dean也完成了毕业论文顺利从大学毕业。  
Dean到家那天正好是周日。在路边停好车，单肩背着书包推开白色篱笆的门，院子里的草低低矮矮整整齐齐，看样子是不久前刚修整过。电视节目的声音从开着的窗户飘进院子，青年没有细听是什么节目，抬手敲了敲门。  
通常来开门的都是Neill太太，他已经做好同她拥抱的准备了。  
门打开，Dean笑起来，问候的话已涌到唇边，可映入眼帘的却是一件显得有些紧的黑色T恤，布料服帖地包裹着一具结实有力的躯体，胸口更是因为发紧而起了层层褶皱。  
青年愣了愣，下意识往后退了半步。视线随着抬高的下巴上移，扫过突起的喉结，形状漂亮的下巴、削薄的嘴唇和高挺的鼻梁，发现对方那双狭长眼睛正微微眯起，眉梢微敛，有放纵又克制的情绪在那对榛绿色的眼球里如暗流涌动。  
小狐狸长大了。  
在心中莫名感叹了一句，下一秒就被这只长大的小狐狸结结实实抱了个满怀。熟悉的气味涌入鼻腔，他忍不住深吸了一口气，却在这时才发现自己的心跳不知从何时开始竟然失控了。同这心跳一样乱七八糟的情绪在胸膛中酝酿发酵，他感到开心，开心之中又掺杂了一丝莫名的害羞，他听见一个声音在耳边低低叫他的名字，那个声音用小得只有他才能听到的幽微音量说着想他，热意从被胳膊紧紧缠住的地方开始朝着四肢百骸蔓延，而他在满足的同时又感觉有一丝焦虑的恐惧盘踞脑中，挥之不去。  
这拥抱像是持续了很久很久，小狐狸粘人地不肯放手。直到养父母的声音从客厅传来，他这才拍拍弟弟的背，在他耳边小声说了一句“先放开我”。结果两人分开时这才发现弟弟腿间有了可疑的隆起，小狐狸脸上红了一片，眉毛委屈地垂下，表情倒是又饿又急，无奈放下书包塞进弟弟怀里，使眼色让他先用它挡挡，青年甩开他率先走进客厅，分别和养父母也结结实实拥抱了一番。  
借着给Dean放东西，Sam拎着书包上了楼，过了好一会儿才下来。正坐在沙发上陪着养父母看电视的Dean听见脚步声便回头看了一眼，恰好就对上Sam半是狂野半是委屈的眼神。从他发红的眼角和湿漉漉的双手Dean就猜到他刚刚做了什么，颈后顿时一片灼热，忐忑地吞咽着，他冲弟弟招了招手，让他帮自己把东西从车上搬进来。  
成年之后，Dean再也没有向养父母要过任何钱，学费靠的是奖学金，其他开支用的都是打工赚来的钱。尽管打工的薪水不高，好在他生得英俊醒目，每天都有可观的小费收入。Sam每个月的食宿费他都会规规矩矩按时寄回来给养父母，家人生日时他也会买好礼物让快递准时送到。Neill先生曾打电话告诉过他不用支付Sam的食宿费，可他还是每个月都在坚持，他告诉养父他爱他们，他这么做并不是想划清他们之间的关系，但他觉得爱和无度的依赖索取不一样，已经成年的人没有借口继续把本该属于自己的责任推到别人身上。  
Dean先让Sam把送给养父母的礼物拿进去给他们，自己从后备厢里拖出一个大行李箱来推着往院子里走。Neill先生本也想来帮忙的，兄弟二人一个婉拒一个劝，又把养父哄回了客厅。  
忙了好一会儿才终于把东西都扛上了楼，Dean把箱子就堆在房间里，似乎也没有打开收拾的打算。  
“不把箱子里的东西都拿出来吗？”Sam抓着T恤下摆随意擦了一把下巴和脖子上的汗，喘着气问道。  
Dean看着弟弟的样子愣了一下，视线不由自主便凝在了他结实的腹肌上。他甚至想不起来Sam究竟是在什么时候练出了这么一身好肌肉，那段有力瘦劲的细腰让他忍不住狠狠吞咽了一把，只能用力咬住舌尖才能阻止自己继续联想把腿环上去会是什么感觉。  
“不用了，反正过不久也要搬出去。”  
假咳了两声，Dean揉揉鼻子，希望Sam没注意到他不同寻常的眼神。  
“你要搬出去住？”兄长的话让Sam吃惊地吸了一口气都顾不上拉好T恤的下摆，他急切地瞪起眼睛看向Dean，“为什么？”  
“老弟，我都大学毕业了，继续住在养父母家里不是很奇怪吗？”冲Sam安抚地笑了笑，Dean习惯性地抬手捏了捏他的肩，帮他放松紧绷的情绪，“我没有要离开你们……我不会离开你。”  
Dean的承诺让Sam顿时安心不少，但他还是因为被看穿心思而羞耻得红了脸。胡乱抓了抓脑后，又看了一眼堆在一边的箱子，他试探地问道：“那……你找好房子了吗？”  
“想在这附近的社区找一找。你要去加州念书，我住得近一些的话Neill先生和太太有什么急事也能马上赶过来。我们不需要他们来照顾的，现在轮到我照顾他们了。”提起养父母时，Dean的眼神又温暖又温柔。曾经他对他们还是感激多过爱，但这么多年相处下来，感激的那部分也早已被爱同化。  
“我会和你一起照顾他们。”Sam轻轻咬了一下口腔侧壁，出声纠正了兄长的话。看到惊讶的瞳光在Dean眼中一闪而过，气闷又紧张地扭头瞥了一眼身后虚掩的门，他大步上前站定在Dean跟前，飞快地低头吻在了兄长的唇上。  
“我要和你一起照顾他们。”双手环住Dean的腰，手指贴在他微微突起的胯骨上，Sam一面小声呢喃一面把舌头伸进了兄长嘴里，“那是我们共同的义务，你不能总想着自己一个人扛起所有的事……”  
Sam的嘴唇刚压下来的那一秒，Dean的身体害怕地僵了一下。他万分在意地紧盯着没有锁上的房门，却还是乖乖张开嘴让Sam把舌头伸了进来，甚至开始主动回吻。他的手也环过弟弟的腰，从T恤下摆伸了进去，顺着凹陷的脊柱一路往上抚摸。  
“我爱……”  
“爱你，Sammy……”Dean用舌头卷住Sam的，喋喋不休呢喃着爱语，热切地吮吸与汲取。  
Dean的主动让Sam呻吟起来，他搂着Dean的腰朝床边踉跄走去，推搡着压着Dean倒在了床上，低头热切地舔着他的嘴唇和下巴，一手推起Dean的衣服，放纵地抚摸。  
用力抓住弟弟背上的肌肉，Dean仰起头大声喘息。他低头贴近Sam的脸，含住他的耳廓吮吸，用嘶哑潮湿的声音说道：“现在不行，晚上……晚上来我房里。”


	42. Chapter 42

40

因为Dean的那句话，Sam一整天都没法让自己好好冷静下来。晚餐的时候，他久违地坐在Dean身边，愣愣盯着他拿着餐具的双手看了许久，又看着他用餐叉把食物递进嘴里，看他缓慢咀嚼，看他咽下食物。  
注意到弟弟专注得有些不太正常的视线，Dean在桌子底下悄悄踢了他一脚，假咳两声提醒他注意自己的眼神。一直握着餐具的Sam这才如梦方醒般回过神来，不好意思地低头舔了舔嘴唇，又朝哥哥的盘子里看了看，竟发现这次Neill太太没有给Dean准备他不爱吃的配菜。  
Sam有些失望。  
Dean向养父母说了些今后的工作打算，也提出搬出去住的想法。Neill夫妇虽然不舍，但Dean毕竟也大学毕业了，继续住在这里确实有些古怪。即将迎来的分别让Neill太太忍不住红了眼圈，虽然一旁的丈夫拍着她的手背安抚，她还是抽泣了两声，这让Dean紧张得立刻放下手中的餐具，恨不得直接越过桌子倾身抱一抱他亲爱的养母。  
好不容易安抚好妻子的情绪，Neill先生慷慨地表示就算不再是监护人，他们仍是这对兄弟的家人。只是看着已经长大成人的孩子们，已经年过五旬的男人一时竟也微微激动起来，逐渐干瘪的嘴唇紧抿着颤抖了几下，但最终还是忍下了那些免不了的伤感情绪。  
晚餐过后，Neill先生带着妻子出门散步，Dean和Sam在家乖乖刷了盘子，又把料理台洗得干干净净，弟弟见家里只剩他们了，一时忍不住揽过兄长的腰便吻了过去，没想到舌头刚伸进他嘴里就被Dean一把推开。  
“刚吃过胡萝卜的人不许吻我。”Dean恶狠狠地说，手里还恶狠狠擦着盘子上的水。  
Sam一听就急了，双手更加用力地搂着哥哥不肯放开，孩子气地撅撅嘴，心切地胡乱在哥哥耳朵上咬了一口，闷声说道：“是你要我今晚去你房里的。”  
“这里是厨房。”Dean又瞪了弟弟一眼，仿佛还在嫌弃他嘴里那股胡萝卜的味道，“总不能洗了盘子就上床吧？在那之前，你还有几个小时来解决胡萝卜的问题。”他说着就要去清理厨房的垃圾，结果Sam还紧紧抱住他，一副不让他吻就不放手的架势。  
“你认真的？”Dean被Sam的无赖弄得有点哭笑不得。一开始他还试着背过手去掰弟弟的手指，可努力了一会儿发现都是徒劳。厨房的窗户没有窗帘，尽管天黑之后社区里就很少有人走动了，可他还是有点担心，频频扭头看向窗外。而Sam只是垂眼看着他，仿佛完全不在意会不会被人看到他们现在的样子。  
被Sam抱在怀里盯着看了好一会儿，两个人的身体因为Sam收紧的手臂而越贴越紧，体温透过布料传递给彼此，只觉得某一处越来越热、越来越热，Dean感觉颈后出了好多汗，心跳也越来越快，最后他只能无奈再次往窗外看去，确定外面没人，这才咬咬嘴唇捧住弟弟的脸，仰头吻了过去。  
他恨死胡萝卜了。  
Dean的嘴唇刚刚贴过来，Sam就趁势又把舌头塞进了他嘴里，大摇大摆肆无忌惮地在口腔里扫荡，从柔软侧壁到上颚，从齿背到舌根，每一处都不肯放过，非要细细舔过，最后这才缠着Dean的舌头吮吸，双唇含住他的下唇，用牙齿轻轻啃咬。  
黏糊糊的水声从两人的唇舌之间传出，一直紧闭双眼的Sam悄悄睁开眼睛偷看，却看见哥哥覆住眼睛的眼皮泛着浅淡的粉红色，带动浓密的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，他鼻翼两侧渗出了细密的汗珠，而那些散布的雀斑在一层滚烫的潮红映衬之下变得更加醒目。  
柔软的轻哼声从Dean喉间逸出，跟随津液被Sam吞吃入腹。Sam推着兄长向后，让他靠在水槽边，晃着腰让已经硬起的阴茎隔着裤子顶着他的腿间。Dean的呼吸陡然也混乱起来，又是几声轻哼被两条舌头堵在口腔里，他挣扎着将嘴唇从Sam嘴上撕下来，费力地大口喘息，惴惴不安地匆忙看向漆漆窗外，生怕会有经过的行人看到他们在做什么。  
“你硬了，Dean。”Sam舔着Dean的嘴角，吻从嘴唇一路向下，他轻轻吮吸着兄长的脖子，却把被压住的人吓了一跳。Dean缩了缩脖子，急忙抓着弟弟的肩膀推开他，又反手握住他的手腕，拖着他上了楼，一把拽进了浴室里。  
“他们很快就会回来……”Dean重重关上门，抬头吻Sam，双手已经迫不及待地解开了他的皮带，拉下裤链。他把手伸进了Sam的短裤里握住他勃起的阴茎不算熟练地套弄，Sam呻吟起来，狭窄浴室里的混响让两个人都羞耻地红了脸。  
Sam很快也脱掉了Dean的裤子，学着他的样子握住了他的阴茎。  
他们躲在浴室的角落里为对方手淫，开着灯，却没有打开花洒，唯有不加掩饰的呻吟声响起在彼此的耳畔。  
第一次触碰兄长性器的Sam甚至比自慰时更加兴奋，他一边用手指挤捏着龟头前端的小孔一边观察Dean的反应，可Dean正抚慰他的那只手却让他难以集中精神，最终他也只能再次吻住哥哥，将他推到墙上，用自己的阴茎顶着他的，让它们被两人的前液弄得湿乎乎又黏答答。  
从未有过的强烈快感席卷而来，Sam一手搂住Dean的腰，将他狠狠压进怀里，腰身小幅度挺动着，与其说是冲撞，倒不如说是阴茎彼此滑动摩擦。Dean用他还沾着前液的手捧住Sam的脸，饥渴地抬头吻他，另一只手揉捏拉扯着Sam的囊袋，还不时把Sam的前液弄在自己的腿上。  
Sam的手滑到Dean的臀瓣上，想到那些曾在电话里听过的话，他忍不住握住Dean的臀瓣用力揉捏，手指似有似无地擦过臀缝，每一次都会让Dean微微拱起脊背发出欢愉而急切的低吟，仿佛在请求他能给予更多。  
更多快感涌来，却不再是因为Dean的触碰，也不是因为他们摩擦的阴茎，而是Dean的呻吟，而是Dean未能说出口的请求，是Dean拱起的背和他不自觉翘起的臀——是Dean在渴求他。  
前液从小孔中涌出，酥麻感自腰间泛开，Sam在热汗之中眨着眼喘息，唇舌舍不得离开Dean的嘴，而手指试探地分开Dean的臀瓣，让中指的指腹抵在了暴露的穴口上。  
他想起Dean在电话里说过的那些，想象着Dean自己玩弄后穴的样子，气息蓦地更乱了，只是急切地想操进他哥的身体里。  
突如其来的快感让Dean不小心咬到了弟弟的舌头。他慌忙张嘴，舌尖躲在齿背后颤抖着，急促的气息经由鼻腔喷洒在Sam脸上，一切都热得不可思议，肢体的每个部分都微妙地发痒，他晃着腰，一面迎合Sam的阴茎，一面又心痒难耐地想让身后的那根手指顶进去。  
“把手指……插进去，Sammy……”他一手紧紧抓着Sam的T恤，像溺水之人拼命攀着一根浮木，几乎要扯破紧绷在Sam胸口的那片布料。他一边请求，一边又仰头索吻，模糊不清呢喃着诸如“我爱你”之类的爱语。  
如此主动的Dean让Sam心中骚动不已，欲望在血管里越烧越热，一开始只是小幅度的挺腰也越来越激烈，每一次冲撞都会让Dean发出颤抖的呻吟。Dean的嘴缠着他，粘人地索吻，他喘息着回应，抓着Dean的臀瓣，试着将手指塞进了他的后穴中。  
干涩焦灼的疼痛从身体相连的部位传来，Dean痛得皱起眉头，可想到是Sam的手指在抚弄他的后穴，痛也来不及叫，充满快感的呻吟也堵在喉间，只是感觉腰间酸软，就这么震颤着狼狈地把精液射在了Sam汗湿的肚子上。而在Dean高潮的同时，Sam也猛地按住他的腰，咬着兄长的嘴唇射精了。


	43. Chapter 43

41

赶在养父母回来之前，他们匆忙潦草地清理了身体，又花了好久来平复脸上的潮红和他们急促的呼吸，而后这才竭力装作若无其事地坐在客厅的沙发上心不在焉地打了一会儿游戏。在养父母回家之后，兄弟二人心照不宣地把沙发和电视机让给了他们，颇有默契地相继上楼，却各自回到自己的房间。  
Sam上了一会儿网，却焦虑万分地频频看向床头的脑中，尽管开了好几个网页，每个网页上都是一些有趣的视频，可满脑子都是Dean的他根本没注意过那些视频。烦躁地合上电脑，他在房间里做了几十个伏地挺身，又翻出前几天没看完的一本书打算看完，但把书摊开到上次看到的地方，枯坐十几分钟，倒是一行字都没看进去。  
咬咬嘴唇，转身开了房门，电影的声音从楼下传来，看来养父母还在客厅里，一时半会儿是不打算上床休息了。懊丧地抓了抓头发，Sam垂下肩膀轻轻关了门，折回床边又拿起那本书，勉强看了几页，却还是无法把Dean的影子从脑子里驱赶出去。  
他明明就在对面的房间里。  
Sam摊开手臂向后重重倒在床上，直愣愣盯着天花板，重重吁了几口气。不经意间，手指摸到一个硬物，他扭头看了一眼，是他的手机，不知怎么就落到床边上了。他心不在焉地把它抓紧手里，指腹有一下没一下地摩挲着键盘，心中突然一动，急忙翻身坐起，抓过手机就开始噼里啪啦地打起字来。  
他想给Dean发短信。  
闷头闷脑打了长得像信似的大段文字，忽然听见门外有了点动静，Sam下意识抬头往门那边看了一眼，想了想，迟疑地下床走过去看门，就见Dean走进浴室，反手关上了门，而他房间的门则虚掩着。  
低头又看了看手机屏幕里那长长一段话，Sam猛地感觉自己真是傻极了。Dean明明就在对面的房间里，他为什么还要用短信和他说话？气闷地又咬住口腔侧壁，Sam丧气地把手机扔到床上，自己则悄悄溜进了哥哥的房间。  
上一次单独待在Dean的房间已经是四五年前的事了，就是那个时候，他在Dean的电脑里看到了本不该被他看见的东西，也发现了Dean一直瞒着他的秘密。他还记得那时自己又惊又喜、又怒又惧的心情，也记得其后那漫长的迟疑和试探。  
想到过去的事，Sam不知为何陡然感到紧张与揪心，像他在这一刻的等待里徒劳地担忧着兄长会突然反悔。Dean带回来的行李箱就放在墙边，还是白天他们推进来时的样子，Dean说到了他该搬出去住的时候，Sam不清楚等他大学毕业了，是不是也要另谋住处，不能再和Dean同住在一起。  
Sam知道或许他是有些杞人忧天，可看着那几个行李箱，他无法不去想到了那个时候，他和Dean之间会不会有所改变。  
他担心Dean会后悔。  
指甲用力掐进手心，Sam不希望真的会有那么一天。  
他要留下Dean，让Dean变得和自己一样，他离不开Dean，也想Dean离不开自己。  
正漫无边际地思索着这些遥远的问题，身后传来门轴转动的声音，Sam回头，恰好就见洗完澡只穿着短裤的Dean推门而入。像是没想到房间里会有人，乍一抬头的Dean也愣了愣，在反应过来是Sam时，几乎是下意识地，他又扭头探身往门外瞧了瞧，甚至仔细分辨了一番楼下的声音。  
“他们还在楼下看电视。”Dean轻声说道，但没有把Sam赶回房间，更是反手关上了房门。  
门锁合上的声音让Sam的心跳猛地就漏了一拍，他屏住呼吸，视线死死胶着在哥哥身上，不太确定Dean的暗示是不是和他想的一样。  
“不过他们应该不会再上楼来了。”Dean又说道，声音依旧很轻很轻，“你不先洗澡吗？”他虽然这么问了，人却走到弟弟跟前，双手已经捧住他的脸。仰起头将嘴唇送到弟弟的唇前，没有吻上去，好似在等一个答案。  
纷杂的呼吸淤塞在鼻腔里，Dean的气息让Sam又是一阵心跳加速，双手有意识地伸过去搂住对方赤裸潮湿的背，Sam只是微微一低头就顺利地吻在了兄长的嘴唇上。  
尽管两个小时前他们才在浴室里偷偷地给对方手淫过，把精液弄在了对方身上，甚至在清理身体时他们还黏糊糊地又彼此爱抚了好久，但此刻的焦灼并没有因为那些而减缓半分，相反变得愈发炽烈，像刚才的那些还留有什么遗憾似的。  
Sam把舌头伸进了哥哥嘴里，一只手顺着他的背下滑，最后隔着短裤狠狠握住了他的臀瓣。  
而Dean，他握着Sam的胯骨，倾身将弟弟一把压在了床上，自己爬过去骑在他身上，弯下腰，弓着背，忘情地同他接吻。他的手摩挲着弟弟的脸颊，抚摸他的脖子和肩膀，又微微抬高了臀，迫不及待掀起他身上的T恤，让手掌可以直接贴上弟弟胸口的皮肤，让手指可以揉捏和拉扯他的乳头。  
Sam被压在床上，骑在他身上的Dean小幅度摇晃着身体，用臀磨蹭着他的下腹。Dean带着些许潮意的大腿贴着他裸露在外的侧腰，一股热意正从腹部朝向腿间缓缓汇聚。在Dean玩弄起他乳头的同时，他也急迫地想脱掉Dean的短裤，可或许是过于心急，他手中不知轻重居然不小心撕坏了那条短裤。缝合裤缝的棉线崩开，几乎要裂开成两半的短裤就这么挂在Dean身上，还没脱下来，Sam的手指就已经能从开线的裤缝伸进去触碰到他的臀瓣了。  
正因为被吻和乳头传来的轻微刺痛而舒服得低吟连连的幼弟不小心尴尬地红了脸，可想到Dean那开线短裤包裹不住的臀瓣，他又觉得火辣到近乎色情下流，阴茎一时抽搐得更加厉害，让他忍不住从裤缝里把手又往里伸了伸，直到两只手都能握住Dean的臀瓣。带有弹力的布料紧贴在手背上，让他的手掌反倒握得更紧了些。  
用力揉捏着臀瓣，手指陷入臀缝摩擦穴口，Sam察觉到Dean身体摇晃的幅度越来越大，腰身压得很低，囊袋隔着变得松垮垮的短裤摩擦着他的肚子，吻和手指的爱抚也越来越饥渴粗暴。Sam喘息着抓住Dean把他往自己身下拖去，直到硬起的阴茎贴上Dean的会阴和阴囊摩擦，他这才暂时满足地又放开手掌，慢慢分开臀瓣，让Dean的穴口就这么暴露出来。  
羞耻的姿态让Dean骑在弟弟身上不安挣动了一下，费力地让自己的嘴唇离开Sam，他又忐忑地回头看了一眼房门，直到确认它还那么牢牢关着，这才背过手抓住Sam正欲伸进他后穴的那只手。  
“我教你。”嘶哑低沉的嗓音里盈满饥渴的情欲，Dean低头又长吻Sam，抬起臀从他身上跪起，小声嘟囔着让Sam帮他脱掉短裤。  
赤裸的Dean向后坐进弟弟腿间，转头朝窗户的方向看了看。窗帘已经被拉上，只是偶尔有风的时候它才会稍稍飘飞起一个角。略略安心的Dean又看向还躺在他床上的Sam，看着他泛红的脸和几乎要肿起的嘴唇，还有他推起到胸口之前的T恤和他汗湿的身体，视线最后落在他被牛仔裤包裹的腿间。  
他硬了。  
Dean忍不住狠狠吞咽，已经硬得不行的阴茎因此又抽搐起来。  
躺在床上看着Dean坐下的Sam静静等待了几秒钟，可Dean却就那么呆呆愣在了那里。心急的青年猛地坐起身，搂住哥哥又吻了过去，一手圈住他的阴茎，抱着他的腰就想把他压到身下。  
却被Dean按住。  
又被Dean按回到床上。  
接着他就看见坐在他双腿之间的Dean张开了腿，露出他冒着前液的阴茎和正在微微收缩的穴口。  
青年陡然发出近乎哽咽的呻吟，慌乱地伸手按住了自己疼痛的阴茎。


	44. Chapter 44

42

他们仍不知此刻养父母还在楼下做什么，或许还在看电视，或许只是靠在沙发上打瞌睡——还有人在楼下，电视机还开着，灯还亮着，这幢屋子还醒着，而他们几乎忘却了危险。  
Dean没有漏看Sam的小动作，而他也因此跟着呻吟起来，但很快他就咬了咬嘴唇吞下了所有声音，喘息着将手凑到唇边，伸出舌头细细舔湿了自己的食指和中指。  
红艳湿润的舌头纠缠着修长有力的手指，津液遍布指甲与每一个指节，另一只手还缓慢套弄着坚硬的阴茎。Sam的喉结猛地下沉，抬起胳膊压住自己的额头，仿佛不敢再看眼前这个主动得与平日判若两人的Dean。可他的视线仍来来回回逡巡与Dean的两手之间，一只手被津液弄湿，而另一只手上沾满了前液，青年急迫地解开了自己的裤子，呢喃着兄长的名字握住阴茎，身体跟随着浪潮般的快感颤动着，双腿向中间合拢，膝盖几乎就要碰到Dean的腿根了。  
直到手指被裹上厚厚的津液，直到津液顺着手背滑下手腕，Dean这才最后舔了舔指尖，低下了头。双腿长得更开了一些，他向后倾身，自慰的那只手顺着鼓起的会阴下滑，两指分开臀瓣，露出穴口。  
Sam又呻吟起来，手掌紧紧握住阴茎根部，仿佛要是不这么做，他就会立刻射出来。眼前这个Dean令他吃惊，却更让他无法移开视线，让他口干舌燥，让他心中激荡，让他想起身做些什么，却又不知该如何是好。  
被舔湿的中指顶在穴口，缓慢地打着圈，像是想将周围的褶皱展平。Sam着魔似的盯着那根手指，在它终于刺了进去的时候，他也紧张地猛地咽下津液，几乎想伸过手指也插进去——他这么想着，身体已经不受控制地压了过去，Dean被他压到在床，手指却还塞在自己的后穴里。体位的变化让Dean抽噎了一下，睫毛跟随着泛红的眼皮可怜兮兮地抖动着，在他脸上投下被拉长的弧状阴影。  
应该说点什么的。  
可Sam不知能说什么，只能笨拙地吻下去，一手撑在Dean身侧，一手也堵在了他的穴口。指腹察觉到紧绷的肌肉环忽然收缩了一下，自己疼痛的阴茎竟随之也抽搐起来，他放肆地任由舌头在Dean的嘴里翻搅，试图学着兄长的样子把手指也塞进去。  
Dean会喜欢的。  
他刚刚就因为这个高潮了。  
可Dean又抓住了他的手。  
“要把它弄湿……”Dean好容易从Sam的唇舌之下逃开，嘴唇上还黏着两人的津液，在昏暗不明的灯光之下泛着迷蒙暧昧的光。他说话时喘得很厉害，不停地往喉咙里吞咽津液。而他的手指还留在后穴里，时深时浅地抽插。  
他抓着弟弟的手凑到嘴边，先是含住了他的中指，像刚才那样认认真真地把它舔湿，接着又伸出舌头舔进指缝，直到他把弟弟的食指和中指都含进了嘴里，用嘴唇包裹着，从最末端慢慢舔到敏感的指腹，甚至连指甲的最前端也不放过。  
酷似口交的动作看得Sam忍不住抓过兄长的腿，将阴茎狠狠抵在腿根，本能地挺腰摩擦着腹股沟。Dean的舌头蛇一样缠着他的手指，又湿又滑，口腔里的温度让他有些发晕，迷登登之间他用手指夹住兄长的舌头将它带出双唇之外，Dean也就任由他这么为所欲为，张开嘴唇伸出了舌头。  
Sam却用力咬住了自己的舌尖。  
他从没见过这样的Dean。  
就算是那些不能被别人看见的视频里也没有出现过任何类似此刻眼前这个Dean一样的男人。  
他像蛇。  
像蛇褪去了伪装。  
像披着蛇皮溜进乐园里的魔鬼。  
Sam甚至分辨不清究竟Dean原本就是这样，还是因为他才变得如此。  
急促的呼吸声在耳畔响起，Sam气息凌乱地弯腰吻在了兄长的膝盖上，接着便在他的小腿上狠狠咬了一口。Dean的身体瑟缩了一下，但他没有躲开，只是又用手握住弟弟的手腕，将他湿漉漉的手指带到自己的后穴旁。  
“插进去……”  
Dean的话音还未完全落尽，Sam已经迫不及待地将中指伸了进去。  
滞涩冒进的摩擦带来的灼热痛感让Dean猛地揪紧了身边的床单，他用紧绷的声音让弟弟慢一点，自己深呼吸了几次，竭力让身体放松下来。可Sam似乎还无法掌握他想要的节奏，手指推进的速度依旧过快，他一手撑起身体，努力张着腿，紧紧握住Sam的手腕控制速度，一边忍不住和他接吻，一边用柔软潮湿的声音低低告诉他应该怎么做。  
聪明的青年很快便依循Dean的喜好掌握了他最喜欢的节奏，手指不紧不慢地抽插，等内壁适应了一根手指开始收缩时，Dean便让他把食指也插进去。他把Dean抱进怀里，不时亲吻他的额头和鼻尖，Dean的手还握在那节粗壮的手腕上，一点一点引导那只手打开他，引导它找到了体内最甜蜜的那个点。  
Sam不知自己碰到了哪里，怀中的Dean鼻息不稳地颤抖起来，用力拱起了背，一只手死死掐住了他的胳膊。要不是他及时咬住了嘴唇，发出的尖叫声说不定会吵到楼下的那对夫妻。  
但这并不是疼痛或是不适的反应。  
Sam注意到Dean的阴茎已经被他的前液整个弄湿了，晃动着，来回拍打他们两人的肚子。  
埋首进兄长的肩窝，Sam试探地再次去寻找那个点，直到Dean又一次重复了刚才的反应。手指轮番摩擦、轻轻按压，Dean在怀中被快感折磨得差点要哭出来，呼出的鼻息里满是湿腻颤抖的抽噎。当他再次用手指玩弄着那个点时，Dean忽然挣扎起来，猛地从怀中挣出。Sam见状急忙又过来压住他，抽出手指，勾起他的膝弯便扶着早已胀痛不已的阴茎一口气顶进了最深处。  
窄紧火热的内壁收缩着含住了阴茎，摩擦带来的快感让Sam呛了一下，他深吸了一口气，抹了一把额头上的汗，低头看向被他压在身下的兄长。  
他应该是梦到过这些的，只是梦里，他和Dean在陌生的房间，在一张陌生的床上，房间里到处都是陌生的摆设，他不知那是哪里，只是抱着Dean，吻他，下体暧昧不明地紧贴在一起，不知是什么将它吞吃进去，也不知自己最后射在了哪里。  
他也想过这一天，在他得知Dean也和他一样时，在他被Dean拒绝之后，在他痛楚迷茫却不肯放弃时，在他处心积虑引诱Dean时，在Dean终于愿意吻他时。  
他想过像这样把Dean抱在怀里，让Dean的腿环在他腰上，他会舔Dean的脖子，亲吻他的乳头，他们的耻骨几乎抵在一起，他的阴茎擦过Dean体内最敏感的地方，他们喘息，挤压，顶撞，Dean哽咽着咬紧嘴唇吞下呻吟，他便低头吮吻兄长的眼角。  
就像他们现在这样。  
Dean倒在床上扬起下巴，潮湿的红色从额角顺着骨骼的延伸方向蛛网般在他英俊的脸上张开，覆住他的眉眼口鼻，从颧骨一路蔓延到耳根。喉结跟随着急促的呼吸起伏不停，皮肤之下青色的血管若隐若现。有力的手指紧紧抓着弟弟的胳膊，用力到让刚成年不久的年轻人开始担心起明明那里会不会出现明显的指痕。  
但Sam不想去管那些，他只在乎每当自己用力顶到最深处时，Dean都会发出低幽的哽咽，都会夹紧了他的腰，会摇晃着腰臀迎合，甚至会用夹杂着哭腔的声音命令他抚摸他的阴茎。  
他当然会乖乖照做。  
他握住了Dean的阴茎，最终还是用手指和自己的阴茎弄哭了他。  
他也无数次地想象过此时的情景，可没有哪一次的想象中能有比此刻眼前这个Dean更令他心动的Dean了。  
任何想象都比不过现实里他已经拥有的。  
俯下身吻Dean，被操得有些失神的人急切地伸出舌头回应，像一只巨大的蜘蛛攀附宰了他身上。  
他听见Dean呢喃着“我爱你”。


	45. Chapter 45

43

直到咬着彼此的嘴唇哽咽着相拥射精，直到高潮过后缓慢从余韵中回神，胆大妄为的青年们一面平复呼吸一面细碎亲吻对方，在嘈杂的喘息与心跳间隙里甚至还能听见从楼下隐约传来的电视节目的声音。  
高潮过后的Dean全身通红，眼角还残留着几道不太明显的泪痕，红肿的嘴唇被他自己在高潮时咬破了，此刻还在以一种极为缓慢的速度向外冒着血珠。  
Sam搂着他一丝不挂的兄长，依旧顽固地挤在他的腿间。饱食者应该感到餍足的，可此时的Sam内心里倒变得愈发不满足起来——他以为真的彻彻底底得到Dean之后自己就会满足，可直到这一秒他才察觉，自己对于Dean的渴求居然找不到起始，也没有终点，就像一道横亘到天际的巨大沟壑，无论他往里面投入多少的爱意与虔诚，无论Dean如何地回应与满足他，那道沟壑始终无法填满。  
在深爱Dean这件事上，Sam总是贪得无厌。  
居高临下看着Dean，视线贪婪地从他汗湿的短发开始一寸一寸向下轻扫，没有放过还挂在Dean睫毛上的稀薄泪滴，也没有放过下巴上那个被他不小心吮吻出来的红痕。  
Sam为此有些忐忑，担心翌日会被养父母看出些什么。可Dean没说话，只是搂着他，任由他疲软的性器贴在他被汗水和精液弄湿的大腿上轻轻摩擦，放任他任性的手指妄图再一次插进兄长被灌满精液的后穴里。  
Dean没有推开他，甚至连拒绝的话都没说一个字。  
于是主动的Sam反倒惊讶地缩了缩脖子，而后又迷恋不舍伏在兄长身上吻他，爱抚他的胸膛和肚子。他们安静地挤在一块儿，房间里充满了汗水与性爱的气味，凌乱的床单叫人脸红，但一切都很好。  
直到滚烫的皮肤慢慢恢复常温，直到蒸发的汗水让皮肤变得冰凉，Dean无意识地打了个颤，Sam这才像忽然意识到什么似的，小声问他要不要洗澡。  
Dean没有回答他的问题。  
“晚些时候你会再过来吗？”  
哥哥的问题让Sam愣了愣，但很快他就明白了Dean的意思，原本已经消退的情欲又一次迅猛袭来，他用力吞咽，一时之间不知如何作答，瞪着眼睛迷迷糊糊思索许久，这才不确定地问道：“可以吗？”  
“只要你想。”Dean笑起来，伸手揉了一把弟弟的头发。年轻人不好意思地缩了缩，抓过哥哥的手又吻了他，最后这才不情不愿地从地上捡起牛仔裤套上，又拉了拉T恤的下摆，打开房门鬼鬼祟祟往外面看了一眼，确认走廊没人这才悄悄溜回房间。  
这天晚上，刚成年的青年无数次拉开房门想确认楼下的养父母是否睡下，尽管这种只是为了同另一个人做爱的急迫显得滑稽可笑，可他从一开始到现在，实际已经等了漫长的四年，在此之前，十几岁的男孩甚至都无法准确定义究竟是多么长的时间才能被称作“漫长”。  
直到楼下的廊灯熄灭，电视机的声音也消失，男孩开门蹑手蹑脚走到楼梯口向下张望，客厅里空空如也，养父母房间的门也已紧闭，他这才握了握拳，长长舒了一口气。转身走到Dean的房间门口，抬手正要敲门，指节还没碰到门板，他又改变了主意，直接握住把手转动手腕。  
门没有反锁。  
在门被推开一条缝的同时，房间里亮起了幽微的灯光。  
热切的心跳又变快了，对向走廊的后背一瞬好似被钉入了上百根尖针，诡异地跃动着叫人不安的微弱刺痛。  
下意识又回头张望了一眼，漆黑的房屋里万籁俱静，此时此刻只能听见自己失控的心跳声。  
咬咬牙，男孩推开门，走进了兄长的房间里。  
他们一直做到了凌晨，谁都不敢叫出声。Dean抱着弟弟的脖子，高潮时会把阴茎压在自己的肚子上，任由精液弄脏自己的胸膛，也会一边亲吻弟弟的耳朵一边让他把精液射在他的后穴里。他们小心翼翼地不让哪怕一滴精液落在床单上，直到下床去浴室清理身体时，Dean都是夹紧了臀瓣，生怕他们会留下什么被养父母发现的蛛丝马迹。  
翌日一早，Neill太太果然发现了Dean下巴上的痕迹，皱着眉头问他是怎么回事。吃着早餐的Sam紧张地握住了手中的餐具，Dean倒是瞪起眼睛抬头看着在桌边忙碌的养母，伸手摸了摸自己的下巴，反问道：“有什么东西吗？”他一边说一边用手指在下巴边缘来回按着，像是在确认养母说的那个痕迹的位置。  
“这里。”妇人伸出手指按住Dean的下巴，“刚才洗漱的时候没发现吗？”  
Dean无辜地摇头，继而揉了揉刚刚被妇人按住的地方。  
“夏天了，可能是被什么虫子咬的吧。”他耸肩，伸手拿过枫糖浆淋在了松饼上，“过几天就会好的。”  
尽管相信了大儿子的话，但Neill太太还是满腹狐疑地盯着那个痕迹看了一会儿，直到旁边一直在看报纸的丈夫放下手中的早报出声说道：“Sam，毕业旅行你有什么计划吗？”  
一家人的注意力顿时就被这句话引到了Sam身上。小儿子挠了挠头，表示自己还没想好，不过也有可能在社区附近找一个兼职，就不去旅行了。  
男主人闻言，若有所思地慢慢敛起眉梢，过了一会儿才建议道他们可以一家人出去旅游。刚坐下的Neill太太兴致勃勃地也加入了话题，一边回忆一边说着上一次全家旅游似乎已经是六年前的事了，说着便起身去客厅拿了不少订阅的旅游杂志过来，好似他们马上就要出发似的。  
面对养父母的决定，Dean和Sam向来不会提出异议。和弟弟对视了一眼，Dean看着养母兴奋的样子，忍不住笑起来，告诉养父说都听他们的安排。  
一周后，这家人便拎着他们的行李箱去了机场。  
尽管计划是搬出去之前都不会再动房间里的那些箱子的，可是为了这次旅行，Dean还是不得不又打开它们把东西全都重新整理了一番。Sam也帮了他不少忙，虽然小家伙在他房里的大半时间都像是为了给他添乱似的，床上的一堆衣服都没整理好就凑过来偷偷吻他，还险些被上楼来的养母撞见。  
除了来回的飞机颠簸让有飞行恐惧症的Dean感到格外紧张不适，整个旅行是意料之中地愉快。Dean喜欢和家人待在一起，从小到大这一点没有过任何改变，只不过儿时他喜欢黏着父母，被收养之后他改掉了喜欢黏人的坏习惯，却因为过分地保护弟弟反倒又让弟弟养成了爱黏着他的坏毛病——自然，不仅仅是出门在外，不仅是各种生活起居上的小事，现在就连在床上Sam都格外“黏人”。  
即便出门旅游，他们也躲在酒店的房间里做过几次，多数时候都是不敢脱衣服的，上衣胡乱推到胸口上，裤子也就这么剐到膝盖，Sam抱着Dean把他压在墙上，Dean抱着弟弟的脖子，在宛若将人灭顶的快感中迷登登惊讶着自己竟然能被弟弟如此轻而易举地抱起。  
新闻里依然时常会有乱伦死刑的报道，甚至有关反对同性恋的声音也越来越大。Dean不止一次地梦到过自己忽然成为了那场暴动中的一员，他梦见自己被人绑着双手拖行好远，梦见自己的“同伴”被送上了绞刑架。从梦中惊醒时，腰腿之间还弥漫着性爱过后的酸胀滞涩，熟悉的房间里一片漆黑，却陡然逼仄得宛若一方密不透风的樊笼。拍上胸膛的那只手感受着肋骨之下的激烈心跳，他在惊恐之中翻身侧躺，继而慢慢蜷缩起身体，像是要从无数双看不见的手中保护好自己脆弱柔软的腑脏。


	46. Chapter 46

44

在Sam即将离家去往斯坦福大学的前半个月Dean拿到了工作offer，成为了当地警察局的一名警员，也顺利租到了新的公寓。公寓距离Neill夫妇的家大概有二十分钟车程，离得不算太远，搬家那天Dean只带上了Sam，说是这种力气活就该让他们年轻人来干。  
不过话虽如此，但带去公寓的东西无非只是几个箱子而已。公寓不大，厨房里的电器倒是一应俱全，但其他的除了房间里的两个旧衣柜便什么家具也没有了，空荡荡的。下午Dean带着Sam去买了床和桌椅，把那张对于一个人睡显得过分宽大的床放进房间之后，Sam注意到兄长的脸居然有些发红。不动声色地帮着哥哥收拾好了公寓，在临近晚餐时间的时候他悄悄摸过去拉紧了窗帘，把Dean按到床上俯身吻了过去。  
于是他们错过了应该在晚餐时间的晚餐。  
那天晚上Dean开车送Sam回家，车停在家门口，Sam坐在副驾座上抓着安全带，一副不想下车的样子。Dean看穿了Sam的想法，笑着又揉了揉弟弟的头发，嘴里还不忘调侃道：“已经成年了，小家伙。”  
气闷地瞪了Dean一眼，Sam咬了咬颊肉，还是忍不住问道：“你真的马上就要……回你的公寓了吗？”  
“你想我今晚在这边过夜？”Dean说着，抬眼顺势看了一眼他家院子里那块熟悉的草坪，以及靠近白色篱笆的那两颗树。  
离家当然是每个成年人都会做的事，但他也不想和Sam分开。或许是童年经历使然，他总是不太放心让Sam一个人，本能地想把弟弟护在自己的羽翼之下。尽管他也知道Neill夫妇是他们此生所遇见的最好的人，可本能就是本能，如果不是因为念书这些事，他甚至不想让Sam离开自己的视线哪怕半秒钟。  
他爱Sam，爱到甚至不愿分辨这其中究竟是亲情占了更多还是爱情更多，就像他从不去想自己对Sam予取予求到底是因为他觉得自己有责任还是他也渴求Sam。  
“还有半个月我就要去加州了。”Sam没有直接回答兄长的问题，“下次回家就是圣诞节了。”  
“所以，你还想我和你一起去加州？”Dean故意曲解Sam的意思，还冲他眨了眨眼睛。  
“我不是那个意思！”Sam急忙为自己辩驳，可话一出口就反应过来是Dean在开他的玩笑。万分无奈地翻了个白眼，青年解开安全带推开车门，一条腿跨出车外，“我洗完澡给你打电话。”说完他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，接着便下车关上了车门。  
Dean自然知道他们要在电话里说些什么。  
半个月后，Sam去了加州，也是Dean开车送他去的机场。离开之前，身边有不少亲密的爱人拥抱和亲吻彼此。Sam也无数次地想过去亲吻兄长，可现在那么亮，身边往来的陌生人无数，耳边回响着机场广播的声音、人声、无数行李箱轮压过大理石地砖的声音——他没有那么做。  
他在害怕。  
他害怕被人发现他和Dean的关系，害怕有人往他们的手腕上铐上手铐，害怕他们坐在审讯室面对一张陌生冷漠的脸，害怕站在被告席上等待宣判，害怕那根绳索最终套上他们的脖子。  
那是他的噩梦，是深渊，是雷池，他跟随乐园里的蛇，却从不去想等待着他的极刑。  
Dean近在眼前的容貌忽然之间好似一幅被水打湿的水彩画，颜料在巨大的画纸上晕开，边界模糊，色块浸染，难辨其形——仿佛就要这么从他眼前消失。在体内膨胀的恐惧这一秒中忽然又生出无数条触手，它们扼住他的咽喉，卷住他的内脏，撑开骨架，就要将他开肠破肚。  
严苛的教条并不准许信徒们的纵欲，可谁也不会阻止情侣或是夫妻在人头攒动的街头交换一两个亲密短促的吻。  
可他们不行，他和Dean就不行。他们只能像畏光的虫和老鼠躲在暗处，像潮湿恶心的苔藓地衣长在背光的缝隙里，神创造了光，可他们不应该出生在这浸淫在光的世界上。  
几小时前那种紧张里带着一丝期盼与雀跃的心情此时此刻全部变成了羞耻与憎恨，他憎恨自己，为自己感到羞耻，也憎恨Dean，憎恨往来的陌生人，憎恨每一年都要在电视里露脸的大主教，甚至，甚至有过那么一秒，他也憎恨高悬于各处的十字架，憎恨高高在上正俯视着他们的耶和华。  
青年抬起头，阳光穿透航站楼高高的玻璃穹顶利刃般落进他眼中，他感到刺目，感到痛楚、眩晕，胃里难受得差点吐了。Dean的声音陡然响起，带着一丝迟疑的担忧，视线再次回到兄长身上，模糊的水彩画消失了，取而代之仍是那张他熟悉而迷恋不已的脸。摇了摇头，他低低说着“我没事”，在兄长伸出手想要扶住他时，只是抬手轻轻握了一下他的食指。就像他儿时经常会做的那样。  
那时太小了，甚至都握不住兄长的整个手掌，只能这么努力地抓住他的一根手指，就这么努力地跟上他，害怕把他跟丢，害怕哥哥一个人自得其乐就会丢下他。  
现在不会了。  
现在他能牢牢抓住哥哥的手了。  
却不敢。  
Sam咬咬牙，松开手，转身跟随着登机的人群走进了登机口。  
大学的生活和想象中的不太一样，但相比高中之前的糟糕校园生活也实在好得太多。Sam依旧会在周末给Dean打电话，多数都是挑在室友外出参加派对的时候，有时是周五的晚上，有时是周六的。在那些周六的夜晚他一边听着Dean自慰的声音一边手淫，在Dean喋喋不休的“我爱你”当中迎来高潮，而后洗掉手上的精液，睡进被子里，翌日早晨醒来和同学一起去教堂做礼拜。  
但他从未想过寻找神父告解。十三岁时还会惶恐无措，现在已经不会了。他仍是心怀恐惧的，仍然将那些对Dean的爱意视作不正常与罪愆，可他不愿告解，不愿忏悔，他不想改正，宁愿抓着魔鬼长长的尾巴跟随它一路下到地狱。  
他会在地狱受尽折磨，却仍要抓紧尚在人世的几十年，仍愿意将此生所有的爱意都献给自己的兄长。  
他爱Dean，爱到时常感觉痛楚，爱到近乎疯狂，爱到只要想象倘若自己没能爱上Dean就会感到无尽茫然与空虚。  
上帝不会宽恕他这种人的。  
相比在大学里的时间，假期回家之后能见到Dean的机会就变多了，Dean还会专程开车去机场接他。也仍是那么大的航站楼，那么多的人，就算思念啃食意志，目光贪婪凝视，就算嘴唇与手掌都在日思夜想之中痛得无可自已，也仍是无法再多靠近Dean一步。好似他们之间隔着一道不可跨越的银河。  
又是羞耻，又是憎恨。  
像无尽的轮回。  
只是回到家之后便暂时忘却了这些，毕竟那里有养父母的关切，有他熟悉的房间，以及短暂而弥足珍贵的能够触碰Dean的时间。  
他们只能做一辈子的背光植物，做一辈子老鼠，做一辈子暗河里的盲鱼。  
死后便落入更加黑暗的地狱。  
曾经很少思考这些的Sam开始反复思索，他感到不公，又无奈，心怀畏惧，可一己之躯撼不动参天高塔。只能抓紧每一次能够见到Dean的机会，近乎疯狂地亲吻、触碰他，捂着他即将逸出呻吟的嘴，将精液灌进他的身体里。  
他们躲在房间里、屋后的树荫下、车库的阴影中，Dean从不拒绝他，从来不会。相反，Dean甚至比他更加主动，更加饥渴，他用带着哭腔的隐忍声音告诉弟弟应该怎么爱抚他，怎么吮吸他的乳头，怎么含住他的阴茎，怎么舔湿他的后穴，像他天生就是如此放荡，只是恰好在某个不算太坏的时间里恰好迷住了自己的弟弟。  
Sam学业顺利，Dean的工作稳定，可他们从不会想象太远的未来。  
大三的春假结束，刚刚回学校不久的Sam在一个周三的晚上接到了Dean的电话。


	47. Chapter 47

45

Dean犹豫许久才终于下决心给弟弟打了这通电话。他告诉Sam下周起他会和几个同事被派到国外做国际支援，归期不定。听到“国外”和“国际支援”这两个词时，他能察觉到那头的Sam明显一愣，过了几秒，那边才传来弟弟不太确定的声音：“什么意思？”  
“就是出差。”Dean握着电话不太由衷地笑了笑，手指漫不经心地抠着身边那块墙纸上的一个破洞，“只不过出差时间很长，而且不确定什么时候能回来。”  
“去……什么地方？”  
“欧洲。要是上级允许的话，我会给你寄各地的明信片的。”  
“是和……其他宗教有关的国际支援吗？”  
整个北美政教合一的政体已经延续了近百年，南美、东亚和欧洲的天主教派在政治上的权力也越来越大，现在已经超过了王室和国会，尽管众多国家名义上还是君权或是共和制政体，但教会已经实际掌握了国家的政治。  
美国外派教会和警察系统到其他国家做国际援助也不是没有先例，只是近二十年来这种事已经很少了，以致许多人都不记得还曾有过这些事。Sam也是偶然在一本书里看到的，他记得那还是Dean从图书馆借来的。  
“不不，只是去做治安方面的交流，教那些欧洲佬到底该怎么破案。”Dean刻意用上了夸张的不屑语气，仿佛和那群愚蠢的欧洲人共事是对他的侮辱。  
“那应该很快就会回来？”  
“唔……差不多吧，教出了好学生就能回来。”Dean说着，顺着那个破洞撕下了一小块墙纸，又心不在焉地任由纸屑飘落在自己脚边。  
在这三年中逐渐被布置得也有了一点家的味道的房间已经被收拾一空，衣柜最后一次被擦得干干净净，像是怕落了灰，床垫被一条旧床单罩着，墙边堆放着几个已经用胶带封好的纸箱和两三个不大的行李箱。  
“嗯……”听兄长说这次不是关于宗教的国际援助，而且很快就能回来，原本心中惴惴担忧不已的Sam这才终于稍稍放心了，“什么时候走？”  
“明天下午的飞机。”  
又是一块墙纸被撕下，不忍心弄脏被打扫得宛若一新的地板，Dean一手揪着墙纸在掌心里揉作一团，最后把它胡乱塞进了自己的牛仔裤口袋里。  
“注意安全……我能给你打电话吗？”  
“等我的电话吧，小家伙。”  
那头传来Sam的抗议，他说自己快二十一岁了，都到能喝酒的年纪了，不能再叫小家伙了。Dean被逗得终于发出几声情真意切的笑声，又絮絮叨叨叮嘱了几句，这才不舍地结束了通话。  
把手机塞进口袋里，他抱着纸箱下楼，把它们塞进了Impala的后备厢里，又折返上楼，推着行李箱走到门口，刚要锁门，像是忽然想起什么似的，推门匆匆回到房间，从那张几是空空如也的桌上拿起了放在上面的文件袋。  
文件袋里是几张薄薄的纸，一张简历，一张体检结果，一张射击测试结果，一份盖了章的证明，还有两张卡片大小的证件。  
证件上是Dean的照片，照片里的他戴着迷彩的军帽，表情严肃，脸上没有一丝笑意。  
他要把纸箱和行李箱都送去Neill夫妇家里。一周前他已经给他们打电话说明过情况，东西送过去之后就任由他们处理了。

风沙在烈日之下刮得脸颊发痛，总有种皮肤开裂的错觉，鼻腔里被沙与尘土的气味塞得满满当当，眉头也只能在刺目的阳光之下狠狠皱紧。Dean左手拎着他简单的行李上了飞机，刚坐下就摘下了头上的帽子，邻座上是个他不认识的下士，抬手跟彼此打招呼时，Dean发现他的右手少了食指和中指。  
他们是最后一批回国的士兵，在战友们回国之后还留下来进行了为期一周的扫尾工作。他们几乎都是各个连队里被挑选出来的最优秀的士兵，无论是侦查、射击还是审讯，甚至是面对敌人的折磨拷问，他们都有着不俗的表现。  
Dean猜这位下士曾经被敌人生擒过，遭受过毒打，被一根根切断了手指。尽管这么说不太合适，但这位下士无疑也算是幸运的，Dean曾参与过三次营救行动，成功了两次，唯有一次，在他们冲进去解救被俘的战友时，却发现那几个年轻人已经死了。后来他才知道，死的那几个战友里，其中一个男孩只有二十岁。在帮他收拾遗物时，Dean意外发现了几张照片，是男孩和另一个男人的合照。男孩的战友告诉他说那是男孩和朋友的合影，男孩时常提起他。  
“他们的关系一定很好。”  
后来Dean又找出了几封信，有一些封了口，有一些还没有——这里是寄不出信的，平时通讯也是用的卫星电话，每年难得有一次能与家人通话的机会。收拾的时候一张信纸从其中一个还未封口的信封里滑了出来，Dean弯腰捡起，不免就看到了那张被裁得小小的信纸上的字。  
是一些琐碎的日常。  
只不过最后一行却写着“愿上帝宽恕我们”。  
Dean愣了愣，下意识回头，直到确认没人在意他在做什么，这才将信纸塞回信封，把它塞进了外套内侧的口袋里，又细心折好没能封口的信封，以免里面的信纸又掉出来。  
太阳之下已无新鲜事。  
坐在飞机上的Dean下意识拍了拍胸口。现在自然摸不到那封信了。他回去之后悄悄把那封信封口，又找了个机会把它塞回了男孩的遗物箱里。  
回国还有漫长的近二十个小时，飞机餐不好不坏，唯有配的红酒还算可口。可Dean喝了一口就不小心把酒弄撒了，葡萄红色的液体泼在了迷彩裤上，还不小心溅到了身边的下士身上。缺了两根手指的男人没有出声抱怨，只是若有所思地看了一眼Dean的手，问他怎么回事。  
“没端稳而已。”Dean说完，也不管被弄湿的裤子，拿过帽子盖在脸上便开始睡觉。  
飞机回国，跟随部队回驻地，稍作休整再从驻地出发，辗转几个小时，到家时已经是晚上九点多了。按了门铃却发现家里没人，摸遍浑身上下的口袋也没能翻出钥匙，无奈之下只好找到一个电话亭给Neill先生打了电话，这才知道他们夫妇二人此刻正在距离这里上百公里之外的一个小镇参加某个不知名的美食节。  
得知大儿子弄丢了家里的钥匙，Neill先生沉吟一会儿，告诉他说Sam已经毕业回来了，租赁的公寓距离家大概不到一小时车程，如果他不介意的话，可以先去Sam那边暂住一晚，他们明天下午就能回来。  
低头看了看自己脚边的行囊，视线落在脚上那双厚重的军靴上，Dean犹犹豫豫，最终还是向养父要到了弟弟的地址，来到路边拦下了一辆出租车。上车时，Dean发现这辆车的后盖好像有一块凹了下去。  
车载电台里正播放着晚间新闻，Dean听了一会儿，发现电台好似做了一档专门针对同性恋问题的栏目。在说到近期频频爆发的游行和暴动时，一直专心开车的司机忍不住低声骂了一句粗话。  
“就是那群狗娘养的把我的车后盖砸坏了！”  
电台里传来的录音声以及司机的话让Dean陡然想起他十岁那年的事，那时他也是坐在车里，抱着弟弟，看着窗外群情激奋，害怕地将身边的弟弟抱进怀里。  
Dean沉默地又听了一会儿，渐渐才听懂原来是最近教会对同性恋的态度变得又严苛了一些，甚至有教士公开表示同性恋是为教条所不允许的，社会应当监督这些“做了错误选择”的人“改邪归正”。  
“上帝保佑，那群人就该找个异性赶快结婚，不然就等着被抬上木桩吧。”司机恶狠狠说着，显然对于自己的车被砸坏这件事耿耿于怀。  
恰好电台里正在播放针对民众的随机采访，不少人表示只有同性恋回到正轨社会才会慢慢重新接受他们，而一小部分人更是直接表示应该彻底消灭这个群体。  
四年前离开美国，在外几乎很难看到美国本土的电视节目，每个新年转播的大主教的致辞他也听得心不在焉，根本不曾想一回国就恰好听到了这样的电台节目。  
司机还在嘟嘟囔囔，Dean却一直沉默。到了目的地，他扔了不少小费给司机，从后备厢里拿出行囊，头也没回地径自走向街对面的大楼。大楼的门牌很新，廊灯明亮，电梯宽敞，Dean有些惊讶，刚刚毕业的Sam怎么有钱租住在这样的大楼里。想到自己曾经住过的那个小公寓，Dean不好意思地抓了抓头发，一时都忘了刚才在车里的不快与即将见到的Sam的紧张焦虑。  
来之前也没同Sam通过话，直到站在那扇门前，心里的那点紧张这才又一次冒头。Dean握了握已经渗出汗水的手掌，抬手按了几下门铃。没过多久门便打开了，Dean露出笑容，抬手正想给弟弟一个拥抱，却不想来开门的是个女人，素着脸，头发还是湿的，似乎是刚刚洗过澡。  
身体尴尬地卡在那里，Dean狼狈地缩回手，正想对眼前着皱着眉头满脸困惑的陌生女人道歉说是自己敲错了门，不想却听见门内又传来一个熟悉的声音：“门口的是谁，Jessica？”  
是Sam的声音。


	48. Chapter 48

45

还穿着衬衫的Sam走到门边，这才看清楚来者是谁。惊诧与错愕猝不及防地盈满双眼，但随即削薄的嘴唇便因深沉的怒意而紧抿成一条绷紧的线，榛绿色的双瞳之中也渐渐聚拢暴风雨前的厚重阴翳。  
脖子上还挂着毛巾的年轻女人看了看沉默不语的Sam，又看看门口拎着满是砂砾灰尘行囊的短发男人，尽管心中还有万般不解，却还是识趣地不再多言，将空间留给他们，自己默默回到浴室。草草吹了一会儿头发，再出来时那两个男人已经进到客厅里了，Sam坐在沙发上，短发男人站在茶几另一侧，气氛凝重又有几分尴尬。  
犹犹豫豫缩回浴室，Jessica对着镜子又扒了扒头发，深吸了几口气，这才终于顶着狼狈走进客厅，开口打破了沉默：“谢谢你，Sam，呃……我就先回家了。”  
女人的话让Sam的眼神终于有了些许波动。起身拎起外套，他一边说着送她回去，一边不忘回头看向兄长，终于略略阴沉地开口对他说了今晚的第一句话：“等我回来。”说完便带着Jessica下楼去了停车场。  
四年前接了来自Dean的最后一通电话，之后就再也联系不上他了。大三那年放假回家发现家里不知何时又多了一些Dean的东西，去Dean租赁的公寓找他，按下门铃，前来开门的却是一个他完全不认识的女人。一开始还以为Dean是不是后悔了当年的某些决定，又惊又慌地询问，才发现对方搬来这里有一个多月了，却完全不认识什么Dean Winchester。  
Jessica上车时，Sam还贴心地叮嘱她系好安全带。  
那个上午失魂落魄回到家，恰好Neill太太开车外出，直到车库的门打开他这才看见里面居然多停了一辆车，就是Dean高中毕业那天Neill先生送给他的那辆Impala。也顾不上养母是不是有什么急事，他一个箭步冲过去拉开车门，又急又气地追问Dean的事，后来回想起来才发现，那是他第一次用那么恶劣的态度同养母说话。  
车里还放着几盘经典摇滚的磁带，但Sam从来不听，那是Dean的品味，不是他的，而他也不想在开车时听Dean喜欢的音乐。可他每天开着车去上班，引擎传来的轰鸣声还是会让他无可抑制地想起他万分可恶的哥哥。  
Neill太太被他逼得实在没办法，迫于无奈这才终于说了实话。政治和战争的事除了政客谁也说不清楚，养母只听Dean在电话里含糊其辞地说了一些关于教会之类云云，语焉不详，她和丈夫都没听明白，却只知晓了一件事——Dean出国不是去国际援助，而是以士兵的身份去了战场，不知道什么时候能回来，甚至也不知道能不能回来。  
妇人说着说着就红了眼睛，担心失态的她心急地低头翻找手帕，可摸遍了身上每个口袋都没能找到。尚还沉浸在震惊中的青年就这么傻愣愣站在车外看着养母上上下下找一块手帕，直到看见几颗眼泪从她眼角滑落，他这才如梦方醒，反应迟缓地从口袋里掏出一包纸巾递了过去。  
Dean骗了他，谎言拙劣——或许他知道隐瞒不了多久，所以都不曾费心再去寻找什么更加合理的借口。Sam以为无论发生什么事Dean都不会骗他，这一次却被这个事实狠狠掴了一耳光。  
一年后，他本科毕业了，顺利地进入斯坦福大学法学院深造。拿到offer那天他只是照例给家里打了电话告诉养父母这个好消息，老人们在电话那头兴高采烈，他忍不住问了一句Dean有没有给家里打过电话，于是欢快的气氛就这么又被他的多嘴给破坏殆尽。  
车开到一个十字路口遇到红灯，Sam踩下刹车，双手握着方向盘，在夜色中因为前车的红色尾灯而微微敛起眉尖。或许是知道他此刻心情不佳，平日里向来活泼的Jessica此刻坐在车里格外沉默。有那么一瞬，他有些想向她倾诉的冲动，他想告诉坐在自己身边的同事他有个多么可恶的哥哥，可回想起过去四年的提心吊胆与挣扎无望，又不知该从何说起。  
去年从法学院毕业，四年间他总是下意识关注那些有关战争的报道。无论电视镜头之下出现的是何处的战场，他一定会凝神屏息地注视，妄图从那些从镜头前一闪而过的士兵之中找到一张熟悉的脸。但他也是害怕那些报道的，尤其是关于阵亡士兵的，每一次报纸上列出了那些士兵的名字，他都不得不按捺内心的恐慌认认真真阅读名单，一个一个确认那些人当中没有Dean。  
他甚至做过无数噩梦，梦见沙尘飞扬的战场，头顶飞过战机，螺旋桨的声音震耳欲聋；梦见自己踢到一顶头盔，上面写着一个D开头的名字，他捡起它，举目四望却找不出它的主人；梦见浓黑色的葬礼，从墓园传出的礼炮声惊动了停在树梢休憩的雀鸟，它们惊叫着振翅飞出树丛，羽毛落在崭新的星条旗上，他就看着它被盖在了一口棕色漆面的棺材上。  
每一次从噩梦中惊醒他都会下意识摸出手机，匆匆拨下烂熟于心的号码，可听筒里每每只是传出该号码已被暂停的机械语音。  
四年了，几乎没有过真正开怀的时刻，眉梢永远都是忧心忡忡地皱着，笑不出来，也找不到什么能大哭一场的机会。  
其间也听养父说过，Dean给家里打过两次电话，问了家人的近况，还特意问了一些关于弟弟的事。  
这也正是最令Sam愤怒的地方，Dean可恶到都不愿同他说实话，可恶到明知他会担心恐惧却还是一意孤行上了战场，却还要惺惺作态地装作关心他。他宁愿Dean只给Neill夫妇打去电话，而对他的事只字不提绝口不问。  
将同事送到她家楼下，Sam把车停稳，Jessica下了车，却还是颇不放心地回头往车里看了一眼。  
“嘿，Sam。”已经关上了车门，她却还是弯下腰，隔着车窗对车里的青年说道，“不管发生什么，我都是站在你这边的。”  
Jessica的话让正欲离开的Sam一愣，抬头眼神微妙地看了她一眼，过了许久这才勉强地挤出一丝笑容，轻轻说道：“谢谢你，晚安。”  
就算是在这种时候，就算是Jessica说出了这句话，就算心中仍旧充满难以消抹的愤怒，可无数过往的画面还是宛若有了自主意识那般一帧一帧闪过脑海，无数声音降临耳畔，稚嫩的童音，粗哑的变声期，明朗的青年嗓音……它们和那些画面纠缠到一起，每一字每一句都言辞凿凿信誓旦旦掷地有声。  
我是站在你这边的。  
Sam狠狠咬了一下嘴唇，见同事已经走进了大楼，这才用力踩下油门，掉头往自己的公寓驶去。而距离那栋大楼越近，各种复杂的情绪就于是难以平复。首当其冲的当然还是怒意，可Sam不得不承认在看到Dean出现在自己公寓门口的那一瞬，梦靥般困扰他四年之久的恐慌终于落地，在对上记忆中那双碧绿眼眸的同时顷刻之间化作烟云消散得无影无踪。他想拥抱Dean，可心中愤愤之情又难以平息，他甚至想哭，却不愿在连实话都吝于告诉他的兄长面前落下眼泪。  
他不想原谅Dean。  
把车停进车位里，一个人走在灯光昏暗的停车场里，脚步的回声步步紧跟。大楼里的廊灯又太亮了，保安冷漠的脸太蠢，电梯开门的声音太吵，一切都让他烦躁不堪。最后站在公寓门口，钥匙就握在手里，盯着锁孔愣愣看了许久，他竟不明白自己究竟在迟疑害怕什么。  
被迫深呼吸了几次，草草在心里打了几段咄咄逼人的腹稿，咬住颊肉飞快地开了锁，推门进去正要质问指责Dean，还没张口，就发现兄长坐在沙发上，仰着头靠在靠背上就这么睡着了。  
呆呆看着那边睡得酣甜的男人，所有的愤怒不甘陡然堵在了喉咙里，噎得他胸口一阵发闷。烦郁地扒了扒头发，眉头皱拢又舒开，最终还是无奈地从房间里拿出一条毯子盖在了兄长身上。  
轻手轻脚，都不敢叫醒他。


	49. Chapter 49

守着Dean到深夜，见他一直睡着不曾醒来，翌日还有工作的Sam也只能草草洗了澡回房休息。在床上辗转反侧直到很晚这才迷迷糊糊睡着，第二天清晨醒得很早，睁开眼之后的第一件事便是翻身下床，赤着脚走到客厅，却发现昨晚早早入睡的男人此刻竟还维持着同前夜一模一样的姿势缩在毯子里还沉浸在梦想之中，愣了愣，Sam只好又蹑手蹑脚回房，刷牙洗脸时都不敢把水龙头开到最大，直到换好衣服准备出门，回头又看了兄长一眼，在心口盘踞整晚的怒意不知何时也只剩下一张空荡荡的皮，掀起一看，藏在底下的竟只有无奈和苦涩。  
轻轻关了门，乘坐电梯到地下车库，第一次在开车时播放了Dean喜欢的摇滚。  
工作的事务所距离公寓不到十分钟车程，这也是为什么昨天下午他会让陪着他熬了几乎整整两天的Jessica去他公寓休息一会儿的原因。他和Jessica是大学同学，又一起进入了法学院，最后还收到了同一家律师事务所的offer，两人的关系自然比其他人亲近一些。  
一到事务所，早到的Jessica便目不转睛地盯着他，一副欲言又止的样子。Sam知道她想问什么，却刻意将自己投入到忙碌的工作状态之中，不让他这位朋友有机会问她想知道的那些事。几次想开口去都因为Sam太忙而失去机会，女孩渐渐也明白了什么，终于不再试图同他搭话。  
到了傍晚下班时间，向来不在乎加班的Sam破天荒抓起车钥匙准时下班，路上也没有耽误太久的时间，一路急匆匆赶回公寓，打开门却发现Dean不在客厅，昨晚拎过来的行囊也不见了，只有一条被叠得整整齐齐的毯子放在沙发上。  
错愕片刻，Sam随即便再次出了门，一边朝电梯走去一边给家里打电话。接电话的Neill太太告诉他Dean中午回去过，就在一个小时之前刚刚离开，但她不知道Dean去了哪里，还以为又回Sam的公寓了。  
刚从电梯里走出来的Sam听完养母的话，下意识朝着大楼外看了一眼，犹豫了一会儿，还是转身再次走进了电梯。  
他在公寓里等了近两个小时。  
Dean没有来。  
送来近一个小时的外卖还放在茶几上，已经冷了，原本诱人食指大动的香气此时也变成了催人呕吐的油腻气味。  
等待的焦虑与等不来的烦闷令青年怒不可遏，手指轮番快速敲击着玻璃茶几，墙壁上的时钟秒针一圈一圈走得分毫不乱，指针逐渐迫近数字9。摸出手机想打电话，想起那个号码早就被暂停，烦躁地将手机扔到茶几上，手指敲击玻璃平面的频率越来越快，力度越来越重，青年忽然抄起手边一本杂志重重扔向墙壁，恰好砸在了悬挂在那里的十字架上，于是“砰”一声，钉得不太牢固的白色十字就这么重重落在了地板上。  
Sam喘息着，向后用力倒在了沙发靠背上。空气里的油腻气味让饥肠辘辘的他感到恶心，可他此时不想吃东西，也不想动手收拾冷掉的外卖，只是这么坐着，喘着粗气，一筹莫展，无计可施。  
他甚至都不知道怎么才能联系到Dean。  
为什么就算Dean一声不响地回来了，他也依旧找不到他。  
枯坐了不知多久，气到麻木的手指从茶几下面摸到电视机的遥控器，打开电视，随意地转到一个正在播放新闻的频道，他也没有刻意关注，就任由电视机里嘈杂的声音充盈整个客厅。  
又是关于同性恋问题的专题报道。  
Sam感到厌烦，动动手指又换了一个频道，播放的是什么电视剧他也不知道，闭上眼睛只是听。正在此时，搁在茶几上的手机忽然响了，懒散起身拿过一看，是个陌生的号码。以为是有新客户了，即便心中再是郁郁不堪，他还是按下了通话键，将手机贴在了耳边。  
“Sam？”  
是Dean。  
靠坐在沙发上的Sam猛地挺直脊背坐正，手指狠狠抓住手机，另一只手飞快拿过遥控器关掉了电视机。  
“你在哪里？”  
“呃……一个旅馆里？”  
听出Dean的声音里好似带着几分醉意，Sam狠狠皱紧眉头，拿起钥匙起身边往门口走去。  
“旅馆地址告诉我。”  
“你要过来吗？”  
“把地址告诉我！”怒意炽盛的Sam被问得有些不耐烦了，语气不善地冲兄长吼道。那头的Dean陡然沉默下去，过了几秒钟这才缓慢地报上了一个地址。  
“等我过去。”Sam说完便挂断了电话。  
旅馆距离Sam的公寓大概半小时车程，而Sam只用二十分钟便把车停在了这简陋汽车旅馆的院子里。也没有同前台打过招呼，青年径自冲进走廊，顺着门上的房间号一间一间找。直到站在Dean说的那间门口，看着门上的房号，类似昨晚站在自家公寓门口的心情便又一一浮现，可与昨晚的不同，比起紧张，此刻的Sam心中满是不甘与怒意。  
抬手粗鲁地敲了敲门，在门刚被打开时便侧身挤了进去，顺手便再次关上了门。  
Dean还穿着昨晚的那身衣服，脏兮兮的行囊就放在墙角。他脸颊微微发红，看上去确实是喝了酒。见到弟弟，按照往常的习惯，是要狠狠拥抱的，可这次Dean没有那么做，只是让Sam随便找地方坐下，自己从房间的小冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒和一瓶汽水，转身把那两个瓶子凑到弟弟跟前。  
看着递到眼前的汽水，Sam挑了挑眉，抬头看向兄长，语气淡漠地说道：“我二十五岁了，Dean。”  
讶异错愕浮上眉梢，又在转瞬之间变成狼狈的尴尬，仿佛听懂了Sam话里的意思，Dean下意识瑟缩了一下，只好把两个玻璃瓶放在一边的桌子上，再拿起那瓶啤酒递给Sam。  
离开时Sam还没到能喝酒的年纪，记忆里他最喜欢的还是桃子味的汽水。战场上一晃四年多，与他结伴的时常是风沙呼啸与机枪扫射的声音，只有梦里还能听见Sam的声音，每次从这样的梦里醒来，看着营房顶部，都恍恍惚惚不知自己身在何处。后来渐渐也习惯了，唯独记忆依然停留在离开的时候，Sam还是二十多岁的男孩，在电话里急切询问他什么时候能回去。  
眼前的Sam已经二十四岁了。  
汽水孤零零竖在桌上，Sam没碰，Dean也没动它。  
Sam开了啤酒喝了两口，Dean一直站在他跟前不言不语，像等着他开口。记忆中的Dean似乎不是这样的，仿佛分离的这几年时光把什么东西从他身上彻底抽离。嘴里柔软的啤酒泡沫不知为何又变得苦涩起来，胸膛里像躺着一团凌乱麻线，他重重把啤酒搁在了桌上，呼吸也变得粗重起来。  
“为什么要骗我。”  
这仍是最让他无法释怀的事，彼时Dean轻松快活的语气此刻仍回响在耳畔，回忆起来，或许就是Dean在故作轻松。为什么Dean愿意把实话原原本本告诉养父母却独独不愿告诉他，为什么只对他撒谎，是因为觉得他最容易欺骗吗？  
“不知道什么时候能回来……不知道还能不能回来。”  
Dean的语气滞涩，每个词汇从嘴唇之间逸出都是那么艰难。他害怕面对电话那头Sam的揪心与担忧，在他眼中，成年的弟弟永远都是长不大的少年，就该躲在他的羽翼之下，不能让他遭受任何伤害。如果可以，他当然不愿选择去到隔着半个地球的另一个国度，不愿去只有风沙与爆炸的战场，军队以上帝的名义强行征召他们入伍，整个警局几乎有一半的年轻人都坐上了去往战场的飞机。随军的神父告诉士兵们他们是第九次出征的十字军，圣城将由他们从敌人之手夺回。  
他在战场上杀过人，在营救人质时杀过人，他跪倒在神父面前忏悔，夜晚入睡前会默默念诵《出埃及记》。  
Dean信仰上帝，可他的上帝并不庇护他这样的人。  
他总希望自己能做些什么博得上帝的欢心，得到天主垂怜，至少能让Sam免遭地狱折磨。于是他在战场上出生入死，多少次爆炸声在身边响起，昏迷之前甚至不敢想象能有醒来之时。  
断断续续回想着战场上的事，等回过神时，视线恰好对上弟弟的。他弟弟正红着一双眼睛，咬牙切齿，看得他没来由地一阵慌乱，急忙迈步上前，抬起双手抱住弟弟的脖子费力地将他抱住。  
“我每一次都要强迫自己看完报纸上的牺牲名单，每一次都怕里面会有你的名字。”Sam把头埋进兄长的肩窝，双臂死死搂住了他的腰，“你什么都没告诉过我……你以前问我要是你不见了我会不会去找你。我会的。我找过所有能找的地方，打电话问过所有能问的人，我想办去战场的护照，被拒绝了，我没办法去那里找你，也等不到你的电话……”  
试过所有办法全都行不通。  
找不到Dean。  
Sam很久没哭过了。他应该继续生气的，继续对哥哥发泄自己的愤怒，可在听到Dean说起那句不知能不能回来时，四年里日日夜夜啃食心脏的恐惧便终于如洪水决堤，顷刻之间便将他灭顶。


	50. Chapter 50

47

滚烫的眼泪顺着脖子滑进衣领，Dean想着刚刚Sam那句“我二十四岁了”，一时觉得又好笑又心酸，时间仍是凝固的，离开时Sam是怎样的，此刻便还是怎样。可就算抱着他的Sam再怎么像个小男孩，Dean内心依然充满愧疚。枕枪而眠的几百个夜晚，他从不敢妄想明天，殊不知远在另一个半球的安稳国度里，也还有人在为他担惊受怕。  
手指轻轻碰了碰弟弟的头发，Dean低声道歉，却不再像过去那样说些哄哄小孩的话。Sam已经长大了，离开父母，独当一面，不能再把他当成多年前的那个小男孩了。  
直到察觉Dean的肩窝被自己的眼泪弄湿了大片，Sam这才发现自己刚刚太过失态。不好意思地从Dean肩上抬起头，青年狼狈地揉了揉眼睛，隔着湿漉漉的睫毛偷偷看向兄长。  
这是Dean回来之后他第一次这么近距离地看他。  
虽说是去了战场，也在新闻中见识过那边的环境，但在风沙与骄阳的磨砺中Dean竟还是那么白皙，唯有往日轻快爽朗的眼神变得犀利深沉了些，鼻梁上的雀斑好似也多了几颗，除此之外也没有更多的变化了。  
英俊如昔，令人心动。  
时间会改变很多很多东西，却也有它无论如何都改变不了的。  
数百个日夜的空白，思念与恐惧曾像巨兽啃食心脏，每个黑夜降临之际，胸口的空洞里便空落落地冷、空落落地痛，辗转反侧，无法消弭。Sam有时觉得自己已经成了一堆消瘦白骨，沉重的脑与柔软的心也被巨兽吞食殆尽，唯有每次与养父母通话之后才能被一根名为亲情的提线拎起，架着去教室，架着坐在电脑前完成论文，架着答辩，架着工作，架着他还像个正常人类一样呼吸、眨眼、进食和睡眠。  
昨夜是太过愤怒，愤怒到不知该如何同令他变得如此的人好好说话，明明日思夜想，昨晚却有无数个瞬间觉得自己再也不想见他。然而此刻近在睫前的凝视，专注到仿佛能数清兄长的每一根睫毛每一颗雀斑，专注到能看清他眼中延伸的碧绿枝杈，能分辨他气息之中是带有何种酒的香味，那无数不想再见他的瞬间就成了笑话，成了他百思不得其解的谜团。他慌张地纠正自己，顾不上自己的眼神如何贪婪如何饥渴，此时此刻，涌动在他奔流血液里的只有一句话。  
Dean回来了。  
消瘦的白骨被覆上肌肉皮肤，生出腑脏，血管与神经蔓延，睁开眼睛，吸入Dean刚刚呼出的气息。  
心脏便开始隆隆跳动。  
Sam情不自禁收紧手臂将兄长牢牢搂进怀中，带着他的愤愤、他的恐惧、他的狼狈和浓郁的爱意吻在了对方饱满的嘴唇上。  
Dean却忽然缩了一下，刚刚触碰到一起的嘴唇倏然分开。Sam诧异地垂眼凝视，看见Dean瞪起眼睛，不安的呼吸变得急促起来。  
只是如此短暂的一瞬，无数猜想涌入Sam脑中，他想起来之前看到的新闻专题，嘈杂声响在耳边呼啸。分离的时间并不短，足以让人冷静下来好好思考那些曾经纠缠不清的问题。Sam害怕是Dean想通了什么，时间改变不了的，也许生死能，倘若依然向往着光，就再也不愿躲在暗处。怒意烟消云散，青年紧张慌乱地看着兄长，咬着舌头不愿说话，只是等待，又在等不到答案之时再次低头吻了过去。  
他不想放开Dean。  
甚至甘愿为此背上自私之名。  
舌尖蛮横地顶开牙关探入口腔，卷住缩在牙床之后的舌头纠缠。一只手从衣摆下面伸了进去，抚摸着几年不见愈发结实的腰身与腹部，顺着肌肉的轮廓向上游走，虎口顶在侧肋，拇指不轻不重按在了Dean的乳头上。  
黏糊糊的轻哼从Dean的喉咙里逸出，他不再瑟缩，也没有拒绝Sam，反倒是往前几步将弟弟推倒在床，伏在他身上近乎忘我地同他接吻。手指笨拙地解开了Sam的衬衫扣子，迫不及待将下摆从裤腰里抽出，手掌紧贴在肌理均匀的身体上抚摸，胯部也贴上了弟弟的腿间上下摩擦。  
Dean又变回了曾经主动的那个，黏人饥渴，仿佛刚才的退缩只是Sam一时恍惚的错觉。  
久违的亲吻与爱抚让两人很快就硬了，Dean乖乖让Sam脱了裤子，任由自己的阴茎被他握在手里，自己也解开了Sam的皮带，一面隔着短裤揉弄，一面膜拜般亲吻他的身体。嘴唇与舌头从弟弟的下巴吻到他的脖子，含住微微发红的喉结吮吸，一只手拉扯着他的乳头，在他忍不住发出低哑呻吟时还不忘凑过去再次堵住他的嘴，提醒他千万别发出声音。  
Dean性感的声音让Sam忍不住用力咬住他的嘴唇，阴茎在兄长的手掌之下又一次狠狠抽搐起来。他想翻身压住Dean，却被刚从战场上回来的原士兵牢牢按在床上无法动弹。一手用力揉捏着哥哥饱满结实的臀瓣，干涩的手指顶在穴口外面，打着圈地压着周围的褶皱，手中Dean的阴茎似乎为此又变大了些，前端更是不断涌出前液，弄得他的手指和掌心粘稠一片。用两指分开臀瓣，Sam放开阴茎，将他沾着前液的手指抵住Dean的后穴，一点一点向里伸入。  
喘息着舔过弟弟的脖子，Dean迎合般微微抬高了臀，让Sam的手指能够更加顺利地插入他的后穴。许久不曾有过性爱经历的身体因为久违的异物感与滞涩的疼痛而下意识紧绷，Dean屈起膝盖竭力让自己放松下来，直到感受到Sam的一根手指进入，他便迫不及待地晃起腰臀，抬起头，吞咽着询问Sam还记不记得那个点的位置。  
此时Dean的脸颊被汗水覆盖，眼角通红，嘴唇微张，那双眼睛里盈满了仿佛永远无法餍足的情欲，翕动鼻翼呼出滚烫的鼻息。而下一秒，原本舒缓平顺的眉梢忽地一抖，熏红的眼皮半垂下覆住双眼，呻吟猝不及防由喉间滚出，红艳的舌尖便在微微开启的开关之后若隐若现。  
Sam没有回答哥哥的问题，手指肆无忌惮地按压着令他失控疯狂的点，迷恋地欣赏他陡然深陷情欲难以自拔的样子。紧窒的内壁渐渐放松，变得柔软，Sam试着又伸了一根手指进去，加快了抽插频率。慢慢被填满的快感令Dean无助地停下了爱抚，只能伏在弟弟身上不住喘息，无意识地沉下腰，用阴茎撞着Sam的。  
第三根手指加入，内壁已经开始有节奏地收缩起来，手指每一次向外抽出都会被肠壁紧紧包裹吸住。恶意的食指还在不时摩擦最敏感脆弱的一点，Dean的阴茎几乎整个被前液弄湿，甚至还弄脏了Sam卡在胯骨上的短裤。他迫不及待拉下弟弟的内裤，手指粗鲁地圈住套弄，咬着弟弟的耳朵求他把阴茎操进去。  
下流直白的请求让Sam忍不住在兄长下巴上狠狠咬了一口，但很快他便回过神来，牙齿依依不舍离开生着胡茬的皮肤，翻身将湿汗津津的哥哥压在床单上，抽出被内壁牢牢吸住的手指，在Dean欲求不满的低泣声中吞咽着将他的双腿打开，握着膝弯把膝盖狠狠按向他的胸口。  
性器撑开内壁一口气顶到最深处，又满又胀，久违的快感让Dean险些尖叫出声。他死死咬着嘴唇，双腿蛇一般缠在弟弟腰上，伸手拉过他，扬起下巴便贴过去同他接吻。Sam挺腰抽插，每一下都又深又重，像是要把哥哥就这么操进床里，直到他饥渴不知饱足的后穴被精液填得满满当当。  
湿乎乎的舌头纠缠到一起，Dean吞咽着Sam的津液，模糊不清地让他抚摸他的乳头和阴茎。而在他断断续续说完这些之后，深深埋入他体内的阴茎似乎又变大了几分，将内壁撑得更开了。激烈的快感疯草般在体内丛生，侵占了每条血管每根神经，他抽泣着抓过弟弟的手按在自己疼痛不已的阴茎上，一边细碎地叫着“Sammy”，一边让龟头撞进滚烫的掌心，丝毫不在意前液会弄脏这只手。  
顶撞越来越凶狠，每一次都刻意擦过脆弱的腺体，被操得几近失神的Dean被快感折磨得忍不住抽噎起来，牙齿迷恋不舍地拉扯着弟弟的嘴唇，呢喃着“要顶到内脏了”，腺体忽地又被狠狠顶过，握住弟弟后背的手指顿时失去轻重，高潮来临的瞬间不小心在他蜜色的肌肤上留下几道漫长带血的抓痕。而同时，身体上方粗重的喘息忽然也变了调，一条腿被一只手死死握住，巨大的阴茎牢牢钉入最深处，凝滞不动的身体只是带着细微的震颤，塞入口腔的舌头任性妄为地翻搅，把精液射进弟弟手中的同时，他听见唇舌之间传来一声模糊的“我爱你”。


	51. Chapter 51

48

精液在掌心与肚子上很快便干涸结块，Sam慢慢抽出阴茎，一手勾着他脖子的Dean还缠着他索吻，另一只手像是害怕精液滑出似的伸向身下堵住了穴口。最后咬了一下弟弟的嘴唇，Dean催促他赶快穿好衣服，又叫他出去再买些啤酒回来。  
衬衫贴着汗湿的后背，Sam难受地扯了扯衣领，出了旅馆去附近的便利店又拎了一打啤酒回来，刚推开门就看见穿好衣服的Dean倒在湿漉漉的床单上，床边还放着两个空空如也的酒瓶。怔忡了半秒钟，Sam正想开口询问是怎么回事，视线扫过凌乱不堪的床单，他像陡然明白了什么似的，都没进房放下啤酒便叫来了旅馆的老板，让他把床单收拾一下，并且表示愿意支付应有的费用。  
一踏进满是酒气的房间，大肚腩的老板便厌恶地皱了皱眉头。看了一眼睡在啤酒里的Dean，又侧目看向身边的高个子年轻人，垮着脸问他这是怎么回事。  
“呃……我哥刚从战场上回来，刚才和我喝了点酒，可能是喝多了……”Sam耸了耸肩，眨眨他那双漂亮的狭长眼睛，无辜地看着身边的中年人。  
见Sam说得诚恳，又听说倒在床上的醉汉是刚回国的士兵，原本已想开口骂人的中年人顿时便没了脾气，只好挥手让Sam帮他把床上的男人搬开。好不容易换下了床单，床垫也是湿的，老板气鼓鼓地瞪了一眼趴在高个青年身上的男人，最后还是决定大发慈悲一回为他半价换个房间。  
辛辛苦苦把兄长扛到隔壁房间，又悻悻去前台刷了卡，再回到房间时却发现换过衣服的Dean已经好整以暇地坐在床上悠悠哉哉地开了一罐啤酒。  
“非要做到那种地步不可吗？”看见兄长扭头朝他投来调侃一瞥，Sam无奈翻了个白眼，迈开双腿走近他，顺手也拿了一罐啤酒。  
“谁知道床单上会留下什么东西。”Dean无辜地撇撇嘴，说得理直气壮。末了，他还不忘冲弟弟狡黠一笑，抬手举起手中的啤酒朝他比了个干杯的姿势。Sam下意识便将手中的啤酒凑了过去。铝罐边缘轻轻碰到一起，Sam见Dean习惯性地微微歪了一下头，只觉得好似有什么地方不太对劲。  
直到他们喝完了半打啤酒，Sam这才终于发现究竟是哪里不对。  
无论是拿酒还开瓶，Dean似乎都在避免用到右手。记忆陡然回到前一天晚上，他走到Jessica身后看到站在门外的Dean，努力忽视当时笼罩心头的愤怒，想起那时他也是左手拎着那袋脏兮兮的行李。  
心中陡然升起不祥的预感，视线便再也无法从Dean的右手离开。而Dean手中那罐啤酒喝到一半，忽然起身说想洗澡，一边脱衣服一边往浴室走去。他左手拎着皮带扔在地板上，右手将刚脱下的T恤揉成一团甩向他的床，结果中途失去了准头，T恤落在了Sam脚边。Dean指了指衣服，让Sam捡起来，自己穿着短裤就进了浴室。  
弯腰捡起脚边的衣服，Sam又困惑不解地皱起眉头。  
看刚才Dean脱衣服和扔衣服的动作，右手似乎也没什么问题，可他一个惯用右手的人为什么一定要用左手拎行李和拿东西呢？  
Sam百思不得其解，边想边喝，等Dean洗完澡出来找酒喝的时候这才发现自己刚刚好像错拿了Dean的那罐。见弟弟捏着空空如也的铝罐一脸尴尬的样子，Dean心里大概也明白是怎么回事了，走过去不甚在意地喝光了Sam刚刚剩下的酒，嘴里还不忘调侃：“以前吃我吃过一半的胡萝卜，现在喝我喝了一半的酒。”  
“胡萝卜难道不是因为你不喜欢吃吗？”  
“可我没说我不喜欢啤酒啊？”  
被Dean的一句话堵得一时找不出话反驳的Sam顿时涨红了脸，瞪起眼睛支吾半天，最终也只能气闷地瞪了哥哥一眼。  
见弟弟不说话了，Dean得意地扬了扬眉，随后又问他什么时候回去。  
低头看了一眼手表，时间也确实不早了，Sam起身，询问Dean要不要和自己一起回去。这次吃惊的人就变成Dean了，他讶异地看着Sam，好似他说了什么奇怪的话似的。  
“我会尽快找好房子的，那之前就先在这边住几天吧。周一要去新的工作地报到，有收入的话就没什么问题了。”  
“你这么快就找到新工作了吗？”  
本以为Dean回国之后理应还是回到警察局工作，可刚刚聊天的时候无意说到这个话题，Dean也只是摇头。还想着如果Dean暂时找不到工作没有收入的话他也能顺手推舟地邀他去自己的公寓暂住，没想到他居然已经找好了新工作。  
“回国之前签署的协议，算是给我们的一点补偿。”Dean说着自嘲地笑了笑，“可也不是什么好差使，警察局换成FBI而已，说是直接就任特殊探员，报到之后一样得考试，如果不通过的话，也只能像那些新来的小家伙们给上面的探员跑跑腿做后援。”  
尽管Dean并未表现出太多热衷，可Sam了解自己的哥哥，不会有比警察或是FBI更适合正义感强的Dean的职业了。做警察的那几年，Dean揣着枪进出过毒贩的家，在黑帮火拼时冒着枪林弹雨救过人，Sam懂Dean，他懂Dean的心思。Dean知道自己的同事里有多少空占着职位却贪图安逸不愿冒险的人，他改变不了他们，只能做到无愧于自己的内心——他失去了父母，经受过暴力，他也知道自己曾经认为被养父虐待的过错都在自己是多么可笑无知，可仍有善良的人愿意站出来帮助他和Sam，一己之力当然清除不了所有恶徒，他只想拼尽全力保护那些无辜之人。  
选择律师这个职业多多少少也受到了Dean的影响，一开始Sam并未完全决定未来的路该如何走下去。十八岁那年眼见兄长去警察局报到成为了警察，看他上班的第一天傍晚刻意开车回来兴冲冲向家人展示自己的警徽，看他自豪骄傲的表情，那时萦绕在Sam心上的并不是他盲目的爱意，而是与Dean如出一辙的骄傲。他们曾遭遇过悲剧，遭受过不少恶意，但他们并没有被那些击垮与摧毁，有人保护了他们的真诚与坚强，所以Dean才真诚坚强，所以他忽然之间也想为那些人做些什么。  
这就是他最终选择去法学院深造的原因。并不是因为Dean成为了警察，所以他才想成为律师，而是Dean让他意识到自己也能凭借他的一己之躯去维护他认为值得维护的，他不麻木，不盲目，认认真真经过一番思考，最终做出了决定。  
“如果你没能通过考试，以后也只能找我喝酒诉苦了。”  
过了许久，Sam这才说道，唇畔慢慢扯开一抹温柔的笑意。  
“放心吧，我不会再弄湿床单的。”Dean开着玩笑，可话刚出口忽然察觉自己措辞不妥，再一抬头就看见Sam脸上那抹笑意变得别有深意，一时不知该怎么接下去，便一下子堵在了这里。  
“如果你去我家喝酒，我准许你弄湿我的床单。”Sam弯下腰，眨着眼睛说着他俏皮的双关，凑过去吻了一下兄长的嘴唇，又刻意磨蹭了一会儿，直到Dean出声催促，这才颇是不舍地离开了旅馆。


	52. Chapter 52

49

“我听说Bill那个混账请了你们事务所的一个刑事律师。”Dean端着酒杯，抿了一小口威士忌，言辞之间满是不屑，“只要出得了钱，谁都请得到，哈？”  
坐在对面的Sam无奈皱眉，想起那个Bill的几个保镖曾打断了Dean的两根肋骨就恨不得冲去看守所以牙还牙打断他的全部肋骨。  
一个月前，Dean通过测试顺利，刚入职没几天就接受了一桩棘手的案件。一位音乐制作人被人谋杀抛尸在一家夜总会的后巷，发现时尸体已经高度腐烂，凭着牙科记录FBI才鉴别出他的身份，法医从他的体内找到了两发子弹。弹道专家分析了子弹碎片，却无法锁定嫌疑人，Dean只能从死者的人际关系入手调查，最后便调查到了一个福音乐队的贝斯手身上。  
“我听人说了，Bill要求做免罪辩护。”鉴于律师的职业道德，即便是同事，Sam也没能从Bill的辩护律师那里得到太多信息。虽然免罪辩护风险很大，但那位同事算得上是州内最好的刑事律师，“Dick收费也算得上天价，但从业二十年来败诉率极低，他对如何博取陪审团支持非常了解，有些外界一致认定绝对会败诉的案件最后也胜诉了，我很担心这次检方也会败在他手上。”  
叹了一口气，Sam担忧地看了兄长一眼。他绝对不希望Bill胜诉，Dean为了调查这个案子有多辛苦他是最清楚的，Bill的父亲是一家上市公司的董事，对方千方百计阻挠Dean的调查，还雇了五个有雇佣兵背景的保镖全天跟着Bill，打伤Dean的就是他们。  
Sam根本不愿回忆他赶到医院看到身上缠着绷带的Dean躺在床上的情景。  
脸上满是淤青的Dean见到他满脸又怒又痛的样子，还安慰他说这都不算什么，战场上更重的伤都受过，断几根肋骨也不算特别疼，还特别叮嘱他千万不能把这件事告诉Neill夫妇，他不想让两位老人为他担心难过。  
Sam是见过从战场回来之后的Dean的身体的，手臂和左侧腹都留着取出子弹后留下的疤痕，右肩后面也有弹孔，心口有一道疤，Dean说是一个不要命的敌人突然冲过来扑倒他，刀扎进胸口，所幸被肋骨卡住才没有伤及心脏。每一次看到它Sam的心都会因为恐惧而颤动，不敢想象被刺中的那一刻Dean的反应如何。  
Dean不愿将这些展露给养父母，总怕自己害得他们伤心害怕，却又坦荡荡地暴露在Sam眼前，仿佛不惮让他最心爱的弟弟揪心。Sam了解Dean，越是亲近的人Dean就要求得越苛刻，他要求那个人能像自己一样狠心，能坦然面对这些疤痕和过去的惊心动魄，甚至不许难过不许心痛。  
Dean宁愿狠心用这些伤害自己最亲近最心爱的人，也不敢把它们呈现在那对善良的老夫妇面前。  
而Sam只是缄默接受了这一切的不公平，咬牙为他保守秘密。  
尽管那几个保镖现在面临着以妨碍公务与袭击警察等罪名的起诉，可Dean的目标不是他们，Bill最后会不会入狱才是他最关心的。  
“有关案子的细节我不能透露太多，但我们的证据很充分，就算他请五个律师来也一样会被扔进监狱里关到牙齿掉光那天。”说着，Dean一口气喝光了杯子里的酒，拿过桌上的酒瓶又倒了半杯。Sam注意到他用的还是左手。  
垂睫默默掩饰掉眼中的狐疑，Sam也没有在他不能过多询问的案件上继续纠缠，转而低声问道：“今晚要去我家吗？”他说着，藏在桌下的脚还轻轻蹭了一下Dean的小腿。  
诱人的邀请让Dean不由得咬住了玻璃杯边缘，舌尖舔过杯缘，他不甘示弱地同样伸出腿贴近弟弟的腿，如若不是他们还坐在算是显眼的位置，说不定他还会把脚伸进弟弟的裤管里。  
入职以来，除了第一周还有空出来和Sam喝酒，后面的几周他一边跟进那个制作人的案子一边还处理了另外两个小案子，忙得连去酒吧的时间都没有，加班完回到公寓也只是草草洗了澡便上床，周末的时间也全都贡献给了工作。唯有和Sam打电话时还能说几句过火的旖旎情话，孤零零地坐在床上听着那头Sam自慰的声音射在自己手中。可后来受伤入院自然连这种事都办不到了。两人零零总总熬了一个多月，昨天打电话约Sam今晚出来喝酒时还在想，他们见面时究竟能不能维持平日里的正常模样坐下来喝两个小时的酒。  
因为把车还给了他，Sam暂时每天乘坐地铁上班。也不是没提过买车的建议，可Sam只是说开惯了Dean的那辆车，不愿再去买新的，就算再买一辆一模一样Impala他也不愿意。  
傍晚开车去接Sam的时候还在想这件事，尽管公寓离事务所也不远，可一个人不可能一辈子只在家和公司之间来回，如果心血来潮想出游，有辆车毕竟更方便。  
靠在车边的Dean正想着如何说服Sam买车，就见一个高大的身影走出写字楼。虽然住院时还见过Sam，可隔了十来天就像是许久未曾见一样，他心中一动，只觉得莫名热切，脸上的笑意却是怎么都掩不住。迈步过去相迎，却见一个高挑动人的身影跟在Sam身后小跑着也出了大楼。隐约觉得那身姿有些眼熟，眯起眼睛细细辨认，忽然想起正是刚回国那天在Sam家里见过的年轻女人。他们一前一后，女人追上来同Sam说了些什么，Sam先是聆听，而后点头，唇畔带着笑意，最后俯身和她拥抱了一下。  
陡然回忆起回时那个晚上听到的电台新闻，近来三五不时也在电视上看过一些零碎的有关同性恋的新闻，胸口忽地像是被什么堵住似的，陡然之间闷得发慌。他停驻上一秒还匆忙的脚步，不敢上前，也没有转身回到车里，只是愣愣站在原地，直到Sam送女人上了出租车，他这才像是慢慢缓过来似的，又迈出脚步朝着弟弟走去。  
他什么都没提起，装作自己刚刚到。二人来到酒吧先是吃了些东西，这才一边喝酒一边不知怎么就聊到了Bill的案子上。尽管心中还在意着那个叫做Jessica的女孩，可无论如何也问不出口关于她的事，也不想让Sam误会他在怀疑他们的关系。  
桌下肆无忌惮的四条腿彼此触碰着，Dean决意不再想那些事，放下手中的杯子，他摇摇头，说道：“去我家。”  
Dean的公寓比Sam的小一些，家具很少，Dean说这样他也比较方便，时常接了电话就得外出，时间太少，房子小一点也容易收拾。搬家那天还是找来Sam帮忙，之后Sam就再也没来过了。刚领着弟弟进门，灯还没来得及开就被身后的年轻人抓着一把按到了门后，热切的嘴唇落下来，讶异的时间也没有了，他下意识张开嘴唇，伸手抱住弟弟的脖子热烈地回应。  
剥下Dean身上的西装，扯下领带，接着是他的衬衫和长裤，Sam一把拉下他的内裤，俯身跪倒在他跟前，张嘴便含住了微微勃起的阴茎。龟头顶到喉咙，舌头在被填满的口腔里艰难移动，舔着柱体，嘴唇紧贴着根部，鼻尖几乎埋进了Dean下腹金棕色的毛丛里。  
风吹动窗帘扬起一角，有散落的光亮从门对面的阳台照进客厅，在地板上投下边界模糊的光块。倘若对面大楼相应楼层里也住了人，说不定还能隐约看到什么。  
Dean的心脏因为扑面而来的光亮狠狠紧缩，而Sam还跪在他面前，手指攀着他的大腿，嘴唇包裹着他的阴茎，津液舔在了他的耻毛上。  
他没有拒绝Sam，没有推开他，更没有小心翼翼建议此刻他们应该到房间里去，只是一手插进他的头发握住后脑，缓慢挺腰把性器推进他的咽喉深处。


	53. Chapter 53

50

在Sam把沾着润滑剂的手指塞进Dean的后穴里时Dean就射在了他嘴里。起身抱住兄长，低头吻他，把含在舌尖的精液混在津液里推进了他嘴里。Dean也没有拒绝这个，顺从地咽了下去，急迫地解开了弟弟的皮带，从短裤里掏出他的阴茎握在手里。  
双手抱起Dean的腿，将它们打开，牢牢压在门上，Sam挺腰操进他哥的身体里，嘴唇磨蹭着他的嘴唇和牙齿，舌尖一点一点卷进Dean的津液，吞吃下他所有的喘息和来不及出口的呻吟。  
他们在门口来了快速的一次，Sam从Dean身体里退出时，阴茎带着精液滑下Dean的大腿。赤裸的Dean还硬着，从嘴唇到脖子都是湿漉漉的，满是Sam的津液。他步伐踉跄地拖着Sam往房间里走去，险些让裤子还卡在脚踝的Sam跌倒。但Sam没有如他所愿地捱到房间，转而直接抓过他的腰将他一把扔进沙发里，欺身覆上，把他的一条腿高高拉起架在沙发的靠背上，一边吮吸他的乳头一边又用手指在他的穴中浅浅抽插。  
Sam喜欢像这样和Dean面对面地做爱，他喜欢一边和Dean接吻一边爱抚他的身体，一边舔他的乳头一边为他手淫。他喜欢看Dean被打开双腿时沉迷情欲又略带羞耻的表情，喜欢Dean被他慢慢打开身体时一边喘息一边命令快些操他，也喜欢Dean高潮时通红的眼睛和鼻尖、微微开启的双唇与高高扬起的下巴。  
他喜欢看Dean，喜欢看Dean被汗水打湿的短发，喜欢看他在欲望中纠结一处的眉头，喜欢看他享受时眯起的双眼，喜欢看他忍住呻吟时用牙齿咬住舌尖。  
他喜欢听Dean的喘息声，喜欢听他急促叫他的名字，喜欢听他隆隆的急促心跳，喜欢他自慰时发出的下流的水声。  
他喜欢Dean的每个部分，喜欢他走过的每一分钟，那些喜欢加起来就凝聚成了深爱——他深爱Dean。  
脖子被Dean的双手牢牢缠住，嘴唇被Dean紧紧黏住，连腰身都被Dean的双腿环住，Dean总是如此主动，主动地过来吻他，主动在他面前打开身体，甚至第一次也是Dean主动教他怎么扩张、怎么一步一步终于操到了自己的哥哥。Sam在狭窄的沙发上抱住Dean的腰，让他们的下身贴到一起，阴茎磨蹭着不断翕动的穴口，直到Dean咬住他的耳朵恶狠狠地命令，这才如他所愿地将阴茎插进了还残留着精液的后穴里。  
他喜欢和Dean鼻尖抵着鼻尖、胸膛贴着胸膛，那会让他真真切切感觉自己离Dean很近，近到他能任意进入Dean的生命乃至灵魂，近到他灵魂的一部分能与Dean的渐染融合，直至它们交融为一体，直至他们再也无法分开。  
“爱你……爱你……”  
每当这个时候，Dean总会喋喋不休地告白，无数次了，却好似永不会厌烦。他还是会称呼Sam为Sammy，喜欢在他伏在弟弟耳边说些下流话的时候用上这个称谓。  
告白时自然也会，最初的时候那还会让陷入欲情难以自拔的Sam陡然回过神来，让他不由自主想起他们的儿时，那时Dean也喜欢一边说着“爱你”一边叫他的名字，偶尔还会附赠两个在脸颊上的温存亲吻。  
在那些瞬间里，Sam忽然就为他们正在做的事羞耻起来。他也不是没想过倘若在自己十几岁的年纪里没有那么刻意地去让Dean听到或是知晓些什么，他们是不是就不会变成现在这样，如果他没有那么热烈过、没有那么执着过，如果他看Dean的眼神从没像看到那些求不得之物，是不是到了此刻他们最多不过是面对面坐着喝酒，聊聊工作和生活，甚至消抹了自己不该有的那些，勉强把自己塞入正常人的框架里，一心一意祈祷自己的灵魂能够进入天堂。  
有那么多的瞬间，Sam都觉得自己是这一切的始作俑者。  
可Dean依旧像一只巨大的蜘蛛牢牢攀附在他身上，在他身上结出情欲编织的网，亲吻他，抚摸他，拉着他的手指堵在身下饥渴的穴口。  
比他更主动的是Dean。  
比他更疯狂的是Dean。  
好似要将他吞噬，拆吃入腹，他的皮肉骨血，他的意志灵魂。  
到最后，那点羞耻也在他们放纵的触碰中化作血管中奔流的疯血，他放弃去回想，放弃假设，他不再给自己提出成千上万个“如果”，只是贴紧Dean，舔去他脸上的眼泪，吮吸他的喉结，低吼着在他体内射精。  
从来都是如此，从来都是如此。  
没有意外，也没有例外。  
那些假设都不存在，Dean爱他。  
高潮过后的两人喘息着相拥倒在狭窄的沙发上，Sam的衣服散落一地，和Dean一样，浑身上下只有袜子还留在身上。  
低头又黏着哥哥吻了一会儿，手指还在他黏糊糊的穴中翻搅，腰身发软的酥麻感让Dean又喘息起来，双手握着Sam隆起的蝴蝶骨，没说话，只是闭起眼睛接受弟弟的吻，好似今晚无论Sam要做什么他都会满足。  
尽管翌日是周末，但考虑到Dean的工作，Sam也没有提出更过分的要求，翻身从兄长身上爬起来，弯腰连他一同拉起，二人踏着高潮过后满足又虚浮的步子一起走进浴室。  
花洒之下自然又磨蹭了一番，Sam主动凑过来为Dean清理身体，只是途中不小心又擦枪走火，结果最后射在了Dean嘴里，可他哥的身体居然都还没完全清理干净。Dean忍无可忍地只能自己来，背过身弯下腰，手指撑开臀瓣让精液流出，湿润的手指反复进出清洗，一旁的Sam觉得自己不应该继续待在浴室里了，围上毛巾狼狈地出去了。  
等Dean洗完，Sam也从客厅一件件捡起衣服穿回了身上。  
他要回去了。  
当然不能留在这里过夜。  
Dean套了一件充当睡衣的T恤出来，见Sam头发还是湿的，又把他拎了回来，强行按在沙发上，拿出几乎没怎么用过的风筒过来给弟弟吹头发。  
“头发越留越长了，Sammy。”手指穿梭在发丛间，Dean左手拿着风筒，右手轻轻拽了拽Sam的头发，“要我一会儿给你绑个辫子吗？”  
“你又不是没做过这种事。”Sam翻了个白眼。  
不知为何，小时候Dean总是对弟弟的头发特别感兴趣，六岁的时候母亲抱着弟弟要出门理发，他缠着母亲说是想自己给Sammy剪头发。拗不过儿子，Mary最终还是给大儿子搬来一个小板凳，让他拿着小剪刀踩在上面给弟弟“理发”。剪刀是专门供小朋友们做手工用的，前端套着避免戳伤的保护套，刀刃也不算锋利。Mary站在一旁谨慎地盯着，生怕Dean不小心弄伤了自己或者弟弟。男孩神气活现地站在小凳子上，一边嘱咐弟弟千万别乱动，一边有模有样地挥舞剪刀咔嚓一下，直接把弟弟的小脑袋后面给剪秃了一块。一旁的Mary又是心疼又觉得好笑，连忙弯腰哄着大儿子放下剪刀，带着他们一起去了理发店。  
等他们又长大了一些，Dean就开始想法设法偷偷给Sam的头发扎辫子。有时是在周日傍晚去学校的路上，有时则是在他们午餐过后。毫无自觉的小男孩带着脑后那团乱糟糟的头发走进教室，同学们捂着嘴偷笑，直到老师提醒他这才发现自己的哥哥又干了好事。  
Dean心虚地哼了两声，以他手边没有女孩扎头发的那些东西为理由暂且放过了牙尖齿利的律师弟弟。  
走前，Dean忽然叫住正要出门的Sam。  
“下周二Bill的案子开庭，你可以去旁听一下。”Dean得意地挑起眉毛，“我会出庭为检方作证，一定会把那家伙送进监狱。”  
看着兄长意得志满成竹在胸的样子，Sam忧虑地咬住口腔侧壁的颊肉，却仍是顺从地点了点头。


	54. Chapter 54

51

“综合以上所有调查过程，作为警方证人，我认为Bill Jackson谋杀了本案的被害人Jesse Lightman。”  
Dean坐在法官左手边的证人席上，向陪审团阐述证词。他微微扬着下巴，眼睛里闪闪发亮，看向坐在被告席上的Bill眼神锐利，说话吐词清晰，声音干脆利落。他相信法官的公正，也相信陪审团在听完他和一系列专家证人的证词之后会判定Bill有罪。  
视线从Bill移到坐在旁听席上的Sam身上，Dean很想冲弟弟笑一笑，却因为自己现在的证人身份而不得不忍下这股冲动。  
法官询问辩方律师是否有问题想问Dean，Sam的那位天价同事从他的椅子上起来，礼貌地朝法官和Dean点了点头。他身材高大，五官周正，无论身姿仪表都优雅得体，散发着一股沉静从容的气质。  
他先不紧不慢地问了Dean两个关于Bill身份与杀人动机的问题，Dean坐直身体对答如流。尽管Sam对这位同事评价很高，也一再嘱咐他千万要小心他的质疑提问，虽然刚刚的两个问题问法刁钻，可他也准确地找到突破口还击，一时觉得对方也不过尔尔，原本因为紧张而不由得挺直的后背此时也渐渐放松下来。  
Dean耸起的肩膀微微下沉了些，后背触到椅背，他悄悄换了一个较为舒适的坐姿。  
“Winchester警官，你在刚才的证词和针对我的质疑的回答里都提到，Jesse Lightman平日里为人低调，几乎从不树敌。Bill Jackson之所以要谋杀Jesse Lightman，是因为他们两人各自所属的独立工作室有竞争关系，近两年他们之间因为唱片销量和口碑问题发生过数次冲突，多数时候也是Bill Jackson和他的乐队成员首先挑衅，是这样吗？”  
“没错，我想我刚才也说得很清楚了。”  
“我重新提取一下您的观点，您认为Jesse Lightman和Bill Jackson交恶源自他们的竞争关系，而这样的交恶是Bill Jackson谋杀Jesse Lightman的动机，是否是这样？”  
“对。”  
得到Dean的肯定答案之后，律师脸上露出笑容，接着说道：“警官先生，您是否知道Jesse Ligntman是同性恋呢？”  
调查中从未被提起过的线索居然从辩方律师的口中说出，证人席上的Dean陡然愣住。他仔细回想近一个月以来的种种调查过程，回想他在Lightman电脑和信箱里收到的大量威胁信，回想各个证人与关系人的证词，竟没能找到一条于此有关的信息。半秒之后他有些紧张地看向一旁的陪审团，却发现席上的男男女女表情都变得莫测起来，甚至有个中年男人状似愤怒地拿起手中的笔划掉了他刚刚在纸上写下的什么东西，而后一把将笔拍在了桌上。  
公诉人起身反对，称这是与本案无关的问题。  
“法官大人，我想在座的各位都心知肚明这是与本案联系密切的一个问题。”  
“反对无效。”法官驳回了公诉人的请求，扭头让Dean回答辩方律师的问题。  
“不知道。”  
喉咙好似被什么东西系住似的，声音都开始发紧了。原本放松的身体又一次紧绷起来，后背离开舒适的椅背，鞋跟向后贴上椅子的两条腿，Dean搁在腿上的两只手下意识抓了一下裤子，一双眼睛不由自主地微微瞪起。  
“这不能怪您，毕竟和Jesse Lightman共事过的工作室成员也不知道，我猜他收到的那么多封威胁邮件里也从没提起过这件事。”律师说着，将身体转向陪审团，从手中的一个文件袋里拿出几张年轻的Ligntman和一个年龄比他稍长的男人的照片向他们展示，向他们解释照片的来源。  
“我们从那位已经转行的记者先生手里得到了这些照片，并且得知，知道Lightman同性恋身份的人并非只有他一人。Lightman同样是制作福音唱片的制作人，并且每一张唱片都销量可观，他宣称自己每周日都会去教堂做礼拜，风雨无阻，近十年来从未间断。各位尊敬的陪审团成员，这样一个口中赞颂上帝私下却做着亵渎教条之事的伪善者，难道除了Bill Jackson这种和他在利益上有冲突的人，就真的再也没人记恨了吗？我在FBI提交过来的案宗里还提到Ligntman热心慈善，更是经常去儿童中心做义工，他这种人，难道没有打过那些小男孩们的主意？”  
“反对！请辩方律师注意分辨事实和你的猜测！”公诉人又一次起身打断律师的话。  
这一次，法官同意了他的反对意见，出声提醒律师。  
男人风度翩翩地道歉，收起照片，再次将话题带回到这次谋杀案的杀人动机上。  
而坐在证人席上的Dean却很清楚地看到包括陪审团在内，坐在这法庭之上的每个人表情都变了，甚至他们的专家证人、甚至公诉人、甚至他们的法官。他依然相信这些人不会让法律蒙羞，可从得知Ligntman是同性恋那一刻起，他就不敢再去相信他的同事、他们请来的那些专家证人是否也从心底认为被害人就是被害人，这与他是怎样的身份没有关系。  
辩方律师又提了一些问题，Dean竭力让自己集中注意力应对，可眼角余光瞥见陪审团的成员，他们似乎已经没什么兴趣继续聆听他的看法了，似乎不再关心动机、不关心证据，他甚至听见其中一个人小声说了一句“该死的骗子”。  
后来自己是怎么回到旁听席上的也不知道，专家证人轮番坐上了证人席，也为本案提供了各种有利的证词，可每一次Dean心中就要再次燃起希望的火焰时，对方那位从来都是慢条斯理不紧不慢的律师总能利用各种问题与证据来混淆陪审团成员的视听。  
休庭时，Dean都没等Sam，独自出去买了一罐难喝的速溶咖啡。他也不知道自己怎么会买这种东西，实际上，比起饮料，此刻的他可能更需要一两根烟。  
看了看手中的易拉罐，他烦躁地将它塞进一个同事手中，又折回便利店真的买来了一包烟。  
Sam也是在允许抽烟的楼道里找到Dean的。他推开楼道的门就看见Dean一个人站在那里，笨拙地叼着烟，划亮火柴点燃烟纸。燃烧的烟草亮起橘红色的光，他刚吸了一口气就咳嗽起来，又骂骂咧咧地把烟掐灭扔进了垃圾桶里。  
走过去从哥哥手里拿过烟和火柴，Sam沉默地递上一瓶他们小时候经常喝的桃子味汽水。  
“法官还没宣判结果，Bill不一定被判无罪。”  
“我知道。”看着弟弟直接扔掉了香烟和火柴，Dean接过汽水，没有打开，只是握在手里，“我以为我们一定会赢的。”  
“所以我才说Dick是州内最好的刑事律师。”Sam叹了一口气，轻轻拍了拍兄长的肩。  
“不不，跟这件事没有关系。你也知道的，跟这件事无关。”Dean摇摇头，陡然狠狠咬紧牙关。  
在法官宣布休庭他独自离开法庭时，偶然还听见几个媒体的记者在讨论这件事，他们窃窃私语了一会儿，显然对Ligntman的性向很震惊，更是忍不住猜测他在做义工的时候究竟有没有对孩子们做过什么，其中一个人已经兴致勃勃做好了采访计划，决定一会儿法官宣判之后就立刻赶去Ligntman服务过几个的儿童收容所。  
旁人会有这种猜测并不奇怪。  
就像当年的那些警察也听信了企图强奸他的校长的话。  
普通人是不会有什么逾越道德和教条的行为的，因为他们信仰上帝，有天主指引，离经叛道之人才罪大恶极。Dean花了很多年时间来思考自己的将来——其实他从不认为自己能有什么将来，他就是犯罪者，是人们口中的魔鬼，可最后还是选择成为他一度最为厌恶的警察。  
至少他还能为那些和别人不太一样的人做点什么。  
正义总归是正义，良善也永远是良善。  
他是这样想的。  
Dean的话让Sam陡然沉默下去。Dean说得没错，他知道今天让Dean感到挫败的不是Dick极佳的辩才与他对陪审团心理极为准确的揣度，可他不愿承认。  
见弟弟也不说话了，原本低落的Dean反倒强迫自己再拿出一点精神来。他小心翼翼开了手中的汽水，三两口便喝光了，一边提醒休庭时间快结束了，一边还开玩笑说希望法官宣判的时候他没有在想厕所在哪里。  
跟在哥哥身后走出楼道时，看着Dean的背影，Sam忽然很想上前抱住他。兄弟之间在公共场合拥抱原本也是极为平常的事，可Sam居然瑟缩了。  
他没有那么做。  
只是跟着其他人一起回到了法庭，等待法官宣读结果。  
法官拿过里面装着陪审团成员意见的信封谨慎拆开，拿出里面被叠得整整齐齐的那张纸。它很轻，抖开时Dean仿佛还能听见纸张哗哗作响的声音，可那个声音在他胸膛里一遍一遍回响，好似巨石从山巅滚落，最终死死压在了他的心上。  
“接下来，由我宣读陪审团意见。”  
法官抬眼看向被告席上的Bill Jackson，不逊的贝斯手带着手铐，略略紧张地看向他。  
“被告谋杀Jesse Ligntman——罪名不成立。”


	55. Chapter 55

52

离开法庭时，嘴里还残留着一丝桃子汽水的味道。外面守着几个记者，见警方的专家证人出来了，便举着话筒和摄像机涌了上去。水果的味道在舌尖发酵成一股令人不快的酸味，探员轻轻皱起眉头，面对几乎要伸进他嘴里的话筒，一手护住身后的两位女士，无论对方如何提问也只有一句“无可奉告”。  
一名记者见难以让专家证人开口，便改而询问探员：“Bill Jackson谋杀罪名不成立跟你们调查过程中的疏漏有直接关系吗？”  
脚下的步伐微微一滞，Dean扭头深深看了提问的记者一眼，好似要将他的容貌牢牢记下一般。  
或许就是这样。  
他们找到了一切能证明Bill杀人的证据，却在杀人动机上被Dick钻了空子。倘若他在调查过程中能更细心一些，倘若他能注意到那些原本被自己忽视的线索和细节，如果他也能早点查明Ligntman的性向，并证明他的被害与此无关，或许就能将真正的杀人者绳之以法。  
Dean想点头。  
而他仍然绷着一张脸，机械地重复那句“无可奉告”。  
带着两位鉴定专家从记者的包围中来到停车场，车前的挡风玻璃反射着刺目的阳光，他下意识眯起眼睛，掏出车钥匙时听见有人从后面追了过来。  
不用回头也知道是Sam。  
Dean熟悉Sam的一切，他的模样，他的声音，他走路时发出的脚步声。  
“我要先回局里去。”拉开车门让女士上了车，Dean关好车门，回头对Sam说道。  
或许是Dean表现得太过平静，Sam反倒愣了一下。他谨慎地观察了一会儿兄长的表情，甚至怀疑起是不是自己太敏感了，反倒认为Dean很敏感。  
“下班之后我去接你。”拍了一下弟弟的肩膀，Dean绕到另一边拉开车门，上车前还不忘补充道，“赶快买辆车吧，Sammy。”  
无奈的表情一如往常，与不久之前那个躲在楼道里被香烟呛得咳嗽连连的Dean简直判若两人。Sam见Dean末了还笑着摇了摇头，一时也不知还能说些什么，也只要弯腰隔着车窗冲兄长挥手告别。  
这天晚上他们又去喝酒了。  
从前Dean出去喝酒之前总会吃些东西的，中式炒饭或者汉堡，再不济也有三明治或是两块小小的烤樱桃派填填肚子。可是今晚Dean什么都没吃，因为那瓶桃子汽水的酸味一直残留在舌尖，嚼了一下午的口香糖，下班时离开FBI大楼，蜷曲在口腔里的舌头竟发现那股味道居然还在。  
像他在等待庭审结果时的紧张焦虑。  
像他等来庭审结果时的失望与不快。  
像他回到局里被年长的探员拍着肩说“人生不如意十之八九”时内心的抗拒与不甘。  
后来的一切味道都变成了恶心。  
可酒是没有味道的。  
是停在舌尖的泡沫，是涌进胃里的液体，和最后在大脑里发酵的酒精。  
坐在弟弟身边，Dean喝得不停杯。后来Sam忍不住过来拿走他的酒杯，他便直接拿起酒瓶喝了起来。  
上一次Dean这么喝酒的时候是在他眼看着一个女孩在自己面前被枪击却无法赶过去救她那天。西语区的几个黑帮火拼，他们接到报警电话之后就立刻赶了过去，随后特警也赶到了。作为警察，他们主要负责疏散附近的民众，就在他以为自己的工作已经完成时，一个穿着睡衣赤着脚的小女孩抱着一只布偶熊懵懵懂懂从一栋房子里小猫般钻了出来。那时，正在街对面的他已经看见她了，正要冲过去，却眼见几颗子弹穿过她的身体。  
那孩子倒下时甚至都没来得及叫痛，小小的尸体被抱进尸袋时手里还抓着被血污弄脏的小熊。  
那天晚上Dean一个人在公寓里喝得酩酊大醉。  
这件事他对谁都没提过。  
并不是每时每刻都能感受到那种深切的无能与无力。听闻父母去世时迷茫与难过更多过不甘；遇到暴力相向的领养者在最初的逆来顺受过后渐渐也明白那不是他或者的Sam的错；发现自己与别人不一样时也暗自抱怨过，怨天尤人，可最后还是接受了这样的自己。  
可他真的无法忍受一个无辜的人横尸在前，自己却什么都做不了。  
那时他没能救下那个女孩，今天他也没能将一个凶手送进监狱。  
如果他和Sam都是魔鬼，如果Ligntman也是魔鬼，可魔鬼也愿意匍匐在天主脚下，谋杀信徒的信徒就不会下地狱吗？  
或许正义本身也是古奥难懂的词汇。  
Dean喝完一瓶威士忌，又开了一瓶。直到他最后坐不稳地靠在了Sam身上，直到右手中的酒瓶忽然脱离手掌，直直落到地板摔碎了。玻璃被打碎的脆响让他有了那么一瞬的清醒，在侍应生听到声响闻讯而来时愣愣看着自己的右手，身旁的弟弟说了什么他也没听清楚。  
后来是怎么离开酒吧的也不记得了，躺到床上时还在思索这究竟是谁的家。  
“Sammy……你、你把我……把我送——回家了么……”  
他大着舌头发问，弟弟的脸就在眼前，伸出手，却怎么都碰不到他。手指在半空中徒劳抓握了几次，他恼怒地皱起眉头，挣扎着想起身，却又被Sam按了回去。  
“我抓不到你，Sammy……抓不到你了……怎么回事……”  
“我在，别乱动，Dean。”见Dean不依不饶抬手挥舞，害怕他抓挠到自己，Sam只好抓过他不安分的手，将他贴在自己的心口，“你在我家，先别睡，想吐吗？”  
Dean“唔”地点了点头。Sam便弯腰将他扶起，正要把他带去卫生间，他又开口了：“回去局里就一直想吐……恶心……”  
被兄长的话说得一愣，脑子里转了几道弯这才反应过来他的意思。无奈又把他按回床上，Sam一边帮他脱衣服一边说道：“我知道不是今天的审判结果让你不快，而是Dick利用Ligntman是同性恋这一点影响了陪审团的判断。”  
原本醉得迷迷糊糊的Dean听到Sam的话之后，忽然也就不再挣扎了。他的一只手还贴在弟弟的心口上，在几乎被酒精消抹殆尽的那一丝残存感官中，掌心隔着衬衫与皮肉骨骼感受到了另一个人的心跳。  
“不……不是这个……”醉汉摇头，像是不堪床头的灯光，抬起胳膊压在了自己的额头上。他喃喃自语，重复说着“不是这个”，不停摇头，口齿不清，又想不起要给Sam一个清楚明白的解释。  
Sam还想追问，却问不出所以然。Dean的样子看起来仓皇又狼狈，这让Sam想起他和Dean在收容所里度过的那些日子。有过几次令人胆怯心寒的寄养经历，他抽泣着追问哥哥他们能不能回家去，那时的Dean也是如此，回答不上来他的问题，咬着嘴唇，缩着肩膀，像是想逃去一个无人知晓的荒岛。  
蓦地想起今天坐在旁听席上，初见Dean时，他一副成竹在胸的样子，有条不紊地配合公诉人阐述案情，神情自若，目光锐利，言辞有力。Sam甚至记得他们的眼神在严肃的法庭之上交汇过几次，Dean眼睛里闪动着仿若夜幕之下璀璨星辰的光。  
可在听闻Dick提出那个问题之后，Dean的表情就变了，他开始紧张、动摇，在一名陪审团成员不耐地放下笔之后，他更是坐在自己的证人席上发了一会儿呆。沉着镇定渐渐从那双眼睛里褪去，喉结不安地上下滚动，在Dick近乎逼问的追问之下，他错愕、迟疑，连说话的腔调都变了。看着这样的兄长，坐在旁听席上无能为力的Sam忍不住紧紧掐住了自己的虎口。  
心口蓦地泛起连骨骼都麻痹的酸楚疼痛，Sam终于不再出声，只是伸出手温柔地抚摸兄长的手臂，轻轻揉捏他的掌心，像过去那些他紧张的时刻Dean会做的那样。他不知道Dean为什么不肯告诉他自己不甘心的真正原因，或许是他喝醉了，说不清楚，又或者是他就是不愿说，而不管是哪个理由，现在都不会是继续揣测的好时机。  
Sam知道自己应该就此停下了，一边抚摸着哥哥一边弯腰在他耳边说了些温存安慰的话语。他不知道现在的Dean能听进多少，可他想，只要自己说得足够多，Dean总能听到一些的。  
他脱掉了Dean的衬衫和长裤，又把他的袜子从脚上褪下塞进了鞋里。自己也脱了衣服，只穿着短裤上了床，伸出手将他喝醉的哥哥抱进了怀里。  
Dean难过的时候，就是Sam最无力的时刻。


	56. Chapter 56

53

翌日清晨，Dean在宛若大脑被撕裂的疼痛中呻吟着醒来。万般不情愿地睁开双眼，睫毛刷过一片赤裸的皮肤，他愣了愣，艰难抬头，看见他原本还在熟睡中的弟弟好似被什么惊扰到似的，眼皮抖了抖，跟着也睁开了眼睛。  
“早安，Dean。”搂紧怀中的兄长，Sam带着迷蒙睡意凑过去吻在了Dean的耳朵上。  
近在耳畔的声音让脑中的疼痛一时更盛，Dean又呻吟了一声，抬手揉了揉额角，低声嘟囔“我怎么会在你家”。  
“你昨晚喝醉了。”摇摇头，不舍地放开Dean，Sam从床上起身，“真的什么都不记得了？”  
“要是记得的话就不会问你了。”Dean赖在被子里翻了个身，抱着头呜哇哇地叫痛。他贴心的弟弟下床从药箱里翻出布洛芬递过来，他有些抗拒地抬头看了Sam一眼，尽管心中不愿，却还是乖乖起身接过吞了下去。  
看了一眼床头的闹钟，时间也不算早了，他比Sam早一步地冲进浴室草草冲了个澡，出来捡起满地的衣服时这才想起问了一句：“我和你，昨晚……做过了？”  
看了一眼Dean手中的衣服，昨晚慌张脱了衣服就随意扔到了地板上，今晨的狼藉模样确实会惹人误会。可想起昨晚Dean低落、愤怒又难过的样子，想起Dean把胳膊压在额头避开光亮的仓皇姿态，Sam不觉得在那种情境之下他还有心思和自己的哥哥上床。更甚，如果昨晚Dean没喝得那么醉的话，说不定他们之间还能再多说点什么，有关那个案子的，有关Ligntman和Dick的，有关陪审团和那些媒体的……他想知道，倘若令Dean低郁至此的并非是Ligntman的同性恋身份，那么还有什么能让他那么难过愤懑。  
只是昨晚Dean醉得那么厉害，手都握不住酒瓶，走起路来东倒西歪，说话也颠三倒四，连安慰都听不进去，除了哄着他早点睡下，似乎也别无他法了。  
Sam诚实地摇了摇头，却意外察觉Dean悄悄露出了好似松了一口气般的表情。心中讶然，实在猜不透为什么Dean会露出那样的神情，可想了想，最终还是没能把心底的疑问问出口。  
急着赶回家换衣服，Dean也没有再同弟弟多做寒暄，穿好了衣裤套上袜子，他匆忙走到门口，听见身后传来Sam跟过来的脚步，正欲开门的他又回过头来，对Sam说道：“谢谢你，Sammy。”他说着，竟感觉脸颊有些发烫。  
作为兄长，Dean几乎不曾向Sam求助过。失去父母之后他总害怕才六岁的弟弟会崩溃，恨不得守在他身边寸步不离，每一次Sam哭起来他都会急忙抱住他安慰，说着说着最后自己也跟着哭起来；无论是Sam被欺负、抑或遇上他独自无法解决的问题，Dean也一定会倾尽自己的全部去保护和帮助弟弟，他不希望Sam在这个世界上再受到更多伤害，如果可以的话，他恨不得能凭自己的一己之躯为Sam拦下所有的难过与痛楚，希望Sam此生从此无忧；他也不是没有过那些想找Sam倾诉的瞬间，不会有那种事事顺遂的人，不会有那种万事无忧的人，他也迷茫过，痛楚过，如迷雾中跌撞前行，如遭遇沸水浇淋，恨得咬破了嘴唇，甚至暗地里哭过，可他也不愿意将自己这些黑雾般的情绪告知Sam，他不想影响到Sam。  
所以他发现自己不正常时没有找过Sam。  
他险些被校长侵害也没有告诉过Sam。  
噩梦中无数次看见那小猫般的女孩抱着她的小熊，惊醒时冷汗连连，惊恐无措，即便如此，他也没有想过要打电话给自己的弟弟。  
一个哥哥是不应该让弟弟为自己分担这些的。  
所以早晨醒来时发现自己居然缩在Sam怀里才会有片刻失神。  
只记得昨晚喝了很多酒，喝到Sam忍无可忍从他手中抢走了杯子，甚至还依稀记得他打碎了一瓶酒。只是后来是怎么来到Sam家就完全不记得了，做了什么、怎么就光着身子躺在Sam怀里更是毫无印象。可记忆中又残存了一些模糊不清的话语，诸如“那不是你的过失”或是“我永远站在你这边”，断断续续，像是真实，又像是梦里错听的温存安抚。  
或许是昨晚睡前Sam在他耳边说过的话吧。  
这让Dean羞耻，倒不是他所谓的大哥的自尊受到折损，而是他实在不应该让作为弟弟的Sam来照顾自己。  
思忖之间，脸颊上的滚烫好似已经蔓延到了耳后，害怕被弟弟看到，Dean连忙转身狼狈地逃出门外。只是他不曾料到，这点小小的细节还是被Sam看到了。还光着脚的Sam就这么站在门口看着哥哥焦虑又羞赧地逃进电梯，换做平时，说不定他还会有一丝丝开心与甜蜜，可想一想昨天发生的那些，想起Dean昨晚一言不发往自己胃里不停灌酒的样子，想起醉酒的他躺在床上又是摇头又是否认的样子，只觉得心情沉重。  
暗暗叹息着关上了门，去浴室洗漱了一番，换好衣服出门去事务所。在车站买了一份报纸，扫了一眼头版，又草草翻了翻其他版面，有关Bill Jackson谋杀Jesse Ligntman一案审判结果的报道已经登载了。  
报道分别列举了控辩双方的证人与证据，写明了结果，还附上了被判无罪之后离开法院的Bill的照片。而这篇报道的下面就是记者赶去Ligntman曾服务过的儿童福利院的采访，标题起得很有噱头，提问也很有针对性，Sam知道记者在想什么，也知道人们想看什么，如果能证明Ligntman的确是个十恶不赦的伪君子，那么他的死亡并不冤屈，Dick对杀人动机的质疑无可辩驳，陪审团做出的判断也合情合理。  
Ligntman将被扔进湖里，将被抬上木桩，将被投入火中。  
他是隐匿在人群之中的魔鬼，披着信徒外衣的异端，所以该死。  
一篇不算长的报道不知为何怎么都看不完，Sam索性叠好报纸塞进了包里，决意暂时不去想这件事。  
而同样的一份报纸，Dean端着咖啡走进自己的办公室时便看到它被谁放在自己的桌上。这是他的习惯，入职之后便嘱咐过刚刚从大学毕业的小家伙们每天早上带一份报纸上来。预料到今天这份报纸里会报道什么，他有些抗拒地将它推到一边，试着先处理其他事，可偏偏今日悠闲，居然连个电话都没有。报纸就这么躺在一旁看他假装忙碌了几个小时，头版头条巨大的标题耸动，搁在一边也扎眼无比，Dean烦躁地伸手将它翻过，纸张发出哗啦啦的响声，盯着电脑屏幕上的空白文档愣愣发了一会儿呆，他最终还是妥协地拿过了报纸，直接翻到有关Ligntman一案的那版。  
其实他失望的不是人们对于同性恋的态度，更没有把自己也置于受害者的位置去审视所有无法接受他们的那些人——他们的信仰如此，教条如此，责难与抱怨大多数人是没有意义的。他在意的是无论Ligntman的真正身份如何，他不曾伤害过任何人，他始终都是无辜者，是这个案件中的被害人，人们不该因为自己的偏见而罔顾这至关重要的一点。  
那些人，让他想起了自己的养父，暴戾的男人每一次毒打他们时都会一遍遍重复这都是因为他们不听话因为他们不是好孩子，仿佛施暴的人是被逼无奈，遭受痛楚的人才罪大恶极。  
他愤怒的是偏见带来的不公正，愤怒的是自己没能将一个杀人者送进监狱。  
最愤怒的总是无能者。


	57. Chapter 57

54

接下来的半个多月里也仍是时常感到消沉，媒体早已不再关心Ligntman的事了，又有新的案子过来，只是在忙碌的间隙里不经意看到压在文件最下面的那几份报纸，脑中总会浮现那名用力在纸上涂抹的陪审团成员——那人面容已经很模糊了，更是不记得他那天穿着如何，可有关他如何握笔、又如何将笔拍到桌上，Dean却记得一清二楚。  
Dean甚至在想，假如他们知道那天的法庭之上，坐在证人席上的证人之一还与自己的弟弟乱伦，不知他们会有怎样的反应。  
法律还是法律，可现在他竟也变成了Bill Jackson，想尽一切办法狡猾地为自己脱罪。有那么短暂的几个瞬间，他又感觉自己的坚持在他这乱伦者的身份之下显得可笑又荒唐，像他最爱的黑色幽默片，抱着一桶爆米花，他能看上一整晚，沉迷其中无可自拔。  
Sam也接手了新的案子，时常坐在办公室里加班到深夜。Dean去给他送过两次夜宵，第一次特地带了几瓶啤酒，结果工作中的弟弟却摆手说现在不能喝，于是第二次他只带了各种中式外卖上楼，Sam不喜欢喝茶，就给他们各泡了一杯咖啡。  
那些资历老名气大的律师都有自己的办公室，而像Sam这种毕业不久的新人们只能共用一个办公室。不算特别宽敞的空间里挤着四五张办公桌，每一张桌上都堆着高高的文件夹，靠墙的档案柜里也塞满了各种乱七八糟的案宗和资料。  
Dean在办公室里写完了案情报告，看了一眼腕表，发现已经快十点了。照例打了个电话给Sam，他也不出所料地果然还留在事务所加班。一边打着电话，Dean关了电脑，拿起挂在椅背上的外套离开办公室，走出几步这才想起还没关灯，便折回去关上了办公室的灯。  
他又给Sam买了一堆吃的开车送了过去。尽管他自己算是无肉不欢，糕点甜品也几乎来者不拒，可与他朝夕相处一起长大的弟弟不知为何，饮食上的偏好居然越来越素。在电话里听到弟弟要求给他买一份摇摇乐沙拉时，Dean忍不住狠狠翻了个白眼，但最后还是掏钱买了最大份。  
虽然是私人时间，但FBI的证件还是很好用的，手里拎着一大堆食物上了楼，在被大楼保安拦下时掏出了证件递过去，对方嘟囔着“FBI这么晚还在办公么”，他笑了笑，耸肩说道：“私事，只不过我知道比起我说的，你们更愿意相信这个。”  
保安跟着也笑起来，拿起挂在胸前的工作证刷了一下事务所门口的芯片识别器。  
大多数办公室的门都已经锁上了，走廊里的灯光昏暗，Dean抬起头，发现烟雾报警器旁边的那盏灯已经坏了。  
Sam的办公室很好找，此刻还能从门缝下看到有灯光漏出的房间已经不多了，Dean左手里拎着食物，莫名其妙开始思考如果此时突然冒出一个坏人，为了掏枪，他是不是只能选择扔下手里的东西。想着，Dean右手横过身体拍了拍左腰，枪套还好好地扣在腰上，枪也好好地插在里面。  
推开办公室的门，他工作狂的弟弟果然还坐在桌前整理委托人交给他的各种资料。Dean吹了一声口哨，提醒Sam先把桌子收拾出来，接着就把手里的东西全都堆在了桌上。  
“你的摇摇乐沙拉，我的小肉馅饼；你的中式素面，我的金枪鱼三明治；你的酸奶，我的啤酒。”Dean把食物从袋子里拿出来，还故意把两人的分开，像是生怕吃到了他最讨厌的蔬菜沙拉。  
被兄长的幼稚举动逗笑，Sam转过椅子伸了个懒腰，一边打开沙拉的盒子一边问了些有关他工作的事。  
工作忙碌的时候也不是天天能见面，就算见了面能一起去酒吧喝喝酒，说些无关紧要的话题，压低了声音调调情，但想到第二天的工作，他们最后也还是克制地都没提起带对方回家的事。尽管在酒吧里他们也尽量会挑那些安静不显眼的位置，可毕竟还是人来人往的地方，就算腿能悄悄地在桌下紧贴着彼此，摆上桌面的，也都规规矩矩，别说是触碰亲吻，就连眼神都不能太过放肆。偶尔太过专注而忘形，对方的面容轮廓在酒吧的幽暗灯光之下暧昧不清，眼睛和唇上泛着光亮，像亟待解开的谜，一颗不可触碰的果实，一个诱惑，懵懵懂懂倾身想吻过去，一只手牢牢握在肩上，这才如梦方醒，喘息之间残留着上一秒的情欲与这一秒的懊丧，颓败坐回椅子上，唯有桌下悄悄紧贴在一起的小腿还能感知到对方同自己如出一辙的热切。  
但无论如何，每晚睡前总是要通话的，工作或是社交的话题都不再是重点，此时也只能听闻对方低沉嘶哑的呻吟。交叠在一起的称谓与喘息混杂，即便无论如何也触碰不到对方，Dean仍会喋喋不休重复说“爱你”。高潮漫长的嗡鸣过后，任由精液在身体上干涸结块，Dean说着“晚安”，Sam愣愣盯着床对面的墙纸，有时不满，有时空虚。  
办公室里灯光明亮，上方有监控探头，大楼保安尽责地来回巡视，这里不像酒吧里那般幽暧，更没有各自公寓里的隐秘，所以工作的事，自然只能留到这种场合来谈了。  
从交谈中Sam得知Dean手头有个案子昨天刚刚结案，过程有些曲折，所幸凶手最终还是进了监狱，估计Dean今天也写了一整天的报告。对Ligntman的案子，Dean也再不曾提起过，可他也知道，哪怕再有成百上千次的胜利，也不足以消抹那个案子在Dean心中留下的阴影——可以轻轻松松把它说成是遗憾，可对Dean而言，那不啻为羞耻与侮辱。  
咬了咬嘴唇，Sam努力阻止自己再次提起那个案子的冲动，抬头看了Dean一眼，又困惑地皱起眉头。  
“你为什么每次坐下来都不脱外套？这里只有我们而已。”  
看得出，Dean还是不太习惯穿西装的，相较而言，警察制服比较宽松，西装穿在身上总感觉束手束脚。  
Sam出人意料的问题让Dean一愣，他没想到弟弟居然会注意这个。放慢了咀嚼速度，在吞咽下嘴里的三明治之后，他这才眨了眨眼，放低了声音说道：  
“因为只有我们，所以才不脱。”  
末了，他还伸出舌头卷去了残留在嘴唇上的酱汁。  
在那句话说出口的同时Sam立刻就懂了Dean糟糕的暗示，他轻轻呻吟了一下，像是无法忍受他哥突如其来的撩拨，抬手笼住了自己的额头，压低了嗓音无奈叫了一声“Dean”。  
“是你先问我的，伙计，我只是——实话实说。”Dean说着，又邪恶地咬了一下嘴唇，看向弟弟的眼神陡然变得幽暧不明。  
大半个月里连和Dean接吻的机会都没有，此刻Dean的逗弄让Sam又懊丧又饥渴，他已经开始想象自己把Dean拉到桌上接吻的场景，或是按到墙上，甚至是厕所隔间的马桶上——无奈监控探头遍布这栋写字楼的每个角落，他一时根本找不出一个能让他恣意触碰Dean的地方。  
顶住裤子的阴茎蠢蠢欲动，Sam是真真切切开始后悔自己问了那么一个蠢问题。坐在他对面的Dean笑得放肆又可恶，他咬咬牙，突然起身飞快地收拾好桌上的东西，抓起外套拽过兄长的胳膊就把他往门外拉去。  
“嘿，嘿，Sammy，你这是……”  
“去我的公寓。”


	58. Chapter 58

55

Dean最后还是带Sam去了自己的公寓。  
他急匆匆停车，他们急匆匆上楼，Dean又急匆匆掏出钥匙开了门。  
每一次都是如此，刚刚进门就纠缠着撞在门后相拥着接吻，Dean一手搂住Sam的脖子，另一只解了枪套。散落的衣服一路从门口延伸到床前，第一件是外套，最后的是内裤，而袜子永远都来不及脱。  
把哥哥压到床上，手边没有任何可以充当润滑剂的东西，Sam分开Dean的臀瓣，高高拱起脊背，湿热的舌尖舔进穴口，双手紧握着臀瓣揉弄，几乎要在上面弄出淤青。Dean勾住自己的膝盖拼命咬紧嘴唇不让呻吟泄露，在Sam将他又热又硬的阴茎插入后穴时终于得偿所愿地再次吻到他迷人的嘴唇。  
一次高潮总是不易满足的，射精过的Sam甚至不愿意从兄长身体里退出，就这么搂着他又亲又舔，咬住他挺立的乳头吮吸，直到把它们吸得又湿又肿，直到他再次变硬，直到他抱着忍不住哭出来的Dean又一次把精液射在他的后穴里。  
床单和枕头又被他们弄得一团糟，湿汗淋漓的Dean一面不自觉地揉着因为哭过而发涩的眼睛一面迷迷糊糊在高潮余韵之中思考着什么时候洗床单的事，Sam好似永不会餍足一般再次压过来和他接吻，手指摘弄着他的乳头，另一只手还在抚摸他满是精液的肚子。  
“老天，没吃完的食物还在你办公室里……”在彻底释放过后，渐渐回过神的Dean这才想起他们把半碗素面和半个三明治留在了Sam桌上。他瞪起眼睛一副瞠目结舌的样子，仿佛不敢相信他们居然会做出这种事。  
“我一会儿还要回去继续加班，我会收拾好的……”Sam的嘴唇缠人地黏着Dean，舌头伸进他嘴里恣意舔着齿背，连说话时都不肯放过他，“你浪费了我不少时间，Dean。”  
“是你问了不该问的问题。”Dean从弟弟的唇舌之下挣开，好笑地瞪了他一眼，像是忽然想起什么似的，一下子从床上跳了下去，光着脚跑进客厅，在Sam正要下床跟过去时握着手枪又折返回来。  
“我居然把这个就丢在门口。”Dean不可思议地摇了摇头，说着把配枪塞进枕头下面。Sam的精液从后穴里滑出，顺着大腿几乎流到了膝盖，想到刚才Sam可能已经看到了自己的这副模样，作为兄长的他依旧免不了一阵羞耻，又想擦掉腿上的精液，又不愿当着Sam的面干这个。一番犹豫之中，脸倒是越来越红，最后索性催眠自己暂且忘记这件事，搜肠刮肚，忽然想到了在他脑中盘踞叙旧的疑问，“对了，我一直想问你，你的润滑剂是从哪里弄来的？不管是医院还是药店，买这个不是需要婚姻证明吗？”  
因为疾病需要使用到润滑剂的，只能凭借医生的处方笺才能买到；其他一律默认只有夫妻之间才“可能”用到，不仅需要婚姻证明，如果购买频率过于频繁，药店有权拒绝出售——毕竟在教会的倡导之下，婚前性行为基本被杜绝，完婚的夫妻之间除非为了生育，否则也必须按照教会的要求严格禁欲。譬如，Neill夫妇之所以会去收容所领养儿童，正是因为他们无法生育后代，与这对兄弟共同生活的近二十年中，夫妇二人严格遵守教条，过着完全禁欲的生活。  
按照正常的程序，依旧单身的Sam是绝对买不到润滑剂这种东西的。  
Dean记得以前，念大学的Sam曾带回过很小的一支，包装是空白的铝管，没有字，也没有图案。从某些角度来看，大学可能比真正的成人社会更加混乱，学生群体中的软毒品泛滥一直是令警方头痛与棘手的问题，他猜除此之外，亦有一些刚刚成年的年轻男女会迫不及待尝试性爱，既然有人需要，就会有人提供——和大学生中偷偷贩卖毒品的是一个道理。  
但Dean不认为Sam现在还和当年在大学里暗地出售这些东西的人有来往，他真的非常好奇Sam是从哪里弄来这个的。  
“我以前的一个客户。”Sam说得语焉不详，显然是不太愿意对Dean说实话。  
Dean的眼神中渐渐掺入了些许审视，就这么直直看进Sam眼中。但他没说话，既没追问也没有任何评价，最后只是叹着气说了一句“你知道我的底线”。  
“我知道，我不会做你不认可的事，永远不会。”  
青年诚恳的样子依旧那么像一只无辜的幼犬，明明眼睛长长的像只小狐狸。Dean在心里投了降，凑过去又吻了吻他湿漉漉的嘴唇，终于换了话题：“周日上午去教堂，做完礼拜你有空吗？我可以给你做午餐，然后我会把窗帘拉起来……”他说着，抬头加深了和Sam的这个吻，一只手再次抚上弟弟的胸膛，手指恶意地绕着左边的乳头打着圆圈。  
深邃热切的吻让Sam情不自禁将Dean搂进怀中，宽大的手掌从他的肚子一路向下停在了会阴，指腹按压着那块敏感的区域，不料却被Dean倾身压住，他的手指还贴在兄长的会阴上，上一秒还被他抱住的人此刻已经骑到了他身上。  
狠狠吞咽下津液，悄悄瞥了一眼兄长的身下，阴茎已经微微勃起，他抽出手握住Dean的腿根，起身在他的脖子上吻了一下。  
“周日下午有工作安排，如果晚上有空我给你打电话。”在哥哥的肩上不轻不重咬了一口，他握住Dean的腰，轻而易举将他从自己身上抱下，苦笑着继续说道，“现在也得回去继续加班了，你真的……浪费了我不少时间。”  
“我说过，是你问了不该问的问题。”Dean不服气地哼了一声，却悄悄伸手盖在了自己的腿间。

周日，陪着Neill夫妇去教堂做了礼拜，Sam回事务所加班，Dean则送养父母回了家。半路上他们遇上了一队游行的人，看了看他们打出的横幅，Dean胃里一沉，十岁那年的回忆始终挥之不去。  
坐在后座的养父母小声讨论着什么似的，Neill太太似乎并不喜欢那些游行的人，向来谦和的她竟用了几个尖刻的词汇去形容他们，坐在她身旁的Neill先生忽然握了一下她的手，她这才像是想起什么似的终于收起了自己难得一见的刻薄，叹了口气，小声说道：“他和他们不一样……他已经改正了。”  
Dean抬眼望后视镜里看了一眼，后座上的老夫妻对视了一会儿，又心照不宣地沉默了。开车的年轻人伸手扯了扯衣领，游行的队伍沿着人行道带着无数张陌生面孔从车边鱼贯而过，他顺手打开了车载电台，换到了一个正放着情歌的频道。  
他想到那个叫做Edward的男人。  
将两位老人送回了家，Neill太太颇是不舍地挽留他。看了一眼外面的晴好天气，见Neill先生正要去除草，他抓了一下养母的手，告诉她自己会留下来，接着便急忙跟过去，让养父先进屋，自己开了除草机把前院和后院的草坪都修得整整齐齐。  
Neill太太做了Dean最喜欢的烤鸡和樱桃派，说到Sam不能一起回来，她还有些惋惜。不过听到Dean说下周一定带他回来，她这才稍稍露出了宽慰的笑容。  
养母依旧是慈祥温和的女人，眼角的皱纹与逐渐斑白的两鬓让Dean心中一阵酸涩，可无论此刻她如何微笑着劝他再多吃些特意为他做的美食，刚才在车上的那句话始终萦绕在Dean心中。  
他和他们不一样……他已经改正了。  
养母美丽的蓝眼睛里好似突然出现了一道巨大的裂隙，裂隙之下就是深渊，他不敢直视，惴惴又惊恐，煎熬而疼痛，像沾着酱汁的餐叉突然刺进他的心脏，一张嘴便要以它为食。  
仲夏时节里，Dean忽然打了个颤。

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

56

下午Dean给Sam打去电话，Sam告诉他说自己晚上抽不出空。  
临近傍晚的时候，天空忽然有了变化，自天边涌来一片乌云，宛若铅块压在高高的穹顶之上，在夕阳的映照之下将整片天空闷成了浓郁的暗红色，天气陡然闷得叫人喘不过气。在家里陪着养父母吃过晚餐之后，Dean开车回到自己的公寓。天空越来越暗了，堆积的云层里透不出哪怕一丝光亮。  
刚进门就接到了一通电话。通话时间短短数秒，Dean把刚拔出来的钥匙塞回口袋，急忙走进房间翻出手枪塞进腰后，转身离开房间，带上大门，一路小跑着进了电梯，下楼匆忙钻进车里，发动引擎，用力将油门踩到了底。  
一片纸片飘飞着从车窗外掠过，接着是飘落的树叶，Dean着急地寻找到停车位停好下车时这才发现原来起风了。漆黑的天空陡然亮起堪比白昼的刺目白光，几秒过后，空中忽然炸开一道震耳欲聋的雷声。周围的行人步履匆忙，像是都害怕自己的步伐慢一点就会遭遇一场叫人躲避不及的倾盆大雨。  
Dean迎着风走进市中心一家大型百货商场，下午还听养母说过今晚这里会有开业五周年的庆祝活动，此刻商场里挤满了等待活动开始的人。他在人群之中站在圆形天井下抬头，就看见同事们正站在手扶电梯旁，个个神情肃穆。他三两步上了电梯，一边小声道歉一边不停拨开前面的人大步走上台阶。  
“找到了吗？”  
“还没有。”回话的男孩叫Andy，今年刚刚大学毕业，来FBI不过两个月。第一次遇到这种情况，尽管他在努力控制自己的情绪，可略微颤抖的声调还是泄露了他的紧张。他一边说一边把一副耳麦递给了Dean。  
“查到那通电话是从哪里打出来的吗？”Dean接过耳麦，没有立刻戴上，反倒低头翻起Andy的西装下摆，直到看到防弹背心，他这才略略松了一口气，戴上耳麦继续问道，“他们有什么诉求？”  
“电话是从这附近的一个电话亭里打出去的，我们怀疑他们现在也还留在这里。对方只告诉我们这里被安放了五枚炸弹，没有提任何诉求。”  
“距离炸弹爆炸还有多……”  
Dean正说着，忽然看见就在他站在这个位置对面的区域走过两个熟悉的身影。  
一男一女。  
是Sam和Jessica。  
他们说笑着从另一边的扶梯上了楼，Jessica在一个服装专柜前停下，Sam便也跟着驻足而立，耐心看她挑选衣服。  
“Winchester探员？”  
Andy的声音让Dean忽然回过神来，视线还胶着在那对男女身上，他想起下午Sam告诉他说晚上没空，大脑中漫上一阵麻痹的怪异感觉，胸口好似被什么牢牢压住似的，他感到呼吸困难，粗鲁地拉了拉衣领。  
“距离炸弹爆炸还有多久。”  
语速陡然变得更快了，视线刻意避开那个方向，最后只能专注盯着身边的年轻探员。  
“据、据说……还有不到半个小时。”Andy说着不由自主地咽下津液，一双眼睛不安地在商场里越聚越多的人群中来回扫视，仿佛想凭借第六感找出给他们打电话的人，“防爆组已经赶到，在搜寻炸弹，拆弹组还在路上，马上赶到，我们现在怎么办？”  
“通知这里的经理，让他马上广播……”天井旁的Dean正说着，眼角余光蓦地瞥见从一楼大门外顿时又涌入大批人群，他们个个形容狼狈，还忙不迭地擦着头发与肩上的水。  
下雨了。  
“让他立刻广播疏散商场里的人。”  
“可是说不定打电话的那个人也……”  
“你是说要让几千个人顶着可能会死的危险陪着我们一起熬在这里吗？”Dean皱起眉头厉声反问。探出身子又往楼下看了一眼，他让Andy和其他几个同事先到门口做好准备，不排除一会儿疏散时会有异常情况发生的可能，自己则亲自联系经理，向他说明了情况。  
经理立刻配合地播送了广播，自然没说明实情，只说商场电力系统出现故障，可能会导致突然停电导致危险事故，虽然已经在全力抢修，但为了顾客的安全，商场管理方还是决定暂时疏散顾客，直至抢修结束。  
广播一经播放，自然引来了不少嘘声。许多人正是冲着商场的五周年庆典来的，此刻外面又下着大雨，很多人都不愿离开。  
正在监控室里的Dean心中一阵焦急，而此刻那五枚炸弹仍未被找出。尽管这也可能是某些人无聊的恶作剧，可无论如何他们都不能拿这些人的生命做赌注，无论炸弹事件是真是假，他们都必须尽最大努力保全商场里的这些人。  
正想着，商场某处忽然炸开一声巨响，宛若惊雷，紧接着监控室便陷入漆黑之中。意识到是一颗炸弹爆炸了，Dean立刻冲出监控室，沿着黑到几乎伸手不见五指的楼梯飞奔到一楼，却见此时整个商场里乱作一团。无数受惊的客人惊叫推搡着涌向商场大门，无论在门口维持秩序的商场工作人员与警察如何大声呼吁，他们仍是我行我素地胡乱推挤，争先恐后地想从这发生过爆炸的商场逃走。不少人在拥挤之中不慎跌倒，被几十双脚从身上踩过，惊声尖叫，却不见有人将他们拉起。  
Dean眼见有个少年被人挤倒，被人踩过后背，他奋力挤进人群，弯腰抓过少年的胳膊，在自己险些也被推倒的前一秒终于用力将他拉起。他将受惊的少年搂进怀里，抓起耳麦让门口的同事叫救护车，又让他们连同警察以及商场工作人员关上大门。对方愣了一下，不知他这么做的目的，他低吼着重复了一遍，又带着少年挤到墙边，粗略检查了一下，确认他没有骨折这才松了一口气。  
“出门后会有救护车等在那里，到医院之后医生会给你做更仔细的检查。”  
受到惊吓脸色惨白的少年懵懂懂地点了点头，开口说道：“我……我和妈妈走散了……”  
“等你上了救护车我们再帮你找她好吗？别担心，我们会找到她的。”少年惊慌失措的样子让Dean陡然想起了Sam小时候，他有些心疼地拍了拍少年的肩，让他最好顺着墙壁走到门口。  
被惊恐吞食理智的人群见商场大门居然在此时关闭，一时更加慌张愤怒，冲在最前面的男人们奋力撞着不甚结实的玻璃大门，叫嚣着放他们出去。Dean走进人群里，冷不防从腰后掏出枪对着商场天井接连开了三枪。  
原本沸反盈天的商场在这三声枪响之后陡然静极，只剩急促的呼吸声此起彼伏，连缀成一片令人压抑的潮湿沼泽。  
“扶起你们身边倒下的人！不管你认不认识，带上他们一起离开！”Dean高声喝道，“我要确认所有被你们挤倒的人全都被扶起才会开门，听清楚了，是所有的！救护车等在外面，他们会优先离开，然后是老人和孩子，只要你们配合，十分钟内所有人都能离开这里！动作快！”  
被那三声枪响吓到的人们听完Dean的一番话后如梦方醒，又急匆匆搜寻被挤倒的人，将他们扶起，齐心协力将他们送到门口。其中有个女孩腿骨似乎在刚刚的踩踏中骨折了，Dean挤过去将她背到门边，再三确认没有遗漏之后，朝门外的同事比了个手势，门开了，他把背后的女孩交给一个警察，又帮助老人和孩童疏散，耳麦里一直有防爆组的搜查进度报告，他们已经顺利找到三枚炸弹，拆弹组的同事们正在拆卸炸弹。疏散过程中，一个抱着包的青年险些被后面的人绊倒，他踉跄了一步，被Dean一把抓住了胳膊这才免于摔倒。  
“谢谢。”  
“赶快离开这里吧。”  
直到包括商场的工作人员在内的所有人都顺利离开，Dean这才暂时松下一口气。  
“找到最后一枚炸弹了吗？”看了一眼腕表，距离最后的爆炸时限只剩不到五分钟了。  
“大楼里只有四枚炸弹，除了一颗爆炸，其他三枚全部成功拆除。”  
“Andy，对方打电话过来时确定说的是五枚炸弹吗？”  
“没错，五枚。”  
Dean皱起眉头，这时一个探员神色匆忙地跑过来，告诉他说那个人又打电话过来了，说最后一枚炸弹在他身上，五分钟后爆炸。  
他播放了刚才的通话录音，Dean只觉得这声音似曾相识。如果安放炸弹的人混迹在人群中，那么他确实没有撒谎，大楼里安放了四枚，他身上还带着一枚炸弹。他趁着疏散时混出商场，此刻外面还下着雨，他很可能跟随避雨的人群再次进入到别的建筑里。  
反复听着录音，Dean忽然想起刚才那个抱着包险些摔倒的青年。  
就是那个声音，就是他。  
Dean立刻向同事描述了一番对方的容貌衣着，要他们去附近的几个商场中寻找。  
“如果情况紧急你们酌情处理，写报告的事交给我！”


	60. Chapter 60

57

人群刚刚疏散出去，携带炸弹的男人必定还没走远。既然是他自己打电话告知炸弹在身，想必也不会就这么干干脆脆地离开。这里是市中心的商业闹市，尽管现在天降大雨，街道上的行人寥寥无几，但其他商场里此时应该还滞留着不少前去避雨的人。  
只剩不到三分钟的时间了。  
他站在倾盆大雨中看向周围林立的高楼大厦，巨大的LED屏中滚动播放着各种广告，高大的霓虹灯广告牌灯光闪耀，照得他一身光怪陆离，努力回想男人离开的方向，他焦急地朝着街对面跑去。  
街对面有一家更加大型的百货商场，平日里一到晚上，商场前的三个大小不一的广场上就会有音乐喷泉的表演，经常会吸引无数行人驻足观看。今晚因为下雨，喷泉没有开，广场上也空荡荡的。竖在商场前的几块巨大的新商品展板也被雨水淋湿，孤零零地竖在广场与商场大门之间，显得格外孤寂凄凉。  
Dean奔跑着穿过偌大的广场，视线从展板之间的空隙看向商场大门，却又在站在檐下的无数陌生人之中发现了一个熟悉的身影。  
是Sam。  
他为什么会到这里来？  
那个叫Jessica的女孩呢？  
分神之际，他脚下踉跄险些被一个喷头绊倒，勉强稳住身体，他狼狈地抬起头，眼角余光突然瞥见一个深蓝色的身影在雨中陡然出现在商场大门口。他心神一凛，立刻起身追了过去，却见一直躲在人群之中的Sam忽然也从几个陌生人之间挤了出来，大步朝抱着背包的男人走去。  
反应过来Sam想做什么时，Dean的一颗心几乎悬到了嗓子眼。都来不及向同事报告男人的位置，他下意识地迈开双腿朝他飞奔过去，在对方发现他而匆忙掉头时，Sam猛地冲过去一把拉住了他。两人在雨中拉扯起来，男人朝Sam肚子踢了一脚，Dean感觉心跳快得自己就要晕厥，他一边奔跑一边愤怒大吼让Sam从男人身边离开，可他该死的弟弟像是被大雨切断了听觉，对他的话充耳不闻，又扑了过去，一心只想从男人手中抢过那个包。  
耳边陡然出现了秒针走字的声响，咔嚓咔嚓，一下一下刺进心脏。Dean甚至不敢低头去看腕表，只能以自己的最快的速度赶到Sam身边，一拳打在了男人脸上，右手夺过他手中的包就想扔开。  
不知是沾了水的包带太滑还是因为别的，Dean第一下几乎没能抓住那个包，差点让它落地。他连忙伸出左手抓住包带，顺势将它扔向距离商场最远的那个小广场。  
躲在檐下避雨的人群好奇地看向在那边纠缠作一团的三人，一只黑色的背包被扔了出来。他们当中的有些人被它吸引了注意力，视线跟随它飞出的弧线移向空无一人的广场，下一秒，只听一声巨响，巨大的气浪袭来，挡在人们面前的几块展板顿时分崩离析。人们在突如其来的巨响与各种纷飞的碎屑之中惊叫着抱头涌入商场，有些人被气浪掀翻撞在了商场结实的防爆玻璃门上，一时哀叫连连。保安们面带惊惶地跑到门口，只见从街对面大步跑来几个穿着西装戴着耳麦的人，他们停在刚刚的爆炸现场，有人在收集炸弹碎片，有人从刚刚纠缠中的三人中的一人手中带走了另一个男人，有人则直接来到商场门口负责安抚受惊的人群。  
将男人的双手扭到身后铐住，依旧喘息不已的Dean抬头迅速看了和他一样浑身湿透的Sam，强压下怒火语气僵硬地说道：“跟我回局里做笔录。”  
Dean预想中Sam此时应该感到心虚与后怕的，他一个没有受过任何专业训练的人居然试图过来阻止一个身上携带了炸弹的家伙，假如对方身上还有枪，很可能现在就不是这个皆大欢喜的结局了。可Dean却发现Sam回望过来的眼神竟比他的更加愤怒与压抑，好似他才是那个做了什么错事的人。  
带着几分莫名与不甘，Dean抓着男人的胳膊狠狠将他拽向警车，正要将他推进去时，忽然顿了一下。  
“你打电话告诉我们有人在商场里安放了炸弹，故意同我说话，又打电话告知还有一枚炸弹就在你身上。”Dean用力拧起眉头盯着一言不发的男人，“我猜……你不会就是想和我们玩一场捉迷藏吧？”  
他所有的行为虽然可以理解成是为了让警察东奔西跑疲于奔命，但从另一个角度想，他也可能是故意引诱FBI的人找到他，逮捕他。  
听完Dean的话，一直低着头的男人忽然抬起头冲他扬了扬嘴角，皮笑肉不笑。Dean安排Sam上了另一辆警车，自己用力关上车门，一把将男人按到玻璃上，一手掀起他宽大的帽衫，却发现他竟还绑了一个小型炸弹在自己身上。他人很瘦，衣服很宽，就算被水淋湿也没有完全贴在身上，刚才他们的注意力都放在了那个背包上，谁都没注意搜查他的身体。  
接到电话又匆匆赶来的拆弹组从男人身上取下炸弹，看了看事先设置好的时间，如果他们没能找到它，在回去FBI的途中他们的车就会被炸上天。  
Dean将浑身湿透的男人推进车里，自己坐上驾驶座，顾不上这一身水，拉响了警笛开着车朝FBI大楼飞驰而去。  
经过讯问，几年前男人的哥哥因为谋杀罪被FBI逮捕入狱，他一直认为那桩案子另有隐情，给FBI打过无数次电话，发过无数封邮件，却都如石沉大海再无音讯。最近听闻兄长死在狱中的噩耗，多年申诉不得积压的怒火与恨意被失去亲人的悲伤诱发，致使他最终想到了这个办法来报复FBI。  
“他是你们眼中的杀人犯，却是我最后的亲人，是我最亲爱的哥哥。我申诉无果，只能盼望他能早点出狱，没想到他却死在了那恶心的监狱里！我不想你们这群酒囊饭袋继续这么寡廉鲜耻下去，我想你们死，哪怕只有一个人也好！是你们杀了Matty！”戴着手铐的男人嘶声低吼，满是眼泪的双眼怆然而疯狂，他前倾着身体，仿佛一头随时会扑向Dean咬断他咽喉的野兽。  
带着笔录离开审讯室的Dean还穿着他湿透的衣服，脚下每走一步鞋子里就会渗出肮脏的雨水。  
他能理解那种失去亲人的痛楚，能理解男人在听闻噩耗时的绝望悲哀，可他并不同情刚刚那个坐在审讯室里扬言要杀了他们的人。  
因为今天还有数千生命曾笼罩在死亡阴影之下。满怀仇恨的人可以选择复仇，锋利带毒的爪牙却不能恣意伸向那些与此无关的无辜之人，他们也可能是某些人唯一的亲人——垂垂老矣的母亲，刚刚完婚的妹妹，尚还年幼的孩子——他们的亲人没有责任替别人承担罪责，没有义务为他人的悲哀献出自己的家人。  
带着这份笔录，Dean又走进了另一个房间。原本是由Andy为Sam做笔录的，Dean却特意嘱咐这位年轻人把这些都交给他。  
坐在椅子上的Sam脖子上挂着一条毛巾，身上穿了一件不知是谁的T恤。湿透的衣服就挂在另一张椅子的椅背上，还在滴滴答答往下滴水。他本以为还要再等一会儿的，没想到Dean就推门进来了。他还是那副在雨中湿透的模样，被淋湿的短发乱七八糟地竖在头顶，格子衬衫的袖子紧贴在他结实的胳膊上，黏在身上的T恤甚至勾勒出了他胸肌和腹肌的轮廓。  
将手中的文件夹放上桌子，Dean拉开椅子坐下，看了一眼坐在桌子对面的Sam，想起刚才他的莽撞行为，又是一阵咬牙切齿。  
“我只有一个问题，你怎么知道是那个人。”  
“你知道他哥哥是谁吗？”Sam没有回答Dean的问题，反倒转而抛出了一个新的问题。  
“你知道？”  
看到Dean渐渐聚拢的眉心，Sam想起那正是他出国那几年里发生的事。他看过那场庭审的录像，法官最后宣布谋杀罪名成立时，彼时还像个青涩少年的男人愤怒地起身痛骂他与陪审团，最终被保安拉了出去。他一直忘不掉男人为了忍住眼泪而颤抖的嘴唇，也忘不掉他大吼“Matty是无罪的”时的嘶哑声音。尽管时隔多年，男人的发型变了，又戴了一副大大的眼镜，可Sam确信自己没有认错人。他在最近的报纸上看到过报道Matt死在狱中的新闻，联系今夜的经历，他不难猜出男人想做什么。  
Sam的解释很快便解除了Dean的疑虑，他放下手中做记录的笔，抬头看向自己的弟弟，原本汇聚在眼中的愤怒早已消失殆尽。  
Sam只能从那双凝视他的绿眼睛里看到深深的恐惧。  
“不要，不要再做这种危险的事，就算你觉得你在帮我，也别……别再那么做了。他是一心想着与我们同归于尽，如果他今晚带了枪……”说到一半，Dean突然哽住，狼狈地扭过头看向别处。这时Sam才发觉Dean的左手拇指和食指一直紧紧握着他的右手拇指，好似在竭力压抑着什么，他发现Dean湿透的身体在发抖，看到Dean猛地咬住了嘴唇。  
那个时候，他什么都没考虑，只是一心想帮Dean，凭着忽然涌入大脑的热血冲了出去。此刻经Dean提醒，假如那时男人带了枪，或是炸弹忽然爆炸——  
Sam陡然感觉脊背一悚，一股寒意从他湿透的脚底飞快窜入大脑。  
他没想那么多。  
没想过自己这么做可能会让Dean失去他——那时，Dean将亲眼目睹他的死亡。  
混乱的情绪棉花般狠狠堵在了喉咙里，Sam顿时一个字都说不出来。他想伸手去握住Dean因为忍耐而发抖的双手，扭头看了一眼房间里那面巨大的单面反光镜，终于还是忍下了这股冲动。  
最后视线还是落在了Dean的右手上。


	61. Chapter 61

58

将笔录塞进了办公桌抽屉里，Dean锁好办公室的门，开车送Sam回家。  
走出大楼的时候这场急雨已经停歇，云开月见，凉风习习。兄弟二人上了车，尽管Dean的怒气早已消散，可车里竟仍是一派沉默，下意识扭头看了一眼坐在副驾座上的弟弟，年轻人已经换回了他那身湿透的衣服，嘴唇紧抿，不知心里在想着什么。  
Dean还记得他们一同抓到犯人时，Sam曾那么愤怒地看了他一眼。回想起来，真是怪异莫名，他全然不记得自己今晚做过什么惹恼弟弟的事，倒是Sam，一个人莽莽撞撞跑出来，还——  
他怎么都忘不掉几个小时前在商场里远远瞥见的那两个身影。  
Dean心中有股不好的预感，又让他无端端想起十多年前的那次毕业旅行。他们在逼仄的房间里对峙，少年泫然欲泣，却咬紧嘴唇倔强地看着他，毫不掩饰自己眼中浓郁到几近将他吞没的感情。  
当时的他错愕诧异，惊慌失措，直至今日对那一刻内心的震动仍记忆犹新。  
他没有准许自己的弟弟，近乎羞愧地说了一句“对不起”。  
那年他十八，少年才十四岁。  
等到少年十五岁的时候，他们在客厅的地板上有了一个短暂的吻。爬满汗水的皮肤上浸透了夏天的气味，躁动，蓬勃，他发现自己拒绝不了眼睛长长小狐狸似的少年。  
他又记得自己二十五岁那年给弟弟打去电话撒了谎，离开时从租赁的公寓里带走所有东西，最后只留了几块墙纸的碎屑在那里。  
他曾买过一双鞋，是他喜欢的款式和颜色，穿在脚上照照镜子觉得自己真是世界上最英俊的男人。多穿过几次就觉得挤脚了，有一次在操场上和同学玩橄榄球，被这双鞋害得摔倒在地出尽洋相。  
他还有过一个用了几年的马克杯，热烫在上面的花纹早就裂开了几道缝隙，有一次早晨起来泡咖啡的时候才发现一小块的红色颜料从一道开裂痕迹的一侧剥落了。  
一直在用的军刀也会慢慢被磨钝。  
所有的崭新都会被慢慢用旧，掉色，开裂，损坏。  
可用惯的东西总是很不舍，花纹剥落的杯子还在用，军刀时常揣在口袋里，刀刃钝了也还有别的用处。  
唯独那双他觉得漂亮的鞋，挤得脚趾生痛，后来一直放在床底下，再也没有穿过。  
对一个人的爱意能持续多久是个无解的问题，那或许取决于激素，又或许跟环境有关。Dean没有追问那个女孩的事，他心里厌恶Sam没有告诉他实话，可回想那通电话，Sam也没有撒谎，只是Sam做出了他不喜欢的选择。  
Dean反刍着他们从小到大的经历，一切最开始的那场暴动，他最初的负隅顽抗与最后的缴械投降，他们的分离，和今天街头所见的游行——Dean也从未忘记他曾经暗地里的许誓，他愿意跟随Sam坠入深渊，可如果Sam想从泥淖中离开，他也会帮助Sam。  
那是Sam的权利。  
何况，从一开始就是他误导了Sam。  
他没有立场去探知什么。  
或许不是喜不喜欢、也不是爱与不爱，只是某天忽然顿悟，躲藏许久，也许还要思考合不合适与能不能的问题。  
总是会累的，可又不舍。  
开着车的Dean忽然感觉眼角发涩，却迟迟不敢伸手揉眼睛。他想起Neill太太在车上对丈夫说过的那些话，他想起她说他已经改正了。也许所有人都盼望着他们“改正”，包括他们自己。  
身旁的Sam仍是一言不发，好似打定注意不再同兄长说话，竭力咬住颊肉的样子让他看起来有几分冷漠。  
把车停在公寓楼下，Dean连安全带都没解，只是等着Sam下车上楼。Sam这时终于扭头看了兄长一眼，默不作声地解了安全带，以一种异常僵硬的语调说道：“上楼洗个澡，把衣服烘干了再回去吧。”  
Dean刚想开口拒绝，仿佛已事先看穿他意图的Sam顿时脸色更加阴沉，弯腰不由分说地解了他的安全带，一手抓过他的手腕，少有地命令道：“上楼。”  
被弟弟的气势震得愣了一下，脑中还梗着Sam陪着Jessica买衣服的画面，尽管再三催眠自己没有过问甚至不快的权利，此时却轻而易举被Sam的语气激怒。反手将Sam推出车外，Dean一把关上车门上了安全锁，坐在隔着玻璃冷冷看了弟弟一眼，却又不走，像是非要等到他上楼了才会离开似的。  
两人就这么隔着车门一里一外地对峙许久。  
Sam还像十年前那般倔强顽固，在雨后凉风里站在车旁一动不动，紧抿的嘴唇压成一道苍白绷紧的直线，双眼就这么一瞬不瞬地盯着车里的Dean，一秒都不曾移开过。车里的Dean起初还怒火中烧地与他对视了几秒，满脑子都是质问弟弟的话，忽地发现自己竟完全无法忍受Sam再去和别的什么人发展一段亲密到难分彼此的关系——他只想一个人拥有Sam。  
双眼被猜疑和嫉妒熏得生痛，他觉得自己可笑极了，虚伪极了，车外的Sam顽固地站在风里一动不动，好似今晚在这里妥协的人绝不会是Sam Winchester。  
Dean终于还是开了车窗，探出头让Sam快点上楼换衣服。  
“我有话想问你。”Sam过来又拉了一下车门，语气依然没有软化的趋势。  
“什么事？这里不能说吗？刚才在车里为什么不说？”  
“不能，这里不能说，车里也不能说。”Sam一口气否认了Dean的所有问题，又深吸了一口气，努力许久，这才终于用稍稍缓和的语气说道，“和我上楼，Dean。”  
不知Sam是想和自己谈什么，心中竟莫名感到抗拒。可犹豫再三，Dean最后还是下了车，跟在Sam身后上了楼。  
走进房间Sam就转身过来脱了Dean的外套，虽然惊讶，Dean还是习惯性地主动仰头吻了弟弟。可这个吻很短暂，不过两三秒的时间，他被Sam轻轻推开，接着腰后感觉一空，自己的枪就这么落在了Sam手里。  
“Sammy？”  
“你为什么是左手持枪？”Sam右手里握着枪，盯着Dean的眼神阴沉得近乎阴鸷。  
商场里停电发生爆炸时他正和Jessica在一起，惊恐的人群争先恐后涌向大门，他不得不用身体护住自己的同事兼好友，以免她被人群挤倒。被人潮推挤着他们其实距离大门已经很近了，结果就见外面的警察和商场保安一起关闭了大门，接着一个人出现在玻璃门前，举枪朝天井里连射了三枪。  
Sam不会看错那个人是谁，更不会看错那人是左手持枪。  
从Dean刚回国那时就心存疑虑，只是平日里见Dean右手也好似没什么异样，一直找不到确凿的证据，直到几小时前他扶着自己的好友，心下惊诧，在其后短短数秒钟里几乎要被胸腔里翻涌的怒意吞没。  
跟随人群离开商场之后他就送受惊的Jessica上了出租车，本想带着满腔愤怒回头去找Dean，不经意间却见一张熟悉的脸从自己身边匆匆走过，径自穿过马路到了街道对面。他匆忙跟了过去，一时也忘了给Dean打电话。  
直到他们三人纠缠时，他又清清楚楚看见Dean的右手抓不住那个装着炸弹的背包，一时又急又气，恨不得咬碎了满口的牙。  
Dean被问得愣了愣，眼神迟缓地看了Sam一眼，忽然反应过来是Sam发现了。嘴唇动了动，绞尽脑汁试图找出一个合理的借口蒙混过去，可思绪就这么堵在那里，大脑费力运转，却根本想不到任何谎言欺骗Sam。  
“左手持枪，左手拎包，就连喝酒都是用左手拿酒瓶，唯一一次在酒吧摔碎了瓶子不是因为喝醉，而是喝太醉忘记右手可能握不住酒瓶了。去我的办公室不肯脱外套——不是你撒谎骗我的那样，而是你怕我看到你把枪套绑在左边。”Sam气结，却仍是思维清晰谈吐犀利，他把枪扔到床上，揪着他哥的衣领将他拽到床边，转身就把他压到床单上，用力抓过他的右手低吼着质问，“你这只手到底怎么了？你有什么瞒着我？为什么骗我？”  
激烈的语气同言辞刀一样扎进Dean心口，近乎无力的右手被弟弟宽大的手掌死死握住，像一截枯朽的断木。  
“受过一点小伤。”  
甚至一罐啤酒都不行，端太久一定会拿不住。  
惯用右手的人最后几乎被训练成了左撇子，除了提笔写字，任何事都得用左手完成。  
Dean有时会觉得自己的右手已经彻底残废了。


	62. Chapter 62

59

“小伤？”Dean淡然的语气愈发激怒了Sam，他更加用力地握紧兄长的手腕，抬高语调语速飞快语气尖锐地说道，“多小的伤？小到你连开一罐啤酒都不能用右手？小到扔一件T恤都会失了准头？小到你再也不用右手拎东西？小到你宁愿换手从头训练射击？多小的伤？小到你觉得无足挂齿都不告诉我？小到你宁愿撒谎都不愿被我发现？你告诉过Neill先生吗？告诉过我们的养母吗？你是不是又对他们说了实话却独独瞒着我一个？”  
急促粗重的呼吸进出在Sam的鼻腔，汗水从额头渗出，他皱紧了眉头低头死死盯着兄长，额角青筋凸显，牙关咬紧，喉结与胸膛跟随起伏上下不停。  
Dean总是骗他，隐瞒他，仿佛他不值得相信，仿佛他只是成事不足败事有余的废物，仿佛他还没有资格分享Dean的一切。  
可Dean明明说过爱他，说过那么多次，每一次都情真意切，每一次都好似急着将他撕碎吞下，好似再也不愿让任何人见到他。  
青年又气又痛，咬牙逼视，虽然质问了长串问题，却不肯听Dean解释。  
或许解释里也有谎言，谎言之下又是谎言，隐情之后仍是隐情。  
Sam迷茫，事情为什么会变成这样。  
他愿意相信Dean，却畏惧他再撒谎，他希望Dean能在他面前毫无保留，可Dean总有秘密。如果不是他曾经从Dean的电脑里翻出那个隐藏的文件夹，他不会知道原来Dean和他一样；如果他没有在海边帮助Dean摆脱那个该死的男人，他也不会知道Dean转学的真相；如果他没回家他不可能发现Dean那通称自己要去欧洲的电话也是骗他，假如他就这么一直稀里糊涂，也无法发现Dean右手受伤的事。  
他什么事都愿意告诉Dean，他依赖Dean，深爱Dean，可这些至关重要的事Dean却从不肯对他说——Dean甚至愿意和养父母说实话，愿意把一切告诉他们，却独独总是瞒着他，仿佛那三个人才是有血缘的家人，而他不过是个厚脸皮的外人。  
眼见Dean张开嘴，Sam只觉得心下一阵畏缩。  
他伸手捂住了Dean的嘴。  
别说话。  
别解释。  
被捂住嘴的Dean陡然瞪大眼睛，抬手想拉下Sam的手，而Sam眼疾手快地扳过他的肩膀将他面朝下地压到床上，膝盖用力压住他的腿，弯腰在他颈后狠狠咬了一口。这一下痛得Dean浑身发颤，错愕扭头，被捂住的嘴唇在掌心里急切开合碰撞，Sam近乎粗暴地捏紧他的脸颊，接着又隔着衣服咬在了他的肩头。  
有雨水的味道涌进口腔里。  
Sam感到恶心。  
Dean还在挣扎，试图挣开Sam的桎梏——他知道那些更加暴力高效的方式，训练过无数次，可他不想弄伤自己的弟弟。徒劳地在床上挣动，直到Sam的一只手从衣摆下面钻进去贴在了他的皮肤上。  
那一秒，Dean就陡然停下了挣扎。  
Sam用一只手脱掉了他的外套，粗鲁地将半湿的T恤推起，弯腰去吻他的蝴蝶骨。嘴唇落在覆盖在骨骼上方的皮肤上，滚烫如火焰，冰冷如凉夜，Sam吮吻、轻咬，在潮湿的身体上留下鲜红的吻痕。这是被衣服掩盖的地方，不会有任何人看见，所以他敢如此肆无忌惮，所以他才能有片刻从恐惧谨慎之中被解放的热烈与从不敢示人的独占欲。  
第一次不小心弄出痕迹就是十八岁那年，他提心吊胆了一整天，而Dean只是轻描淡写地以谎言掩饰。那一整天他几乎不敢去看Dean，可心里又痒痒的，视线总会不由自主地落在那块小小的红痕上。他无法否认它出现在Dean身上让Dean显得那么性感迷人，仿佛他就该被这样的痕迹标记，仿佛他就该带着一身这样的痕迹出现在众人面前。  
那痕迹成了Sam一个旖旎的梦，可他们总是小心翼翼不敢造次，任何可能裸露出来的部位都不能留下痕迹，他便热衷在Dean的腿根和臀瓣上留下自己的齿痕和指痕。谁都看不见它们，除了他——唯有制造痕迹的人才能看见痕迹。  
吮吻与啃咬在背后留下一串鲜红润泽的痕迹，手早已离开了Dean滚烫的嘴唇，此时也已顾不上他会说什么话撒什么慌了，攀升的热度让Sam脱掉了自己的衣服，伏在Dean身上细细地吻，慢慢地舔，手握在他的腰上，只是稍稍用力，白皙的皮肤上顷刻便浮现出了几枚模糊不清的指痕。  
舌尖流连在绷紧的裤腰周围，慢慢舔到尾椎，Dean忽然吸了一口气，喉间逸出模糊不清的呻吟，他抓紧床单低低叫了一声弟弟的名字，灵活的腰摇晃挺动，直到牛仔裤卡在了胯骨上，露出一截浅浅的臀沟。  
Sam忽然又用力咬在了兄长的侧腰上。他解开皮带，粗鲁地拉下Dean的牛仔裤和内裤，手掌握住臀瓣揉捏，直到他又听见Dean叫起了他的名字。  
Dean叫他Sammy。  
他们本应该如此亲密的。  
如果Dean没有撒谎，没有试图欺瞒。  
牙齿离开肌肉，Sam喘息着爬过去，又一次捂住了Dean的嘴，发泄般猛地一掌落在他的臀瓣上。响亮的巴掌声陡然响起在静谧无声的房间里，热辣的疼痛宛若虫蚁啃咬，猝不及防的羞耻Dean的身体陡然一震，牙齿竟无意识地咬住了Sam的手指。  
“别出声。”Sam伏在Dean耳边，声音低沉嘶哑，语调里还缠结着情欲和他的余怒未消。他收紧了捂着Dean嘴巴的那只手，另一只手摊开，又一次狠狠落在兄长的臀瓣上，接着是第三下，第四下……臀瓣上已经红成一片，被Sam压在身下的Dean突然又奋力挣扎起来，动作是胜过刚才的激烈。他想翻身把Sam压住，Sam却再次用膝盖压住他的腿，手掌却仍在不停掴向他的臀瓣。  
Dean瓮声瓮气连声说着“住手”，语气急切莫名，Sam却充耳不闻，落下的巴掌却是一次比一次重。可以想象自己的臀瓣上一定掌痕交错，Dean羞耻得浑身颤抖，恶心的感觉在胃里翻涌，却也没能看见那袭红色正从臀瓣朝着腰和大腿蔓延。他愤怒地用肩膀顶开Sam，无数次拉下弟弟的手掌，低喝着威胁他赶快放开他。  
“别以为我真的制不了你！”他刚说完，嘴又被捂住，接着下身又传来响亮的掴掌声。  
“我知道你可以。”Sam却满不在乎，语带讽刺地说道，“你一声不吭地出国上了战场，不可能连一个防身术都没学过的家伙都制服不了。”  
他不再提起这件事，却不代表他不再为这件事生气。  
Sam话中明显的讥刺让Dean陡然心虚起来。Sam的呼吸声近在耳畔，他没有回头，仿佛也能看见年轻人眼睛里轻鄙的讽刺。  
他不能那么做。  
他不能像对待一个敌人那样用腿缠住Sam的脖子，用力将他的双手折到背后。  
令他难堪的掴掌声仍在继续，带着麻痹的疼痛从臀瓣袭上腰间，他瑟缩着，不再说狠话，只是那股恶心感始终在胃里盘旋，他只能狠狠咬紧了嘴唇，竭力阻止呕吐的冲动。  
Sam没有停手，像在教训一个孩子那样不停让巴掌落在兄长的臀瓣上，故意发出令人羞愤难当的声响，甚至故意在每一次手掌落下时便伸出舌头舔着Dean的耳后与脖子。他恨不得能借此给Dean一个恶狠狠的教训，让他再也不敢骗他，再也不敢自以为是地在他面前藏起所有事。  
而Dean终于如他所愿不再发出任何声音。


	63. Chapter 63

60

红色几乎遍布了Dean的全身上下，Sam气喘吁吁，近乎麻痹的手掌终于停下暴虐的惩罚，又满怀急切爱欲地揉弄着他的臀瓣，将手指塞进了穴口。  
从干涩的穴口传来滞涩的疼痛，Dean被压在Sam身下，一张脸却因为忍耐而显现出了与周身通红截然不同的苍白。令他不适的掴掌终于结束，喘息着将脸埋进沾染着Sam体味的枕头里，他抓紧床单，主动抬高了腰臀迎合让他疼痛不已的手指。  
全无润滑的扩张异常艰难，Sam将他哥绷紧汗湿的身体牢牢抱进怀里，却不想离开片刻只为去寻找一小管润滑剂——他不想让Dean以为他的怒意已消，更不想在这种时刻里从Dean身边离开。  
手指徒劳地在穴口流连，最后仍是无奈地抽出，顺着Dean通红的身体从尾椎开始一截一截数过脊椎，攀上他的肩，绕过咽喉，爬上下巴，停在他的唇边。Dean湿重急促的呼吸喷洒在手指上，Sam觉得热，心脏在小小的胸膛里隆隆跳动，湿嗒嗒的衣服还贴在身上，勃起的阴茎顶起牛仔裤，就这么抵在了Dean的胯骨上。  
他什么都没说。  
Dean也什么都没说，张开嘴含住了手指，从指间开始，直到牙齿轻轻咬住手指最后一个关节。灵巧湿润的舌头卷着手指舔舐、吮吸，让津液裹覆，舌尖顶着指腹将手指慢慢推出口腔，接着又一口气吞进。Dean晃动着头，像他吞进又吐出的并非是两根手指，而是Sam的阴茎，他垂下眼睫贪婪吞入，水声因吮吸而起，津液溢出嘴唇，滴在了Sam的掌心。  
十八岁那一年，Sam从生日那天开始便一直焦虑地等，等到Dean从大学里回家，等到他们躲进房间。Dean上了床，坐在他的腿间，抓着他的手指也像这样慢慢吞入又细细地舔，伸出嘴唇的舌头湿润又淫荡，他想问蛇那颗果实被藏去到哪里。  
从一开始Dean就是如此饥渴，仿佛提出等待这个条件的人并不是他，从一开始，Dean就迫不及待地舔湿他，又在他面前打开自己，近乎放浪地去教授自己的弟弟如何享用自己。从他们终于能肆无忌惮触碰对方那一刻起，永远都是Dean更主动，Sam记得他那些近乎疯狂的吻，好似要将他咬碎吞噬，也记得他跪倒在自己面前急迫地解开皮带，Sam记得Dean骑上他的阴茎起伏着身体，一边喋喋不休说爱他一边骂着脏话地说出成串令人脸红的下流话。  
蛇引诱了人类。  
而Dean引诱了Sam。  
手指离开温暖的口腔，Dean不舍似的扬起下巴想追过去，Sam从他背后一手扳过他的下巴吻住那润泽红艳的嘴唇，湿润的手指再次顶住穴口，手腕小幅度转动着将指尖穿过紧窒的肌肉环。  
早已习惯了性爱的后穴在手指的扩张之下很快便放松下来，开始有节奏地收缩。Dean更是主动摇晃着腰，试图让体内那个敏感的点撞到弟弟的手指，他用疼痛的臀瓣磨蹭着弟弟的腿间，反手笨拙地想解开Sam的皮带。  
吻那么饥渴，手指也是，被牛仔裤包裹的阴茎也是。  
Dean仍不确定对Sam来说，自己究竟是“用惯的旧物”，还是那双“喜爱却不合脚的鞋”。他试图让弟弟热切的吻和激烈的爱抚来为自己定义与解释，更希望弟弟能察觉到他的不快，可想想自己最初就有过的那份觉悟和决心，如果Sam一定要选择一个“更好的将来”，他不能用自己去绑架Sam。  
好的将来或许也分许多种，可一定不包括终日活在死亡恐惧之下的那种。  
Dean没有问Sam，只是等待Sam的答案。  
伏在床上，高高翘着屁股，内壁紧紧咬着手指，Dean含着Sam的舌头吮吸，逃避似的闭上了眼睛。禁锢下巴的那只手早已离开，流连在胸口玩弄他坚硬挺立的乳头，塞在后穴里的手指终于不再像刚才那样刻意避开腺体，反而连续不断地按压，强烈的快感猛地在下腹汇聚，阴茎前端开始不断涌着前液，恍惚之间竟有种失禁的错觉。  
情不自禁握住了阴茎，却连手指都没来得及圈紧就被一只碍事的手拂开，恼怒地睁开眼睛，正对上一双其中不知深含炽烈爱意还是怒意的眼睛，身体猛地一个激灵，Dean忍不住呻吟出声。近乎尖叫的声音回响在房间里，突如其来的恐惧阴云般笼上胸膛狠狠箍紧，心脏骤然收缩带来不适，头皮窜过仿若头颅就此爆炸的麻痹，他慌忙又将脸埋进了枕头里，一张嘴就咬住了枕头一角，手也不敢去碰痛得厉害的阴茎了。  
已经吞进了三根手指的后穴愈发饥渴地紧缠着Sam，希望被撑开填满的欲望缠结在还被恐惧笼罩的心口，Dean不敢出声，只是暗示般摇晃着臀磨蹭Sam的腿，跪在床上的膝盖也越张越开。而Sam好似没能猜透兄长的暗示，抑或他根本不愿满足他，依旧只是用手指操着Dean，折磨般刺激着他脆弱可怜的腺体。每一次手指按到那个点上，Dean的腰都会不自觉地狠狠颤抖，内壁收缩得愈发厉害，迎合他而高高翘起的屁股也扭动得愈发激烈放荡。  
却迟迟不满足Dean。  
沉溺在快感与欲求不满之中的Dean早已忘却刚刚掴掌带来的不适，希望被填满的急迫欲望几乎撕碎最后一丝紧绷的理智。他紧咬着枕头，模糊不清地催促，可Sam就是对此充耳不闻。前液早已弄湿了一大片床单，阴茎又涨又痛，最期待被满足的迟迟得不到满足，催促数次没有回应，他终于忍不住放开枕头扭头瞪着弟弟，红着眼睛和鼻尖地怒骂，气急败坏，却总因为抑制不住的呻吟和他匆忙的压抑让气焰顿时又矮了八九分下去。  
热汗淋漓之间，瞥见Sam又低头过来，下意识仰头迎合，嘴唇胶着在嘴唇上，舌头纠缠着舌头。恍惚之间听见裤链被拉下的声音，伴随着被舌头翻搅揉碎的呻吟，内壁一时收缩得更加厉害，可湿漉漉的龟头只是磨蹭、拍打着臀瓣，插在穴中顶弄腺体的依然只有手指。  
欲望侵吞最后一丝残存的理智，Dean忘却了羞耻，忘却他该恪守的，咬着弟弟的嘴唇低声请求，用最下流的词句求弟弟能把阴茎插进他的后穴里。原本勾在裤腰上的那只手摸索着握住Sam的阴茎，将它引向穴口，急切地想让它插进去。  
Sam终于抽出手指，扳开臀瓣，Dean兴奋地咬住弟弟的舌头，即将被撑开的预感让他的身体一直颤抖不停。而Sam却按住了他的那只手，放开了他缠人的唇舌，舌头舔进他的耳孔里，逼迫似的让Dean保证再也不会撒谎骗他，再也不会对他隐瞒任何事。  
“求你……Sammy……求你……”Dean摇晃着腰，忍不住哭了出来。而Sam只是按着他，一遍一遍逼迫，重复自己的话，逼他保证，逼他发誓。  
“说你不会再骗我，说你不会再对我隐瞒任何事。”Sam忽然用力咬住Dean的耳廓，刺痛让Dean的肩陡然耸起，快感在血管中疾驰，射精感淤塞在下腹，他抽噎起来，慌不择路地点头，忙不迭保证，絮絮重复着“我发誓，我保证”。  
“你保证过了——”听到Dean抽泣着断断续续的保证，Sam终于如释重负，一把搂住哥哥的腰，扶着自己的阴茎一口气顶到了最深处。  
Dean差一点就叫了出来，他甚至都还没碰到阴茎，只是在身体被撑开的一瞬就颤抖着射了。  
又一次将脸埋进了枕头，双手死死揪着床单，双肩在近乎疯狂的高潮与快感中颤动着，唯有腰还下意识配合着弟弟抽插的频率摇晃扭动。Dean被Sam紧紧搂进怀里，汗湿的后背紧贴着Sam滚烫的胸膛，他们好似融为一体，再也撕扯不开。半干的衣服好似又一次被湿透，空气里满是潮湿的气味，可此刻，这些都不重要，都不重要了。  
他不想Sam去选择什么“更好的将来”。  
快感中急速下坠的Dean想道。  
他宁愿自己能自私一次，拽着弟弟，直到他们都粉身碎骨。  
眼泪顺着脸颊滑进嘴里。  
咸涩的味道还是那么恶心。


	64. Chapter 64

61

他们之后做了几次谁都没费心去数，只是后来一起洗澡的时候Dean有很长一段时间都不愿面对Sam——他的眼睛因为长时间哭泣肿起来了，嘴唇也因为他竭力忍耐呻吟而被自己咬破，只是做爱就把自己弄得这么狼狈凄惨，这实在是有损自己作为兄长的尊严。  
但最后Dean还是乖乖被Sam按在了墙上，只因他无论如何都没办法坦然自若地在弟弟面前清理身体。Sam帮他把精液弄了出来，又顺便帮他擦了背，忍不住过去亲吻他的时候还轻轻握了握他的右手。  
Sam还在等Dean给他解释，他在等Dean诚实而坦然地告诉他那是怎么回事。Dean保证过不再撒谎，他想知道有关Dean的全部。  
洗完澡Sam顺手把换下的衣服扔进了洗衣机，机器运转的时候Dean才从浴室里出来，傻愣愣地问他是不是连他的衣服也一起扔进去了。Sam怔忡了一会儿，似是在回忆，几秒钟后这才抓着头发点了点头。  
双手抓着围在腰间的毛巾，Dean无奈地看着弟弟，又着急地看了一眼洗衣机，吭吭哧哧开口向弟弟借一套衣服，说是借穿回去，明天再送回来。Sam拉开抽屉，扔了一件T恤和一条短裤给哥哥，Dean拎起衣服一角，不可置信地看向自己一脸无辜的弟弟。  
“你不记得我们还有些问题没解决完吗？”Sam说得理直气壮，走过去拿过T恤就往哥哥脑袋上套。Dean不甘心地从他手里狠狠抢过衣服，抬头瞪了他一眼，嘟囔着“我又不是六岁”，不情不愿把T恤套在了身上，却发现两边的肩线直接垮到了胳膊上，下摆也长的几乎包住了半个屁股，活脱脱像偷穿了大人衣服的少年。  
见到这样的Dean，Sam终于忍不住笑起来，自然又挨了一记恶狠狠的眼刀。他只是想起自己小时候很喜欢偷穿Dean的衣服，仿佛穿上了自己就能马上变成大孩子，变得和Dean一样高，肩和他一样宽，变得和他一样不用踩着凳子也能够到柜子上的糖果罐。  
这个不好不坏的习惯是在他们被Edward领养之后改正的。男人就因为他穿着哥哥的T恤睡觉便二话不说将他拎下床狠揍了一顿，Dean为了护着他推了Edward一下，结果就被男人一脚踢得胫骨骨折。  
Dean曾为了保护身为弟弟的他遭受了许许多多原本不该落在他身上的拳打脚踢。  
令人痛恨的记忆陡然浮上心间，就这么将上一秒的好心情破坏殆尽。视线不由自主地向下滑动到Dean的小腿，Sam知道，假如现在带着Dean去照X光片，他们曾经遭受过的一切仍会清清楚楚显示在胶片上。  
骨骼长合，伤口消失，可记忆里的疤痕却永远留在了那里，潜伏在他们的身体中，也在灵魂上留下永远痛楚的印痕。  
背过身，颇不自在地穿上了弟弟的短裤，Dean拿开毛巾再转过身时，就发现Sam的视线竟莫名落在了他的小腿上。困惑地低头看了看自己的双腿，除了左腿上有一道很浅的疤痕以外，就再也找不出别的奇怪之处了。  
“Sam？”  
被Dean的声音拉回思绪，Sam轻轻吸了一口气，视线顺着他的腿向上攀爬，接着便看见短裤露在过长的T恤下摆之外的那一小截。接着视线继续上移，一双手隔三差五隔着T恤去拎短裤的皮筋，继续往上，宽大的衣服将结实的胸膛盖得严严实实，Sam不免有些失望，可看到垂下手臂的肩线又心痒难耐，直到看清楚兄长肿着一双眼睛又是羞耻又是不甘愿地看着他，他这才再次微笑起来。  
当然，他没有告诉Dean其实他是故意把所有的衣服卷在一起扔进洗衣机的。  
他希望Dean今晚能在这里留宿。  
尽管Dean数次想抱怨弟弟的短裤尺寸也有点大了，但由这个问题似乎又能引申出许许多多说不清的问题，他于是就此闭嘴。Sam把他带到客厅，自己去厨房拿了两瓶冰啤酒过来，两人坐到沙发上，Dean正想拿过一瓶酒打开，Sam却抢先一步地帮他打开了。  
“右手到底怎么回事？”Sam将酒递过去，看着Dean伸出左手接过酒瓶。  
Dean喝了一口瓶中的酒。此时右手正搁在膝盖上，没有外伤，看起来和常人的右手毫无二致。  
“营救人质的时候被埋伏的敌人偷袭受了伤。好在不是很严重的伤，多处肌腱断裂，手指的，手腕的……可能还有我不记得什么位置，医生说了很多，我能记住这些很不容易了。”Dean说着，自嘲地笑了笑，低头看向此时已经翻过来的右手。营救小队的几人被包围了，咬牙同敌人死耗，耗光了对方的子弹，自己也弹尽，抽出匕首和敌人肉搏，被几个人按倒在地，匕首插进肩膀，右手不知被死命踩了多少脚，其实疼痛的记忆也不算很鲜活了，可那时的屈辱却记得一清二楚。  
Dean没说话，没有告诉Sam更多关于手上的细枝末节，只是又喝了一口酒，先让拇指动了动，又转了转手腕，明明也算灵活了，却还是握不住枪，扣不动扳机，拎不住算不上太重的行囊，可能连此时左手里的这瓶酒都端不稳。  
另一只手轻轻覆在了这只手上，手指扣进指缝之间，握紧手背用力扣住。  
“伤员不是可以回国吗？右手肌腱断裂无法射击，他们为什么还要把你留在那里？”  
Dean也不记得这是今晚Sam的第几次生气了，但现在这股怒火显然不是冲着他去的。他也能听出Sam话里对他的不舍与一丝内敛的疼惜，爱意被包裹在字句里穿透骨骼，尽管Dean并不想承认，可他仍为自己为Sam所深爱而感到松了一口气。每每回忆起战场上的点点滴滴，心中总是淤塞着恨与痛，就连胜利都未曾给过他一丝慰藉与快意，然而现在，他心里却充满了被爱意包围的甜蜜。  
他感到有些不自在，渴求Sam的爱这件事让他总感到说不出地羞耻。  
“只有彻底失去战斗力的伤员才会被送回国，我受伤之后留在营里训练新兵，后来一次射击训练里我试着左手持枪，发现成绩居然也不错。”Dean说着又笑了起来，依旧是淡淡的自嘲。  
“那你以后再也不会作为军人重返战场了对吗？”Sam眉头轻蹙，忧心Dean会再一次离开他，害怕这几年里的担惊受怕会重演。  
Dean无法回答这个问题，未来的事谁也笃定不了。看着Sam忧心忡忡的双眼，忍不住向前倾身，Dean小心翼翼吻在了弟弟的嘴唇上，在Sam伸出舌头加深这个吻之前轻声呢喃道：“我不知道，但我不会再骗你……”  
蜻蜓点水般的触碰在两人的舌头纠缠到一起时瞬间又变得热切饥渴起来。Sam含住哥哥的舌头吮吸，搂过Dean的腰，握着Dean的右手摩挲他的掌心，手掌贴着他的后背缓慢向下抚摸，滑到他赤裸的大腿，手指便悄悄从短裤下方的空隙里钻了进去，不轻不重捏弄着哥哥的臀瓣。  
残留的疼痛让醉心于长吻中的Dean忍不住闷哼出声，Sam滚烫的呼吸喷洒在他脸上，熔炉般的嘴唇从他的唇上移向下巴，舌头舔过他细密的胡茬，贴近咽喉，绕着喉结打着暧昧的圆圈。  
“很痛吗？”察觉到Dean异常的反应，Sam伏在他颈间喘息了一会儿，抬起头，眼带愧疚与懊悔地问道。  
令人不适的不是痛，而是记忆。  
他们营中的一个孩子被人发现了是同性恋，二十岁不到的年纪，鼻梁上布满了可爱的雀斑。某天夜里他被同营的长官和士兵强迫着脱光了衣服，被迫跪下，战友们一个个轮流过去掴他的屁股。男孩央求他们住手，长官和曾经与他出生入死的战友们对此却充耳不闻，只是嘻哈大笑，问他是不是喜欢这个。Dean记得他们每个人脸上的表情，记得他们说过的每句话，在“轮到”他之前，终于忍受不了的他冲了过去把外套披在男孩身上，甚至和长官发生了冲突。  
那些人质问他是不是和男孩一样也是同性恋，不然为什么要那么维护他。他被战友们包围，一手死死护着身后的男孩，可是面对他们的质问，他撒了谎。  
那天夜里，他最后还是没能阻止长官和战友，他被罚了五百个俯卧撑，而掴掌的声音从未停过。  
他觉得那些巴掌最后都落在了他身上。  
他感到恶心。  
“不。”Dean一边否认，一边捧起弟弟的脸，又一次吻上他迷人的嘴唇。


	65. Chapter 65

62

翌日早晨Sam是被怀中细微的动静弄醒的。睁开眼睛，一颗顶着短发的脑袋在他眼前窸窸窣窣地小幅度动着，一双手正试着挪开他的手。他故意不合作地收紧手臂，低头吻在了哥哥的耳朵上，用鼻尖磨蹭着他的短发，轻轻说了一声“早安”。  
他们在熹微晨光中又相拥着厮磨了一会儿，Sam已经推起了Dean身上那件过大的T恤舔上他半是变硬的乳头，Dean喘息着犹豫了一会儿，最终还是无奈抓着弟弟的肩膀将他推开。摇摇晃晃走进浴室洗漱，换上洗干净已经晾干的衣服，他抓着Sam又吻了一会儿，这才慌忙下楼赶回家换衣服。  
整理完昨晚那些笔录，爆炸案就算告一段落，接下来就是检察官们的工作了。Dean泡了一杯咖啡，坐在办公室里看了一会儿报纸，同事看到他肿起的双眼还笑着询问怎么回事，他在心中暗暗骂了Sam一顿，胡乱搪塞敷衍了两句，接着就接到电话说在一幢民居发生大火，在里面发现了一具被烧焦的男尸。  
马不停蹄调查了几天，半个月里接连又发生了三起纵火谋杀案。被害人有男有女，年龄不一，肤色不同，职业不同，全都是被烧死在自己家里，他们之间唯一的联系只剩这四个人正是爆炸案发生那天上午某场游行的发起人和组织者。  
侦破这个案子又用了将近一周的时间，是团伙作案。被审讯的主犯戴着手铐坐在审讯室里，脖子和手腕上都戴着十字架，甚至连胳膊上都纹着上帝的训诫。他大言不惭地告诉Dean那些人该死，他宣称他们亵渎上帝，起身大声咒骂主教软弱无能竟然对世俗妥协，他扭头红着眼睛看向Dean，一字一句说道：“他们偷盗，奸淫，只为了欲望而苟合，甚至产不出子嗣。我会把那些人一个一个杀光，再杀光他们的父母，直到世界上再也没有那些人渣的容身之处，直到再也没有人带着那些低贱的基因出生。”  
身旁的年轻文书正奋笔疾书记着笔录，却也不时被对方近乎病态的激昂激愤吓得不知所措，笔尖悬停于纸上，一时竟记不起那些简单的词汇如何拼写。而Dean的左手已经按在了腰上，枪的轮廓隔着西装布料凸显，他咬牙切齿想把枪塞进对方嘴里，逼他收回刚才说过的每一个字。  
同那些以为同性恋经过劝诫或是治疗就能“改正”就能“痊愈”的人不同，眼前的男人清楚地知道那些人的性向是天生的，写进了基因里，一生无可改变。而他就要因为这与生俱来根本无从选择的事实来判定人的贵贱优劣，他高高在上，洋洋得意，以上帝的名义谋杀无辜之人，却全无悔过之心。  
激烈的愤怒在胸腔里酝酿，听着男人滔滔不绝的“演说”，那只手几乎就要拔出手枪了。陡然闭上双眼，Dean不得不靠着深呼吸来平复自己即将失控的情绪，再次睁开眼时便冷漠地打断了男人。  
“带着你的四项谋杀指控去见上帝吧。”  
原本还慷慨激昂的男人听到Dean的话后陡然失去了声音。他满面通红，嘴唇颤抖，一双细长的眼睛阴鸷狡诈地凝视着Dean看了许久，忽然哼笑出声，又慢慢坐回到椅子上。将双手搁在冰冷长桌上，他肩膀耸动身体前倾，用力翕动鼻翼仿佛嗅闻着空气中的某种气味。  
“你没有参加过游行吗？”尖尖的舌头从嘴唇之间伸出，颇有兴味地舔过嘴唇，男人蛇一般恶毒的视线牢牢钉在Dean脸上，指尖有节奏地敲击着桌面，“我将选择良日，用火净化你的罪孽。”  
嘶哑的声音仿若吟诵圣徒的诗，男人发出喑哑笑声，令人毛骨悚然。Dean几乎立刻便听出他话中的意思，诧异骇然堵在胸口，惊得他手腕一震，下意识狠狠按在了枪上。  
“你们一样都满身下贱肮脏的气味，魔鬼才悯恤魔鬼。”男人舔着嘴唇的舌头越垂越长，几乎就要舔到了下巴。他笑着哼起歌，念诵谁也没听过的诗句，扭头向文书借火柴。男人邪恶诡异的举动让年轻人下意识将纸笔一把揣进怀里，瞪起眼睛不安地看向身边的长官。  
“记完他刚才说过的每句话，我们出去。”Dean一手按在年轻同事的肩上，凑过去小声安抚，一双警敏的眼睛却仍死死盯着男人不放，似是提防他会忽然做出什么危险举动。  
“你要小心他，人类不该让魔鬼混迹在你们其中。”男人看着文书，语气诚恳，手指却指着Dean。  
他的话让年轻人下意识扭头看了身边的Dean一眼，视线从长官脸上自然而然落在他还搭着肩膀的手背上，不知为何，这一刻他竟有些抗拒Dean的触碰。  
并未察觉到同事的眼神变化，Dean只是紧盯着男人。在他的催促之下，同事终于做完笔录，他立刻起身绕过桌子抓着男人的衣领将他拎起，推着他离开了审讯室。  
开庭那天Dean依旧是作为警方证人出庭，他相信这一次一定不会像Lightman那个案子一样。正如他所料，四项谋杀罪名统统成立，然而刑期却比他料想中的短了足足十年。  
“我只想知道这是怎么回事！四项谋杀罪都成立，为什么刑期那么短！”刚走出法庭Dean便迫不及待追上检察官，急着向他问个清楚。  
年长者径自大步走向停车场，没有一丝回答问题的意愿。Dean在他身后紧追不舍，问不到答案就直接坐上了对方的车，在对方再三要求之下也不肯下车。  
气结的年长者扭头冲他大声咆哮道：“三十年前你在哪个州杀死同性恋都是不犯法的，死者是同性恋的案子向来从轻量刑，你他妈的是第一次知道吗？而且主教对那次的游行非常反感，你没发现最近那些喜欢惹事的人都消失了吗？别替他们的人权操心，好好等等主教在今年圣诞节的致辞吧。好了，我的话说完了，从我的车里滚出去，立刻！”  
检察官的话让Dean愣住了。  
他知道曾经是有过很长一段时间杀死同性恋是不犯法的，可他今天真的第一次知道原来杀人犯与杀人犯之间也是有区别的，所以Bill Jackson可以无罪释放，所以纵火谋杀了四个人的罪犯得到了料想之外的宽容。他更是料想不到检察官竟会如此直白地告诉他主教厌恶那些游行的人，因为教会厌恶他们，所以他们的死就低人一等。  
Dean忽然想起自己高中时的校长，想起那时将他关起来的警察，想起十八岁时在海边遭遇的恶心的男人，想起回国那天遇上的出租车司机——他忽然就能理解他们了，因为这里的每个人都是如此，因为周围所有人都真心实意认定同性恋是渎神的，是低贱的，是不正确的，是不正常的，所以即便被人憎恶乃至消抹也是再正常不过的事。  
这天下班之后Dean没有打电话约Sam喝酒。天已经黑了，他把自己关在办公室里，进入局里的系统档案库一件一件翻阅过往案件，但凡涉及犯人或是被害人是同性恋的他全都调出来细细阅览。看得越多，他的心情就越是沉重，正如今天检察官所说，但凡被害人是同性恋的案子，犯人最后都减少了刑期。那些被害人此刻可能早已是棺木里的一堆枯骨，更甚，想到他们死后也进入不了天堂，也许留存下来的只剩一罐骨灰，可彼时杀了人的凶手现在很可能已经出狱，上至法官下至亲朋无一不在用事实向他们透露：杀死那样的一群人是为上帝允许的。  
盯着电脑中那些受害人死时的照片，Dean只觉得心口好似被千万把尖刀捅穿，仰头看看天花板上的灯，空调运转着，空气里弥漫着腐臭的气味。  
只有虚伪的他还坐在这里。  
Dean又想起在军营里被长官和战友们侮辱过的那个男孩。那天夜里他在操场上做完五十个伏地挺身，忽然又跳起来冲了过去，告诉长官自己刚刚撒了谎其实他曾经也是同性恋。他在一片寂静中拉起因为屈辱而哭得满脸是泪的男孩，弯腰捡起落到地上的外套再次披上了他的肩。那场闹剧终于在他不依不饶的阻挠之下终止，结果再也没有人愿意和他们同住一个营房，最后竟是他们二人住到了一起。  
男孩问他“曾经是同性恋”的意思是不是现在就不是了，问他是不是结了婚。男孩看他的眼神有几分感激，又有几分厌恶。他说自己曾经的恋人后来也说自己不再是同性恋了，大他六七岁的男人结了婚，在教堂里掀开妻子的头纱吻了她。  
“我很怕被人知道我是同性恋的事，我瞒着所有人，包括父母和姐姐。我不想被当成异类，想过正常人的生活，让别人承认我的努力和优秀，可我不会欺骗任何人。”  
Dean一直记得那个男孩，包括他说的话，和说话时的表情眼神。他记得男孩认认真真，眼中的感激是真的，厌恶也是真的。  
他仍是坐在这里。  
不曾向任何人透露过关于自己的任何事。


	66. Chapter 66

63

直到接到Sam每天都会打来的电话，Dean这才惊觉他竟在办公室一直坐到了深夜。长时间盯着电脑屏幕的双眼又干又涩，他难受地眨了眨眼，抬手伸了个懒腰，告诉弟弟自己还在办公室里加班。  
“现在？”Sam的语气很惊讶，“你不是刚刚结束了一个案子吗？又有新案子了吗？”  
看来Sam也知道了。  
弟弟是律师，熟知法律，Dean盯着屏幕上那些死者的照片，艰难吞咽下津液，可最后却还是没能问出想问的问题。  
他想知道今天检察官说的那些究竟是不是真的。  
可这一刻，他又突然胆怯了。  
“重写了一份报告。”Dean随便找了个借口蒙混过去，话说出口才想起来不久前他刚刚向Sam保证过不再对他撒谎的。  
对一个撒谎成性的人来说，那太难了。  
Dean握着手机，无数张死尸的照片铺满屏幕，看着它们，他甚至丧失了自嘲的兴味。  
草草关了电脑，一边同Sam说着话一边下楼，直到坐进车里告诉Sam他要回家了，那头的青年这才好似带着什么遗憾地依依不舍结束了通话。  
回家，洗澡，换衣服，喝酒，辗转难眠。  
深夜里睁开眼睛，看不清天花板也看不清窗帘，房间里的一切被黑夜侵吞，模糊成难以辨认的形状。闹钟放在床头，秒针走字发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音，他听见自己吞咽的声音，而后是心跳声，最后是不知从何而来的白噪声。  
闭上眼睛就会看到那些照片。  
好像他们的死都是罪有应得，法律制裁不了，就会有圣徒背负着教条与经文将他们钉死在木桩上。  
后来他想起了十七岁时见过的那对乱伦的男女，他们被推进了警车里，没过几天就从电视新闻里看到了关于他们的消息——那个画面里，高高的木桩上悬着长长的绳子，他和Sam无端端都被吓住，瞠目结舌，许久不敢说话。  
那或许就是某种预感，无声的谶语。后来的爱意里总伴随着恐惧，爱愈深，惧愈烈，唯独不敢再去想关于绞刑架的任何东西，那个词也好，有关绳索乃至木桩的画面也好，大脑里好似竖起了一堵高高的壁障，他们自欺欺人地躲在里面，画地为牢，不见天日，便觉得安全了。  
在这样一个睡意阑珊的夜晚，那些刻意被遗忘的又统统被回忆，它们带着一丝腥臭的气味和死尸们混杂一处，最终散发出陈旧腐烂的臭味，僵尸般扑向他，咬住他的脖子，钻进心脏，贪婪侵吞大脑。  
会不会终有一天，那些游行的人反对的事依然会到来。主教的话会成为法律，爱慕同性的人最终也会被举着火把的人钉死在木桩上。  
检察官的话又一次在耳畔响起，Dean忽然从床上坐了起来。  
忧心忡忡，蹙起的眉头再也没有舒开过。  
他早就为最坏的情况做过打算，他知道该怎么做，也准备好了一切，可如果那时连同性恋都成为了罪，他不知道还有什么办法能够帮助Sam了。  
有那么一会儿，从大脑到脚趾都是麻木的。忧虑惊恐让脑中一片空白，他处心积虑绞尽脑汁思考应对之策，未雨绸缪地思考Sam的开脱之词。在这段漫长得好似要延伸出另一个无限宇宙的思考时间里，麻痹感纠缠着身体的每个部分，感官被清空成毫无知觉的空白，好似身体不复存在，最后他只剩无可捉摸的意识残存于世。  
试着动了动手指握住床单，他撑起麻木的双腿下床，一头撞进厨房里，从冰箱里翻出剩下的啤酒。他把它们统统抱进了客厅，坐在沙发上一瓶接一瓶。  
他不该又喝得这么醉的，明天可不是周末。  
他最痛恨带着宿醉上班。  
可他的唇舌、他的胃和大脑仍渴求着一点冰冷的液体和足以令他更加麻木无知的酒精。  
那些最坏的最好是不要到来。  
因为他仍然迷恋Sam，仍会在Sam专注的凝视之中感觉自己化作无物，或是微粒，或是微不足道的星尘；他被Sam吸引，灵魂将成为Sam的囊中之物；他愿意满足Sam的一切渴求，愿意满足Sam的任何愿望，他愿意为Sam做任何事；他是牺牲，是供奉，是城墙，是利刃，而他只想更靠近Sam一些，近到他们再也分不出彼此。  
一个哥哥是不该如此迷恋弟弟的。经过那些纠结的梦境，那些隐秘不可说的欲望，那些躲在暗处的偷吻与厮磨，曾经顽固抗拒的Dean终于妥协，他终于承认自己病态、不正常，他只想Sam仍像十年前那样迷恋他、渴望他，他希望Sam能享用他的皮囊，占有他的灵魂——他感觉自己像一株只管攀附宿主的藤蔓，甚至从不敢想再也没有Sam的生活。  
可他每天都在想着那样的生活。  
离开了Sam会怎么样。  
在这种时刻里，Dean又想到了Sam，想到那个在Sam家中洗澡的女孩。他觉得自己不应该在这种时候想那些事，他不该想起她的，可她的影子却和某个夜晚的暴雨一样顽固，在他脑中盘旋不去，她美丽的金发和甜美的笑让他自惭形秽，她站在Sam身边，像天生就该站在那里。  
也许她应该挽住Sam的胳膊，在他扭头看她的时候笑着仰头吻他。  
那才是正确的。  
Dean握着酒瓶躺倒在沙发上。  
他并不想让一切变得正确。  
尽管刚刚过去的这桩连环纵火谋杀案与检察官的话令Dean接连几天一直沉浸在低迷的情绪之中，可每每与Sam见面时，他总会刻意隐藏起那些。每一次在Sam事务所楼下等他时，Dean心中总会又期待又害怕，他说不清这种感觉究竟是怎么回事，只是神经越绷越紧，情绪也越来越压抑。  
可他仍旧和往常一样，从不拒绝Sam的任何要求。曾有过一次，Sam竟胆大地将他拉到停车场柱子后面漆黑的阴影里接吻。他紧张一瞬扣紧了弟弟的手腕，仿佛只要他敢做出更加过火的事，他就会立刻把他制服在地。可他也没有。Sam甚至吻到了他的脖子，手掌按住他的腿间揉弄，他不知这个Sam是怎么了，喘着气小声地问，年轻人默不作声，只是吻，手上的动作更加过分了，他提心吊胆，却依旧予取予求。  
他舍不得拒绝Sam，只想把弟弟要的一切都捧到他面前。

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

64

倒在沙发上半睡半醒地躺到天亮，翌日昏昏沉沉到了局里，一杯咖啡刚泡好都没来得及喝上两口就接到了一个电话说是有黑帮分子与警察公然火拼。还有些偏头痛的Dean立刻放下手中的杯子套上防弹背心带着一队人上了一车，一路警笛鸣响飞驰赶往。  
火拼很快便被压制，Dean带着特警冲进对方的房子里将其中的几人生擒，押着其中一人上车时，一个探长模样的人铐了另外两人走过来，说是既然FBI的人来了就顺便把这两人也一并带走。  
这是一对男女，女人粗看大概四十岁上下，男人比她年轻一些。他们穿得很得体，Dean注意到男人一直试图用身体挡住女人。  
“鸳鸯大盗？跨州作案？”Dean关上车门，隔着车窗冲驾驶座上的同事示意他可以开车把这群人带回局里，草草又瞥了一眼探长身边的这两人，按了按疼痛的太阳穴，随口问道。  
“乱伦。”小肚子微微凸起的男人撇撇嘴，脸上露出厌恶的神色，“目前只能说是有嫌疑，不过有他们社区里的神父作证，八九不离十。”他说着，抬手指了指跟在自己身后的一个戴着十字架的男人，示意他就是神父，“我差点就把他们带回局里了，刚刚想起来现在这个已经不在我们的职权范围里了，既然有FBI的人在，干脆一起带回去吧。”  
那个词雷霆般突如其来劈入耳中，额角陡然窜过电流一般的疼痛，痛得Dean忍不住嘶嘶吸着气，心跳一瞬间快得好似要撞碎肋骨。转过头重新审视地盯着这对男女，眼神小心翼翼，仿佛想从他们身上找出什么不属于“乱伦”的蛛丝马迹。被铐住的男人仍是那副保护的姿态，眼神凶狠地瞪着Dean，女人低着头，用微弱的语气说道：“我们没有……”  
最好没有。  
最好不是。  
几个声音同时在Dean脑中响起，争先恐后为眼前的这对男女辩解，絮絮叨叨，喋喋不休，吵得头痛欲裂的Dean胸口滞涩胃中沉腻，险些吐了出来。在逐渐响起的耳鸣声中，他压下干呕的冲动，不住往胃里吞咽着津液，深呼吸了几次，这才终于找回自己的声音和意识，麻木地伸出了手。  
他把他们带上了自己的车——那对男女，以及戴着十字架的神父。  
返回局里的途中他不由自主绕了远路，像是不愿带着这样两个人回去。一开始，车里安安静静，只能听见四个人人此起彼伏的呼吸声。后座上的两人显然很紧张，呼吸急促，气息里带着尖锐的杂音。忍不住抬头看了一眼后视镜，女人红了眼睛，他看不见此时男人的表情，硬生生忍下扭头一探究竟的冲动。  
那位神父坐在副驾座上，双手交握搁在大腿上，用力到关节泛出一丝不自然的青白。他数次回头去看后座上的男女，在胸前划过无数十字架，满脸嫌恶，好似随时都会吐出来一样。  
“我不敢相信这是真的，探员先生。”他说，“不敢相信，不敢相信。他们怎么能做出这么恶心的事？乱伦？我的天，他们会下地狱的。”他说着，还试图在车里就同身边的探员说清楚，却被正在开车的Dean一手按住了肩膀。  
“回局里再说，神父。”Dean说，喉结起伏。  
他觉得喉咙里被卡进了一枚两头尖尖的果核，呼吸不畅，咽喉刺痛。  
再远的路途也有终点，最后将车停进车位里，飓风般的疼痛再次卷席大脑，道路上车辆呼啸而过的声音此刻都被放大成万恶不赦的噪音，电钻一样狠心钻着脆弱的耳膜。Dean不知自己是怎么下车的，也不知怎么就带着这几人上了楼。不知情的同事多嘴问了一句是什么案子，他的嘴唇宛若蚌壳紧闭，揪着两人衣服背后的双手已经汗湿，他不知那是因为他在担心自己的右手无力可能导致嫌疑人逃走还是因为别的什么原因。  
这本不是他的案子，可人是他带回来的，鉴于此，上司就把这桩简单的案子交给他处理了——对于乱伦的取证向来简单，只要有血缘关系证明与证人证词就能定案，他们最主要的工作就是搜集不同证人的证词与证据，其后则交由检察官起诉。  
可Dean根本不想接手。  
看了一眼办公室墙壁上的十字架，先委托同事去取那对男女的DNA样本做鉴定，自己硬着头皮来到局里最高级的接待室——神职人员在任何机构都将得到最高规格的礼遇——那位神父坐在柔软的真皮沙发上，面前放着一杯热气腾腾香味四溢的咖啡，可显然他还在生气，眼前诱人的饮料一口未动。  
“神父。”Dean低头向神父打招呼，直到对方点头应许，他这才解开西装的纽扣坐到旁边的沙发上。  
那对男女本是从小失散的姐弟，后来分别被人收养，十年前他们重逢相恋，直至向教会申请结婚时才知道原来对方竟是自己的亲人。教会当然不会允许这样的婚姻，震怒之下，神父直接叫警察带走了他们。  
“我不能允许这种事发生在我面前，就算他们事前不知道，但这不是借口。”神父声音嘶哑，语调却铿锵有力，“这是罪，上帝会惩罚他们。”  
被拘留的四十八小时里，他们都不承认这是乱伦，因为他们根本不知道对方就是自己失散多年的亲人。也正是有鉴于此，当年的检察官最终决定不起诉他们。被释放的那天，他们就各自带着行李天各一方，谁都不知道他们的去向。  
“因为我们教区所有神父的反对，当年撤销起诉的检察官半年之后被停职，但是也没有人继续追究那对姐弟的事。我今年上个月被调到这个教区，周日在做礼拜的人当中发现了他们，我的助祭告诉我——他们是一对夫妻。”  
那双手再次交握到一起，Dean看见皮肤白皙的手背上浮起几个鲜红的指痕。神父显然无法忍受这样的事，他已经错放过他们一次，这一次绝不能再原谅。  
Dean潦草记下神父说的话，没有发表任何评论。他又询问了一些当年的细节，譬如两人出具的寄养协议一类的东西，看来神父对这件事记忆犹新，十多年前的东西他竟记得一清二楚。  
将神父送进电梯，Dean靠在墙壁上疲累地揉了揉疼痛的额角，那股恶心的呕吐感一直压在胸口，始终无法散去。低头翻看刚刚做好的笔录，神父说过的每一句他都还记得一清二楚，神父的神情历历在目，语气掷地有声，那些愤怒、鄙夷乃至仇恨令他如芒刺在背，只觉得衬衫里盗汗连连。  
回到办公室，他一口灌下了早晨泡好还没来得及喝的那杯咖啡。  
又冷又苦。  
之后便又匆匆外出走访那对男女的邻居。他们在这里居住了已经有六七年，男人是一名化学老师，连续三年被学生们选为最受欢迎的老师，女人没有工作，只在圣诞节的时候会扎一些漂亮的花环出售。邻居们一直以为那是一对夫妻，他们无名指上戴着婚戒，女人身体似乎不太好，男人一直很照顾她，每天傍晚邻居们都能看到他们在一起散步。  
午餐草草吃了点披萨，坐在快餐店里看着陌生人进进出出，Dean头一次如此抗拒回到自己的办公室——就算是Ligntman的案子，或是那四起令他挫败惊惧的纵火谋杀案都不曾让他对自己的工作抵触至此，可现在，他竟发现自己畏惧着最后的结果。  
如果那对男女真的是姐弟呢？如果他收集到更多有关他们乱伦的证词与证据呢？他要把它们交给检察官吗？他要看着他们被起诉吗？之后便又是绞刑架上的两具尸体，新闻中的主角。  
掏出外出做笔录用的记事本。  
“我们听神父说了，他们居然是姐弟吗？真是太无耻了，骗了我们这么久。”  
“他们每个礼拜都会去教堂做礼拜，难道他们想让上帝降罪于我们吗？”  
“我的天……去年圣诞节我还买过他们做的花环，我还送了他们很多姜饼……我的天，我的天，上帝不会因此怪罪我吧？我的天……”  
“我的女儿上过那个变态的化学课！我希望他被烧死！”  
每一页上都写满了诸如此类的言论。  
迅速合上本子，Dean粗鲁地将它又塞回口袋里，匆忙结账，他抓过最后一根薯条塞进嘴里便起身离开了快餐店。


	68. Chapter 68

65

刚回到局里，同事就带来了所谓的好消息。原来这两人的DNA信息早已被记录在库，经过比对，他们的确是亲姐弟。  
“照我的经验差不多可以结案了，虽然程序上还要得到那两个人的供词，不过这类案件也可以跳过这一步。你写份报告吧。”男人把报告结果放到桌上，拍了拍Dean的肩，笑着冲他眨了眨眼，“趁早把那些该死的家伙送上绞刑架吧。”  
十字架。  
教堂。  
绳索。  
木桩。  
火焰。  
人言。  
中午喝了啤酒，吃过披萨和薯条。  
现在它们在他的胃里。  
头更痛了。  
耳鸣愈发尖锐。  
Dean开始干呕。  
他推开热心的同事冲进卫生间，俯身对着马桶吐出了刚刚进入胃里都还没来得及消化的食物。直到胃袋里空空如也，呕吐感依然强烈，他呕得连胸口都痛了，却依旧抑制不下呕吐反应。眼泪簌簌从眼眶滴落进满是呕吐物的马桶里，连同从嘴唇上滴下的胃液、胆汁与津液，连同他的恐惧与悲哀。  
不知干呕了多久，到后来连胃液和津液都吐不出来了，从耳尖到脑后弥漫着麻痹的刺痛，耳朵里好似被插进了数万根尖针，它们相互撞击，发出清脆刺耳的声响，捅穿他的耳膜，在他的大脑里扎出无数孔洞。  
放下马桶盖，Dean双腿发软地坐了下来，抬脚抵住了隔间的门。眼泪黏在睫毛上，每眨一次眼睛就会有水滴再次落到脸上。他擦了无数次，脸颊被泪水中的盐分烧得生痛，可他毫不在意，只想把该死的眼泪从脸上彻底擦拭干净。  
他不想管这个案子了。  
管不了。  
继续不下去了。  
他无法就这样轻轻巧巧地整理好笔录和证据，无法把它们写进报告里，无法把报告交给上司，无法看着他们被人送上法庭。  
他们都是阴沟里的老鼠，现在他却要装作自己是一只猫地将其他老鼠从阴沟里叼出来，再一只一只慢慢吃掉他们，吃掉他们的皮肉，吃掉内脏，留下白骨，和他嘴角的血。  
在一阵不知真实还是虚幻的剧痛之中，Dean痛苦地弯下腰，交叠起双手抱着自己的头，手指扣紧发痛的头皮，抓住头发。他想毁坏自己，流点血，想撕一块肉下来，断一条胳膊或是腿，如此他才不会觉得自己是一只靠着吞食同类生存的野兽——他吃了他们，应当再以自己的血肉腑脏反哺。  
逼仄的隔间里回响着自己隆隆的心跳与铺天盖地的白噪声，鼻腔淤塞，喉咙刺痛，Dean仿佛再也听不见时间奔涌流逝的声音，只是枯坐，自罚般揪着自己的头发，然而除了感受疼痛，他什么都做不了。  
最后按下冲水按钮的时候，他甚至怀疑自己的心脏已经不会跳动了。  
他想回去，现在就回去，放下这个案子，给Sam打一个电话。他们要在他的公寓里做爱，做到他们都精疲力尽，做到他们失去声音只剩喘息，做到他们动不了哪怕一根手指，浑身上下、从里到外充斥着对方的气味。  
做到他们忘却一切。  
Dean走出隔间，拧开水龙头洗了一把脸。  
他没有回去，更没有给Sam打电话。他想捧住Sam的脸和他接吻，他想把他推倒在床再骑上他的身体。他想和Sam一同做尽能让他忘却此刻这一切的事，然而他只是给自己重新泡了一杯热腾腾的咖啡，三两口喝光了它，拿起纸笔走进了审讯室。  
既然多年前有检察官愿意放弃起诉，说不定这一次也会有奇迹发生。  
刚推开门就看到被铐住的两人倾斜着身体靠在一起，男人用额头轻轻蹭着女人的脸颊，好似在她耳边低声说着什么。女人脸色很差，眼睛红红的，显然刚刚哭过。见到他进来，上一秒还表情温存的男人立刻换上了戒备的眼神，双眼一瞬不瞬紧盯着Dean，直到他拉开椅子坐下，直到他把手中的纸笔放在了面前的桌面上。  
扭头又看了一眼审讯室一侧的单面反光镜，镜中的自己又恶又狼狈，像一条从族群中出走的孤狼。而他的视线好似越过了这面单面镜，直直看向站在玻璃后面的人——尽管他并不知道那后面将会站着一个怎样的人。  
“她身体一直很差，到现在她都没有进食过，能不能……先带她吃点东西。”缓缓从那单面镜上收回视线，再看向Dean时，他的语气缓和不少，甚至带上了些许乞求。Dean看了一眼他身边的女人，脸色确实苍白，便起身开门让外面的一个女文书带着她去了另一间稍微舒适一点的问询室，并嘱咐女文书给她买点吃的。  
“谢谢。”  
再次坐回到椅子上时，对面的男人由衷道了谢。Dean抬头看了他一眼，不知为何总是心中惴惴，又慌又惧，充满了罪责感。呕吐感还沉甸甸压在胸口，刚刚灌下的那杯热咖啡似乎并没能给他带去多少纾缓放松，反而也有随时被吐出来的危险。  
“我知道你们这次一定不会放过我们。”男人叹气，脸上再也不复初见时的凶狠与刚才那一刻的戒备提防，“不管我们承不承认，你们都会杀了我和Emma……给Emma找个律师，我知道她的诉求，给她做无罪辩护吧。”他说着又别有深意地看了一眼单面镜，“我知道在什么情况下乱伦可以做无罪辩护——她患有精神分裂症，根本分辨不出来我到底是她的弟弟还是她的丈夫，我迷奸了她，骗她我们已经结婚了。她什么都不知道。如果你要证据，家里还有她正在服用的药物，你们可以都拿去做专家鉴定，甚至可以找人来给她做精神鉴定……不是她的错。”  
男人的话令Dean大吃一惊，甚至让他暂时忘却了负罪感。  
“但是我从Tompson神父那里得到的证词是，你们十几年前就已经相恋，也是那个时候你们才得知对方是自己的亲人，Emma也从没对人提过她被强奸的事。”  
“你知道她是怎么患上精神分裂的吗？”面对Dean的质疑，男人的眼神再次变得凶狠起来，他恶狼般盯着眼前的探员，身体前倾，好似若不是他还被手铐铐着，这一秒已经扑到Dean身上撕开了他的胸膛。  
“那你也一定听Tompson神父说过，我们从小失散，各自被收养。Emma从小被她的养父虐待、强奸，我十三岁的时候就找到了她，那个时候她就在服用那些药物了。我猜你们之所以能这么快定案也是因为在你们的犯罪数据库里早就有了我们的DNA档案——有一次我去找Emma的时候正好撞见她被那个禽兽强行脱了裙子，她一直哭，一直求他别那么做，可是他——我杀了他。那个时候Emma还能认出我，她把我从她家赶走，接着就打电话自首了。”  
说起强奸了姐姐的禽兽，即便事情早已过去二十多年，红着眼睛的男人仍是恨得咬牙切齿，仿若假使那人复活过来又一次站到面前，他仍会像十三岁那年一样举刀刺进他的心脏，举刀扎烂他的整个胸膛。  
“但警方还是查到了我身上，Emma一直坚持是她杀了禽兽，最后警察放了我，把她送去了精神病院。”  
男孩一直在等姐姐康复出院，从十三岁等到二十二岁。那一年他刚刚研究生毕业，因为姐姐的出院他放弃了去纽约工作的机会，一心一意只想留下来照顾姐姐。没想到出院之后的Emma却好似完全不认识他，对他的名字也毫无印象。尽管如此，他仍然想方设法接近Emma，姐姐不记得他了，他就以一个陌生人的身份关照她，每周都会带她去教堂做礼拜。二十四岁那年的圣诞节，他们在一株槲寄生下面吻了对方。  
他们在没有任何人祝福的夜晚和对方订了婚，Emma想和他结婚，他知道就要瞒不住了，却还是带着她去了教堂。  
“后来的事我猜Tompson神父都告诉你了，但他不知道我撒了谎。Emma那时确实不知道我们是姐弟，她不记得我了，但是我记得。”  
得知真相那天，Emma几乎崩溃，男人从没见她那么哭过。他们被警察带走，被讯问，Emma好容易好转的精神分裂症又复发了，负责他们这个案子的检察官很同情她，所以最终决定不起诉他们。  
尽管信誓旦旦说着再也不会见Emma，可男人很快便探知到了姐姐的消息。她又一次被送进了精神病院接受治疗，或许是药物与各种治疗的缘故，当他找到她时，她一时分辨不清他是谁，不知道他到底是弟弟还是丈夫。  
“她出院那天我迷奸了她，偷偷给她戴上了我早就准备好的婚戒，骗她我们已经结婚了，我们分开是因为我被外派到国外——她病了，时好时坏，我一直骗她，到现在都不知道我是她弟弟。我知道这种情况可以做无罪辩护，帮她请律师吧，她没有任何过失。”  
交代完一切，男人再次让Dean找律师来，接着便向后靠上椅子的靠背，再也不肯多说一个字。


	69. Chapter 69

66

快下班的时候Emma的律师终于来了，又去卫生间吐过一次的Dean这次终于吸取教训，再也没有往胃里吞进任何东西，包括水。疲累地走到审讯室门外，他伸手再次按了按疼痛不已的额角，深吸了一口气，这才推开了那扇门。  
接着便愣住了。  
坐在Emma身边的人正是Sam。他那头微卷的半长发梳得一丝不苟，西装穿得整整齐齐，领带打得笔直，腕表的半块表盘从衬衫之下露出，那只宽大的手掌之下压着一叠不算太厚的资料。  
发现负责这个案子的人是Dean，Sam显然也愣了一下。他注意到Dean的脸色很差，眼睛里满是血丝，唇色也是不健康的白。一颗心蓦地就悬了起来，如果不是身边还坐着人，如果不是单面镜后面还站着人，他早就起身过去堵住兄长，逼问他发生了什么事。  
或许就是这个案子本身。  
Dean来之前他已经和Emma粗略谈过，对发生的事情以及她的诉求有了初步的了解。  
年轻的律师从未想过有朝一日自己竟会接手这样的案——乱伦案件几乎是不需要辩方律师的，也没有大众陪审团，坐在陪审席上的全都是教会的神职人员，一旦公诉人提交了所有证据，法官可以立刻询问教会陪审团的意见，整个流程相当迅速。  
但这次的案子似乎有点与众不同，听说委托方希望他能做无罪辩护。宗教与伦理相关的法律是法学院的必修课，每个从事法律相关职业的人都能将这几部法律倒背如流，从目前了解到的情况而言，Emma确实可以要求做无罪辩护。可针对乱伦案件而言，过去的三十年里仅有不到十例乱伦双方其中一人因为患有精神疾病而被判无罪的案例，转换成概率来看，胜诉的几率微乎极微。  
他和Dean都曾在电视新闻里看到过绞刑架，他猜他们也在梦里见过它，在无数个漆漆黑夜里，抑或万里无云的晴空朗日里，高高的刑架永远与另一个人的名字有关，那名字里仿若包含着恐惧与死寂。甚至在他们每一次的眼神交汇、每一次唇舌交缠、每一次肌肤相亲的时候，高大的木桩悬挂结实的绳索就悄然耸立在他们所剩无几的意识之中，快感愈是强烈它的影子就愈是清晰。  
可他们至今还活着，活在恐惧与侥幸之中，刑架在他们心里，绳索却并未套上他们的脖子，所以他们还能抓紧任何一刻，在四下无人之时尽情与对方拥吻，恨不能在对方身上每一处皮肤每一截骨骼上都留下独属自己的烙痕。  
直到今天，像他们这般躲躲藏藏不能见天日之人就要亲手将同类送上竖起刑架的高台。  
Sam知道Dean会怎么想。  
见兄长已经拉开椅子坐下，Sam终于收回思绪，扭头叮嘱Emma不要说任何话。再扭过头看向兄长， 果不其然他瞪起眼睛，仿佛不满他给Emma的建议。他也不记得自己是否对哥哥说过他那样瞪起眼睛的样子毫无威慑，用在自家弟弟身上或许还能被解释成是兄弟与爱人之间的装腔作势，倘若是不相干的外人看了——  
工作中的Sam忽然烦恼起来如果因此有人被Dean迷住了该怎么办。  
幼稚的庸人自扰很快被Dean的问话打断，Sam再次扭头，眼神温柔地看向Emma，试图以此坚定她绝不开口说一个字的决心。年长的女人仍是一副憔悴的样子，眼睛红肿肿的，脸色依然苍白，有几次她都因为Dean的话想开口的，但想起Sam刚才对自己说的话，她又咬咬牙忍住冲动，无论Dean问什么问题，以什么方式提问，她都三缄其口，一个字不说。  
Dean的脸色越来越阴郁，什么都问不出来的他最后冷漠地收拾好了文件夹离开审讯室，Sam又和Emma详细谈了一下案件细节这才离开——他走出审讯室，找人问到了Dean的办公室，整了整领带，又拉了拉西装，拎着公文包走进兄长的办公室。对方抬头见是他，竟都没给出好脸色。  
“我已经下班了，可以在这里等你下班吗。”  
Sam的语气还很温柔，仿佛都没看见兄长难看之极的脸色。  
低沉优雅的音色配上温存轻柔的语调，纵然Dean现在心中再急再气顿时也被软化不少。他想早些得到Emma的完整口供是因为只要证明男人的口供是真的，Emma就极有可能被判无罪。  
并不是所有的乱伦都只有纯粹的爱意，谁都不是睁眼瞎。也有那么多乱伦案件中充斥着暴力、胁迫、引诱乃至药物控制，被控制的一方都是受害者，他们往往都能得到教会陪审团的同情，从而被判无罪。  
这个案子里并不存在暴力与药物，却存在着谎言与控制，Dean知道那两个人是真心爱着对方，但正因为如此，他才无法看着他们两人都被送上绞刑架——被他这双手推上去。这就像，明明犯了相同的罪，而藏匿得更好的那个人为了自己活下去就要将不小心露出了尾巴的那个推出去，而自己伺机朝着更加阴沉安全的暗处逃去。  
这让Dean恶心。  
而Sam似乎不明白他问话的含义，似乎也没听懂他在女人面前提及男人的部分口供就是为了得到她的证实，他必须要得到更多证据证明Emma确实是不知情的，他想，自己至少要救下他们当中的一个。  
叹了一口气，Dean告诉Sam他很快就能做完这些。  
“你脸色很差。”Sam说。  
弟弟的话让Dean不由自主抬手摸了摸自己的脸。办公室里没有镜子，他自然不可能知晓自己此时的样子——眉头皱得有多紧，眼睛里有多少血丝，脸色多么苍白，嘴唇多么干涩……他都是看不见的，只觉得撇开头痛、耳鸣与异常强烈的呕吐感，他的状态应该还是很好的，好到他还能继续跟进这个案子，好到可以坐在这里整理笔录、口供和证据，好到还能继续思考如何证实Emma确实无罪。  
他不想让自己再从这个案子里感受到一丝一毫的悲凉或是痛楚，也不想从中回忆纠缠自己多年的惶恐畏惧，更不想逃兵似的把案子扔给别人，自己对着镜子顾影自怜；他只想先做好手头的事，既然一己之力改变不了世界，既然只能让自己勉强适应规则，他只能在有限空间的里去做自己认为对的事，保护自己认为值得保护的人，惩戒他认为应该惩戒的人。  
然而事实总与愿景相去甚远。  
“昨天睡得有点晚。”  
Dean不知不觉地撒谎，企图掩饰自己脸色差的真正原因。昨晚坐在办公室里浏览的那些照片仍历历在目，仿佛那种腐臭的气味仍未散尽，而此刻，他更是恍若投身尸海之中，每一具尸骸上都打着“乱伦者”的烙痕，颈骨断裂全身骨折，而绳索正是他亲手套上他们的脖子上的。  
男人说过的话忽然回响在耳边。  
他和Sam，错上加错，罪上加罪，此刻衣冠楚楚坐在体面的办公室里，温言软语交谈，不知何时也会成为那尸海中的两具无名腐尸。  
想着，不禁抬眼去看还站在门口不敢坐下的弟弟。  
他那么英俊。  
丰神俊朗，神采奕奕。  
Dean从不怀疑自己的弟弟会有特别特别好的未来，如日在中天。  
他值得那些，值得所有最好的，最珍贵的，最至高无上的。  
而不是惴惴不安，不是提心吊胆，不是诚惶诚恐。


	70. Chapter 70

67

下班后Dean把Sam带回了家，一路上谁也没有说话。如此冷寂的气氛他们都不太习惯，可Dean不想说话，满脑子都是那些悲观的想法，怕自己开口就会说什么煞风景的话。Sam几度偷看哥哥，见他仍是白着脸抿着唇紧绷下巴，纵使心里藏着千万句想说的，此刻也没办法开口了。  
或许Dean还在怪他不让Emma开口说话，但对方是他的委托人，对方有什么诉求他都要认真聆听与参考，而后给出建议。鉴于当时Emma的精神状况，他只能让她不开口。  
回到家，Dean脱下西装换了一件舒适的家居服，镜中人的眉头居然还是皱着的，可他自己都没意识到，说不定他今天一直都是这副郁愤寡欢的样子，也难怪一整天都没人过来和他搭话。自嘲笑了笑，试着舒开眉头，可眉心里那道刀刻般的痕迹却怎么都抹不掉。摇摇头，他走进厨房，从冰箱里搜刮出最后一点食材给弟弟做了点吃的，配上啤酒，尽管不算特别丰盛，但也足够香气扑鼻，令人食指大动。  
头还是痛的，却一定不是因为宿醉了。他坐下来试着吃了点东西，食物顺着食道滑进胃里，而后是冰冷的啤酒下肚，他感觉还不错，或许再过一会儿，心里那份沉甸甸的感觉也会淡去，呼吸会变得顺畅，肩膀也一定会变得轻松。  
囫囵咽下食物，灌下一整瓶啤酒，胃里一半冰冷一半滚烫，于是又开始疼痛翻搅，恶心与呕吐感翻上胸口，他不安吞咽着，竭力想忍下干呕的冲动，不愿在弟弟面前失态。  
其间Sam似乎说了点什么，是与他们手头案子无关的话题，他一心一意想着该怎么压下这该死的呕吐冲动，并没认真注意Sam话里的内容。  
或许是最近的一些新闻，或许是什么有趣的事，也许只是一个笑话。  
说真的，比起他，在逗趣这方面他弟弟可就差得很远了。  
抽出一张面纸擦了擦嘴角，Dean试图也说点什么，比Sam那些更有趣的东西就行了，博人一笑，他们确实该从低郁的气氛里走出来了。  
搜肠刮肚想着近来里遇到又没能来得及告诉Sam的趣事，然而整日为了凶案或是走私贩毒奔劳，尸体的肚子成了虫窝这种事势必不适合放在餐桌上讲的，毒贩如何绞尽脑汁藏毒似乎也不怎么有趣，倒是昨天开车去法院的途中无意看到一个小男孩追着气球撞到树上哇哇大哭，他竟为此笑了一路。  
下垂的嘴角因为想起那可怜又可爱的男孩终于微微上翘，然而在这抹弧度彻底成为笑容之前，Dean想起了昨天的庭审，想起停车场里检察官对他说过的话，他想起那无数张照片，想起那些审判结果，他想起昨晚的彻夜无眠，想起今天上午从探长那里接手那对男女时轰然碾过耳膜的耳鸣。  
Dean又一次冲进了洗手间。  
和下午一模一样，吃进去的东西全都吐进了马桶里，太阳穴、脑后、耳尖乃至胸口，无一不弥漫着针刺虫咬般的刺痛，他咳嗽着，恶狠狠往马桶里吐着胆汁，恨不能将手指伸进胃里抠出所有残余的东西。  
上一次这么焦虑还是四年前，那天他被沙尘蒙了眼睛，待在烈日之下被烧伤了皮肤。第一天就有战友在爆炸中牺牲，回来的有人少了一只眼睛，有人缺了半张脸，断臂和短腿的被担架抬下车，他把中午喝下去的啤酒全都吐进了排水沟里。  
后来战场上的那几年再不曾如此焦虑过了，受过伤，甚至险些被俘，左耳听力障碍过两个月，以为这辈子就这样了，照常吃药，某天蒙头大睡一场过后竟就这么好了。战场上担心的是不知能不能活过今晚，仿佛每多活一小时一分一秒都是自己赚到的，拼命吃难得吃到的美食，攒了不少给Sam的信，难受的时候也不是没有，偶尔看到有男孩偷偷在哭，他也难过得心如刀割。  
可也总是抱着一丝乐观的侥幸，右手虽然几近残废，好歹四肢健全地回来了，抬起胳膊还是能抱到Sam的脖子，仰头也能吻到他，在床上依然能折腾到大半夜，相拥着呼呼大睡，醒来时才后怕得浑身冷汗。  
上过战场的人不是为两个罪人焦虑，是容忍不了自己的虚伪自私。  
上过战场的人也不是怕自己死了，是舍不得弟弟，舍不得爱人。  
他是怕自己最后也害得Sam也成为尸海中的一具腐尸。  
他怕自己死后Sam孤身一人，他怕自己死后再也没人能保护Sam，他怕自己死后Sam会被人当成异类。  
他怕的是Sam既不能得到他应得的好的未来，甚至无法用他手中的法典来维护自己。  
如果按照“那些人”的眼光，Dean天生低人一等，因为他从未对任何异性动过心。  
但Sam不是。  
“Dean？”紧随而来的Sam见到哥哥伏在马桶上呕吐的样子，忧心忡忡跟进来，一手轻抚着他的背，语气急切地问道，“你还好吗？”  
不算特别好，老弟。  
Dean想这么说。  
但他只是摇头，吐掉了嘴里最后一点带着异味的津液，按下了冲水按钮。他认认真真地漱了口，直到嘴里只剩漱口水的味道，又洗了把脸，镜中的男人还是那么一张死气沉沉的脸，令人生厌。他没有看他。  
“你真的没事吗？”  
Sam又惊又怕问个不停，一手揽过哥哥的腰就这么把他搂进怀里，恨不能弯腰直接将他抱起。Dean勉强扯出一抹笑容，推了Sam一把，走了两三步把自己抛上床，颐指气使地指挥弟弟去把盘子刷了。Sam愣了愣，不放心地看着倒在床上的Dean，最后还是乖乖去了厨房，把盘子刷得干干净净，顺便收拾了料理台。  
倒了水走进房间，轻声问药箱的位置。Dean用胳膊压着额头，模模糊糊说着不用吃药。Sam走到床边，放下水杯，一只手贴上哥哥的肚子轻轻揉了起来。  
“还想吐吗？”  
略有些凌乱的头发垂落脸颊，在床头灯的光下反射出温暖耀眼的蜂蜜金色，Dean见Sam跟着也皱起眉头，下意识伸手抚上他的眉心，一手撑起身体，抬起下巴就吻了上去。  
“不想吐。”他说，手指顺着弟弟高挺的鼻梁慢慢下滑，滑过他微微发烫的颧骨，轻轻捧住，指腹摩挲着颔骨的棱角，“想做爱。”  
他呢喃，加深了吻，抱着弟弟的脖子将他拉到床上。  
失去平衡的Sam几近狼狈地倒在了Dean身上。他的唇舌被Dean含在嘴里，而Dean的舌头则近乎放荡地在他嘴里扫荡。他有些诧异，尽管平日里也是Dean主动，可每次开头的那个人应该是他才对，Dean几乎不会在他们吻到一起之前就急着表露自己的欲望。  
满腹疑问，Dean的手已经摸到了他的裤链上，似乎都来不及解开皮带了，拉下拉链把手伸进了内裤里，手指圈住还未勃起的性器上下套弄，指尖时轻时重地抠弄前端的孔洞。  
对于Dean的触碰，Sam显得毫无抵抗力。他很快就硬了，呼吸跟着也急促起来。被动的吻在他反手按住兄长时转为主动，舌头狠狠操进哥哥嘴里，他三两下脱掉了Dean的裤子，手掌覆在阴茎上揉弄。Dean小声呻吟起来，身体下流地扭动着，磨蹭着身下的床单。他含住Sam的嘴唇，含混不清地说道：“想舔你的阴茎……”


	71. Chapter 71

68

Sam让他如愿了，将龟头操进他嘴里，把精液射在了他嘴里。而他仍是饥渴，仍是不满，骑在弟弟身上起伏身体，肩膀与胸膛因忍耐而颤动，湿热的呼吸在耳道里鼓胀成喧嚣的气流，他下流地在弟弟身上操着自己，又拉过Sam的手，直到被阴茎撑开的后穴里又填进了两根手指。  
人撒谎时很理智，却也有陷入错觉的时候。错觉里的那些话到底算不算谎言，拿骗过自己的话说给别人算不算欺骗？  
第一次真真切切看到弟弟高潮的样子是在十九岁的时候，他被射了满嘴的精液，抬起头时看见少年半眯着眼睛，整张脸被汗水与红潮覆盖，他喘得好似随时都会过呼吸，咬着嘴唇的样子让他看起来委屈又无辜。  
多年之后这个习惯仍是没能改过来，高潮时嘴里一定要咬住什么，如果不是自己的嘴唇就一定是哥哥的肩膀或是手指，早已成熟的轮廓与五官在汗水之下散发着令人内心骚动的性感情色，这总能轻而易举地让年长的男人说出那些深情疯狂的情话，让他喋喋不休告白，令他沉溺，让他迷醉。  
后来也不是没想过，Dean和Sean这个名字，或是记忆中早已模糊斑驳的那双俏皮天真的绿眼睛，起初只觉得太荒诞，一个人无论如何不可能越错越离谱，直到下午讯问时听到那男人说过了这些话。  
“她把孤独错当成对我的依赖，把感激误认成是爱，我掌握了她生活的全部，她也分不清自己到底能爱谁，因为我是那段时间里她身边唯一的人。但是我不在乎，我不在意她对我的到底是什么感情，她离不开我，我完全地占有她。我说什么她都会相信，她相信自己是我的妻子，相信自己是爱我的，相信自己离开我就活不下去——她相信是她自己爱上我的，而不是被我操控。”  
高潮中的Dean挺起腰射在了弟弟的肚子上。他颤抖着，让Sam把他压在床上，双腿环上弟弟的腰，他们接吻，在亲吻的间隙里又模糊不清地说了些令人性欲高涨的下流话。  
或许一切只是源于移情，为了忘却一个人就把全副的注意力放在了另一个人身上，所有的感情投射在了替代者身上，少年分辨不清真假，以为前一次的爱恋消灭是因为一次新的爱恋滋生。他在惊恐慌乱中只能选择相信他最愿意相信的人，依赖最能依赖的人，移情被当成了真实，自己在错觉里无可自拔。  
Dean用力抱紧了Sam，却被Sam抓着手腕被迫在床上展开身体。他抬头直视Sam的眼睛，欲望流溢，仿若眨一眨眼就要滴在他脸上了。于是他又低头，看见自己起伏的胸膛，看见被皮肉包裹的肋骨，看见结块在耻毛上的精液，看见又一次勃起的阴茎。  
双手被紧紧握住，十指相扣，像枷锁。  
Dean像被钉在了十字架上，只是当年钉住圣子用的是木楔，对付他不必那么麻烦，一个Sam Winchester足矣。也许接下来他会被撕开胸膛，展开肋骨，脏器暴露，他想呈上自己这颗心，看看里面究竟藏着多少腥臭的污垢。  
Dean后悔了。  
后悔的不是爱上Sam这件事。也许很多事早就注定了，他留着那个文件夹，听见弟弟房间里的声音响动，也许在他的潜意识里一直期待着这些事的发生，期待着某个亲密的人能够义无反顾地爱上他，期待着能有人与他同罪——必须死、必须下地狱的那种罪——谁都惶惶不可终日，一毁俱毁，于是他们躲在暗无天日的阴沟里，谁也不敢轻言离开。  
他后悔的是为什么那个时候还要那么放任自己。弟弟在睡梦里贴过来时他没有直接喝醒他，也不舍得放开他；弟弟步步紧逼时他也没有坚决到底地拒绝他；他总以为是自己在满足Sam，无论何时何地，Sam想要的时候他从不拒绝，也许不是他不忍心，只是内心里一直期待Sam能像疯了那样迷恋他。  
他后悔的是Sam本能有许许多多选择，他却只肯给弟弟一双看起来漂亮却不合脚的鞋。他享受着被爱、被依赖、被需要的虚荣，还以为自己做出了莫大的牺牲。  
嘴唇被Sam吻住，鼻腔里全都是Sam的气味。柔软的头发落在汗湿的脸颊上，有些痒。身体依然被禁锢着，后穴里只剩淫荡的快感，血液在血管中奔涌，力气陡然断裂在第五截脊椎上，躺在床垫上，却像从云端跌落，失重的错觉令人眩晕。  
回来之后总是无端端想到那个叫做Jess的女孩，偶尔梦里还会见到她。她挽着父亲的胳膊走进教堂，被一只手牵着站到主婚的神父身前。新郎掀开面纱亲吻她的嘴唇，挽着她在众人祝福声中走出教堂时，指着最后一排长椅上的那个人告诉她说，那是他的哥哥，叫Dean Winchester。  
在知道了某些关于同性恋的真相之后，Dean陡然又想起了那个梦，那是不错的预言，况且Sam根本算不上他们这类人当中的一个。如果Sean之后没有Dean，Dean也根本不用去为Sam担心那些根本不可能发生在他身上的不公。  
身体相连的部分热得好似要融化了，被撑开与填满的快感巨兽般蚕食所剩无几的理智，Dean开始挣扎，想挣开弟弟的双手。他想抱住Sam。可Sam只是这么死死抓着他，吻与冲撞越来越激烈，呼吸越来越急促，他们像两个溺水之人，都以为对方是自己唯一的浮木，互相攀扶，最终却一同沉陷灭顶。  
高潮时，Sam咬在了Dean的胸口。乳晕外面一圈深得几乎要见血的齿痕，他喘息着将哥哥的乳头含进嘴里吮吸、舔舐，又放任嘴唇亲吻Dean的身体，舌头舔去他肚子甚至耻毛与阴茎上的精液。手指插进Dean的后穴里，又湿又热，肠壁还惯性地收缩着，吸着手指不肯让它离开。  
Sam喜欢这个，像他从外到内地标记了Dean，像他将Dean整个撕开、翻面，于每一处留下自己的气味。他爬过去亲了亲Dean湿漉漉的脸颊，脏兮兮地躺到他身边，伸手把他抱进了怀里。  
Dean本是不喜欢这样的，每一次Sam试图把他抱进怀里他都会挣扎，但今天他没有那么做。高潮过后两人的心跳总是很快，Sam灼热的呼吸喷洒在他裸露的颈后，炭火般滚烫。年轻人孩子气地埋首进哥哥的肩窝，用头轻轻蹭蹭他的脸，又黏人地啄吻。他似乎很喜欢这些腻在一起的亲密举动，只要有机会就会缠过来。  
就像他是真的很爱很爱Dean。  
Dean感到胸口刺痛。  
他分不清这是不是真的。  
他希望这是真的。  
“你好些了吗？”Sam的手下滑，贴在了Dean的肚子上，含糊的语调里带着几分忧心。  
“不是没吐到你身上吗？”Dean安心靠在Sam怀里，一只手贴在了Sam的手背上。  
“Dean！”被恶心到的Sam不满地出声抗议，幼稚地在他肩上狠狠咬了一口。  
Dean笑起来，不再说话，只是翻身面对着Sam，双手抱住他的腰，又仰头过去吻了他。  
Sam迟疑了一下，像是很惊讶。于是他们的嘴唇碰了碰，Dean便缩了回来。  
“早点回去吧。”他说，从Sam怀中起身，“太晚会引人怀疑。”  
Sam又是一愣。  
Dean以前从没主动让他离开过，如果他执意要留下来，Dean也不会拒绝。  
错愕的眼神追随着Dean的背影，直到他进了浴室。  
今天的Dean一直很反常。  
Sam想不出头绪，只能把一切归咎于他们接手的这个案子。  
毕竟谁见了如此不祥的预言都会情绪低落，而Dean更是不得不亲自收集将那对男女送上刑场的证据，Sam甚至暗地里担心过Dean会失控。  
叹了口气，Sam下床捡起地上的衣服套上，敲了敲浴室的门，同Dean道别。  
花洒之下的Dean只是“嗯”了一声。  
青春期的梦，一枕十年，足够长了。


	72. Chapter 72

68

尽管讯问期间Emma一直听从Sam的话不肯开口，但按照乱伦案件的特殊流程，她和弟弟仍被送上了法庭。作为负责这个案子的探员，Dean也不得不一同去法院，所有令人不适与难堪的事实之中最让他庆幸的唯有乱伦案件不需要警方证人出庭。  
坐在旁听席上，Dean扭头看了一眼陪审团成员，他们每个人都穿着神父的黑袍，脖子上戴着十字架，因为Tompson神父是本案的证人，所以原应该出现在那里的他坐上了证人席。接着是他们现在的邻居、Emma过去的主治医生、还有当年因为决定取消起诉而被迫辞职的检察官。  
一部分人证实了他们的姐弟关系，另一部分证实他们确实以夫妻的身份共同生活。  
案情明朗，显而易见。  
Dean注意到几乎每个坐上证人席的人脸上都不自觉地流露出了轻鄙乃至厌恶的神情，就连当年那位检察官也不例外。在说到得知他们以夫妻的名义生活在一起时，她露出了仿佛被人打了一巴掌的表情，又愤怒又难堪，好似她当年不该做出那样愚蠢的决定，如此，她也不会被迫辞去检察官的工作。  
或许她是对的。  
Dean想。  
谁也不想自己的好心以这样讽刺恶心的方式收场。  
在法官问及子嗣的问题时，Dean更是听到身边有人发出不适的咳嗽声，直到被审判的两人表示他们没有子嗣，这令人喉咙难受的咳嗽才终于停歇。  
给辩方律师的时间很短，Dean将视线移向原本一直安安静静坐在Emma身边的Sam身上。他今天穿了一套比平日里更加正式挺括的西装，头发更是梳得一丝不苟。直到法官允许他发言，他这才起身。  
可是与事先所知不同的是，Sam并没有为Emma做无罪辩护，反而主张她的弟弟Harry应当无罪释放。此话一出，旁听席上一阵哗然，法官不得不反复要求肃静。Dean更是惊诧不已，微微瞪起了眼睛屏息盯着Sam，不知他接下来会怎么做。  
“Harry Falling给警方提供的口供中称，他迷奸Emma Falling，并利用她患有精神分裂症的事实欺骗她，后情感操控Emma Falling，令她无法离开他，Emma Falling对于他们是姐弟这件事全然不知情。”Sam说着，略略顿了一下，“然而事实正好相反。她不仅从头到尾都知道Harry Falling是自己的亲弟弟，还教唆他谋杀了她的养父，最后设计为他顶罪。十年后她离开精神病院与Harry Falling再次相遇，并诱奸了对她心怀愧疚的Harry Falling。我这里有Emma Falling当年的日记、电话录音以及其他不方便公开的录音可以证明以上事实。而另一个重要证据是，Emma Falling的精神鉴定报告是伪造的。”他说着拿起桌上的文件袋走上去递给法官，“在与其弟相处的二十多年中，她一直利用自己的病情对Harry Falling进行情感操控，并数次对他进行诱奸……”  
“闭上你的臭嘴！”从入庭到现在一直沉默的男人忽然暴怒地出声打断Sam，他情绪激动地瞪大眼睛，身体前倾着，就算法警一把将他死死按住，他也不住挣扎，不断用难听的脏话痛骂Sam。  
漠然回头看了一眼骂得声嘶力竭的Harry，Sam继续说道：“因为她的特殊癖好，每一次诱奸均有录音为证。而基于以上事实，我们有理由相信这桩案件中实际存在一个毫不知情的受害人，Harry Falling被诱奸，被欺骗，被操控，不具备分辨事实的基本能力，因此警方提供的口供中才漏洞颇多，并且拿不出任何证据证实他说的就是事实。”  
Harry的脏话还在继续，法官示意法警将他带离法庭。  
“法官大人，过往案件中，一般被告二人均极力否认他们的乱伦关系，而刚才您也看到Harry Falling的反应了。Emma Falling对他的情感操控极为严密，令他将幻想与事实混淆，分辨不清真伪与是非。他是可悲的，是本案中的被害人，真正该受到惩罚的是对他维持了长达二十年欺骗之久的Emma Falling。”  
原本极为简单的一桩案子因为辩方律师提供的证物而变得扑朔迷离起来，作为陪审团的神父们也都露出了异色，拿到证据的他们交头接耳不知说了些什么，乱伦案件中途一般没有休庭时间，法官面露难色，只能沉默地尴尬等待。  
两位神父拿着文件袋中的录音暂时离开了法庭，五分钟过后，他们面色铁青地回到各自的席位上，至此，神父们的讨论终于有了结果。  
“下面由我宣读陪审团意见：Emma Falling，乱伦罪名成立，绞刑；Harry Falling，虽有乱伦事实，但因其遭受年长者长达二十年的感情操控与诱奸，亦为受害者，故乱伦罪名不成立。”  
听到审判结果时，Dean下意识扭头看了Emma一眼。女人脸色依旧很苍白，身体似乎还在微微打着颤，整个庭审过程中，她一直低着头缄默不语，只有中途弟弟突然破口大骂时这才抬起头漠漠看了他一眼。  
随后，她也被法警带离了法庭。  
那天下午，Sam从快递公司发了一封快递出去。  
半个月后，人们在电视上看到了Emma Falling的死刑现场。  
翌日的报纸上刊载了一则豆腐块新闻：《乱伦案受害者Harry Falling吞枪自尽》。很少的篇幅，占了很小的版面，或许都不会有人注意到它。  
Dean看到了，Sam也看到了。那时，他们都是刚刚到办公室，一个泡了一杯咖啡，一个才把西装挂在椅背上，随手翻着报纸，却不约而同都看到了这则报道。  
庭审过后，谁都没主动提起过这个案子。Sam以为Dean会好奇的，都做好说明一切的心理准备，可Dean竟只字不提——那之后Dean忽然变得很忙，半个月里他们一面都没能见上，原以为周末回家时一定能碰上，可接连两周Dean都没回家，连周末的礼拜都缺席。也在电话里问过他最近在忙什么案子，Dean只是含糊其辞，说不方便透露，没说上几句话就匆匆挂断。甚至有好几天他们之间连一通电话都没有过，这在以前几乎是不可能发生的事。  
“Sam，你看报纸了吗？”刚刚到事务所的Jessica抓着一份报纸风风火火走进办公室，正问着，却看见Sam手里正拿着一份早报。  
“你也看到了？”暂时离开自己的思绪，Sam将报纸叠好，轻描淡写地问道。  
漂亮的姑娘叹了一口气。有关案子的细节她问过Sam，可她的这位好友却什么都不肯说，气得她扬言要取消已经预约好的答谢晚宴——为了答谢一个月前Sam愿意陪着她去挑礼服，虽然算是事务所的公事晚宴，单身的Sam和单身的她也都不约而同挑选了对方作为晚宴上的女伴和男伴，可礼服的问题倒难住她了。她的那些礼服都是大学里买的，现在看来未免有些幼稚，工作一年还没参加过什么正式的晚宴，生性懒散的她自然也顺势把这件事放到了一边，直到通知下周有个商务晚宴，每个人必须正装出席，她这才慌慌张张打电话求好友陪自己去买衣服。哪知偏偏那么巧，那个周末，几位好友约了出城去，撇下工作忙碌的她，无奈之下她只好抓了男伴Sam，顺便也帮他挑了一套合身的礼服。  
“看来他受到的情感操控比我们想的还要深入和严重。”Jessica话里带着怜悯，边说边惋惜地摇头，“原本摆脱了那个姐姐他就能过上正常人的生活……真可怜。”  
Sam看了一眼自己的好友。  
真可怜。”他虚应着，唯有叹息才是真的。  
他没看过那封信的内容，但既然是庭审之前Emma郑重要求他在庭审过后寄给弟弟，作为被委托方，委托人这最后一点要求他没理由拒绝。有关那两个人之间的真相究竟如何，除了他，估计谁也不知道。他本想告诉Dean的，心里的话憋了半个月没能找到机会说出来，不知下次见到Dean时他还能不能想起这件事。  
他想见Dean。  
经历过那么多年漫长的分离，他甚至一分一秒都不想离开Dean。他想待在Dean身边，就算什么也不做，只是看着他，看着他沉思，或是微笑，想象他们一起下楼去超市，或是一同回家看望Neill夫妇的样子。  
也许他的生命患上了Dean饥渴症。

TBC


	73. Chapter 73

69

察觉到Dean真的不对劲是在几天后的周六。  
周四的时候从老板那里得知自己获得了全美优秀青年律师的奖章，捧着证书和装着奖章的盒子回到办公室，同事们纷纷向他祝贺。计划好周六办个派对请同事们一起去庆祝，自己偷偷溜出办公室给Dean打了电话。电话里的Dean明显愣了一下，接着就真诚又高兴地说了一句“我为你骄傲”。不知为何，这句话竟让Sam一下子红了脸，他不好意思地挠了挠头，询问兄长今晚有没有空，他想去喝两杯。本以为今天Dean无论如何都会答应他挤出时间了，可Dean又为难地沉默了一会儿，最后还是推辞工作太多而婉拒。  
“那周六呢？周六晚上我打算在公寓里办个派对，请些同事和朋友过来庆祝一下。”咬了咬嘴唇，Sam锲而不舍地继续追问，“周末也要加班吗？到底是什么案子？”  
Dean没有回答Sam的问题，只是沉吟了一会儿，终于答应周六会过去。  
“要我带什么东西过去吗？吃的？酒？”  
“只想要你。”  
Sam低声呢喃。  
“你已经不是小姑娘了，Sammy。”那头的Dean闻言沉默许久，最后笑着说道。  
可Sam笑不出来。近来，总有一股令他不安的预感盘踞在心，Dean好像在躲他，而他说不清自己究竟做了什么会让Dean这样，想找机会问Dean，Dean却总是推说没空，去他家堵过人，等到临近凌晨，Dean竟然还不回家。也打过不少电话，每次都是说上几句就匆匆挂断，好像Dean真的接手了一件棘手万分的案子，对手狡诈残忍，以致Dean必须每时每刻全神贯注地专注于案子，稍有分心便会前功尽弃。  
他希望这一切只是自己的错觉。  
令他高兴的是，周六下午Dean去得还算早，说是看看有没有能帮得上忙的地方。客厅里已经稍作布置过了，很简单，倒也很漂亮。Dean不肯相信这是弟弟的品味，Sam羞赧地摸了摸鼻子，说是参考了同事们的建议。  
不过似乎是去得太早了，现在公寓里只有他们两个人。Sam忍不住将Dean压在了沙发上，什么都不许他说，只是急切任性地吻了过去。Sam用腿顶开哥哥的膝盖，微微鼓起的胯间隔着牛仔布顶撞着Dean的耻骨，手掌更是已经摸到衣服下面，轻车熟路地揉捏玩弄着他的乳头。  
Dean紧紧搂着Sam的脖子，用力到好似要将眼前这个人狠狠揉进自己的身体里，下体摩擦带来的快感让他止不住喘息与呻吟，最终只能茫然地深吻弟弟，将那些不能被人听见的声音用唇舌碾碎。  
久违的触碰厮磨让两人都有些微妙地失控，Sam一面克制着在这里剥掉Dean裤子的冲动，一面又在心中暗暗庆幸。  
看起来的确是他在胡思乱想，Dean和从前没有任何变化，仍是那么喜欢黏在他身上，喜欢他的吻。那些呻吟和脏话令人性欲高涨，他一手托起哥哥的腰，更加用力地将两人的下身撞到一起。快感带来阵阵战栗，血与热意全都汇聚到下腹，饥渴难耐，他忍不住从沙发上一把抱起Dean，迫不及待想带他回房间。  
恰好在此时响起了门铃声。  
清脆的声响让深深陷入情欲之沼的两人陡然清醒过来。抱着Sam正吻得忘我的Dean猛地一个激灵，猫一样瞪起了眼睛，忙不迭从弟弟怀中跳了出来。比起Sam脸上被打断的恼怒，他脸上更多的却是令Sam捉摸不透的尴尬和懊丧。  
低头无奈看了一眼自己的腿间，Sam深吸了几口气来平复自己过于激烈的情绪和欲望，直到某个尴尬的部位看起来不再那么尴尬，这才沉着一张脸过去开了门。  
是Jessica和另一位女同事，都是同龄的年轻人，穿着俏皮的休闲装与高跟鞋，妆化得靓丽甜美。  
“我们带了一点糕点的材料过来，Lizze说想给你们烤些好吃的派。”  
“派？我最喜欢吃派了。”Dean从Sam身后挤出来，冲刚刚进门的姑娘们眨眨眼睛打招呼。或许是刚刚接过吻的缘故，Dean脸上此时还覆盖着一层薄薄的红潮，眼角还残留着几分难以言喻的性感，突然跳出来，把两个姑娘看呆了。  
“Lizze，这是我哥哥Dean，Dean，这是我的同事Lizze。”  
不太喜欢姑娘们看哥哥的眼神，Sam颇有独占欲地一手揽过Dean的肩膀，勉强撑起笑容给他们介绍对方。  
“Jessica你应该见过了，你刚回国那天她……”  
“对，见过几次。”Dean打断了弟弟的话，不着痕迹地从他的胳膊底下移开，“我去附近的超市买些酒回来。你们还想要点什么？”  
“唔……糟糕，好像有材料忘记买了，我看看……”Lizze说着急忙翻了翻自己手中的纸袋，懊恼地拍了拍额头，“Dean，能带我一起去超市吗？”  
Dean扬眉，从女孩手中拿过纸袋塞进弟弟怀里，眼神示意他们可以一同下楼去了。  
Lizze是个开朗的女孩，坐在车里同Dean叽叽喳喳说了一路。Dean也很健谈，无论女孩说起什么话题他都能接过来说上几句，配上他的风趣，时常逗得Lizze咯咯直笑。  
“嘿，Dean，你……呃……你应该能看出来我刚才撒谎了吧？其实我没什么需要买的，就是……我得找个借口……”  
和Lizze刚刚走进超市的Dean闻言，脚下猛地一顿停住，身旁的女孩眼神困惑，却也跟着停下脚步，不解地看着他。  
“嗯，我知道。”他深吸了一口气，这才缓缓说道。再次迈开脚步，他拉过一辆推车，“可你总得买点用得上东西回去，我弟弟可不好骗。”  
“你说得没错，Sam可敏感锐利得要命。”Lizze心有戚戚焉地用力点头，“不能在他面前撒谎，不然他可能再也不会相信你了……噢，我不是说你，就是……”  
“我明白。”Dean的声音轻轻的，很温柔。  
陪着Lizze买了些东西，Dean买好了酒，两人回到公寓时看到Sam和Jessica正在厨房异常认真地想做出点什么来。  
“我猜他们根本不会做饭。”Lizze翻了个白眼，尽管内心里告诉自己这个时候最好别去厨房，却还是受不了两个厨艺白痴地拎着东西咚咚咚走过去，把他们赶出了厨房。  
“呃……本来想给你烤个派……”Sam沮丧地垂下肩膀，看起来像一条耷拉着耳朵的幼犬。Dean笑起来，让他擦一擦鼻子上的面粉，自己卷起袖子跟着走进厨房，和Lizze一起研究起做什么派比较好。  
看着他们在厨房里忙碌的样子，Sam不知为何想起了Neill夫妇。尽管Neill先生是极不擅长厨艺的，可只要周末有空他总会在厨房里跟在Neill太太身后帮忙，他也羡慕过他们，想象未来自己和Dean也能像他们那样。  
眼前的画面忽然变得刺目起来，Sam心中堵了一口无处发泄的气，他知道是自己幼稚，却还是嫉妒得想把Lizze从Dean身边赶开。万般无奈地摇了摇头，Sam从茶几下面翻出附近餐厅的电话，叫了些外卖，扭头看看墙上的挂钟，看样子其他同事也快到了。  
公寓里的派对自然没有院子里的烤肉聚会来得自由，律师们挤在公寓里也不过是喝点酒，吃点东西，说些艰难离奇的案子，气氛倒也愉快融洽。唯一不属于的他们这群人的Dean被Sam刻意安排在了自己的身边，向来健谈的Dean此时显得有些沉默，不过或许只是Lizze做的东西太好吃的缘故。  
“见鬼的，西蓝花！”万万没想到自己有朝一日居然还能吃到西蓝花，以一种极为怪异的姿势拿着餐叉的Dean小声骂了一句，却不好意思当着别人的面把它吐进盘子里，只好绷着一张脸生硬地将它咽了下去。身旁的Sam看得一清二楚，忍不住笑出声，他在哥哥恶狠狠的瞪视中悄悄将盘子里的西蓝花拨到了自己的盘子里。  
若无其事吃掉了它们，抬起头时，Sam发现Jessica竟一直盯着他这边，嘴唇微张，神色古怪。


	74. Chapter 74

70

像是察觉到身旁Sam的异样，Dean也下意识抬起头，接着也看到了Jessica。女孩的眼神让他心头一震，一时不知该作何反应，愣愣看了她一会儿，这才心虚地又埋首于美食之中，甚至不知不觉朝着远离Sam的方向挪了挪身体。  
哥哥的小动作被Sam看在眼里，尽管心有不悦，但想到情有可原，以及还有这么多同事在场，他们之间的事本来就不能宣扬，一时也只好硬着头皮忍耐，想等客人离开之后再逮住Dean和他好好理论一番。  
喝得微醺的律师们搬开了客厅里那些碍事的家具，Sam笑得一脸无奈地打开了音乐，已经有男女牵起手跳起了舞，他看了一眼Dean，而Dean只是颇有兴味地看着跳舞的人们，不说话。  
Lizze悄悄捅了捅Jessica的腰，抬手把她往Sam那边轻轻推了一把。Jessica顺手推舟地走向Sam，邀请他跳舞。Sam本想拒绝的，他不太擅长这个——高中毕业舞会的时候他还险些踩坏了舞伴漂亮的高跟鞋——况且Dean还在这里。如果可以的话，他更愿意邀请Dean跳舞，他们谁跳女步都可以，反正他只想趁机抱一抱Dean而已。  
想着，Sam又悄悄看了哥哥一眼，后者却好似没看到他似的，若无其事摸进厨房，又从冰箱里拿出了几瓶啤酒。不知为何，Sam总觉得今天的Dean异常古怪，可又说不上是哪里不对劲，只是心中陡然升起一股无名火，烧得他不知如何是好。  
最后，他还是没有拒绝Jessica。他知道同事们打的主意，在这里拒绝她实在太不礼貌，于是他抬手作势搂过Jessica的腰，然而手却颇有分寸地根本没有碰到她。女孩先是一愣，搁在Sam胳膊上的手下意识抓握了一下，但很快她就明白过来，抬头冲自己的好友笑了笑。  
Dean很难融入到那种气氛当中了，他和那些不擅长跳舞的人一起坐在一旁，听他们交谈，又看着另一群人翩翩起舞。Lizze过来邀他，他错愕地抬手指了指自己，仿佛不太相信对方的选择。俏皮可爱的女孩咯咯笑着抓着他的手将他从沙发上拖起，他狼狈地跟着她的脚步，生怕不小心踩到她。  
舞曲持续了一曲又一曲，中途又不少同事离开，留下的人越来越少。只跳了一支舞的Dean累得瘫坐在沙发上，心想着跳舞简直比行军更可怕。他解开了衬衫最上面的两颗扣子，不知不觉又喝了两瓶酒，却发现Sam和Jessica还在跳舞。  
所有人都在看他们，仿佛对他们接下来的发展都心知肚明，心照不宣。Lizze坐在他身边，双手捧腮地看着Jessica，小声嘟囔着“她真像个天使”。Dean猜，无论是谁听到这样的赞扬都会很高兴吧，可是他没有，既不高兴也不羡慕，胸口又酸又涩，闷得喘不过气。  
一首歌放完，又有几个人要离开。眼看留下来的人越来越少，一旁的Lizze看起来也打算离开了，看穿了众人的用意，Dean索性跟着他们一同起身，说是要早点回去了。  
心知肚明其他人的打算，Sam也没有出声戳穿。只要Dean还留在这里，他倒也不至于会特别尴尬，出人意料的却是Dean竟和那些人一起，说着“晚安”，这就要离开了。  
他不相信Dean会迟钝到看不出来他的同事们是什么意思。  
他更不相信Dean的离开只是做戏。  
那群人走到了电梯口，Dean在其中格外惹眼。Sam站在门口，视线穿过整条走廊紧随着Dean，却没有追过去。  
Jessica还在这里。  
这个事实木楔般将Sam的双脚牢牢钉在地板上，让他动弹不得。他们都能猜到现在的情形，倘若他就这么跟出去了，Jessica怎么办？  
Dean跟着那群人走进了电梯。  
Sam感觉自己的心脏一沉。  
双手在身侧陡然紧紧握成拳，却又在片刻之后立刻松开。转身走进客厅，Jessica还站在灯下，双手局促地交叠着，但这无损她与生俱来的美丽。她似乎在等待着什么，一句话，一个答案，微微瞠目，屏息以待。  
Sam不能给她什么答案。  
除了给Dean的，Sam这里没有准备其他任何人的答案。  
“他们……都走了。”艰涩地出声打破了沉默，Sam只觉得此时无论说什么都令人尴尬，他看到Jessica点了点头，女孩的肩膀因为紧张不由得耸起，那让她看起来有些可怜。  
不要在意我想什么。  
Sam想这么告诉自己的朋友。  
“我送你回去。”他看着美丽的女孩，强压下心中对于Dean的愤怒，轻声说道。  
Jessica很聪明，有的事不需要明说，一句话就够了，哪怕那句话不算是“答案”。原本耸起的肩膀慢慢垂下，古怪的是，原本急促的心跳在这句话之后竟慢慢缓和下来，发僵的手指终于也能离开另一只手。  
事情的发展本来就有着许许多多的可能性，其中更是有着许多不存在对错的发展。尽管此时心中盈满了难以言说的失望与空落，甚至有几分期待落空的难过，可她并不认为今晚的自己有什么不如人意的地方。  
吁了一口气，女孩笑着摇摇头说：“你真的不打算买辆车吗？”  
“暂时不需要。”知道Jessica现在的心情根本称不上开心，Sam回答得很谨慎。他将女孩送到停车场，上车前，她忽然靠过来轻轻抱了他一下。  
“晚安。”  
Sam愣了一下。  
“晚安，周一见。”  
目送Jessica的车越开越远，直到从视线之中消失，Sam这才终于释放刚刚一直压抑的焦躁，一手叉腰一手烦闷地扒了扒头发，在路边站了一会儿，最终还是拦下一辆出租车去往Dean的公寓。  
一路上，他不断回想Dean今天的种种表现，好像自从Jessica到来之后他就显得格外异常，总是想法设法离他远远的，似乎生怕打搅到了他和Jessica之间的交谈。Sam不知道Dean是怎么回事，就算他们以前在人前也会小心地保持一点距离，但那也是普通兄弟之间的距离，不太近，但绝不会那么远。今晚的Dean就像急着要与他撇清关系似的，只差告诉在场的每个人他们之间的关系非常差。  
一个模糊的猜想浮现在脑海中，可它才刚刚成型就被Sam恶狠狠打碎，不愿承认。  
上楼，敲门，Sam盯着门上的猫眼，有股想用手遮住它的冲动。等了好久，门后这才迟缓地响起开锁的声音，Dean打开门，看到Sam，没有要他进去的意思，只是问怎么这个时候来他这里。  
“Jessica呢？你们没在一起吗？”  
听那个名字从Dean口中说出，一直强压怒意的Sam终于忍不住低吼道：“我来这里找你和她有什么关系！”  
这怒火来得又猛又急，烧得Dean一怔。他上下打量着好似匆匆追来的弟弟，心中一动，滚烫的热意隔着骨骼灼烧皮肤，喉咙里顿时漫上一股嘶哑的干渴，让他不由得往肚里狠狠吞咽下津液。可他依然没让Sam进门，只是和他一同站在门口，对峙，对视，长久地不发一言。  
“找我有什么事吗？”  
Dean终于出声，一开口却是沙哑疲累的声音，像他刚刚经历了一场漫长的追捕。  
Sam简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
Dean居然问他有什么事。  
他从不知道自己找Dean一定需要有什么事做借口，他从不知道假如没有事他就进不去Dean的家门，甚至不能和Dean见面。  
“你刚才是故意的对吗，故意和我的同事一起离开，故意留下我和Jess两个人？”  
心脏仿佛皱了起来，紧缩成一团，被一只手紧握着，捏得Sam几乎喘不过气。他还记得目睹Dean离开时的错愕，记得他被所谓的秘密钉在门口无法动弹时的焦急愤怒，那个时候他应该追过去的，可他只是徒劳地站在那里，转身面对让他背上满身愧疚的Jessica。Sam不知自己究竟做错了什么，为什么突然之间Dean会疏远他，会故意同别人一起把他和某个异性推到一起，就算那些人毫不知情，可Dean却是知道一切的。  
Dean是当事人，是他的共犯，他们共享罪恶，Dean不能就这么轻易地一走了之。  
“你为什么要那么做？”


	75. Chapter 75

71

愤怒的Sam看起来却又难过又困惑，Dean抬头看着他，仿佛不解为什么他会这样。  
如果要问为什么的话，因为回国那天他敲开弟弟公寓的门却看到一个湿着头发刚刚洗过澡的女孩，因为为了一桩爆炸案赶到百货商场却看到拒绝了自己的弟弟正帮着那个女孩挑衣服，因为在刚才的派对上他听到那女孩和弟弟说起那天他们一起晚餐的事——如果要问为什么的话，难道Sam心里没有自觉吗？  
他当然是故意躲避Sam的，因为他会忍不住好奇，忍不住想问关于Jessica的事，可那些都是Sam的选择，他觉得自己没有权利过问。  
“所有人都觉得那是好的，不是吗？”  
移情就像偷来的东西，总有一天还是要物归原主。  
Dean觉得这个时候去纠缠自己和那个漂亮女孩谁在Sam心中更加重要实在太过矫情，有时是需要考虑责任和道义的，他知道，他更知道Sam不需要什么事都告诉他，可他厌恶Sam隐瞒他，就像Sam厌恶他的那些谎言。  
他很清楚那些横亘在心底的酸涩与尖锐是嫉妒。  
可是，和“正确”比起来，“嫉妒”又算得了什么呢？  
“正确”是Sam应得的，因为Sam是被某个人害得变成了“不正确”，变得需要“纠正”。  
而Sam从未想过自己会从Dean口中听来这样的话，他做梦都想不到有一天Dean会再次告诉他什么是对的，什么好的，像时光倒流回十二年前，泪眼迷蒙的他坐在椅子上，十七岁的少年按着他的肩膀，忧伤而惊惶地告诉他那是错的。  
如果他是错的，为什么十五岁那年他十九岁的哥哥没有纠正他，为什么十八岁那年已经大学毕业的哥哥还愿意躲在房间里接受他全部的触碰和吻？为什么那个时候不继续坚持告诉他那不对，为什么一定要等到这个时候？  
“所以你也觉得那很好是吗？”Sam说得咬牙切齿，声音却因为惊愕难过而一直颤抖。他猛地捉住兄长的手腕，推着他进了客厅，反手用力关上了大门。  
“你看到所有人都希望我和Jess能有些什么，所以你也那么希望？你也希望我和她约会吗？然后结婚？生两个孩子？”Sam紧紧捏着兄长的手腕，气得甚至忘记压低音调，任由自己盈满怒意的声音穿透大门传出走廊，仿佛他已经不在乎此刻会不会有人听见他们的对话。  
“闭嘴！”Dean急切地打断他的话，抬眼焦急地看着他，压低了嗓音说道，“你想让别人都听见吗？”  
“我不在……”  
Dean陡然抬手狠狠捂住了弟弟的嘴，手指陷进脸颊里，力气大到好似要捏碎他的颔骨似的。  
“我在乎。”他说，一字一字，凶悍阴冷的语气同他满是恐惧的眼神判若两人。  
Sam愣住。  
尽管他们都是在这种恐惧中长大的，从不敢牵手，不敢走得太近，甚至在那些人多的场合都不敢看对方。也羡慕过那些能大大方方牵着手走在街头的夫妻，可阴沟里的老鼠早就习惯了暗处的生活，能和对方一起多活一天就是魔鬼的恩赐，他们从不奢求更多。  
可他从不觉得Dean是这样胆小怯懦的人——至少以前不是，四年前不是，可他却为什么变成了现在这样。  
慢慢拉下Dean的手，原本激动的情绪已经稍稍平复，看着兄长那双仍有余悸的眼睛，Sam轻声问道：“你为什么要那么做？是因为害怕吗？”  
是因为害怕。  
Dean曾经畏惧过噩梦，畏惧过野兽般的养父，畏惧过人言污蔑，畏惧过与Sam分离，畏惧过想象中的死亡。  
它们有些真实，有些虚幻，却无一例外地都撕碎过他，只是他幸运地又将自己慢慢拼凑好，拼凑成一个不再畏惧它们的人。  
于是他也不畏惧危险，不畏惧枪口，不畏惧有朝一日的终结，愤怒的他甚至不畏惧不公，只是从始至终都活在自己会牵连本可避免这一切的Sam的惶恐之中。  
少年时总是气盛，死亡总是恐怖的，却免不了在妄想与幻觉里感知到一丝丝不可言说的浪漫。可他在战场上见惯了尸体，每一次目睹死亡都是撕心裂肺；他也见惯了那些再也寄不出的信，见惯再也实现不了的梦想，每一次惋惜过后心里就多了一道划痕，虽然那都是别人的人生，可生命究其本质都是相似的，上帝愿意收容亡者的灵魂，可祂不需要它们——而真正需要的却再也见不到它们。  
他不畏惧死亡，畏惧的是自己的错误导致死亡降临在Sam身上。  
如果他们的父母没有死在那场车祸里——他的意思并不是说他们同Neill夫妇不够亲密——也许早在十二年前十三岁的小少年就能悄悄地回到正轨上来，他的烦恼可以告诉父母，他们会慢慢劝导他，引导他，或许他的人生只需要那么一次小小的修正。  
可小少年却把所有的信任和希望压在了从一开始就从未正确过的哥哥身上。  
是因为害怕。  
因为Sam本可不必在意那些潜在的不公，不必在意那些潜在的危险，更不用担心自己是否终有一天会被送上高高的刑台。  
因为Sam现在有了一个机会。  
Dean知道此时自己应该摇头说“不”，Sam不喜欢他撒谎，但他猜这样的谎言不会激怒Sam。  
而他点头，说了“是”。  
是因为害怕。  
而Sam和Jessica看起来却那么好，他们站在一起可以被称为“美丽”，而那种美丽甚至与他们的外貌毫无关系。  
在那个简单词汇说出口之后，一切都变得安静而简单起来。Sam仿佛吞食了自己的呼吸，气息吸入鼻腔就再也没有被呼出过，瞪起的榛绿色眼睛里含着一丝混沌不清的光，Dean看不透，也不敢去看清。他甚至不去想这样的错愕究竟是真心还是惯性，转而又觉得如此猜忌弟弟的自己卑鄙无耻。  
愤怒跟随呼吸被蚕食鲸吞，云翳般在胸腔里被撕得星点不剩，血液奔涌回心脏好似就静止了，得不到供给的四肢感到麻木僵硬，指尖之下一片虚无。Sam试着找回自己的声音，气流却淤塞在喉咙里。  
是因为害怕。  
是因为曾经没有那么近地见过惩戒者的模样、没有那么近地目睹过死囚的容貌，所以那个时候虽然害怕却觉得不真切，所以现在才突然意识到那样的危险已迫近眉睫了吗？  
是因为害怕，所以曾经的心动和疯狂都变成懵懂无知的错误，所以趁着现在他们还有退路便忙不迭试图纠正吗？  
是因为害怕，所以自己要退缩，还想装作无私地再把弟弟推向一个自以为“更好的将来”吗？  
蜷缩的舌头慢慢舒展，舌尖舔过齿背，抵在牙齿下面，硌得痛了，呼吸这才一点一点慢慢变得正常。  
“那你……为什么不从一开始就拒绝到底？”  
被一而再再而三地拒绝自然是失落多过期待的，那之后会发生什么谁也料想不到，可就算过了漫长的十多年他仍然心存妄念，他也不会像现在这样几乎被Dean的一句话捅穿意识与灵魂——那是他从未得到过的，谈不上失去，谈不上愤怒，谈不上惊诧，更谈不上痛楚。  
“那你为什么还要承认你也爱我，为什么还要跟我上床，为什么就连今天——就连今天我想要你的时候你也不拒绝我？”  
Sam跨出一步迫近Dean，低着头，额头几乎顶在了Dean的额头上。他逼问Dean，试图找出Dean在撒谎的证据，试图逼Dean承认他说的都是假话。如果这些只不过是某桩案子的后遗症之一，他可以理解，虽然难过，也不会责怪Dean。  
从没有哪个时刻像现在这样。  
他迫切地希望Dean是在骗他。  
“我拒绝过。”Dean说，语气虚弱，“我告诉你到了十八岁才可以，我等过，等你自己意识到这不对，但是你没有。没人舍得狠心拒绝那样的你，Sammy。”  
“那我十五岁的时候你做过的那些又算……”急促的话语忽然顿住，Sam好似猛地顿悟一般，牙齿狠狠咬了一下舌尖。  
这么多年，Dean都是在迁就他吗？不管是说过的那些话，还是他们做过的那些，都是因为Dean舍不得拒绝他吗？因为他正好也是男人，所以Dean也无所谓吗？  
繁杂思绪涌向大脑，Sam却在数以万计的疑问之中哑口无言。他还抓着兄长的手，此刻却觉得血肉鲜活的手掌在他手中只是偶人僵硬的残肢，温度褪去，最后只剩下空洞的冰冷。  
他想问清楚Dean那句话到底什么意思，却又觉得兄长的话明明白白。  
——他等过，只是没等来自己想要的结果，最后也只能无奈迁就。  
手指无意识地握紧，像最后一丝渴望得到答案的真心。Sam绷紧了脸，玻璃珠似的眼珠在眼眶中凝滞不动，好似已死的宇宙，燃尽了最后的一缕光，热开始泯灭。唯有呼吸鲜活，却也在自己躁动的心跳声中渐渐融化为无物，消散无踪。  
颓然放开Dean，麻木地看了他最后一眼，Sam默不作声地转身离开了公寓。


	76. Chapter 76

72

又是一夜无眠，翌日清晨半梦半醒之间，接到一通电话，Dean披上衣服赶到局里，还没来得及刷卡进门就被两名同事从手中抽走了证件，他听见他们说着“抱歉”，接着就将他的双臂扭到身后扣住。  
第一反应是挣扎，军营里受训多时的Dean轻巧摆脱同事的桎梏，一面警觉地朝门外退去，一面低声质问这是什么意思。  
“乱伦罪，Winchester探员。”其中一个跟上来再次扣住他的肩膀，另一个眼疾手快地制住他软弱无力的右手，掏出手铐将他铐住，抓着西装的前襟将他带进了拘留室。  
“你清楚流程的，Winchester探员，从现在起你有权保持沉默，但你所说的每一句话都将成为呈堂证供。”落了锁，探员们看着铁栏那边昔日的同事，不由得唏嘘，对视了一眼，还是放软语气问道，“需要叫你的律师过来吗？”  
被推进拘留室的Dean背对着同事没有转身，沉默了一会儿，摇头。  
此生曾经历过最恐怖的时刻是十岁那年第一次被养父踢倒在地，那一瞬他在浸满全身的疼痛中真的以为自己会死。  
第二恐怖的时刻是在营救战友时被敌人伏击，耳边全是机枪扫射的声音，子弹耗空了，拿着刀近身肉搏，右手失去知觉的那一秒他也觉得生命就将在此终结。  
那些时刻里他想着死亡，想着一下子距离自己很远的将来，想到自己孤独的弟弟，恨不能大哭一场，却都幸运地与死亡擦身而过，只留下刻写在了骨骼与肌肉里惨痛的印记。  
而今的恐惧来得猝不及防，昨夜刚凭着那些混账的实话赶走了Sam，以为Sam就此能安全一些了，却不料真正害怕的噩运接踵而至，而他此前所有的忍耐与恶行全都白费。  
或许是昨晚真有邻居听见了Sam的那些话。  
或许有人早有疑窦，只是没有证据，昨晚他们都情绪失控，不小心便被抓到了把柄。  
尽管已与死亡打过数次照面，可此时的Dean却是前所未有的惊慌恐惧。他依然维持着进来的姿势，背对着铁栏面对一张空空如也的床，没有动弹，没有声响，唯有隆隆心跳几乎要震破耳膜，汗水悄无声息地浸透衬衫，他呼吸，满脑子都是Sam被行刑的样子。  
一旦被以乱伦罪逮捕，双方无罪释放的几率几乎为零，法庭从不会错判这类案件——即便有，被错判的人也被推上刑架，谁也不知其中真相——但一方无罪释放的案例还是有的，不久前的Harry Falling就是最好的例子。  
想到Emma Falling被处决那天Harry Falling自杀，尖锐的耳鸣陡然响起，惊得身体一震，熟悉的呕吐感又一次在胸腔中翻覆起来，他忍不住弯腰干呕，感觉昨夜为了逃避酸涩痛楚而喝下去的酒此刻全都涌上了喉咙。  
紧闭嘴唇勉强咽下那些味道怪异的液体，感觉额上一片冰凉的Dean用力深呼吸了几次，一度停摆的大脑开始运转，思索着该用什么办法摆脱现在的困境——他们现在面临的情形和Falling姐弟已然不同了，而他很了解Sam，Sam对待被逮捕这件事的反应一定也与他截然不同。  
刚才在门口没有立刻逃走是因为如此一来他就不得不带着Sam一起走，他们一起逃亡，一生摆脱不掉罪名。而他从一开始就没打算让这罪名落在Sam头上过，想为Sam脱罪，只能置之死地而后生。  
一面估算着警察们找到Sam的时间，一面在心中搜寻可能帮Sam洗脱罪名的证人和证据，原本震耳欲聋的耳鸣渐渐地平息下来，尽管淤塞于胸口的呕吐感依然强烈，但也不至再让酸水上涌。  
必须精心挑选证人，他们的证词最为关键。  
就这样在幽暗逼仄的房间里不知思考了多久，没有进食也丝毫不觉饥饿，直到身后传来开锁的声音，Dean这才动作迟缓地回头。  
“你的代理律师想和你谈谈，Dean Winchester。”  
代理律师？他不是没有找律师吗？  
Dean疑惑地皱了皱眉，但随即便明白了。  
转身走出拘留室，他背着手顺从地任由别人揪着自己的袖子，一边匆匆走路一边思考着一会儿要说什么。  
代理律师，不出所料，果然就是Sam。他坐在折叠椅上，一只手被铐在桌子的一条腿上，似乎正思索着什么，听见声音下意识扭头，看到双手被铐的Dean，眼中不禁闪过一丝焦虑的担忧。  
昨晚回去难过得整夜无眠。  
客厅里还保留着派对过后的狼藉，无心收拾，只是看到中央空出的那么一块空间，想到Dean就在一旁喝着酒看着他和Jessica跳了一支又一支的舞，心中抑郁，恨不得迁怒地打碎客厅里的所有东西。  
阴郁绕过被搬开的沙发径直回到房间，没开灯，黑暗里唯有从窗外透进来的属于其他大楼的星点光亮。心中被万般情绪堵得近乎喘不过气，可曾经他只习惯向Dean倾诉这些，如今才得知原来那么多年里Dean只是在迁就他，为了满足他甚至愿意和他上床，愿意用谎言堵住他喋喋不休的嘴。过往的温柔历历在目，此刻想来却统统成了带着倒钩的刺，扎进心脏里，带出一片血肉模糊。  
他不需要这样一个爱他至深的哥哥，不需要哥哥百般无奈还是撒谎迁就，仿佛Dean为他做的一切只是出于古怪的责任感与怜悯，他没有可怜到利用一个兄长的责任心来满足自己。  
思绪百转千回，心中又恨又痛，酸楚从心房中涌出，同闷痛一起顺着血液流向四肢百骸，他坐立难安，最终还是忍不住愤怒地将手边一本杂志扔向墙壁，又砸碎了闹钟，这才憋了一口气走进浴室。  
一夜无眠之后起得很早，每周日回去陪Neill夫妇去教堂也成了这么多年来的习惯，洗漱时看着镜中人浓重的眼青，却连苦笑都笑不出，涂了些剃须膏在脸上，刚刮了下巴上的胡茬，就听见有人敲门。  
打开门就被人按在墙上，挣扎之间被铐住双手，他扭头愤怒质问这是怎么回事，对方掏出FBI的证件几乎要贴到他脸上，只是冷淡地应了一句“乱伦罪”。  
所有的惊诧在顷刻之间统统化作惊惶，大脑一瞬停摆，直到被推进电梯中断的思绪这才重新接续，慌乱失措之中咬住嘴唇，第一反应竟是他们是不是也逮捕了Dean。  
他要求以律师的身份自我辩护——自然，对象也包含了Dean。他的要求需要得到法官的批准，在等待的几个小时里他一句话都没说，坐在没有窗户的拘留室里，强迫自己冷静下来想清楚现在的形势。  
一旦被以乱伦罪逮捕，几乎没有被释放的可能。为了Emma Falling的案子，他查阅了近三十年来所有乱伦罪的案例，双方均无罪释放的仅有一例。但那个案子没有任何参考价值——有众多证据与证人证明哥哥实际有性别认知障碍，坚持自己为女性，迫切渴望与男性结婚，正因为如此，“她”从小遭人孤立，经过多次治疗无效，学业工作诸多不顺，最终被自己的妹妹收留，两人相依为命。被判无罪之后，心有余悸的妹妹坚持把哥哥送去治疗，不料几个月后，“哥哥”因为一次治疗中电流过大最终死在了治疗室里。  
只能参考以前的案例为他们当中的一人做无罪辩护。  
几小时后，他的要求得到法官的批准。  
Sam决定为Dean做无罪辩护。  
现在需要寻找证据和证人。


	77. Chapter 77

73

见到Dean的第一反应是忧虑，接着想起昨晚他说过的那些话，愤怒与痛仍残存在胸口，疯了一般撕扯心脏，Sam在痛苦之中咬住颊肉，很长一段时间里都没说话。  
他很难逼自己承认Dean此前所做的那些、所说的全都是骗他的，那么多年里，他就那么心甘情愿地陷入谎言构筑的世界里，满怀爱与恐惧地享受他们之间的每一次触碰。  
他还记得第一次被明明拒绝时自己的伤心失落，Dean像一扇紧闭的门，任由他如何努力，它永远不会为他敞开；他也记得自己给Dean准备生日礼物时的愁肠百结，在床上辗转反侧了好几个晚上最后在往剃须膏的盒子上绑了一根缎带，他记得自己给Dean打电话确认他是否收到礼物时的紧张与焦虑，记得没能得到料想之中的回应时的无望与心碎；他记得十五岁那个暑假打着石膏的自己摔倒在兄长身上，然后他们之间有了第一个吻，也记得年满十八岁那天晚上与Dean的那通电话。  
他还记得自己是如何骗取Dean的同情获得了暂时与他同床的小小权利，记得自己如何故意让Dean听见自己一边叫着他的名字一边自慰，他记得自己为了得到Dean而耍出的每一个小手段与小伎俩，更是记得在听到Dean亲口说出“我爱你”时的欣喜若狂，像阴沉的云翳终于以为被阳光撕碎，曾经困扰于心的悲伤无望从此烟消云散，他行走在云端，俯瞰整个世界，得意于自己得到了整个宇宙之中最为珍贵的东西。  
现在想来，也许他从一开始就错了。那个叫做Sean的吸引力正是来自于他与Dean的相似，毫无知觉的他却非要用Dean去替代Sean；他已经知道了爱上Dean是多么危险的一件事，已经被拒绝了，却不死心地耍手段，自作聪明地用连串的小诡计磨得Dean心软妥协——  
没错，就是妥协，也许那时的Dean只是可怜他，不忍心再拒绝，虚应着，一心等待他自己被恐惧击倒，等待他知难而退。  
他为自己造了一场长梦不肯醒来，Dean也不忍心叫醒他。  
现在梦终于醒了，梦里的噩运却落进了现实。  
Sam低下头。  
他再也无法像从前那样毫无遮掩地看进兄长的眼睛里。  
因为他发现自己仍是愤怒的，这愤怒来源于延续了十二年的悲伤，多年前的绝望只是被一张虚假的皮掩盖，现在假象被戳破，那漆黑的无底深渊仍在那里注视着他。面临深渊，黑暗里涌出了风与声响，它在他耳边咆哮，好似向他告密：而他不过只是一具躯壳，满足了Dean以为此生再也无法满足的妄想。  
他也羞愧，他奋不顾身的自私却把Dean引向了地狱的边缘。  
狭小的空间里最后只剩下他们两个人。低着头的Sam悄悄抬眼看向Dean那边，意外地发现平时喜欢把手搁在桌上的Dean今天没那么做。自从察觉了Dean右手的秘密，他就养成了揣测Dean每个反常举动后面深意的习惯，此时不自觉又思忖起Dean这么做的理由，直到Dean先开口，他这才陡然意识到留给他们的时间不多了。  
“法官准许我为我们辩护，我会供认所有的事，你不需要说任何话，承认我说的都是事实就好了。”一开口，声音嘶哑得连自己都吓了一跳，右手无意识震动了一下，扯动了手铐撞到桌上，发出一声不轻不重的声响。  
Dean没有说话，甚至动都没有动一下。  
顶灯忽然亮得刺目。  
Sam感觉天空裂开了一道突兀漫长的缝隙。  
“你昨天的害怕是对的……你的害怕是对的，这不是你该承受的事，都是我的错。”Sam依旧没有抬头，垂眼自顾自说着，也不再去观察Dean的反应。他没有办法想象Dean此刻的表情，兄长身姿麻木得宛若一尊毫无感情的石雕，可他不愿把漠无感情这个词与Dean联系起来。  
他不抬头是害怕在Dean脸上看到那样的表情。  
甚至指责。  
甚至愤恨。  
Dean有权那么做。  
有权那么想。  
有权责怪他，埋怨他，甚至憎恨他、诅咒他。  
他罪有应得，可Dean不该如此。  
Sam只觉得心如刀割，肢体的每个部分都像被钉入无数木楔，手指痛到几乎无法蜷曲，背却慢慢在痛楚中佝偻起来。他咬了一下嘴唇，竭力保持着冷静的语调告诉Dean他会交代哪些事，会找哪些证人，他告诉Dean不要担心，甚至发誓一定会让他无罪释放——尽管这许誓看起来那么苍白无力，他依旧低着头，不知自己刚刚承诺的听在Dean耳中是否也是极致可笑的谎言。  
一番话说完，寂静的等待，大段空白，直至他们分别被带回各自的拘留室，Dean竟还是一句话都没说。  
身后再次响起落锁的声音，拘留室里弥漫着一股淡淡的发霉气味。幽暧不明的光从靠近天花板那个也焊着铁栏的小窗透进来，而后是风和几声模糊不清的鸟叫。  
没过多久就又被带了出去，这次是审讯室。两张椅子并排放着，他坐下没多久Dean就被带了过来。他把被铐住的双手搁在了冰冷的桌上，Dean没有，他把双手搁在腿上，像试图用身体的某些部分将碍眼的手铐遮掩。  
一位探员带着一名年轻的文书走进来坐到了他们对面，探员看了一眼Dean，Sam清清楚楚从他眼中看到了一丝鄙夷，像一个诚实之人不屑撒谎者的道貌岸然。那眼神针一样刺进胸口，痛得Sam陡然倒吸了一口气，身体向后倒上椅背，带动椅子擦过地板，蓦地发出一阵刺耳的声响。  
对方的视线这才转到他身上，与刚刚看Dean的眼神不同，现在只是纯然的冷漠，仿佛他已经司空见惯，这样的事不值得他再多做任何评价。  
强迫自己漠视对方的眼神，Sam按照早就想要的那一套独自扛下了所有的责任，不断强调是他威胁强迫Dean。待他说完，对方转而向Dean求证，一直沉默不语的Dean这时抬起头，一字一句说道：“我们没有乱伦。”  
这句话打乱了Sam所有的计划，他扭头看向兄长，眼中满是不可置信。他绝不相信Dean会不知道这句话在乱伦案中有着怎样的效果与作用，一旦嫌疑人否定乱伦事实，取证和调查就会随之深入，直到FBI认为找到了所有足以为案件结果定论的证据。  
强忍下质问Dean为什么不肯合作的冲动，心急如焚的Sam大脑飞快运转着，试图找出阻止对方进一步取证的方法。而坐在他身边的Dean又平静地继续说道：“我想是给你们打电话的那个人对我和Sam之间的关系有所误解。”  
“闭嘴！”气急败坏的Sam终于忍不住出声打断。  
Dean这才扭头看了一眼身旁的弟弟，也终于如他所愿地不再开口。  
接下来的时间都在拘留室里度过。坐在硬邦邦的床上，Sam不止一次焦虑得咬起了指甲，他不知道Dean多嘴的那几句话会不会让FBI挖到更多证据证明他们的关系，原本能证实他那番说辞的证据就不算多，帮Dean脱罪的概率不算特别高，但只要有一线希望他都不会放弃，可Dean的不合作却毁了他苦心孤诣的计划。  
Dean为什么要那么做？  
既然他一直惧怕这种结果，这个时候就应该好好听他的话，配合他，至少不会因为过去的一时心软而把自己也整个赔进去。  
苦恼地扒乱了头发，只有此时，Sam第一次认认真真地后悔爱上Dean这件事。


	78. Chapter 78

74

庭审那天，Sam穿着干净挺括的西装，头发梳得一丝不苟，手铐也被暂时摘了下来。今天的他，既是律师，又是即将被宣判死刑的犯人，双重立场让他感觉有些恍惚，无数次立足的法庭忽然之间变得不真实起来，好似一切都在他虚无缥缈的梦中。  
身前是法官，身后是旁听席，右手边是公诉人，再往右看去是由神父组成的陪审团。  
他虽然要求自我辩护，可想尽办法却是要将自己送上绞刑架。  
死亡的预感不远不近，如一排钢针整整齐齐抵在脊柱上，手指在发抖，他察觉到了，嘴唇也是。法官身后高悬着白色的十字架，一尘不染，看着它，他忽然瑟缩了一下，随之而来的不是畏惧，不是负罪感，而是困惑。  
他心中想着，他和Dean的……乱伦，并没有伤害到任何人。  
然而尽管如此，他还是不敢回头，因为他知道旁听席上坐着Neill夫妇。  
他不敢面对他们。  
——那么就当是他错了，他和Dean并非那般无辜，或许此刻那对老夫妇正伤心欲绝。  
Sam满腹歉然地垂睫，不愿去想养父母初听消息时的心情，他怕他们难过，又怕他们后悔收养了这对兄弟。这世上善良的人很多，可陌生人也很多，Sam相信自己是正义的，但说真的，有时他不那么在乎陌生人的想法与心情——他早就过了过分在意别人的年纪，他只希望自己别让Dean失望，也别让养父母失望。  
可现在，他已经不知如何挽回Neill夫妇对他的信任与爱。  
跨出第一步时就想过这一天，只是那时太小，以为自己长大就能坚强得宛若铜墙铁壁，以为长大就能坚强到不被任何人伤害，也不为任何人伤心。  
或许人就是这样，越成长越脆弱，保护自己的壳越是坚硬，内里就越是不堪一击。  
公诉人的声音传入耳中，Sam提醒自己要仔细聆听她说的每句话，可他很难集中精力，一整颗心都悬在Neill夫妇身上。他知道这样不行，今天给他的时间也很短，他必须在极为有限的时间里为Dean洗脱所有的罪名，证据很勉强，他只能凭着自己的能力与经验放手一搏。  
可当终于听清公诉人说话的内容，他一下就愣住了。公诉人为Dean罗列的罪名不仅仅只有乱伦罪，还有恋童与诱奸。他提交了一系列有关Dean恋童的证据，法官传唤了证人，竟是爆炸骚动那天被Dean从众人脚下救出的少年，他坐在证人席上，嚅嗫着指控曾经的Winchester探员在那天对他有过“令人不适的接触”。不仅如此，甚至连Neill太太都成了证人，但公诉人称她只提供了一份证词，拒绝出庭作证，而那份证词中提到，在Dean十七岁时她曾无意撞见十三岁的Sam同他睡在一个房间里，她当时心有疑虑，而Dean骗她说他们没有睡在一张床上。  
“证人当初被被告骗过，后来因十三岁的Sam Winchester无意中说漏嘴才察觉是被告在撒谎。”公诉人说得有条有理，指出此处被告撒谎时可能出现的心理动机，并佐以他曾欺凌过一个名为Sean Duncan的男孩的事实证明他对自己的弟弟有过不正当与歪曲的独占欲。  
其后他又提交了Dean在军队服役时他的长官写过的一份报告，报告中称他曾因为性向问题公开与长官发生冲突，而冲突的直接原因是“一名赤身裸体的年轻男性士兵”。当年那位长官也出庭作证，指出Dean在性向上存在“令人不安的倾向”。  
不仅如此，公诉人更是提交了Dean多年前的手机通话录音，其中一段Sam记得很清楚，那正是他十八岁生日那天晚上他与Dean的通话。录音没有开头，恰好从Dean引诱Sam自慰开始，下流的内容令在场所有人发出不适的抗议，法官皱着眉头示意暂停播放，随后又接过另一份文件袋。  
“这是他诱奸Sam Winchester的录像，其中他主动提起从十九岁时就强迫比他小四岁的Sam Winchester与他保持令人作呕的不恰当关系。”  
一个又一个证人轮番作证，一件又一件证据接连提交，惊得Sam几乎一个字都说不出来。他们与它们串联起来，相互佐证，天衣无缝，一个邪恶的Dean Winchester从证人们的描述中走出来，此刻正戴着手铐站在铁栏之后，不必开口，仿佛人人都能听见他下流猥琐的声音穿过耳膜。  
Sam想起那些疯狂主动的Dean，想起他的那些热切与直白，想起他说过的“我爱你”与那些曾让他热血贲张的下流命令——年轻的律师突然明白过来，原来那样的Dean也是假的，一个愿意迁就他的兄长披了一张放浪的皮，录下几段断章取义的通话记录，拼拼凑凑，足以裁剪成一个罪大恶极的无耻之徒，足以让法庭之上的所有人对他恨之入骨，让人们同情他那个无辜可怜的幼弟。  
十八岁的Sam兴高采烈拨通了兄长的号码，激动甜蜜地暗示，二十二岁的兄长却已经做好了承担一切后果的心理准备。  
熟知庭审程序的Sam压抑着自己又惊又怒又恐惧的心情，指甲深深掐进掌心，强忍下此时就跳出去为Dean辩护的冲动。他知道一旦他那么做了，被刻板印象影响的陪审团成员便愈发对“Dean控制了弟弟”这个事实深信不疑。  
他必须保持冷静，他必须让所有人相信此时站在这里的他具有理智，意识清醒，没有遭到情感绑架与控制。  
公诉人终于提交完所有证据，Sam的一颗心瞬间提到了嗓眼，疼痛的掌心里死死攥了一把汗。过去那个深爱他的Dean已经不复存在，铁栏里站着的是一个该被他憎恨的骗子，他被骗子用吻和无数主动的告白蒙蔽了双眼与双耳，一心一意相信自己被哥哥所爱。而此刻，骗子骗足了他的心碎与愤怒，心满意足等待这场盛大的骗局圆满落幕。  
还未开口发话，只听从法庭后方传来轻飘飘一句“Sammy都是自愿的”。这个声音几乎令在场所有人都倒吸了一口气，众人不由自主回头，目光聚集到铁栏之后戴着手铐的那个男人身上。他的表情还是那么平静，甚至还带着一丝微笑。  
Neill太太颤抖着抓紧了丈夫的手，坐在她身边的老先生无言将她搂进怀中，仿佛不愿再让妻子面对如此心碎的场面。而陪审团的几位神父脸上无一不露出鄙弃的表情，他们之中有人愤愤握紧了拳头，有人一把攥紧了胸前的十字架，更是有人闭目念诵了一会儿经文这才再次睁开双眼怒视不知悔改的犯人，随即他们相互之间交换了眼神，其中那位看起来最有威信的神父看了一眼法官，示意他不必等待辩方律师发言。  
只有Sam知道Dean是故意的。这里不可能再有人相信他说的是实话，而他的每句话都将进一步煽动在场每个人的情绪，逼迫难以忍受这一切的神父们督促法官尽早宣判结果。而法官果然以眼神制止了Sam，迫不及待宣判Dean Winchester乱伦罪名与诱奸幼童罪名成立，而Sam Winchester的乱伦罪名不成立，当庭释放。  
旁听席上陡然爆发出一阵小小的讨论声，尚还沉浸在惊愕之中的Sam只觉得浑身发冷。在这嘈杂声响之中他听见一阵极低极低的哭泣声，僵硬麻木地扭过头，Dean已经被法警带走，Neill太太哭倒在丈夫怀中，Sam陡然发现养父母两人早已是满头白发。  
在这阵哭声之中，他想起了Emma Falling，想起吞枪自尽的Harry Falling。寒意让他猛地打了个颤，人们起身陆续离去，那对老夫妇却一直坐在那里，他就看着他们，想走过去质问养母为什么要提供那样的证词，想逼问她，甚至想冲她怒吼咆哮。  
冰冷刻薄的词句在脑中成型，飓风般席卷而来，刀一样将他片片凌迟。他怒不可遏，痛不可当，却丝毫没发现自己已经红了眼睛，没发现眨一眨眼睛就有眼泪落下来。视线胶着在那对夫妇身上，嘴唇蠕动着，倾身向前，双腿却迈不开哪怕一步。  
漫长的无言过后，Sam低着头跟随稀稀落落的人群快步走出了法庭，都不记得带走为了帮Dean脱罪而准备的证据。  
他憎恨Dean。  
憎恨所有人。


	79. Chapter 79

75

搜身，领囚服，拍照，进牢房。  
不出半天时间，几乎整个监狱都知道了他诱奸弟弟的恶行。  
放风时间里被几个强壮的犯人围住险些被强奸，他打断了其中两个人的肋骨，最后被狱警用电击棍电晕过去，醒来时发现自己被扔进了漆黑的禁闭室里。  
昏昏沉沉睡了一会儿，挣扎醒来的时候居然满脸都是眼泪。  
他想不起有多少年没梦到过父母了。  
自从颠沛的生活逐渐稳定下来，梦见他们的次数就越来越少了。偶尔想起他们，心中惶然，怀疑自己是不是就快把他们忘了，慌忙拉开抽屉拿出那两本连血迹都变得棕黄的旧驾照，照片里的夫妻各自笑得淡然恬静，时光再也带不走他们的青春与美丽。  
他强迫自己牢记他们，只是后来许多年的梦境里再也没有过他们。他分辨不清这究竟是记忆作祟，抑或本就因为他是薄情之人。  
刚才的片刻小憩里终于又见到久违的父母，他们肩并着肩，隔着人群，那么远。他用力拨开挡在他和他们之间的陌生人，急匆匆朝他们走去，迈步小跑，一路叫着他们的名字，追得上气不接下气。他们终于听见他的声音，茫然回头，好似已经不记得他了，困惑地问他是谁。  
醒来时周围依旧那么暗，几乎都看不见一丝光亮了。眼角湿漉漉地发涩，下意识抬手去擦，却弄得满手都是眼泪。惊诧而迟疑，慢慢回响起梦境，漫不经心用囚服擦干净了手指，倘若这里不是监狱，或许他会继续失声痛哭出来。  
也不知被关了多久，身体每一处的关节又酸又胀，只是感受不到饥饿与干渴，也没有了睡意。盯着幽暗空间里看不真切的某处愣愣发呆，不敢再去想那个梦，也不敢想Sam。迷茫惦记着刑期，从宣判日算起，一般半个月后行刑。不知为何忽然想起Harry Falling自杀的新闻，回忆着那篇不起眼的报道的标题，一瞬之间竟感觉毛骨悚然。但转念一想，Sam不是Harry Falling，他应该不会那么做。  
想起Neill夫妇和Jessica，一颗揪紧的心这才稍稍有了些安慰，Sam是个有责任心的人，给他牵绊，他就不会从生活中抽身而去。  
那么多骗局里，除了Sam，他觉得自己最对不起的人是Neill太太。十七岁的谎只是无意为之，少年察觉到养母脸色有异，却故意视而不见，直到几天前昔日同事问讯时，他又想起那个眼神，便故意提起养母，引导他们去向她取证。Neill太太正义而善良，为了保护Sam，她一定会想起那件小事。  
他漫无边际地想着，想着发生在过去的许多事，想着过去那些对于将来的想象，尽管都曾惴惴不安地想过关于死亡的事，可那道边界总在模糊的时间段里，描述出来或许类似“从现在到永恒之间”，谁也想不到来得如此猝不及防。  
要说不害怕自然是骗人的，当过兵又怎么样，上过战场又怎么样，见惯了尸体，只是那个时候躺在那里失去呼吸的不是自己而已。但一个人的离开总比两个人的死要好。曾有过一小时间觉得这世上每个人都面目可憎，同学、校长、警察……而Neill夫妇庇护了他，一直陪伴着他的Sam从虚无的仇恨中拯救了他，他感激他们，因为他们他才没有彻底变成自己的敌人，他们给他的已经足够多，从此他再也不用担心自己会让他们失望。  
也不知在禁闭室里关了多久，无非是发呆与昏睡，最后被放出去时被走廊里的灯光照得一阵目眩。两个狱警把他架着带回牢房，他头晕眼花地倒在下铺的床上，放风时间结束，与他同房的男人回来见他倒在自己床上，把他拎起来狠狠推到墙上，见他膝盖撞到脏兮兮的马桶发出闷痛的哼声，这才嗤笑着翻身爬上自己的床。  
错过了监狱生活的第一夜，这天晚餐时他才发现监狱里也有教堂。此时忏悔会有用吗？上帝真的会宽恕他们吗？他也不知道。食堂的四面墙壁上都悬挂着十字架，犯人们埋头吃着自己餐盘里的东西，丝毫没把它们放在眼里。  
因为他的“恶行”，总有些犯人试图给他一点教训。他们总是三五成群围住他，说是要把他的脑浆操出来。那画面在他脑中兜兜转转有几分恶心，他总是不说话直接上拳头，右手无力让他经常处于下风，有过几次他已经被按着脱了裤子，腿也被人架了起来，狱警吹着哨子赶来，赶走了生事的犯人们，又大吼着命令他穿好裤子，或是冷眼建议他下次索性不要抵抗。  
“你不是喜欢那个吗？”  
那个时候他总是很沉默，不再像十六岁那年一拳揍在校长脸上那样想着狠揍这群狱警一顿。  
被误解早已是家常便饭，曾经觉得屈辱，所以拼命想把自己塞进正常人的条条框框里，后来发现不行了，龟缩在暗处，却害得Sam变得和他一样。  
现在不一样了，反正还有一周就要死了，那时所有人都会知道他的罪名，愤怒也只是无谓徒劳。  
反抗是因为他虽然喜欢和男人做爱，却不是谁都可以。  
不是谁都可以。  
然而这个道理也不是谁都明白的。  
他最后选择了沉默。

距离行刑日还有三天的那个晚上监狱里忽然停电了。监控失灵，屏幕里一片漆黑；电子牢门失效，犯人们从牢房中涌出，争相朝着操场跑去。一片混乱之中，狱警们优先控制住了死囚犯人。两个高大的狱警捏着Dean的颈后架着他的胳膊粗鲁地将他往一旁的紧急通道走去。Dean挣扎，试图逃出去，擒住他双臂的那几只手却如铁钳般牢固。  
他被带到一处通风管道口，其中一个狱警弯腰下去将盖子打开，摘了头顶的帽子催促他赶快进去。  
熟悉的声音让他的身体猛地一震，惊愕的视线在漆黑之中努力辨认，对方却焦虑暴躁地一径催促，甚至动手按住他的头强行将他塞进了通风管道里。  
迎面而来的是难以辨别与形容的怪味，管道里爬满灰尘与蛛网，现在已经没人催促了，身体却还本能地顺着管道向前爬着。三个人的呼吸声在这狭窄的空间里此起彼伏，除此之外，也只能听见自己急促的心跳声了。膝盖偶尔还能撞上一两只慌张跑过的老鼠，第一次被吓了一跳，脑袋撞上头顶的铝皮，后面传来一声“怎么回事”，他吞咽着，没有停下，继续往前，也不再说话。  
不知过了多久，忽然一阵风扑上脸颊。带着汗的左手用力推开盖子，他从管道里栽了出去，身后的监狱里警铃大作，头顶不时有打着探照灯的直升机飞过。他伏低身体趴在地上，等后面两人也爬了出来，这才飞快地顺着一旁的落水管攀上墙壁越过铁网。脚踝在落地时因为震动而微微一痛，身后跟上来的人不由分说地抓起他的手带他飞奔进对面的树林里，最后被推进一辆崭新的拖车里。  
扮作狱警的陌生人迅速脱掉身上的制服扔进一旁的草堆里，套上毫不起眼的外套上了车，发动引擎冲出树林，沿着公路朝州界线飞驰而去。  
身边的男人给他扔了一套衣服，自己也脱掉了身上的制服，毫不避讳地在他面前脱掉了鞋和长裤，动作迅速。车里弥漫着一股好似大麻的臭味，这气味让他有些想吐，想开窗，最后还是忍住了。  
他脱掉了身上的囚服，换上了Sam带来的衣服。


	80. Chapter 80

76

拖车在空无一人的公路上安静奔驰，在两州交界的界碑处停下，Sam推着Dean下了车，另一辆不起眼的车就在不远处等着他们。  
车上下来一个女孩，妆容夸张，双臂上各纹着一个巨大的十字架。  
“谢谢。”Sam走过去和女孩拥抱了一下。  
“我欠你的。”女孩拍了拍Sam的肩膀，不再多言，甩下他们二人径自朝着那辆拖车走去。Sam回头看了她一眼，便匆忙让Dean上车，自己钻进驾驶座，踩下油门，在月色之下顺着公路继续前进。  
Dean就坐在身边。  
Sam还没想好自己要对兄长说些什么。  
跨出法庭那一刻，感觉自己已经死过一次。阳光照得他浑身发痛，走进地铁站时这才陡然发现自己刚才居然哭过。回到事务所，每个人看他的眼神都不一样了，尽管多数人还是友善的，但他一时也分辨不清他们眼中那些复杂的情绪究竟是同情还是鄙夷。  
那天下班之后接到了Neill太太的电话。妇人很是担心自己的小儿子，嚅嗫着询问他还好吗。曾经令他备感温暖的声音而今也变成剑与烟尘，他又痛又躁，咬住颊肉，长久地，不说一个字。电话那头的妇人还在自责，说从没发现他和Dean之间的事，如果能早些察觉，她不会放任Dean那么做的。  
“我们会保护你的。”  
又一个被蒙骗的人。  
Sam痛得几乎蜷缩起身体，疲累地靠在沙发上，白天里想到的那些尖刻词汇此时又涌到唇边，他咬牙狠狠吞了回去，最终也只是干巴巴撒了谎。  
他告诉养母说自己没事。  
他说，一切都过去了。  
“对，对，一切都过去了。”  
养母重复着他的话，好似终于松了一口气。  
晚上躺在床上，双眼直愣愣盯着天花板，摸出手机，也只是困惑为何自己当初没想过录音。后来细细一想，或许Dean以前那么坚持总要回他的公寓也是有道理的，毕竟那里才有能让他们所做一切成为“证据”的东西。  
Dean又骗了他。  
Dean说过的话是假的，他所有的主动和疯狂也是假的，到现在Sam已经分不清Dean在他面前还有什么是真的——那颗虚无的责任心吗？他甚至不知道自己还能不能再去信任Dean，他既不相信Dean的承诺，也不敢相信Dean的行为，现在的Dean剥离皮肉，所剩的不过是一堆谎言堆砌而成的苍白骨架而已。  
Sam迷茫想着，迷茫地回忆，从他确定爱上Dean的那个瞬间开始，少年仓皇的暗恋，小心翼翼地试探，用装可怜博取的一两个甜头；他被拒时的眼泪，不死心的追逐；他惊愕时的第一个吻，躲在房间里的第一次口交；他漫长的等待，成年时那通令人身体发烫的电话；他们之间的第一次分离，他得知真相时的愤怒；他们谨小慎微又肆无忌惮的幽会，心生间隙时的愁肠百结；被捕时的错愕恐惧，被释放时的心碎欲绝——  
直到此时，Sam这才突然醒悟过来，已经没有所谓的“能不能再”了，法官宣判了Dean的命运，他甚至连不去信任Dean的机会都失去了。  
身体猛地一震，腾然起身，惊恐凉水般漫过心脏咽喉，漫过嘴唇鼻尖，他感到一阵冰冷的窒息，指尖陡然窜过麻痹般的疼痛。  
上一次如此真真切切担心着自己即将失去Dean还是七岁的时候，他们躺在收容所的高低床上，Dean从上铺探出一颗脑袋，问他要是自己不见了他会不会去找他。Sam想自己这辈子都不会忘记那时的心急如焚，七岁的男孩不知道Dean为什么会突然说起这些，为什么会突然这么问他，他以为Dean真的要走了，急得说话都结巴了，爬起来恨不得能拽住哥哥的胳膊不让他走。  
其后的十八年里虽然不算一帆风顺，有过分离，但最终Dean也还是回来了。关于死亡的问题他们都想过，却不敢想得太过深入，毕竟谁也不愿把自己和爱人同最可怕的噩运联系到一起。  
他没有。  
可是Dean却那么做了。  
仿佛从一开始就想到会有这么一天，处心积虑伪装了那么久。  
他不知道Dean在说“我爱你”的时候脑子里会想些什么，也不知道Dean骑在他身上时心里会有什么，他分不清Dean说过的那些话里哪些真哪些假，哪些是他苦心孤诣，哪些是他脱口而出。甚至他们每晚的通话，叫着对方的名字在自己手中高潮，Sam无数次想象过那时Dean的样子，想象他发红的眼皮和鼻尖，想象他湿润的舌尖和嘴唇，现在想来，或许不在他面前的Dean也用不着那样的伪装，对Dean而言，也轻松不少。  
Sam不愿相信这是真相。  
前一天夜里他还在脑中拼命地寻找证据证明Dean还是爱他的，拼命地从记忆中拣出线索串联，想告诉自己过去那么多年里感知到的爱意都是真的，不是谎，也不是错觉。  
可如果那都是真的，为什么Dean还拼命地想把他往另一个人身边推，为什么他从不曾表现出哪怕一丝一毫的嫉妒，还拼命说服他去过“正常人”的生活。  
还说当初的不拒绝只是不忍心。  
这是Sam此生听过的最可笑的一个词。  
于是这样不忍心的Dean在他身边熬了十年，最终所有的处心积虑都派上了用场，做了卑琐的英雄，也满足了弟弟，最后了却了一个兄长的责任心与保护欲，求仁得仁。  
Sam知道Dean不会要求谁去感激他。  
他也不会感激Dean。  
他只是愤怒。  
只是痛恨。  
眩晕。  
耳鸣。  
心脏痛到近乎失去知觉。  
坐在床上的Sam将脸深深埋进双掌之间。  
他会失去Dean。  
Dean要离开他，而这一次他似乎去哪里都找不回兄长。  
从七岁到二十五岁，懵懵懂懂，诚惶诚恐，这一次终于用不着害怕了，却只是哭泣。  
翌日刚到事务所就被老板叫去了办公室。老板告诉他说尽管大家都很同情他的遭遇，但关于他的这个案子让事务所的许多合作伙伴感到不安，为了事务所的发展，他们只能将他辞退。  
对方一再表达对他能力的赞赏与遭遇的同情，显得身不由己，他没有争辩，安静地接受了。收拾东西的时候时常能感受到来自Jessica的视线，最后也是她送他下楼的。走到大楼门口，女孩踮脚拥抱了他一下，他笑着说了一句“谢谢”，转身离开。  
被辞退这件事他没有告诉养父母，只是一个人安静回到公寓，看了看客厅里的家具，走进厨房打开冰箱，又数了数里面剩下的食物，最后掏出手机拨通了一个号码。  
就算没有被辞退他也会辞职。  
Dean就要死了，他不可能还若无其事地坐在那样的办公室里当他的律师打他的官司。  
接电话的是个年逾五旬的男人，英语中带着浓重的拉美口音。Sam沉默了一会儿，这才开口说他需要帮助。  
“你救了我的女儿，不管你有什么要求我都会尽一切帮助你。”  
“谢谢，”他说，盯着冰箱里一块放了好几天的黄油怔怔发呆，“这次以后我不会再联系你了——我要帮一个人越狱。”  
于是对方帮他在监狱里找到了牵线人，买通了狱警与里面的电工，还为他提供了两辆车。他猜对方肯定也知道他要去监狱里救谁，就像他敢肯定对方也知道过去他从他那里弄来润滑剂是做什么的。但男人什么都没说，什么都没问，出发去监狱之前还给了他一把枪。


	81. Chapter 81

77

车在高速公路上飞驰了近六个小时。  
Dean最后想到的竟是Neill先生送给他的那辆Impala。  
这辆车里弥漫着陌生的气味，身下的皮椅是陌生的触感，车窗缝隙里塞满灰尘，Dean有些恍惚——恍如隔世。上了这条公路他还没说一句话，只是刚刚开了口，短促的音节从喉间涌到舌尖，来不及成型为词汇，开车的Sam硬生生从唇齿之间挤出一句“没门”。  
就像Sam知道他要说什么似的。  
——是的，Sam应该知道的。  
现在转头把他再塞回监狱的话还不算太迟，Sam开车离开，就能一切如常。  
右肋很痛。自从进了监狱，每天的自由活动和在食堂里进餐、乃至洗澡的时间都成了他得时刻提防自己被按住强奸的危险时刻。州里所有的死囚犯人全都关在那个监狱里，但因为乱伦和诱奸未成年人入狱的现在只有他一个。贩过毒的，杀过人的，走私者，蛇头，监狱里什么人都有，所有人都认定他该死，并且跃跃欲试地想给他点颜色瞧瞧，“以其人之道还治其人之身”。  
右边的一根肋骨是在四天前被人踩断的，唯一幸运的只有断骨没有戳刺进肺里。他被抬去医院的时候还想着距离行刑之日也只剩不到一星期的时间了，这点幸运算不上什么，微末之中的微末，气胸也好，内出血也好，绞刑也好，殊途同归。  
几小时前爬管道的时候居然没能感觉到疼痛，或许是太紧张太痛，分泌的内啡肽让他感到舒适。  
现在不一样了，在车里坐了一会儿没能痊愈的肋骨就开始痛，冷汗蜿蜒的颈后，身边的Sam冷着一张脸，他心跳得很快，嘴唇又一次张开，Sam仍是那句冷冰冰的“没门”。  
疼痛让Dean不自觉地缩进了椅子里，左手悄悄护着断过的肋骨，脸色惨白得与头顶的白月光如出一辙。斜眼瞥向窗外，秋草尖上已经泛出了颓唐的枯黄，他不知自己在这深夜里是如何看清的，又抬眼看向天空，月光惨淡，或许一切所见只是幻觉。  
“在这里放我下去，Sam。”  
他终于再次开口了，无视弟弟冰冷的态度与他说了三遍都不肯变一变的拒绝之词，吐词清晰，要求简明。  
Sam绷着脸不说话，示威般将油门一踩到底。  
后来车里只剩从窗外灌进来的风声，连他们的呼吸声都模糊不清。Dean微微蜷起身子靠着椅背，不知是因为疼痛还是因为这沉默，只觉得难受极了。天空在他们漫无目的的奔碌之中渐渐变亮，利刃般的朝阳撕开桃红色的云霞，照射在覆盖着薄薄一层灰尘的前盖上，刺目的光让Dean下意识眯起眼睛。  
然后他偷偷看了一眼Sam。  
和十天前最后一次见到他时没什么两样，眉头还是那么皱着，双眼凹陷，下巴上生着杂乱的胡茬。Dean的心脏毫无来由地抽动了一下，闷痛甚至盖过了肋骨上的痛楚。昨晚从监狱里爬出来再见他时明明只有错愕惊诧的，历经了听着风声数秋草的这几个小时，绷紧了下巴不再多说一个字，只是每多看一眼心痛就更多一分，他不知再这么继续偷偷凝视下去自己会不会忍不住哭出来。  
“放我下去。”他也分辨不清那痛究竟是因为思念还是因为愧疚，只是陡然想起昨夜一瞥心中还是有愤怒的，想不通在这几小时的沉默里，怎么它们就这样散去，最后就剩下一丝忧心忡忡的无地自容，“Sammy。”  
Sam仍是不理会他，大概也只是听出他语气里无奈的哀求，眼睛忍不住眨了眨，却连哼都没哼一声。  
“放我下去。”  
“你可以跳车，我不会拦——”Sam一句话还没说完，耳边陡然掠过轰鸣风声，余光瞥见没系安全带的Dean居然真的打开了车门，一时惊愕，下意识伸过手拽住兄长的胳膊，踩下刹车，打着方向盘匆忙将车停在了路边。  
扭曲的刹车痕在刺耳的刹车声中终于终止于车停下的地方，惊魂未定的Sam在惯性的作用下险些撞上了方向盘。他喘息着扭头怒视Dean，Dean也转过头看向他，眼中分明也有几分恼怒。  
“你疯了吗！”Sam气得低声咆哮，抓着Dean的那只手发着抖，握得死死的，不敢有丝毫放松。  
“这他妈不是我该说的话吗？”Dean瞪起眼睛，在疼痛中竭力忍住佝偻身体的冲动，“你他妈是怎么想的？帮我越狱？你疯了吗！”  
“我没疯。”Sam咬咬牙，倾身过去拉过Dean那边的安全带，正要扣上，忽然察觉到Dean的异常。Dean的脸色白得太不正常，一开始他以为那是因为慌张和害怕，还有那些冷汗也是，他没有太过在意，但此刻他忽然发现Dean的身体正不自然地蜷缩着，左手横过腹部好似在护着某个地方。  
“你怎么了？”虽然还在生气，却还是忍不住关心Dean，这让Sam的眉梢一时压得更低了，好似愤怒的对象暂时从Dean转移到了自己身上。  
准备帮Dean越狱的这几天里几乎没睡过一场好觉。  
他睡不着。  
说不担心不害怕都是假的，可想到就算失败了也不过是和Dean一起死，心中竟又升起怪异的欣慰——就算知道Dean从头到尾都是在骗他，把迁就做成了一场戏，连那些热切都是装出来的，告白也是假的，可自己居然还深爱着Dean，舍不得把那些欺骗从记忆中驱除，抱着它们伤心透顶——他爱Dean，爱到愿意为他死，爱到愿意和他一起死。  
但他不想让Dean死去，死亡总归是可怕的，他愿意用任何代价救Dean出来。  
那日庭审的情景仍历历在目，每个细节他都记得一清二楚，那些证人的证词与证据，Dean最后说他是自愿的，一句真话被曲解成恬不知耻的自我辩解，想到这个Sam就恨不得大哭一场。  
直到他真的又一次见到了Dean，真的在黑暗之中抓住了Dean，真的救出了他，思念之中居然还带着一丝厌恶与怨恨，他发现自己也是真的没办法原谅Dean，没办法接受Dean的所为，更糟糕的是，谎言盘旋脑中，他发现自己已经无法相信Dean的一言一行。  
爱意在，恨意也在，对Dean默默扛下一切的愤怒也在，它们纠缠在一起，繁复若缠结丛生的藤蔓植物，顺着他的身体攀爬，枝繁叶茂，将他没顶。  
热切的胸膛不知为何一瞬就冷透了，空落落地疼，不语疾驰的几小时里，茫然极了，没有目标，没有终点，甚至想不到今后还要怎么同Dean相处。  
自然是不能放他走的，不能留他一个人独处。Sam从不知道厌恶着一个人的同时仍能那么爱他，不信任着一个人的同时仍期待着对方能做些什么讨自己欢心，那一刻，他竟绝望地想道，或许Dean的目的也达到了，他不正常的人生终于被纠正，不会再对自己的哥哥存有一丝一毫不切实际的念想。  
千辛万苦，原来终点就是一切都不曾发生过的起点。  
Sam将这一切的责任都归咎到Dean身上。  
甚至不愿再同他多说一句话。  
可此时看到Dean苍白的脸与佝偻的身体，担忧与疼痛循着惯性从血液中渗出，身体已经自发地靠过去，一手拂开Dean死都不肯移开的左手，另一只手试探地按在了他的肋骨上。  
尽管Dean没有发出任何与疼痛有关的声音，但他轻颤的身体与闪避的动作也印证了Sam的猜想。想到Dean对自己的隐瞒也早已是家常便饭，不觉自嘲地苦笑，手指离开兄长的身体，不再费心为他系上安全带，Sam上了安全锁，默不作声地又一次发动了引擎。  
“再过不久他们就会发现是我帮你越狱的，现在放你下去也没有意义了。”再次开口的时候，那些尖锐与愤懑早已消失殆尽，只剩下近乎死寂与麻木的平和，“我不会让你离开的，也不可能让你去死……没有你我活不下去。你也不用再骗我，不用再迁就我，做我哥哥就好了。”  
或许作为哥哥的Dean还值得他去尝试着信任。


	82. Chapter 82

78

没有你我活不下去。  
这句话让Dean的身体猛地一震，不可思议地扭过头，带着星点浑浊的双眼中混杂着震惊与仓皇，在随后漫长的凝视里一点一点破碎造就成静谧无声的悲哀。他为Sam设想过无数种将来，甚至暗暗担心过他会像Harry Falling那样，只是想起Neill夫妇心中才稍有安慰，思忖着弟弟一定不会抛下他们。  
可他无论如何也没想到Sam会铤而走险把他从监狱里救了出来。  
没有你我活不下去。  
心中蓦地闪过一阵揪痛，左手狠狠抓住衣襟，呼吸从喉咙里带出一声一声喑哑的嘶嘶声，他感到呼吸困难，眼角疼痛，想破口大骂，又想抱住他的弟弟放声痛哭。  
可这样的早晨里，他什么都不能做。秋草的枯黄颜色在视线的最边缘流星般划过，风将睫毛吹进了眼睛里，他伸手去揉，越揉越痛越揉越涩，最后索性放下手来，哀求似的让Sam回去。  
他说那里还有他喜欢的工作，还有他的家人，那里还有他未来的生活，而这里什么都没有。  
“我被解雇了。”  
第一天里他还觉得愤懑不平，觉得可笑，到第二天就平静下来了。在老板看来，发生在他身上的当然属于丑闻，他知道那是事实，没有争论也没有辩解。后来也回家了一趟，Neill太太一直很憔悴，见到他回去了，从拥抱过后就开始哭，说了许许多多自责的话。  
那些Dean不爱听的，Sam统统都隐瞒了下来，只说他把自己仅有的那点资产都给了Neill夫妇，还额外为他们买了两份保险。  
“‘那里’不再有我想要的，‘这里’才有。”Sam很平静，“如果哪天你不见了，我就去自首。”他说着，也朝Dean这边看过来，眼神里带着几分残存的酸涩与痛，可更多的仍是愤怒过后的枯寂，“我只想和你一起，六岁开始就只有这一个心愿，从没变过，你活着，我就活着。”  
他顿了顿，后面还有半句。可停歇之后，看着Dean屏住呼吸紧张的样子，又觉得难过，便不再开口。  
他不在乎曾经的同事怎么看他，不在乎邻居们怎么看他，也不在乎Neill夫妇怎么看他，甚至——他也不在乎Dean怎么看他了，只想这么开着车，一直逃下去，Dean坐在他身边，哪里也去不了。  
他不确定这是不是也算某种自私，可他已经谁都不在乎了，自私一点又怕什么呢？Dean一意孤行地毁掉了自己，他不过是有样学样，毕竟他们之间的爱从一开始就不能被称作救赎，而是毁灭。  
Sam眨了眨眼睛。  
不，他们之间并没有那种爱。  
只是他一个人的一厢情愿。  
这么算起来，从一开始他就是自私的那个，那就让他有始有终地继续下去吧。  
Sam的话以及其中的暗示让Dean在错愕与负疚之余只觉得疼痛难当。他从不承认自己做错了什么，每一件事都经过深思熟虑，每一言每一行他都考虑过后果，计较过如何才能将Sam从他们的罪名里摘出去。可如今他所有的苦心孤诣都成了徒劳，Sam的行为与决心像一记耳光扇在脸上，最初的愤怒早已散去，现在的他只感到难堪与羞愧。  
他把Sam带进了地狱。  
后来车里又只剩下空寂的风声，温度在阳光的照射之下逐渐攀升。弥漫于骨骼脏器之间的疼痛蚕丝般被剥离，又被一只手抖抖索索地缠在了心上。  
不说，不听，不闻，不问。  
午后Sam把车开进了一家汽车旅馆的院子，开房用的信用卡是假的，他从旅行袋里掏出一部新的手机塞给Dean，里面只存了一个号码。  
Dean的脸又一次出现在了新闻里，FBI高价悬赏越狱死囚的的线索。与他一同出现在画面里的是Sam，证件照上的他西装革履，意气风发，如今却一样是通缉犯了，Dean坐在沙发上听着新闻，不敢扭头看弟弟的表情。  
越狱后的第一个夜晚谁也没能入睡，门外星点的响动都能将他们惊醒。Sam把枪塞给了Dean，说他自己用不着。Dean就睡在靠近房门的那张床上，闭起眼睛的同时左手也探进枕头下面握着枪，但他不确定有人破门而入时他是不是真的能狠下心扣下扳机。  
清晨里相继迷迷糊糊地睡过去，短暂补眠之后他们又离开旅馆匆匆上路。肋骨未愈的Dean行动起来还有些吃力，Sam把他扶上车，一手抓上他的腰时不免有些恍惚，好像低下头就能和自己最心爱的哥哥接吻似的。嘈杂的呼吸声在耳畔起伏，他扶着Dean坐好，手从他身上离开，恋恋不舍。  
开车时不知为何想到了十四岁那年的暑假，海鸟的叫声总是出现在梦里，他躲在一片蝉鸣里默默收拾自己的眼泪和破碎的心，对面房间的门总是闭得紧紧的，像极了一口回绝他的兄长。  
那时的少年只是全心全意希望得到Dean，不计得失，不计后果，十二年后的此时此刻，尝遍了他自以为是的欢欣与甜蜜，想一想，原来什么都没得到。大梦一场，海鸟远去，蝉鸣里的少年早已消失得无影无踪。  
傍晚的时候去便利店补给水和食物时，Dean发现站在收银台那边正在打电话的店员神色有些异常。男人手里压着一份今天的报纸，一边和电话那头的人说话，一边紧张地朝他们这边张望。Dean忽然大步冲过去，抢过电话砸到墙上，又一把掀了收银台。他拉过男人把他的头用力按在桌上，大喊一声弟弟的名字，捂着疼痛的右肋冲出了便利店。  
慌张关上车门，颤抖的手握着钥匙插了几次都插不进孔里，Sam少见地骂了一句脏话，却怎么都抑制不住身体的颤抖。一只手慌忙覆上，指尖泛着冰凉的温度，Dean用手指顶着钥匙前端，终于帮弟弟把钥匙插了进去，他转动手腕，Sam的手从他掌中滑出，换挡，一脚将油门踩到了底。  
一路飞驰过无数个路标，谁也来不及看清楚上面写的是什么，本能地循着道路延伸的方向一径向前。城市裹挟在灰尘里被他们甩出身后好远，可他们不敢回头亦不敢停下来，如同他们的身体不敢停止战栗，如同鼻腔不敢停止喘息，绷紧的头皮像一张网紧紧箍在骨头上，汗水丛生，风声擦过耳际，在隆隆心跳声中被扩大成蜂群来袭般的嗡鸣。  
黑夜来得毫无征兆，像天空陷落，万千星辰全都压在了这辆毫不起眼的车上。最后出现在东边天空里的下弦月黯淡无光，好似一张冷淡阴鸷的脸，潦草出现不过是为了提醒这对兄弟那一路不要命的飞驰就这么花去了他们近十个小时的时间。  
Sam最后歪歪斜斜地把车停在了公路一侧，推开车门跑到一棵树下，刚弯下腰就吐了。酸涩肿胀的双眼几乎快失明了，耳鸣声一刻不停地刺激着耳膜，他吐得胸腔都痛了，还在咳嗽，干呕，抬手擦了擦眼睛，掌心里竟全是眼泪。  
Dean跟着也从车里下来，疲累地走向Sam。左手下意识摸了摸插着枪的腰后，如果这时有警察跳出来，他绝不怀疑自己一定会开枪。无力的右手将一颗苹果捧在胸前，借着身体的支撑这才没让它掉落。  
风里带着呕吐物的酸臭味，Dean不以为意地站到弟弟身边，无言地递上了那颗苹果。Sam扭头过来，狼狈地吸着鼻子，诧异地问它是哪儿来的。  
“从便利店逃走的时候它一直被你捏在手里。”  
Sam根本不记得这回事了。  
听上去像个笑话。  
看着弟弟惊恐的样子，Dean只觉得心如刀割。他伸手揽过弟弟的肩，就像要把他抱进怀里似的，仰起头，嘴唇几乎就要贴到他的嘴角。  
Sam从兄长手中拿过苹果，轻轻地、又慢慢地推开了他。

TBC


	83. Chapter 83

79

他们在车里睡了一夜，醒了之后又继续开车向南。两天的时间足够让他们想到未来的去向，倘若能顺利越过国境线，在异国他乡也不是找不到低调安稳的工作。Sam看看身边的兄长，那时他们就会像普通兄弟那样在一起生活，想想又觉得讽刺，生命里真是充满了黑色幽默。  
路过便利店他们会买些廉价的食物和水，也不再住旅馆了。被问到现金还剩多少时Sam总是含糊其辞，他还揣着几张伪造的信用卡，必要的时候还能套些现金出来，只是去银行被认出的风险太大，不到万不得已他不会那么做的。连日的奔波，Dean的肋骨好得很慢，Sam给他买了一个垫子，晚上他睡在车后座，枪搁在胸前，左手压在枪上。  
边境小镇倒是很热闹，只是布防也很严。参过军的Dean告诉Sam说那是因为潜伏的异教徒很猖獗，除了加大警力，每年都会有部队被派来这里驻守。偷渡出国的希望看起来很渺茫，Sam甚至不敢带着Dean在镇上久留，调转车头沿着公路又往回开出了上百公里，最后勉强在另一座小镇上找到了一家旅馆落脚。  
连日来的风餐露宿让他们看起来都很狼狈，Dean自不必说，让他更加难受的却是Sam憔悴的样子。他自己是做过警察的人，上过战场，睡过沙地，扛过风与烈日，受过伤，数次与死亡擦肩而过，尽管身上还带着伤，但这样的奔波于他而言还不算什么。可Sam不一样，他只是一个普通的年轻人，和家人一起出去旅行过，登过山，潜过水，这一生经历过的最大痛苦是父母的死亡与养父的虐待，可无论如何都有人庇护着他，他也本该在最意气风发的年纪，而不是现在这副眼窝凹陷满脸胡茬的狼狈模样。  
Dean凝视着弟弟，看着他日渐消瘦的脸与越来越突出的颧骨，看着他几乎被胡须遮掩的苍白嘴唇，一时心痛难忍，却不知自己怎么做才能让这一切回到未曾发生之前——该后悔的事太多，想一件一件数出来，却发现竟数不清了，十九岁那年的那个情不自禁的吻大概是一切错误的源头，可倘若那时他拒绝了Sam，或许多年之后的现在反而后悔为何当初没能闭起眼睛吻上去。  
人这一生总在追悔，殊不知无论怎样选择也都是错误连着错误，遗憾跟着遗憾。每个人只能为自己的人生负责，而他究竟是无能到何种地步才会把Sam也卷进这糟糕的生活里来。  
Dean拎着他们的东西走进房间，Sam正把脱下的外套放到床上。自从他们逃亡以来，Sam的神色总是压抑寡欢，这么多天里竟从没笑过。他对Dean的照顾倒是体贴入微，总会想办法让他在车里待得舒服一些，买了垫子，还冒着被认出来的风险去药店买了抗生素和止疼药，也总会问他想吃什么，夜里Dean睡下之后靠在前座睡觉的他还经常回头过来悄悄观察兄长，怕他不小心压到了受伤的肋骨。可他总是很寡言，除了一些必要的会话，他几乎不会再同Dean说话了，偶尔Dean在车里说了些笑话，他敷衍地笑笑，不热切，不由衷，渐渐地，Dean也就不再主动说话了。  
“想吃点什么？”从兄长手中接过东西，很自然地扶着他坐下，眼神担忧地滑过侧肋，好似不解为什么过了这么多天它仍未痊愈。  
“我们还有多少现金？”  
或许是Sam的态度过于冷淡，只要他的眼神在自己身上停留超过三秒钟，Dean的心总会瞬间热切起来，心口发烫，全心全意等待着吻或是爱抚。可Sam从没那么做过，对他饥渴而露骨的眼神也视若无睹，只是脸色在一瞬之间又变得冷硬起来，嘴唇翕动，好似想说些什么，最终又忍下。  
于是他只能用一些过于现实的话题来转移注意力。  
“还有一些。”他说着，犹犹豫豫伸出手轻轻压上Dean断裂的那根肋骨，听到Dean疼痛压抑的吸气声，他又急忙缩回手，叹了一口气。  
电视和报纸上仍会不时出现他们两人的通缉悬赏，尽管很想把Dean送去医院，可如果被人发现了，他们将会面临更大的麻烦。  
逃亡的生活比他想象中的更加艰辛，他们要应对可能被人发现、被警察追踪的危险，还得面对现金越来越少的窘境。他还是不习惯风餐露宿的生活，也不习惯每天靠着矿泉水与面包填饱肚子，更加不习惯坐在汽车的皮椅上睡觉，胃里好似生出了酸腐的虫，而颈后与肩膀里则长出了针。  
偷渡出境也看似遥遥无期，他们也没有任何经济来源，再这么下去迟早会山穷水尽。自首或许是个不错的选择，可Dean会死，他只是进监狱——对他而言，那和他看着Dean死期将至而毫无作为不过殊途同归，也许是他太过天真，可只要活着也许就能有希望。  
这几天他过得很辛苦，辛苦到偶尔也会心生怨怼，悄悄抱怨过难吃的食物，抱怨过不舒服的座椅，抱怨过阳光与风，甚至白昼，甚至黑夜。但他并不后悔自己的选择，不后悔自己的所为，也从没想过要回去。  
他没有骗Dean。  
他只想和Dean在一起。  
手掌离开Dean的身体，抬眼时正好撞上Dean的视线。在过去的那么多年里，Dean也时常会在他面前露出这样的眼神，温柔中带着不可言说的饥渴，饥渴中藏着几分令人沉溺的诱惑，那时的他总会低头吻Dean，近乎疯狂地将他按在墙上、将他压进沙发或者床里，牙齿咬过他的下巴和脖子，迫不及待地剥掉他身上所有蔽体的衣物。  
那个时候他以为Dean是真的爱他。  
那时他以为Dean是真的渴求他，渴求Sam Winchester，而不是一具没有名字的躯体，不是一张嘴或是一双手，也不是某个器官。  
或许是那时的自己会错了意，或许是此刻的Dean一时忘记了在他面前是他曾迁就的弟弟。  
他不愿Dean继续将他分拆成两半，一半是弟弟，另一半是他作为男性的躯体。  
移开视线，他默不作声地出去买了些食物回来，无非又是披萨汉堡之类。回旅馆的途中他讶异地发现这镇上竟还有合法的妓院——教会开设妓院的先例在历史上也不是没有过，只是他一直以为现在的美国已经不存在那种地方了。他好奇地看了两眼，没有走近，只是心里感到一丝怪异，或许是因为合法妓院总与专为同性恋准备的偷情场所相伴出现。他看得也不太真切，只是凭着猜测推断妓院后面的那幢建筑大概就是为同性恋准备的。  
一路低着头回到旅馆，幸而也没被任何人认出来，帮Dean把食物拿出来时恰好又撞上他的目光，一瞬之间想到那妓院，不知为何就把这件事告诉了他。  
Dean看起来也很惊讶，伸出的手顿了一下，想了想，似乎又觉得在这种边陲小镇，发生什么事都不算稀奇。他猜不透Sam为什么要特地告诉他这件事，困惑地扫了坐到身边的弟弟一眼，恰好他也拿着一块披萨看着他，满眼的欲言又止。  
连日里只见过冷冷淡淡的Sam，这样久违的弟弟倒是比妓院这件事更让Dean惊讶。看着这样的Sam，不知为何，心中竟有几分雀跃，他满怀期待地等着Sam开口，仿佛希望借着这个契机能让他们之间别扭尴尬的气氛缓和下来。  
可Sam只是看着他，眉头缓慢地聚拢，最终还是没能说出一个字。  
Dean不解地歪了歪头，问他想说什么。他把披萨塞进嘴里咀嚼，含糊不清地说着“没事”。  
直到困惑地吃完大半个汉堡，Dean忽然明白过来。但凡有一些历史常识的人都知道合法妓院是个什么样的地方，也知道什么样的人会去那里。  
万分错愕地猛然扭头看向Sam，疲惫憔悴的年轻人却不再抬头与他对视。  
只需要花上很少的钱，无论期待的对象是男人还是女人，在那里总能得到一点慰藉。穿回裤子从那扇门里走出来，握着十字架忏悔几句，上帝仍会宽容地准许他们进入天堂。  
那一瞬，Dean感到一阵愤怒在胸腔中翻腾，下一秒就变成了滑稽可笑。所剩无几的汉堡在他的手指之间被捏得变形，丰厚的肉汁顺着手指流到掌心，还带着油脂与芝士的香气。Dean瞪起眼睛咬紧了牙关，想说些什么，自辩，或是指责，坐在他身边的Sam仍是那副无动于衷的样子。  
他想说他没有滥情到愿意和一个未曾谋面的男人上床，他想告诉Sam不是谁都可以。  
他想告诉自己的弟弟除了他谁都不行。  
话语被拆解成无数词汇跃动在舌尖，他感到口腔里一阵麻痹。  
他说了，声音异常嘶哑，情绪也不对劲，平静得好似这个说话的人根本不是他。  
Sam终于停下咀嚼的动作，抬头的动作仓促诧异，眼神中甚至还带着几分难以置信的惊喜。可那璨若星辰的喜悦稍纵即逝，年轻人移开视线，注意到了兄长手中的肉汁与油脂，他默不作声地递过去一张纸巾，没有回应。  
他不敢相信Dean说的话，不敢再因Dean的话沾沾自喜。


	84. Chapter 84

80

静默的晚餐不尴不尬，Dean癖好难改地舔了舔手指上的肉汁与芝士，将Sam递过来的纸连同外带的包装一同扔进了垃圾桶里。他起身套上了外套，刚走到门口就听身后的Sam出声问他去哪里。有过那么一个瞬间，他很想恶狠狠告诉弟弟说他要去妓院，可扭头回望，Sam不掩担忧的双眼中居然真藏着几分躁动的不安与冲撞，好似只要兄长那么说了他就会信。  
Sam不愿意他那么做。  
叹了口气，Dean认认真真告诉Sam说他刚才所说的都是真的，没有撒谎，见Sam仍旧不说话，他只是耸肩，说自己要去酒吧。  
“去酒吧做什么？”Sam不解，现在到处都是他们的通缉广告，这个时候去酒吧显然不是个聪明的决定。  
“喝酒。”Dean说得言简意赅，开了门就往外走。Sam见状，只得匆忙抓过自己的外套跟了上去。怕被路上的行人认出来，明明步行也只要十分钟的路程，Sam还是开了车。他陪着Dean进了酒吧，挑了一个角落的位置，Dean要了威士忌，他只要了一杯啤酒。  
桌上的气氛不算热络，他们各自喝着酒，也不知对方都在想些什么。Sam想起一个月前他还经常和Dean来酒吧喝酒，无话不谈，喝到微醺的时候就离开，推开酒吧的门时怎么都忍耐不下亲吻对方的冲动。他想起他们在车里的那些调情，他的手贴在Dean的膝盖上，Dean低笑着让他再忍耐一下，电梯上楼的速度不知为何会那么慢，等待开门的过程漫长到他以为这密闭的小匣子会一路升上云端进到天堂。每次刚进到公寓里他就不需要忍耐了，有那么多次他们都没能捱到房间里就已经把对方剥得一丝不挂，Dean总是低喃着他的名字捧着他的脸，总是吻得那么认真那么忘形。  
Sam忽然有些恍惚，牙齿轻轻咬住玻璃杯，悄悄抬眼去看一杯酒喝得心不在焉的Dean。他的视线胶着的Dean的眼睛与嘴唇上，从下巴滑下，掠过喉结，在T恤的领口处便戛然而止。他希望自己能透过皮肉看清Dean的心脏，能穿透躯壳看穿他的灵魂。  
Dean说非他不可，那一秒里他有过动摇，有过对自己的怀疑，想过自己是不是误会了Dean。可他最终还是不敢放下戒备，不敢盲目地将这些从另一场出发点是“为了他”的阴谋中剔除。  
他能理解Dean，就像他同情Emma Falling一样。  
一开始的Emma确实什么都想不起来，直到她听说自己的“丈夫”是自己的弟弟，直到她得知Harry为了保护她想独自担下所有的罪名。  
Sam不确定把Emma回想起一切这件事称作奇迹合不合适，她仍是孱弱的女人，脸色苍白，眼角的皱纹宛若水纹，可她条理清晰地告诉他要取得哪些证据，要联系哪些证人，她直接地告诉Sam她要撒谎，而他必须帮她把这个谎圆得滴水不漏。  
“他为我付出了他的一生，而我从未尽到作为姐姐的责任。”Emma最后是这么告诉他的，情绪非常容易激动的她那一天却没有哭。  
作为关键证物的录音都是真的，但那些都是Harry录的，Emma撒了谎。她还撒了许许多多的谎，多到与真相事实混杂一起时，谁也分辨不清其中真假。  
Sam能理解她。  
可他不能说服自己接受Dean的所为。  
他不能接受Dean录下的那些断章取义的通话，不能接受Dean悄悄留存的录像，他不能接受Dean所有的主动和渴切都只是为了让自己看起来更像个对弟弟心怀不轨的无耻之徒——他不能接受Dean的蓄谋已久。  
理解归理解，却难以原谅，却难以再把Dean的话当做发自内心，难以再像从前那样率真地相信他说过的一切。  
凝视着Dean的胸口，只是这双眼睛终究还是看不穿皮肉之下跳动的心脏。泡沫在口腔里发酵成了苦涩，Sam想不通为什么他和Dean之间最后变成了这样。一小时前他看到Dean舔着手指时一度也想倾身过去含住他的手指，像他们曾经喜欢的那样，舌头下流地卷住手指，任由欲望在他们的呼吸里膨大，最后雨一样落在他们身上。可他忍下了，并暗自懊丧，看到Dean起身想出门时更是惊慌失措，还以为他真的会接受自己的暗示去到妓院后面的那幢建筑里。  
Sam觉得自己不可理喻。  
他不知自己究竟想要什么，也不知自己想让Dean怎么做。  
他想放下，又放不下。  
想给自己一个机会，又害怕会再次受到欺骗。  
正想着，对面的Dean忽然起身，他急忙放下手中的酒杯跟着也站了起来。还以为Dean是要回去了，却没想到他只是朝着赌桌那边走去。天已经黑了，酒吧里渐渐也热闹起来，教会是严禁赌博的，但这种偏僻的镇子，上帝那么忙，应该也找不出时间来惩戒。Dean挤进人群里，恰好有人离桌，他从口袋里掏出几张皱巴巴的现钞压在桌上，理所当然地坐上了那个位置。  
在Sam的记忆里，Dean几乎是不玩扑克的，现在看他坐上了赌桌，Sam心中不免惴惴。Dean今天问他还剩多少现金时他也只是含糊其辞，悄悄摸摸口袋，如果不是囊中羞涩他也不会对那个问题避而不答。现在Dean就捏着那么几十块，Sam有些担心他会输个精光。  
应该阻止Dean。  
Sam跟着挤了进去。  
已经开始发牌了。  
围观的众人都兴趣盎然。  
抬起手，只要叩叩Dean的背，他会明白的。  
低头看见Dean专注沉静的样子，略微抬起的手陡然顿住，手指尴尬地在半空中蜷曲、颤动，最后又悄无声息地垂下。  
尽管仍是一言不发的Dean，也总比死寂的他要好。  
Sam的沉默一开始是因为他的愤怒，他不想轻易原谅Dean，他对Dean的话充耳不闻，也很少与他主动说起什么。后来怒意渐渐消散，想再说点什么，惊觉悲哀与不甘还横亘心中，他强迫自己只把Dean当成他最敬爱的兄长，强迫自己不再做回那个需要兄长迁就的幼弟，可在每一个与Dean对视的瞬间他都想伸手抚摸Dean的脸，他希望欺身过去吻他，什么都不用做，只是一个吻就好。  
Dean的坚持让他们之间出现了裂隙，而他的坚持撕开了这道裂隙。他想回到过去，可想到Dean拼命将他从自己身边推开，又感到愤慨茫然。  
也许他们都需要一点不属于对方的独处时间。  
不出Sam所料的是，Dean果然牌技平平，几局下来输得只剩几枚钢镚在手里。他懊丧地挠了挠头发，回头像是在找寻着什么，瞥见弟弟的身影之后，他招招手，低声让Sam把身上的现钞都给他。  
惊异地瞪起眼睛，Sam弯下腰，支支吾吾说着他身上的钱也不多了，满脸窘迫。而Dean像是没听见他的话似的，只是一径催促他快把钱拿出来。Sam的手心里死死攥了一把汗，现在身上的是他们最后的一点现钞，如果在这里输给了陌生人，那往后真的只能冒险用信用卡了。一口拒绝再拉着Dean离开也不是不行，可想到他连日里的压抑，Sam又有些不舍，在兄长与钱之间权衡再三，最后还是妥协地听之任之，自嘲地想着或许他们还能来一次打劫便利店的戏码。  
将钱递过去给了Dean，像怕那些还不够似的，他又从别的口袋里摸出几个硬币也一起塞给了哥哥。Dean把所有的钱扔到桌上，挑衅地看着另外几人。几百块说多也不算太多，只是输红了眼的人总叫人不由发噱，牌桌上的几人扁扁嘴，跟着这牌技不怎么样的外乡人把所有的钱都扔了进去，继续发牌。  
亮出底牌时所有人都大吃一惊，一路输钱的外乡人拿到一手好牌，轻而易举赢光了桌上所有人的钱。跟着下注的几个人这才反应过来原来开始几局不过是这家伙下的套，他一直很冷静，输红了眼不过是浮夸的演技，而他们却信以为真。恼羞成怒的男人们起身将Dean围住，Sam见势不妙急忙挤过去拦住一只已经伸到Dean跟前的拳头，Dean踢倒了一把椅子，几人打作一团，扑克牌和酒杯落了一地，耳边全是玻璃破碎发出的脆响。  
混战没能持续太久，两个陌生人大步走进酒吧，大吼着让他们举起手。下意识扭头，对方好似认出了这对被通缉的兄弟，其中一个还穿着警服的人伸手拿过肩上的对讲机，正想说些什么，Dean从几人的包围之中冲过去一拳砸上他的脸，折回来拽着弟弟的胳膊就往酒吧外面跑。  
身后不时传来喝令他们停下的叫喊声，Dean拉着Sam跑得肋骨剧痛，几乎喘不过气，最后被弟弟粗鲁地塞进了车里。他伏在车门上喘息，抬眼就看见一个警察从枪套里拔出了手枪，来不及多做思考，他下意识从腰后掏出手枪，照着对方脚下的地面开了一枪。子弹射进泥里，弹开烟尘与土，对方反射性地朝一边躲开，Dean趁机回手将Sam拉进车里，形容狼狈的年轻人手忙脚乱插好钥匙，踩下油门开着车便冲了出去。


	85. Chapter 85

81

响着警笛的警车紧随其后，从后方照射过来的红蓝灯光令车里的两个人一瞬紧张到极点。两辆车一前一后飙速开出小镇，Sam全然顾不上看路标，脚下已经把油门踩到最大，却始终无法甩掉后面那辆车。Dean扶着疼痛的肋骨喘息了几下，摇下车窗.夜风顿时灌进车里，攀着车窗探出小半个身子，开车的Sam惊呼着他的名字，他低喝着让弟弟专心开车，眯起眼睛瞄准，左手飞快地扣下扳机。  
子弹贴着车身呼啸着飞向后面的警车，不偏不倚打中了右前的轮胎。无力的右手抓不住车门，Dean险些一头栽出车外，Sam眼疾手快地把他拉进来，接着就听见后面传来一阵漫长刺耳的刹车声。  
往后视镜里匆匆一瞥，确认爆胎的警车最后歪歪斜斜停在了路边，Sam心中稍稍松了一口气，却依然不敢放松警惕，脚下依旧紧紧踩着油门，双眼全神贯注地盯着前方的路面。车在夜色之中疾驰，没有停顿，没有迟疑，一口气又开出了几十公里，喉咙干涩的Sam最终把车停在了生满杂草的路边，都来不及喘口气，侧身过来询问Dean感觉怎么样。  
“不算太坏。”Dean靠在椅背上，眼睛半眯着，左手握着枪压在疼痛的肋骨上，嘶嘶喘着气。这一路都太紧张了，心跳快得叫人难受，他打开车门俯身干呕，一只手贴上他的背，轻轻地抚摸轻轻地敲，直到他终于停下了呕吐反应，那只手这才温柔地把他又扶进车里，手指收拢，像忍耐不住想把他搂进怀里。  
“我们的东西都丢在旅馆里了……”轻轻捏着兄长的肩，Sam叹了一口气。最后一点钱被扔在了酒吧的牌桌上，现在他们除了这辆车和彼此，真的是一无所有了。  
Dean闻言，没说话，一边咳嗽一边在弟弟怀里动了动，暂时把枪搁在了腿上，伸手在口袋里掏了半天，最后掏出厚厚一叠现钞。  
Sam吃惊的样子总是显得孩子气，Dean在疼痛与难受的呕吐冲动中忍不住笑出来，将那些钱塞进了弟弟怀里。  
“不算太坏。”他重复道，虽然还在咳嗽，脸色依旧难看，笑容里却带着几分得意。  
低下头，惊讶地看着那叠乱七八糟的钞票，又诧异地看了看Dean，Sam一时不知该说点什么。Dean催促他点一点有多少钱，他摇头说道：“等你好些了我再数。”  
“我短时间里又好不了，小天才。”Dean摇头，索性又从Sam那里抢过钱自己数了起来。不算他从Sam那里拿的，他刚刚一共赢了近一千五百块。一开始输钱都是故意的，唯有向Sam要钱时心里不太有底，他们几乎快囊中空空，Sam很有可能不会把最后剩下的这点钱给他。  
一张一张地把钞票展平，按照面额理好，叠得整整齐齐，这才又递过去给Sam。  
“向你拿的那两百块也在里面。”他说着，看看Sam，深呼吸了好几次，这才终于问道，“你刚才为什么没有拒绝？”  
“什么？”从哥哥手里接过钱，Sam小心地把它们放在了外套里侧的口袋里。这让他想起十六岁那年自己第一次拿到打工薪水时的心情，那时他又雀跃又兴奋，也是这么小心地把钱放进了口袋里，回家的路上买了点心，有Neill太太喜欢吃的蛋糕和Neill先生喜欢的曲奇，还有Dean最喜欢的樱桃派。  
此时与彼时毕竟不同了，虽然还记得那时的心情，可想想现在，更多的也还是苦涩与无奈。  
但奇怪的是，现在他仍旧保留着那时为Dean买点心的一份纯然，不然他也不会在Dean向他要钱时就那么把身上所有的钱都给了他，甚至连一块硬币都没给自己留下。  
“剩下的钱不多了，刚才我输得那么惨，向你要钱的时候为什么不拒绝？”  
没想到Dean会这么问，Sam愣了一下。  
他也不知该如何解释。  
因为Dean在面对自己时总是很压抑。  
因为他们之间的沉默太多了，而他不知怎么改变。  
因为酒也没能让Dean开心一些。  
牌桌上他却那么放纵开怀。  
“没有为什么。”他低声说着，像是受了什么委屈似的，一双眼睛带着Dean最熟悉的那种无辜的眼神看过去，像他又变回了那只眼睛狭长的小狐狸。  
没有为什么。  
因为没有什么比Dean更重要。  
Sam不知道倘若自己这么说了，Dean会不会也开始反省他过去的那些机关算尽，会不会也真真实实恳恳切切地向他保证今后绝对再不会撒谎。  
他想知道说过非他不可的哥哥今后还会不会因为某些风吹草动而把他推到另一个人的身边去。  
他想知道。  
视线最后落在兄长的嘴唇上，那么干涩，那么苍白，软弱无力的疼痛攀上心脏，他吸着气，像抽噎，不知如何才能改变现在这近乎绝望的境地。  
一只手慢慢捧住他的脸，指尖那么凉，像浸透这黑夜的月光。那对苍白的嘴唇靠过来，带着温热的气息，带着独属他心爱之人的体味，慢慢压在了他的嘴唇上。柔软与温暖都是他熟悉的，湿润灵巧的舌头钻进他的口腔里，小心翼翼地舔舐，小心翼翼地试探，仿佛只要他一拒绝就会立刻离开。  
外面有星空，有明月，有望不见尽头的公路，有拂动的草与鸣叫的虫。他们置身在一辆旧车里，车窗大开，接吻的两个人毫无遮掩。曾经是想都不敢想的，在这样的野外，这样的车里，他们如此接吻，鼻息交错，唇舌交缠。  
Sam恍恍惚惚以为自己置身于梦中，错愕地垂下眼就看见Dean已经合上的双眼。他听见Dean在他们接吻的间隙里呢喃他的名字，呢喃着“我爱你”，一阵冰冷的战栗蓦地窜过颈后，无数过往虫群般涌入大脑，咬噬得脑髓发痛。他忽然拉开了Dean，在他错愕又心碎的目光中悄悄咬住舌尖，屏住了呼吸慢慢低下了头。  
“我要怎么才能确认你说的都是真的。”  
接吻的时候会想起曾经的吻，听见“我爱你”时会想起昔日无数次的告白。那时他把它们都当真了，现在只觉得那些都是假的。除非Dean能证明，不然无论如何他都不敢再去轻信。  
嘴唇上还残留着久违的触感，而鼻子还未嗅尽独属Sam的气味，舌头像一条贪心的蛇伏在牙床之间，冷寂空虚，好似藏了满腔的毒，最终烂死在了温暖的口腔里。Sam的问题像一只毒蝎，蛰得Dean身体猛然一震。他分不清此时此刻伤心与负疚到底哪个更多一些，而他也找不出一个确切的答案回答他心爱的弟弟。  
他撒了太多谎，一个接一个，谎话连着真实，一串一串，他以为自己是在保护Sam，他认认真真为Sam考虑将来，认认真真为Sam担下罪名，而他所有的准备到最后结出了苦涩的恶果。  
他证明不了。  
口拙的人会有行动，疏于行动的人也许巧舌如簧。可他说过成千上万遍“我爱你”，拥抱着弟弟高潮过无数次，最后它们都成了呈堂证供，把莫大的谎言遮掩成了铁证如山。  
痛楚撕扯着Dean的心，他颓丧地靠上椅背，闭上双眼，最后连叹息声都发不出了。


	86. Chapter 86

82

在边境兜兜转转了一个星期，Dean的肋骨终于勉强痊愈，他们的通缉广告也在慢慢变少。在一个雨天里，Sam买了一把剃须刀，对着车外被雨淋湿的后视镜刮掉了蓄了半个多月的胡子。  
靠着赌博他们又赢了一些钱，但这毕竟不是长久之计。扔在旅馆里的东西最后还是没敢回去拿，双手空空的两人开着车，像在风雨交加的海上孤独行船，唯一令他们感到慰藉的或许只有此时他们仍能相守在对方身边。  
自从那天夜里被Sam推开，Dean再也没有过任何逾矩的举动，甚至还小心翼翼提防着自己，怕又是一不小心说了什么不合时宜的话。尽管两人之间的氛围从那夜开始也终于有了一丝缓和，言语和眼神的交流变多了，也能像以前那样开开玩笑，有一些不算过分的肢体接触，但Dean还是如履薄冰，生怕自己又一次触动了Sam心上不能碰的痂。  
这天的雨下得没完没了，Sam把装进纸袋里的胡须扔进垃圾桶里时听见身边传来Dean的笑声。他扭头看向兄长，Dean笑得有些失控，一边摇头一边说道“这也太奇怪了”。他摸了摸还留着些许胡茬的下巴，跟着也笑了起来。  
后座上乱七八糟扔着一些他们从超市里买来的廉价衣服，后备厢里还放着两双鞋。Dean本想把它们也放在车里的，但Sam再三反对，觉得它们会影响车里的气味。Dean嘟囔着弟弟这么多年还是小姑娘的婊子脾气，不情不愿地把它们收进了后备厢，却还执意要把经常穿的衣服放在后座。  
Sam想先在附近找个不起眼的小镇定下来，攒些钱，再想办法偷渡出去。Dean没有异议，毕竟他们不能一直靠着赌博营生。他那点雕虫小技都是在军营里学来的，虽然也会算牌，但不太熟练，技术和运气一半一半，每次豪赌之前也要给自己准备数十次心理建设，输钱可就不好受了。  
翻出地图，Dean的手指在纸上比来划去，最后决定在距离这里不足二十公里的一个小城里落脚。小城规模说大不大，小也不算太小，每年也总有些外乡人来这里工作定居，公园的长椅上躺着流浪汉，椅子下面趴着流浪猫。  
他们租了一间地下室，半个窗户，两张床，一张桌子，一个旧衣柜，一台旧收音机，公共厨房在上面，没有电视，所幸还有网线，最让他们高兴的是，有独立的浴室。  
三套衣服，两双鞋，两部手机和一把手枪，曾经的FBI探员和前途无量的律师抱着他们所有的东西走进这幽暗的地下室房间，看看简单到不能再简单的家具，想想这半个月里的生活，一时有些唏嘘，可想到对方还好好地在自己身边，又觉得不会再有比这个更好的事了。  
——除了雨天里雨水会从上面那半个窗户滴进房间里。  
Sam把东西放到床上，走过去关上窗户，Dean研究着电灯泡，觉得它也太暗了。  
收拾好房间，两人又一同去了超市，买了简单的日用品。对灯泡耿耿于怀的Dean买了一只新的，又找了一家卖二手电脑的店给Sam买了一台实惠的二手笔记本。  
曾经也梦想过很多的东西。  
大房子，舒适的床，家庭影院，双开门的冰箱里堆满了好吃的食物，沙发旁边的垫子上趴着活泼听话的宠物；前院草坪修剪得整整齐齐，后院花开得眼花缭乱，有聚会的时候院子里烤肉的香气四溢；下班之后一起喝喝酒，闭着眼睛听音乐，靠在一起接吻，最后相拥入眠。  
而现在的现实却只给了他们两张床和一袭能勉强遮风避雨的屋顶，灯泡忽明忽暗随时会坏，说不定浴室的莲蓬头里根本出不了热水；坐在身边的这个人很近，又遥不可及，可此时也还能听见彼此的呼吸声，靠近一些也还能感受到对方的体温。梦想太多了，戳碎了那些漂亮的泡泡，最后发现原来心底藏着的渴望一直很单纯。  
Sam看了看身边的Dean。  
六岁的时候看着收容所的义工闯进他们家要带走他们的东西，他大哭着问Dean他们是不是没有家了，十岁的哥哥抱着他哭得说不出话，那时他真的以为天空就要塌陷了。二十五岁这年推开地下室的门，生着霉渍的天花板，乳胶漆剥落的墙，吱嘎作响的床和不拍就出不了声的收音机，没有什么是属于他们的，可是只要还有Dean在，就觉得哪里都能成为家。  
第一夜睡得还是不踏实，闭着眼睛听了一整夜的雨，翌日出门找工作无果，回来时两人满身疲惫，Dean去超市买了一只鸡回来，摸进厨房里忙碌了半天，最后端着香味四溢令人食指大动的烤鸡下到了地下室。  
第二夜仍是睡得不安稳，闭上眼睛就觉得会有人突然敲响那扇门，忧虑地思索着倘若被人堵了门他们该怎么逃出去。  
第三夜迷迷糊糊睡了半夜，起床时精神不太好。Dean刷牙时问他睡得怎么样，他含糊其辞地说还不错，余光掠过兄长的脸，总觉得他的眼神别有深意，他不敢直视，也不敢确认，拿毛巾胡乱擦了脸又匆匆出门了。  
第四夜梦见外面停着数十辆警车，警笛响成一片，Dean朝自己开了枪。半夜里惊醒，粗声粗气地喘息，急得胸口都痛了，忙不迭翻身下床，光着脚跑到Dean的床边，直到还能听见他的呼吸声这才稍稍安下心来。  
第五夜睡得还算安稳，半夜里听见另一张床上传来了幽幽微微的吱呀声。他睁开眼睛在黑暗里翻了个身，另一个人的喘息海浪般从那张床上涌来。他愣了愣，错愕驱散了仅剩的睡意，屏住了呼吸在寂寂黑夜中倾听。呻吟被困在口鼻里，跟随着炽热的气息沉沉浮浮，像极了过去他们疯狂又压抑的偷情，他心中猛地一动，接着就听见自己的名字跟随着一缕气息从某个人的嘴唇之间逸出。  
手指不由得狠狠掐进手臂里，心跳蓦地乱了，他没出声，一口气吊在鼻腔里，直到憋得满脸通红这才悄悄舒着气，慌忙不迭地往喉咙里吞咽着津液。  
单人床的晃动声过了许久才平息下来，睡在那张床上的人蹑手蹑脚起床进了浴室，他听见水龙头被打开的声音，很快，很急，不过一会儿便停歇了。  
起床时又是浓浓两圈眼青，兄长总喜欢在刷牙时问他睡得好不好。目光胶着在握着牙刷的那只手上，手指蜷曲的动作不知为何突然变得下流起来，他忍不住吞咽，却不小心咽下了牙膏泡沫。反应过来时弯下腰咳嗽，Dean笑得喷出一口水，抬手过来轻轻拍了拍他的背，还不忘调侃地问他牙膏的味道怎么样。  
他想知道昨夜里是哪一只手。  
这种事自然问不出口。  
他想问Dean昨夜里是不是故意叫他的名字，是不是知道他会被吵醒才故意那么做的。他总是分不清哪些是真哪些是假，有时觉得自己好像活在一场不真切的幻觉里。  
那只手在他背后来回轻抚，Dean的气味近在身侧。他咳出了些泡沫，又喝了自来水漱口，Dean可恶的嘲笑声一直没完没了，他感觉有些烦躁，抬起头将嘴唇贴到对方唇上，冰冷的舌头轻而易举撬开牙关钻进他嘴里，直到气竭的Dean涨着脸抓紧了他的衣襟他这才放开。  
Dean瞪大的眼睛里写满了诧异，或许还有一丝丝惊喜。  
Sam分辨不出。  
他感到狼狈。  
拿过毛巾擦了一把脸，转身走出这逼仄的浴室之前他哼哼着问了一句“牙膏的味道怎么样”。

TBC


	87. Chapter 87

83

兄弟二人都找到了工作，Dean在附近的一家修车厂上班，Sam则找了一份代写书信的兼职。尽管两份工作收入都不算多，但至少也有了比较稳定的经济来源。Sam不用外出，坐在地下室里抱着电脑就能完成工作，而Dean朝九晚五，每晚回来都会给Sam带一份晚餐。  
渐渐又有了一些“生活”的样子，随着通缉悬赏发布的频率越来越低，人们似乎也慢慢地淡忘了他们。这或许是好事，但危机感与恐惧却总像头顶灰蒙蒙的阴霾挥之不去，睡下时也总是惴惴不安，只要躺到床上，Sam给的那把手枪就没有离开过Dean的手。  
过去那般安稳的生活最终成了印在书里的诗，被裱在框里的画，那么平凡又那么美，于他们而言不过大梦一场，醒来就什么都没了，闭上眼睛也回不去了。  
每到周末Dean总会扛一箱酒回来，摸去厨房做些他们都喜欢吃的菜，最后把空空如也的盘子就这么放在桌上，Sam还盘腿坐在床上进行着他的工作，遣词造句，咬文嚼字，他一个人喝得酩酊大醉，伏在床上喋喋不休叫着弟弟的名字。  
起初Sam总是不理他，或是放下电脑哄着他快睡觉。快三十岁的男人喝醉了比小男孩更难缠，手指顺着扣子攀上弟弟的衣领，摇头晃脑地凑近了想吻他。Sam好脾气地拉开他，把他按到床上，他一个人把床折腾得吱嘎直响。  
这个时候Sam总会想起无数个夜晚，他会想起Dean对他说过的非他不可，想起Dean把厚厚一叠钞票塞进他怀里时顺势过来吻了他，或是夜半床的响动，他睁开眼睛，听见Dean哽咽着叫起他的名字。  
后来的联想就越来越过分了。他们原本各自住着体面的公寓，每次都记不住要先拉紧窗帘。门后、沙发上、墙上、床上或是浴室里，有几次甚至直接在客厅的地板上做了，Dean的头撞到茶几的腿，他捂着额头哇哇大叫，可叫声到最后还是变调成了呻吟，又被一只手紧紧掩住，让他只能泄愤般咬住某根修长的无名指。  
或是每次喝完酒从酒吧里出来，做完礼拜走出教堂，陪着养母买完东西离开百货商场，跟两位老人一同看完球赛回家……一路上总要提醒自己眼神不可放肆，倘若能停留别处就千万别凝固在对方身上。一双手也要规规矩矩塞在口袋里，手指挨着手指，生怕一不小心就不由自主黏在了对方肩膀或是腰上。  
这些回忆总是来得不合时宜，梦呓般絮叨不停。Sam一次一次拉开兄长，他总不厌其烦地黏过来，双手搁在他宽厚的肩上，扬起下巴就想把嘴唇贴过来。  
有几次他闪躲不开——或者说是不愿闪躲——Dean吻了个正着，就心满意足地伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，胳膊勾住脖子，胸膛贴着胸膛。  
可每当Dean呢喃着“我爱你”的时候，刚刚热切的心总会忽然冷却下来，像炽热的炭火遇到一场冷冰冰的雨，火焰熄灭了，只剩绵密密的浓烟，呛得人眼角发痛鼻尖发酸。Sam从吻里躲开，又懊丧又难过，双手扶着哥哥的肩膀压着他躺下，一边摇头一边说“不”，惊觉自己是不是再也听不得Dean说出任何类似“我爱你”之类的话了。  
他总觉得那是假的。  
那根刺就那么插在心口，怎么都拔不掉。  
后来渐渐也掌握了兄长醉酒的规律，周末的晚上总会放下工作一个人躲出去，等夜深了回来，Dean多半已经倒在床上呼呼大睡了。  
那个时候又忍不住在床边驻足长望，视线从Dean渐渐长长的头发滑向他微微皱起的眉梢，再到他不知何时都泛着一层浅红色的眼皮，他布满雀斑的鼻梁，他丰满的嘴唇和生着胡茬的下巴……每当视线汇聚到喉间的喉结上时，背心里总是一片燥热，汗水顷刻之间涌出毛孔。他呼出灼热的气息，慢慢弯下腰，偷偷地吻。  
曾说过只要和Dean做回兄弟就好，那时是真真切切这么想的，他只希望Dean对他能诚实以待，可一路逃亡过来才发觉，他心底仍无法彻底放下。  
Dean是他此生最大的罪愆，站在深渊谷底，他知道自己再难见天日。  
每个周日的早晨，人们都去教堂做礼拜了，唯有他们还待在狭窄的地下室里。他们曾各有一枚十字架，逃亡途中扔在了旅馆里，后来就再也没有拿到过新的。教堂那种地方也不敢去了，害怕一进去就被人认出来，周日的早上也只能跪在各自的床上低头祷告。  
不太忙的话，周日的下午Sam会和Dean一起去超市买些东西回来。开车的人又变成了Dean，他总在开车时哼一些不在调上的歌，Sam对此很是无奈。去那种公共场所总要冒些风险的，他们习惯了戴帽子出门，到了室内也不会摘下来。有一次Dean在超市里正巧看到一个小偷悄悄从一个女孩的挎包里偷出了钱包，他把手推车交给Sam，自己压低了帽檐跟过去，不动声色地把小偷揪到角落里一把撂倒，追着女孩把钱包还给了她。她抬头道谢的时候好似发现了什么似的，说着话忽然就顿住。不祥的预感漫过Dean的大脑，枪还插在腰后，他却不敢在还没成年的女孩面前明目张胆地去摸，慌忙转身想要离开，女孩从身后拽了一把他的袖子，急急忙忙大声说了一句“谢谢”。  
后来也算相安无事，离开超市时没看到警车，惴惴不安地回去之后也没有等来警察敲门。或许那时只是他的错觉，女孩根本没认出他是谁。  
拿到第一个月的薪水时他问弟弟他们得攒多少钱，Sam放下电脑认真想了想，却告诉他说如果他想离开这里，他们现在就可以再去边境碰碰运气。  
“我知道你不喜欢现在这样的生活……”Dean起了话头，欲言又止。他总是忍不住去想许许多多个如果，如果他们没有开始过、如果他们没被发现、如果Sam没有帮他越狱……愧疚总是多过庆幸的，他觉得就是自己害惨了Sam。  
Sam确实不喜欢现在的生活。  
他喜欢以前的。  
六岁前的记忆里还有父母，他们家的院子里有秋千。  
七岁往后的记忆里是Neill夫妇，是他慢慢抽长的身高，是他傲人的成绩和得到奖励时的雀跃自信。  
他喜欢以前的生活，凡俗安稳，能帮助那些需要帮助的人。他喜欢大房子，新的家具，干净的墙壁和地板；喜欢明亮的办公室，竞争又不失友善的同事；他喜欢订阅杂志，看球赛，每年两次的旅行。  
可如果那样的生活里没有Dean，他会用他有过的一切换回兄长。  
他不喜欢现在的生活。  
可也不会有比现在更好的生活了。  
Dean是自然，失去了Dean他就失去了光和风，失去了雨和月，他失去愤怒与欢欣，心脏还在跳动，呼吸已经死去。  
他不喜欢现在的生活。  
可他在意Dean，在意到他不会在意自己喜不喜欢现在的生活。  
看到Dean眼中闪动的愧疚与负罪感，Sam叹了一口气，一时又有些愤懑。  
“我不在乎我现在过的是什么样的生活，吃什么样的东西，住什么样的房子，我只想确保你没事，只想确保你不会再做出那种自以为是的自我牺牲……还记得吗，我向你保证过，不管你去到哪里，我都会把你找回来。”  
一口气说完这些，Sam觉得酸涩的眼睛有些发胀。他就这么昂着头看着自己的哥哥，看着他讶然哑然的表情，感觉呼吸都堵在了鼻腔里。  
他以为Dean会低头过来吻他。  
可Dean没有。  
他起身走过去，吻了哥哥。  
只是一个吻而已。  
有那么一瞬，他竟难过到不愿再去想忠诚的问题，不愿想关于迁就或是欺骗的问题，只想这么抱着Dean，像从前那样，躲在光也照不到的地方狠狠做爱。  
他没有那么做。


	88. Chapter 88

84

领到第二个月薪水的那天，Sam说他想再去碰碰运气。  
通缉广告早就消失得无影无踪，人们恐怕也早已忘记他们的存在。好不容易稍稍习惯了现在的生活和这狭窄的地下室，每次出门被阳光刺得睁不开眼时都会有种自己真的变成畏光生物的错觉。睡眠渐渐地也越来越安稳，噩梦与惊醒自然还是有的，只是每夜困极倦极地倒上床也能马上入睡。  
或许现在这样也不错了。  
可环顾一眼这简陋的地下室，又暗暗吃惊自己什么时候变得这么容易满足。  
偷渡出去的话，换个身份，也许还能谋得一份不错的工作，至少比现在这样四处躲藏要强得多。  
在他说完自己的想法之后Dean就开始收拾东西了——仍是那么三四套衣服和两双鞋，现钞放在外套内侧的口袋里，枪插在腰后。之前趁着休日的时候悄悄找人伪造了假的身份证件，不相关的名字和姓氏，不相关的出生年月和家庭住址。两人蓄着大胡子，浓密的毛发几乎遮住了半张脸。他看着假证件上的照片笑了笑，并不开心，唇角弯起的弧度里净是苦涩。  
然后是Sam买的几本书，他们没喝完的酒，最后是Sam的二手笔记本电脑。  
房东来收房租那天他们已经走了，钱压在那张留着擦不掉的污垢的桌上，用一支笔压着。房东见那对奇怪的兄弟走了，招呼也没打，皱眉骂了一句脏话，拿着钱就出了地下室，心想着又要张贴新的租赁广告了。  
Dean开着车走了近一天才终于回到了仍有重兵布防的边境，他握着方向盘远远就看到了界碑，界碑两旁各站着一排持枪的士兵，他摇摇头，一转方向盘换了个方向行驶，沿着边境线走了十几公里，能够穿越境线的地方都有布防或是设有哨塔，想强行穿越根本不可能。普通的美国人凭着身份证件倒是能轻易过去，可他们担心会被认出来。  
又往前开了几十公里，终于找到一处既能穿行又无人把守的地方，本已露出疲态的两人精神都为之一振，对视一眼，Dean紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，换了档踩下油门朝着另一片国土的方向驶去。  
心脏已经提到了喉咙里，搏动的频率快得让Dean险些吐在车里。无力的右手握着方向盘，掌心里全都是汗，忽然注意到自己的手指在打颤，他自嘲地笑出了声，又在Sam盈满紧张与不解的凝视之中摇了摇头。  
曾经与Sam一起玩赛车游戏的时候也会这么紧张，撞线之前总是死死握着手柄不敢呼吸，他后来都记不清那游戏究竟是他赢的多还是Sam赢的多，Sam十五岁之后，所有的游戏都玩得漫不经心了，他们坐在一起，肩膀磨蹭着肩膀，只是在忍耐扭头亲吻对方的冲动而已。  
现在再也找不到当年撞线时的兴奋，只是压抑着一腔绝望，以为自己终于看到了光。  
而此时，不知从何处居然开出了两辆警车，一辆正拦在了边境线上，另一辆从旁朝着他们的车飞驰过来，两辆车形成包夹之势，似乎想逼停他们。  
Dean咬紧了牙关，双手飞快地转动方向盘，想绕过拦住他们的那辆车，可它沿着境线朝他们冲过来，像是要撞翻他们的这辆旧车似的。眼看着过境无望，Dean只觉得脑子里陡然起了一片嗡鸣巨响，他一个急刹车，右手迅速换挡，一边倒车一边转动方向盘，在两辆警车几乎已经并驾齐驱地将他们包住的同时掉头疾驰。  
他听见警车里有人大叫着让他们停车，余光瞥见副驾座上的警察掏出了枪，他眼疾手快地拉过Sam将他按倒，脚下死死踩着油门不敢放松，一颗子弹打在了车门上，咚的一声，惊得两人同时低喝出声。  
“别抬头！”Dean匆匆扫了一眼弟弟，语气凶狠地命令道。右手勉强握着方向盘，他从腰后掏出枪，左手伸出窗外，甚至都来不及细细瞄准，故技重施地打爆了一辆车的车胎。另一侧的警车上依然不是传来停车的命令声，他绷着一张冷峻的脸，扭头看看后视镜，右手抓了抓弟弟的肩膀，低声说道：“我数到三，你爬到我这边来，踩住油门抓住方向盘就可以了。”Sam惊讶地抬起头，都来不及说话，Dean沉着地数了三个数，身体从驾驶座上离开，他急忙伏身爬了过去。暂时失去控制的车歪斜斜地在公路上蛇行，险些撞到了旁边的警车，两人在车里对调了位置，Sam双手稳稳地抓住了方向盘，脚下踩住油门，及时地控制住了即将失控的车。  
突然一发子弹从斜后方飞来，擦过Dean的脸颊从挡风玻璃的一角穿过。枪声与玻璃碎裂的声音让开车的Sam忍不住倒吸了一口气，车在公路上颠簸了一下，破碎的玻璃张开蛛网般的裂痕，风从那个小小的孔洞中灌进车里，Dean没有回头，厉声说道：“往前开！”再次将半个身子探出车外，匆忙瞄准，第一发子弹却射偏，只打烂了警车的一盏前灯。他低声咒骂了一句，躲进车里闪过警车里飞出的第二发子弹，又一次探出身子，咬牙瞄准，终于打爆了对方的车胎。  
Sam踩着油门的那只脚丝毫不敢放松，刺耳的刹车声从车后传来，可他都分不开心去看一眼后视镜。握着枪的Dean缩回车里，闭着眼睛靠在椅背上，身体颤抖不停。原本已经顶在咽喉里的心脏落回了肚子里，被肠子绞紧，一阵一阵地痛。  
又一次出境失败。  
用光了五发子弹，弹夹里空空如也，Dean抓着手里的枪，不知下一次遇到相同的情况他们还能再靠着什么逃脱。连续不断的风从挡风玻璃上的那个破洞涌入，带着嘈杂的呼啸声扑向他，吹得脸颊火辣辣地痛。  
身旁开车的Sam仍旧死死咬着嘴唇，没说话，只有呼吸粗重，鼻腔里带出的尖哨音擦过耳膜，利剑一般。  
沿着公路疾驰，直到再也看不清周遭任何事物这才发现天不知何时已经黑了，而他们忘了开前灯。  
把车慢慢停在路旁，也不敢关引擎，Sam向后倒上椅背，漫长静默之后这才吐出长长的气息。身边的Dean还握着枪，手指无意识摩挲着枪托，亦是数个小时里的沉默无话。他开门下车，从后备厢里抱出剩下的几罐啤酒，弯腰探进车里，拿了一罐递过去，Dean却疲累地摇摇头。  
如果说现在还能犯什么过错，应该就是还对他们的处境抱有一丝一毫的侥幸与期望。每一次都觉得这一次一定可以，可现实无情，一次又一次打碎幻想，吝啬得不肯给他们任何一点希望。  
被恐惧缠绕的心最后是麻木了吗，跳得很快，在闷痛中紧缩，却再也挤不出一丝愤怒或者一丝眼泪。Sam将怀中的啤酒在车前盖上一字排开，自己靠着车头开了一罐，三两口喝完，接着又开了第二罐。  
曾经和Dean也有过两三次公路旅行，那时他是喜欢在星辉之下开车夜奔的感觉的。他将头探出车窗之外，或是在停车休憩时拉着Dean下车，他们也像他现在这样靠着Impala的车头，喝着桃子味的汽水仰望星空。他们在虫鸣声中接吻过，很轻，很短暂，甚至来不及回味就被夜里的风带走，那时他们谁也不曾想过数年之后噩梦真的降临，开车行驶在夜幕之下，却都失去了仰望星空的美妙心情。  
一瞬又觉得很滑稽。  
也许下半辈子就该住在那样的地下室里，没有稳定的工作，也没有安稳的生活。他想不通自己究竟是从哪里收到了错误的讯号，以为还有机会摆脱这种颠沛流离的生活。  
忽然又想起那场庭审，公诉人说的每个字每句话他都记忆犹新，戴着手铐的Dean被带走，回头看见泣不成声的养母，那时他沉浸在愤怒与憎恨里，觉得这世上每个人都面目可憎。可现在回想起来，只觉得心痛难忍，他似乎忘记了，一切的错误都源于他。


	89. Chapter 89

85

后来也记不清自己到底喝了几罐啤酒，摇摇晃晃迷迷糊糊，一不小心错手打翻了前盖上的空罐。Dean从车上下来走到身边，看到弟弟熏红的眼角先是露出了吃惊的表情，继而上前扶住半醉的他，又哄又劝地把他骗到车里，弯腰想把他塞进后座里躺着，却冷不防地被拽住衣襟，整个人险些仆倒在他身上。  
形容仓皇狼狈的年轻人抬头看着兄长，眉毛与眼角哀伤地垂下，像极了一只遭人遗弃的幼犬。他伸手抚摸着对方的脸，手指蹭过下巴的胡茬，在颧骨停留片刻，转而又抚上他皱起的眉心，手指贴着利落的短发滑过头皮，最后牢牢握住了兄长脑后。  
他感觉喘不过气。  
仿佛所有眼泪都堵在了气管里。  
星光很亮。  
秋虫的叫声却一声比一声嘶哑。  
也许一会儿还会有车辆经过。  
他却不想管了。  
嘴唇任性地贴上哥哥的嘴唇，放肆地磨蹭、舔舐与轻咬，他用舌头撬开了牙关，顺着一颗一颗牙齿舔过牙床，沿着侧壁舔到上颚，瘾君子般贪婪吸着并不存在的毒品。  
一开始不应该喜欢上那个叫做Sean的男孩，后来也不该想借着移情去忘记他。  
他不该放任自己从Dean那里索取太多，不该仗着Dean对他的千依百顺就得寸进尺。  
十四岁的夏夜该结束掉很多很多东西，十五岁的夏天却又近乎无赖地哭着亲吻了兄长。  
他想起Dean曾说过的那些，他是他的责任。那时觉得一句承诺好感人，说得却那么简单。他只想到不需要兄长的钱或者馈赠，却未曾料到一句责任还能为Dean套上死亡的绳索。  
他们在风里接吻，吻里全都是啤酒的味道。  
Dean起初还惊慌地挣扎，一只手下意识地扣住了弟弟的手腕，只要他想，随时都能把比他还要高大的Sam拖出车外推进半人高的荒草丛里。  
可是他没有。  
Sam的眼神看得人心碎，而从嘴唇上传来的触感却让他身体疼痛——十年前的他拒绝不了弟弟，十年后亦然。于是他放弃了挣扎与反抗，任由Sam伸手过来搂住他的腰，近乎蛮横地将他拽进车里，任由Sam翻身把他压到皮椅上，任由那张湿润滚烫的嘴吻过他的嘴唇、下巴和脖子。  
Sam曾问过要怎么确认他说的都是真话，那时的他心碎如死，不知该如何回答这个问题。他也曾为了Sam能确认自己的感情而压抑等待，三年说长不长说短不短，最后他们躲在房间里在彼此手中高潮时，令人眩晕的爱意告诉他除了Sam谁都不行——那些出现在视频里的陌生男人，或是出现在他想象中的脸，最后睁开眼睛看到身边这张未脱稚气的脸，他在战栗与恐惧中战战兢兢地确认了一切。  
他爱着Sam，所以会呼吸急促，会心跳加速，所以他渴望触碰与吻，在走廊里紧张地张望，等待楼下一切声响消失归于黑暗——那时属于他和Sam的时间才刚刚开始，他们从属与彼此，只能是彼此。  
Sam沉重的躯体覆在Dean身上，凌乱亲吻他的脖子和肩膀，手指焦急地剥掉他的外套，推起衬衫，亲吻胸口时带着几乎不可觉察的哭腔呢喃着“对不起”。  
他信誓旦旦地说过让Dean做他的哥哥就好。他真的以为自己可以抛却一切不切实际的幻想，他不想离开Dean，如果代价就是割舍掉他自以为也曾存在过的爱情，他愿意。他以为他们之间会相安无事，可愤怒和欲望始终纠缠于心，谁都没能占据上风。所以他看向Dean时，一半的他还愤懑不满，另一半的他却想像从前那样抱住兄长亲吻。于是他只能用怒火与冷淡压抑欲望，用沉默代替曾经的无话不谈，不开口就不会说错话，Dean迁就了他那么久，也该是解放的时候了。  
路过妓院时想过Dean和其他男人在一起时的样子，心上好似被毒蜂蛰过，肿块里淤塞着脓液，疼得没法碰，堵住心口，呼吸困难。  
细细吻着Dean的胸口，手指小心抚过右肋，好似害怕弄疼了他曾断过的骨头。舌尖绕着乳晕慢慢地舔，粗糙的舌苔压过乳头狠狠摩擦，自头顶传来饱含压抑与快感的抽气声，他咬住肉粒用力吮吸，一双手陡然插进他的头发里，死死揪紧了发梢。  
就算在这种时刻里，Sam仍会不由自主地怀疑，他不知道此刻的Dean把他当成了谁，究竟只是一具与名字无关的躯壳还是Sam Winchester。  
“Sammy……”  
轻似飞絮的低喃夹杂在滚沸的喘息里，嘶哑诱人，指腹紧贴着头皮，跟随着吮吸的力度抓紧了头发。  
这个名字让Sam稍稍安下心来，终于让他从在铺天盖地的莫名嫉妒里解脱。他那么努力地想履行自己的承诺，从此哥哥只能是哥哥，可愤怒过后无法靠近的空虚刀一样切割着他，他也撒谎了，他根本做不到。  
所以他忍不住吻了Dean，那么多次，可那么多次的亲吻过后他又抽身离开。唯有今晚，唯有现在，他推不开Dean，想道歉，也开不了口。  
他猜都是酒精的错。  
Dean还是没有拒绝他，挣扎很快就停下，被他拉进了车里压在了身下，予取予求。他觉得自己是个混账，自说自话，任性妄为。  
Sam趴在Dean身上，断断续续地道歉，说着“对不起”，舌头舔过Dean裸露的每一寸皮肤，从他被啃咬吮吸得变红发肿的乳头到侧肋，又从侧肋舔到他敏感的肚脐。Sam笃信，不会有人比他更了解Dean的身体，从头顶直到脚尖，他亲吻过这具身体的每个部分，甚至能分辨某些部分在被亲吻和舔舐时Dean呈现的不同反应。  
唇舌流连在牛仔裤的裤腰边缘，他架起兄长的一条腿扛在了自己肩上，丝毫不在意那只厚重的短靴会不会在他背后留下脚印。当他把手放在皮带上时，Dean又呼吸急促地叫出了他的名字，甚至主动抬高了腰臀，急不可耐地希望他能快些脱掉这条碍事的裤子。  
混沌的大脑忽然因为这声称谓而稍稍清醒了些许，喘息着从兄长身上撑起身体，手掌隔着牛仔裤握住高高抬起的膝盖，他向前爬动，一双迷惘的眼睛寻找着Dean的视线。  
他想要Dean。  
又不知此刻自己真正想要的是什么。  
地下室没有了可以再租，偷渡失败可以再试第二次第三次。这样的生活永无终结了，在漆黑的绝望压迫之下，时间流逝的速度仿佛也变慢了，变得不那么急迫了，可他的一颗心仍是高高悬起，躁动不安。  
他低着头，终于在层层黑暗之中发现了Dean的眼睛。  
Dean没有拒绝他。  
Dean从来不会拒绝他。  
他说要做回兄弟时，Dean沉默地没有异议，在他突发奇想倾身吻哥哥时，Dean也没有推开他。  
青年茫然地皱起眉头。  
这一秒，他丧失了所有的表达能力，只能凝视，大脑迟缓地转动着，思考着，不恰当的措辞在喉咙里打成了死结。  
他想要什么。  
“Dean……”  
所有的不确定最终只能凝成这个名字，在他颤抖的唇齿之间兜兜转转。静谧的车里只剩下他一个人的呼吸了，Dean瞪着眼睛吞进了所有气息，像是害怕在呼吸之间就会错过他说出的某个词汇。  
说点什么。  
他催促自己。  
为他现在的行为找个理由，为他之前的所有找到借口，他不想再让Dean继续这么迁就下去，却又不想被他拒绝。  
千头万绪，始终找不出一个可以率先被说出的词汇。  
缠绕在他头发之间的手指慢慢地抽开，手掌擦过耳廓，掌心从两鬓慢慢地移向脸颊，最后稳稳当当地捧住了下巴。  
车里又多了一个人的呼吸声，急促，潮湿，像春季里哽咽的雨。  
Dean的嘴唇在黑暗里颤动着，好似渴望着另一个漫长的吻。但他就那么躺在皮椅上，没有抬头，没有起身，不再像那个第一次从牌桌上赢了钱的夜晚那般主动过来吻他，就只是看着他，滚烫的掌心里全都是汗水。  
“我很抱歉……”


	90. Chapter 90

86

他声音低沉，像话语翻滚在胸膛里，宛若夏日云翳之后的雷霆涌动。Sam闻言怔怔愣住，醉意在秋夜里寂静发酵，一切都变得恍惚而不真实，唯有脸颊上指腹摩挲的触感鲜明。  
“我觉得都是我的错，我没有提醒你，没有管教你，没有告诉你什么是对什么是错。只是默许你想做的一切，为你遮掩，帮你隐瞒。”  
Dean重复着他道歉的句子，一遍一遍，手指小心翼翼地抚摸着弟弟的脸，好似他再粗鲁一些面前的人就会玻璃般被打碎。他为他曾经撒过的谎道歉，为他的隐瞒道歉，为他盲目将Sam推向别人道歉，为他那些处心积虑道歉……叙说太漫长，他语无伦次，气息堵在了鼻腔里，他抽气，声音变得嘶哑，像一盘老旧打结的磁带。  
“我是哥哥，照顾和保护你是我的责任，可我犯了错，只能想办法弥补。”  
他不知还能用什么办法挽回弟弟对自己的信任，两个多月里苦思冥想却毫无头绪。Sam的那些冷淡与拒绝被他看做了理所当然，一个被伤害得遍体鳞伤的人，谁也没有资格再去要求他胸怀大度。  
他也焦虑地希望Sam能离开现实的泥淖，多少次地抓紧十字架悄悄祷告，却在无数次逃亡之中渐渐也习惯了他在身边。  
夜半曾梦见父母和Neill夫妇，他在那些幻境里放声痛哭，他辜负了他们，染血的驾照和老人两鬓的白发贯穿胸膛绵延成漫长没有尽头的伤口，或许犯罪最可怕的代价并不是死，而是这一生都厘不清负疚。每一次从那样的梦境中醒来，静夜死寂，唯有另一张床上传来安稳的呼吸声能给予他些许慰藉。  
他们已经无路可退，无家可归。彼此是他们绝境之中唯一的浮木，或是逃出生天，或是万劫不复，一荣俱荣一毁俱毁，仿佛他们的心脏连着对方的血管，心脏里的血流进彼此的身体里，缺了谁都无法独活。  
所以他甚至可以接受Sam的只做兄弟的要求，在无声蔓延的欲望之中无数次用牙齿绞紧嘴唇，指尖陷入掌心，煎熬地等待蓬勃的热与汗枯竭，等待它们带着冷寂离开自己的身体，说服自己现在的尴尬不过是逃亡带来的副作用。  
Dean在黑暗之中看着弟弟的眼睛，视线一度变得模糊。  
可他忍受不了Sam暗示他可以去找其他的人。就在那一秒，他忽然懂了Sam曾经的愤怒与失望，他在麻木与刺痛之中告诉弟弟他不是谁都可以，却也只换来默然。  
Sam甚至抗拒他的那些告白，抗拒他说“我爱你”。那些吻他不知能不能归于意外，每一次都以为这将是个好的开始，每一次忘形地说着爱语，于是一再被Sam表情僵硬地推开。  
他受够了。  
在忍耐中近乎崩溃。  
他没有意识到自己在哭，倘若知道了，也一定会为此刻的自己感到丢脸。可Sam却清清楚楚看到了兄长的眼泪。他太吃惊了，以致一时竟忘记了表达，忘记自己想说什么，想做什么，只是那么瞪起眼睛愣愣看着，直到颔骨因为Dean的过分用力而感到疼痛，直到久久得不到回应的Dean放弃般闭上眼睛挣动身体想从他身下钻出。  
他从没想过Dean会对自己道歉，更没想过Dean会对自己说这些话。Dean一直在自责，仿佛一开始走错路的那个人是他自己，是他给了错误的建议，又狠不下心拒绝，最后被自己的弟弟吸引，毫无自觉地跟着一同落入深渊。  
察觉到Dean的挣扎，Sam下意识抱住了他的腰，喉咙里仍像被什么堵住，说不出一个字。可他听懂了Dean的话，听懂了或许Dean自己都没能意识到的言下之意——他撒了很多谎，骗了弟弟许多次，可那些爱和冲动都是真的，所以他为此自责，为此负疚，所以他才悉心为最坏的那个结果准备好了一切。  
也许这一刻Sam该感到高兴的，可他没有，心口泛着针刺般的疼，酸涩的感觉从胸膛一路延伸到指尖。他最后仅剩的愤懑不平与不满也在这一秒被Dean的眼泪和道歉软化，或许他生气的从来都不是Dean的欺骗，而是他在焦虑自己从未真的被Dean爱过。  
低头亲吻着哥哥的眼睛，舌尖温柔卷去眼角的眼泪，Sam只觉得胸口疼痛酸胀，却不知如何缓解这难受的感觉。他也用无数个谎言骗得哥哥走进自己织下的网里，让满口谎言的骗子最后那么认真地爱着他，缓缓吁出一口气，他伸手按住Dean，不轻不重抚摸他裸露的身体，手指解开皮带，一边吻着Dean，一边剥下他的裤子，握住他只是微微勃起的性器，不紧不慢地揉捏套弄。  
哭泣中的Dean也意识到Sam并不是想让他离开，在温柔的吻里终于停下了挣扎，他双手紧紧抱住了Sam的脖子，仍像过去那般，近乎饥渴地回应。他挺腰将阴茎撞进弟弟掌心，呻吟跟随着津液被Sam吞吃入腹，接吻的间隙里他不敢再像从前那般告白，只能用他嘶哑的声音一遍一遍叫着弟弟的名字。  
吻从嘴唇到下巴、再到脖子和锁骨，Sam又一次含住Dean的乳头吮吸，一只手捏弄拉扯着另一边的肉粒。疼痛与快感让Dean低吟出声，但他很快便习惯性地咬住了嘴唇，不让自己发出任何声音。  
他们从来都是躲藏，害怕被发现，也从不期待有人理解，更不敢奢求原谅与宽恕。  
阴茎在宽大的手中渐渐变硬，前液跟随着上下滑动的手掌被涂满整个柱身，手指颇是恶劣地捏紧了前端，逼迫铃口里能涌出更多前液。敏感的乳头和阴茎都被弟弟照顾得很好，快感源源不断袭来，Dean只觉得腰和大腿一阵阵打颤发软，被咬紧的嘴唇发不出声音，只有粗重的呼吸声回响在车里。  
沾满前液的手从阴茎上离开，捏着哥哥的下巴让他张开嘴，手指在印着深深齿痕的嘴唇上摩挲。Sam撑起身体又凑过去亲吻Dean的脸颊，一面继续刺激着他的乳头，一面将手指伸进了他嘴里。  
刺痛感让Dean不禁拱起身体，牙齿下意识咬住手指，舌头一点点舔掉上面的前液，再闭起眼睛吞咽下去。他仍是不敢发出声音，快感来临时，嘴唇吸住手指，所有的声响堵在他潮湿的口腔里，牙齿险些要咬破Sam的指腹。Sam用手指顶开Dean的牙关强迫他张嘴，另一只手忽然掐住乳尖，疼痛让Dean猛地颤抖起来，猝不及防的尖叫声逸出唇际。从未听过的性感叫声让他瞪起眼睛，仿佛不信这样的声音是由自己发出的。  
原本还细细啄吻着脸颊的Sam听见叫声呼吸陡然一沉，张嘴便咬在了他的颧骨上。  
他从没听过Dean发出这样的声音。他们拥有最多的只是压抑和忍耐，困在口鼻中的喘息和破碎的呢喃。性感下流的叫声让他的心底蓦地窜过一阵骚动，饥渴的欲望在血液里嘶吼沸腾。从哥哥嘴里抽出手指，扶着他的腰让他翻身趴在皮椅上，青年推起他身上的衬衫，从蝴蝶骨顺着脊柱一路吻到尾椎。手指撑开穴口周围的褶皱，察觉到Dean似乎有些不安，他嘶哑地说了一句“别动”，舌尖沿着臀缝舔到穴口周围，绕着肌肉环打圈，最终挤进了穴中。  
Dean陡然颤抖得更厉害了，腰间的肌肉绷紧，双腿也不由自主夹紧。Sam抚摸着他的臀瓣慢慢安抚下他的情绪，竭力将舌尖舔进更深处。无力的双臂再也支撑不住摇摇欲坠的身体，Dean的上半身紧贴在椅子上，膝盖撑起大腿，屁股高高翘起的姿势让他感到羞耻，可他却舍不得离开Sam，灵巧的舌头与手让他不断发出更多的呻吟，一声比一声急促，一声比一声嘶哑，带着浓郁的情欲，像他终于也放弃了忍耐。  
“Sammy……”  
他忍不住乞求，求弟弟能把阴茎插进去，声音里带着粗重的喘息与柔软的哭腔。湿漉漉的舌头从后穴里退出，又沿着臀缝舔到尾椎，顺着脊柱一截一截朝上舔舐，在背心里留下吻痕和齿印，最后又吻在了颈下脉搏跳动的地方。  
Sam拉开裤链，坚硬滚烫的龟头磨蹭着Dean的臀瓣。Dean似乎呢喃着什么，太破碎了，他没听清。双手将兄长抱起翻过身，一条胳膊轻而易举勾起他的一条腿，抓着大腿微微上提，抬高的臀被迫离开皮椅，露出正不断收缩张合的穴口。  
皮肤之下的脉动如此剧烈，连Sam都忍不住为Dean紧张起来，生怕搏动过快的脉搏会撞破血管。他含住哥哥的喉结，舌尖慢慢地舔，手掌揉捏着汗湿的臀瓣，湿透的性器前端摩挲着敏感的会阴，于是不出所料地又听见Dean哽咽的抽气声。  
如果是在以前，Dean一定会自己起身推翻他一把骑到他身上，起伏着身体在他的阴茎上操着自己。那个Dean会自己捏住乳头，会自己握住性器，喋喋不休说着下流的情话，直到他们一起迎来高潮。  
如果那个Dean是假的，那么现在这个Dean就是真的吗？  
除了喘息和呻吟只有沉默，被动地在他身下被打开了身体，顺从地予取予求。  
龟头滑到穴口，磨蹭着周围的褶皱，喘得格外厉害的Dean忽然噎了一下，主动将腿张得更开了，一只手摸索着绕到身下握住弟弟的阴茎，小幅度地摇晃着身体让后穴将它整个吞吃了进去。  
头顶传来近似满足的低喟，Sam却忍不住笑了起来。  
他突然明白了，所谓“从前的Dean”和“现在的Dean”，“假的Dean”和“真的Dean”，不过都是同一个人，没有变过，只是他被自己的悲伤与愤怒蒙蔽的双眼，一直没能发现这个事实。  
一手托住Dean的腰一手抓着他的腿，Sam深深浅浅地抽插着，不时让阴茎擦过Dean的腺体。穴中的温度总是那么热，内壁总是把他咬得那么紧，他在令人眩晕的快感中断断续续呻吟，顶撞的力道越来越大，带动车身不断摇晃起来。  
无法保持平衡的Dean只能反手扣紧车门，却总在快感来袭时无力地松开手指。有好几次他被顶得险些从椅子上滑下去，Sam眼疾手快地捞过他，倾身过来吻他，他攀着弟弟的背，饥渴地把舌头塞进对方嘴里，迫不及待地卷住Sam的舌头吮吸。  
他们不记得自己高潮了几次，换过几次姿势，Dean的精液弄脏了他和Sam的身体，还弄脏了车的皮椅，而Sam的则一滴不剩地全都射进了他哥的屁股里。最后精疲力竭的时候，他们只是抱在一起接吻，Dean分开腿坐在Sam身上，手指插在Sam的头发里，Sam搂着他的腰，接吻过无数次，却从未有过厌烦的感觉。  
直到迷迷糊糊快睡着的时候Sam这才想起来Dean刚才一直没有说过爱他。内心里忽然又忐忑起来，勾过也昏昏欲睡的哥哥，他不安地问道：“你在说你爱我的时候，没有撒谎，对吗？”  
做爱时哭过太多次的Dean眼睛肿得快睁不开了，他勉强撑起沉重的脑袋，一把将弟弟抱进了怀里，手掌正好贴在他的心口上。  
“是的，在这件事上从没撒过谎。”他开口，声音嘶哑难辨。一阵干涩的疼漫过咽喉，他难受地清了清嗓子，声音却越说越哑。他吻了吻弟弟的额角，竭力撑开酸涩的眼皮，低头看着他狭长美丽的眼睛，犹豫了一会儿，“我爱你。”  
令Sam吃惊的是，在他们坦诚地对自己的错误向对方道歉过后，在他们终于愿意诚实地告诉对方自己曾经的那些想法过后，对于Dean的告白，他仍感到惴惴不安，仍无法阻止自己去把它当做是另一个谎言。  
或许他们还需要时间。  
或许他还需要时间。  
他需要时间来让自己重新信任Dean，也需要时间让Dean重新信任他。  
不会有比现在更坏的结果了，前路茫茫，仿佛已经走入了绝境。  
他们可能会继续租一间简陋的地下室，打几份零工，无法给养父母打电话，也无法联系曾经的好友。等到他们认为可以再去碰碰运气的时候，又开着这辆旧车去边境徘徊，结局无非总是那么几个。  
过境，逃回来，或是死。  
某些愚蠢的想法仍不时掠过脑海，最终还是被生生压下。生活只会越来越无望，逃亡成为常态，无处可去，无以为家。  
是爱害惨了他们。  
是他们选择了那样的爱。  
如果谁也无法谅解他们。  
如果谁也不能宽恕他们。  
可他们注定要与对方一起，注定要与此生所爱一起，无论前路如何，无论是生是死。  
那就让他们谅解彼此，宽恕彼此。  
让星辉作证，让秋草作证。  
阿门。

FIN


End file.
